


Pokemon: Bronze Chapter Part 1- Rise of Rocket

by unovas_killer_queen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Pokemon Training, Pokespe - Freeform, Sinnoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 110,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unovas_killer_queen/pseuds/unovas_killer_queen
Summary: For majority of his life he's been considered a key member of Team Rocket , being raised by Giovanni who he believes to be his father, Bronze is the strongest out of all members of the organization. He and his group of friends dream of becoming the strongest trainers in the world , while Bronze wants to overthrow his father to become leader of team rocket and rule over it , but as team rocket fell he ran away with his friends to avoid being arrested. Years later he creates his own team rocket by going to a different region. One that people never knew existed and in doing so he successfully revives Team Rocket and begins to take over other regions till one day he is betrayed by his own people and is now teaming up with the dexholders to beat the organization he recreated,while teaming up with the dexholders Bronze learns about his origins and meanwhile Team Rocket has created a monster within the organization... one that is unearthly...will they be able to beat Rocket once and for all?





	1. OC characters

** _OC Characters:_ **

Name: Bronze  
Age: 18 (Current) 22 ( Later chapters)  
birthday: March 9 Hair design: Short, spikey in the front, he combs it to the left, a fade on the sides and back  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin tone: Brownish  
Eye color: Red  
Clothing: A black trainer jacket with Rocket logo, red shirt underneath, black jeans, and red shoes.  
Facial features: Small scar on his left cheek, small goatee on his chin  
Height: 5'5"

Physique: small lightly muscled body  
Summary: As a kid he was raised under the same roof with Giovanni and Silver, he rarely spent time with his father and brother. While growing up he ran away to be trained under a man named Maverick at the age of 6. He grows up to be a powerful trainer.

Catchphrases:

1.)" Yare yare daze" he heard it from a buff man when he was traveling and started to say it, it translates to " Good Grief"  
2.) "Inútil" translates to " Useless"; While in the region of Nahault (Mexico)he learned their language and begin to use that in during battles.  
3.) "Adios" translates to " Goodbye" after he defeats an opponent.

Personality: Despite being the bad guy he treats people with respect unless they're someone who pisses him off, he keeps a cool profile, open person, honest, and believes in fairness and an eye for an eye.

Pokémon list and Nicknames  
1.) Charizard/Inferno  
2.) Crobat/Taboo ( Song reference to Taboo by Denzel Curry)  
3.) Venasaur/Garden of Eden (Eden for short; Song reference to Guns n Roses: Garden of Eden)  
4.) Raichu/Zumo( Song reference to Zumo/Sumo by Denzel Curry)  
5.)Dragonite/Zeltron ( Song reference to Zeltron 6 billion by Denzel Curry)  
6.) Lapras/Shining Ice  
7.) Azuizolt/Zolt (Oc Pokémon)  
8.) Raticate

Name: Lapis  
Age: 6 ( current) 10 ( Later)  
birthday: May 16 Hair design: long with a ponytail  
Hair Color: Blue  
Skin tone: white  
Eye color: Blue  
Clothing: Blue overalls with a red shirt underneath  
Facial features: small scar on left cheek  
Height: 42 inches tall  
Summary: Lapis is a 6 year old girl who was originally from Unova but was taken to a foster home in Kanto due to team rocket, she is a traumatized child who witness the death of her parents by a unearthly creature , only member she believes to have left is her grandmother but doesn't know of her whereabouts. Bronze adopted her and began to train her. Later in the years she becomes a powerful trainer, but she completely changes.  
Personality: (Early chapter) A shy girl but tends to start fights with anyone who upsets her, she has a short temper but then she changes to a sweet innocent girl. She is naïve  
(Later chapters) She is a tomboy who trains daily, she's a clever girl who can easily outsmart her opponents and predict everything they do or even say.

Catchphrases: (later chapters) " Next thing you'll say is -- toyu!" and " CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHAMPION!!!" when beating down an opponent or their Pokémon ( usually both) with fast punches.

Pokémon lists and nicknames:  
1.) Machamp/ Iron Maiden ( Iron for short, reference to a group named Iron Maiden)  
2.) Vulpix / Guns n Roses ( Roses for short, Reference to group called Guns n Roses)  
3.) Pidgey/ Eagles ( Reference to group Eagles)

Name: Maverick  
Age:???  
Hair design: Medium hair with bangs  
Hair color: Black with blonde on tips of his hair  
Skin tone: White  
Eye color: Hazel  
Clothing: Rocket admin clothing  
Height: 6'1"

Physique: Medium muscled body  
Summary: His background his unknown to everyone

Personality: Pure Evil, a Maniac

Pokémon list:  
Scizor  
Dragonite  
Gyarados

Name: Spring  
Age: 18 (Current) 22 ( Later)   
Hair design: Long , drop low, smooth hair  
Hair color: Blonde  
Skin tone: white  
Eye color: Blue  
Clothing: Rocket admin clothing  
Facial features: Red Lipstick  
Summary: Just like maverick not much is known about her , only that's she's his younger sister  
Personality: Sweet but sour... she can be a real sweetheart but she's openly sadistic.  
Height: 5'4"  
Pokémon:  
Gyarados x3  
Bulbasaur

Name: Andre  
Age: 17( Current) 21( Later)  
Hair Design: Short with waves  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin tone: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Clothing: Rocket clothing ( early chapters)  
White Pokémon trainer jacket with black stipes on the shoulder, blue shirt, &; black jeans  
Height: 6'0"

Physique: Lightly buffed  
Summary: Andre is one of Bronze's close friends just like the others he grew up with. Andre's background is unknown , he joined team rocket at the age of 9.  
Personality: Just like Bronze he's not an evil guy, but however Andre is a goofy person who enjoys a good battle. He is wholesome but he can be a deadly opponent.  
Pokémon list:  
Starmie  
Gardevoir  
Staraptor  
Pidgeot

Name: Fredrick  
Age:???  
hair design: short, spikey  
hair color: blackish grey  
Eye color: Black  
Clothing: Casual  
Summary: Father of Bronze

Name: Bethra  
Age:???  
Hair Design: Long, smooth, curly  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye color: Blue  
Summary: Mother of Bronze

Rest of the characters are the dex holders themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE OCS ALONG THE WAY!!!!


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started...

On a dark night in a forest in Kanto region a group of 5 team rocket grunts stumble upon a woman named Betha and a male named Fredrick  along with a two month old baby named Bronze. One of the grunts approach them. "Alright alright,  give up any valuable belongings and maybe just maybe no one will get hurt , depends if we want to." The team rocket grunt grabs the man and starts shaking him out of the blue. Fredrick shakes him off " We don't have anything valuable to give to any of you let us be" he fought back. "Oh? You know what us grunts hate the most in this world ? Liars." The grunt punches Fedrick in the stomach , as soon as he falls to the ground the other 3 grunts began to kick him and beat him with batons. While they do that another grunt look towards Betha the woman holding the child. "You know what lady? For the past couple of months I've been feeling a little lonely,  maybe you can fix that?" The grunt moves towards her. 

~~~~Fredrick manages to fight back and yell to his wife "BETHA RUN FORGET ABOUT ME , JUST RUN AWAY WITH THE BRONZE!" Betha eyes go wide open in fear she attempts to run away , not to save herself but also the baby for she doesn't know what they'll do to the child if she stays any long "Futile..." The grunt says as he calls out his victreebell and yells "WRAP HER AROUND WITH VINE WHIP! " Betha is tackled by the vines , she falls but manages to have Bronze still safe , the baby cries out loud , but when Betha landed the grunt notices blood and sees when she landed she had hit a rock killing her in an instant. " S-shit..." he said to himself. He didn't want anyone to be killed. One of the grunts who was beating of Fredrick stops and stares at the grunt who just attacked her." You killed her..." The tone in his voice sounded as if he was worried. The grunt is shaking. He's never done something like this.. he didn't know what to do.

"BETHA!" Fredrick yells in a voice filled with disbelief. He pushes one grunt that instantly stuck him in the back of the head with his baton, with his strong force he killed him. " STUPID OLD MAN!" The others began panicking, covering their mouths with their hands."Crap crap crap oh crap! What do we do?!" While the grunts are processing the event that just happened they hear bronze crying, still in the arms of his dead mother. Everything was silent for a small moment until the grunt who struck Fredrick goes over to him and lifts up the baby. That man felt no remorse, "What are you doing?" his friend asks "Don't tell me you're - " He interrupts him " I'm not going to hurt the baby... We're taking him with us." They all yelled "What are you-" He interrupts him again " Shut up, I'll talk to the boss and tell him everything." He looks at the crying child "Bronze was it?" 

_**END** (to be continued) _


	3. Childhood

The grunt who started the attack told Giovanni, their boss. He was upset something tragic like this happened , but what the grunt had told him was a lie and that they found the child crying all alone they felt sorry for him. Giovanni adopted him and kept this a secret. 6 years later it was March 9, Bronze's birthday. He was laying in his bed sleeping until his father, Giovanni wakes him up with a present. Bronze was shook and was wide awake from the surprise. For his birthday he was given a small Charmander. He fell off his bed, soon as he got back up he hugged the Pokémon "Thanks dad! it's so cool!" Giovanni smiled and headed towards the door to leave the room, but before he did he told Bronze  
"I hope because of this present I gave you, you will be motivated and inspired to become a trainer." Bronze replied " I want to become a member of Team Rocket!" Giovanni walked out the door " Anyways I have to leave, take care now." Bronze's smile was wiped away " But... you're always gone." Giovanni ignored what he said and left the room, but then suddenly Silver, his older brother walks in. "Tch you're always treated like this... as if he didn't have another son." Bronze felt bad but when he looked at his new pokemon he smiled again. " I'll give you a name..." he thought hard.

"Inferno!" the Charmander liked the name it was given, it made noises. Bronze runs out the door "How about we go train at the Team Rocket HQ where dad is heading!" they run to Giovanni who was entering a car. He gives permission to Bronze that he can come with him to HQ. About 20 minuets later, in Jotho, they arrive at the main HQ. It was a huge place, about 1000 acres, with healing centers, training centers, places where they keep stolen pokemon to sell or some cargo, and a big building where most meetings are held along with laboratories. Bronze took time to explore until he came across a grunt that was laying in a field close to a battle center where they train at. He quietly approaches him. " HEY I WANT TO HAVE A BATTLE WITH YOU!" The grunt sprung up with anger " What the hell kid!?" he looks at Bronze and quickly apologizes, he didn't know the son of Giovanni was the one yelling. Bronze accepted the apology. " So a poke battle?" He looks at him with a puzzled look. "Aren't you too young to even own a pokemon kid?" Bronze explained everything to him.  
" I see..." the grunt said. " Well... let's go!" Bronze and Inferno jumped in joy. " Maybe I can get promoted to admin if I train him... and a big raise!" the grunt thought to himself. 5 minuets later they begin the battle. "Alright kid this is a one on one battle, GO RATICATE!" He tosses out his pokemon, Bronze followed along " GO INFERNO" The grunt begins explaining to Bronze " Alright raticate is a normal ty-" Bronze interrupts him "I know about the types already! I just wanna battle and train!" The grunt smiles from that comment.  
"I like that spirit! Alright raticate use tackle!"  
The raticate charges and tackles the charmander. Bronze was lost and didn't know what to do. " Hey kid aren't you going to try and attack now? Or are you having second thoughts about becoming a trainer? " the grunt asks him with a serious tone. The way Bronze is standing still agitated him, he feels like he's wasting time battling a newbie. "I - I don't know what to say! " Bronze replies. The grunt snaps a little bit at him. "Tell him to scratch or tackle! Should've also told him to dodge my raticate's move. Looks like you're really gonna need some training. Return raticate !" The grunt calls back his Pokemon into the pokeball. He walks up to Bronze and pats his back " Ask your father if you can come with me after the meeting. I'm gonna train you from now on"  
After getting permission from his father Bronze went to go training with the grunt but first stopped at the cafeteria in the HQ. Bronze sits across the table from the grunt that's chewing down his food. He talks to him." Grunt sir , I never bothered to ask . What's your name?" The grunt swallowed his food and wipes his mouth with a napkin . "Tristen Maverick , But most people like saying my last name better than my first name." Maverick finish up his food."You sure you don't want anything? I could pay" Bronze shook his head. After the lunch break Maverick trained bronze for 4 hours straight that day. The sun was setting, they head back inside. Bronze threw himself on to a couch in the living room.  
"Maverick... couldn't you have gone easier on me?" he said, Maverick replied " No , the reason why is cause you're opponent will give you their all in battle. There's no going easy. No one does it's how it works . You want become the strongest right? Well I'm not good at motivation and all that , but if you want to become the strongest then you're gonna have to grind to be the strongest. The more hard work you do the harder it is to give up Bronze." Before Bronze could say anything he hears a door open . A young girl about bronze age comes into the home. " Spring, you're back home. Where's mother at?" The girl replied to Maverick" She's coming right now she's just outside, I walk pretty fast big bro" She stops talking , she notices Bronze. " Who's this big bro?"

Maverick looks at Bronze, "My student you can say." Suddenly a car pulls up. Bronze got up. " I have to go, thank you again!" They waved goodbye as Bronze went back home. After that day Bronze trained with Maverick for 4 years . Spring later on started training with them as soon as she got her Bulbasaur when she turned ten. They started catching Pokemon together, months later a new member joined team rocket , a grunt named Andre. Together they stole Pokemon, battle other trainers, and began getting stronger and stronger. Till one day , in the evening Bronze was feeding his Pokemon in the kitchen in his home and heard terrible news.  
"Alright Inferno , Crobat, Ivysaur, and Pikachu dinner read-" Silver comes through the front door of their home and yells out "BRONZE!" with a yell Bronze never heard from his brother that sent chills down his spine. Silver then told him everything. How Giovanni lost to a kid named red and Team Rocket is disbanding. "What are we supposed to do now...? " Bronze asked. "We?" silver replied with a chuckle and with a smug face. Bronze gut punches Silver then while Silver was on the ground kneeling Bronze began to stomp on his back yelling 

" OBLIVIOUSLY I'M EXCLUDING YOU, YOU DUMBASS PIECE OF SHIT " he continues to stomp him "YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING, ANYTHING! ALL YOU DID WAS BITCH AND CRY , AND LATER RAN AWAY FROM US , AND YOU'RE JUST NOW GONNA COME BACK AND JOKE AROUND SAYING WE ?! " he kicks him in the stomach. Bronze thinks to himself. " If father has been exposed as the gym leader in Viridian City, also the casino! Next could be our home! What will happen to me?! I have to go somewhere , maverick! But why did father leave us behind?! Does he not value us!" He then yells to the sky scratching his head. " AAAAH you were always a deadbeat father! You were never there for us! Maverick is more of a father to me than you are!" Silver groans and gets on his knee.  
"He was never your father... I'm not even your biological brother... you were adopted... And it's the truth..." Bronze turns his head to Silver with a menacing stare. " Biological or not... you were a piece of shit who never did anything but whine...." Bronze returns his Pokemon in their pokeballs." You were found in some forest, but Giovanni assumes that it could've been one of the grunts who killed your parents.." Silver passes out. Bronze stood over him and then made his way out to house." Doesn't matter... I'll build team rocket again and I'm taking out anyone who gets in my way. Especially Red... I'll find you one day and I'll eliminate you from this earth. I promise."

END ( to be continued)


	4. Revival

8 years later,  after the fall of team rocket and the attempt to revive it back but being brought down by two kids by the name of Gold and Crystal , Bronze fled to another region with Spring,  Maverick , and Andre , which gave Bronze more motivation to train and come back .  This region has a big tribe that calls themselves the Tecaz , peaceful/violent ,but it was nothing major for them as they already showed the people their power. The region they live it is called the Nahualt region. A beautiful land with one part of it still living the ancient life in the forest or dry areas while the rest is almost urban. 

The tribe " Tecaz" are the biggest tribe that lives this way in the forest. There are other tribes but this group is the biggest. They remain hidden from society. The urban parts aren't as big as the rest of the land. Bronze and his group gotten a long with Tecaz to where they begun wars, even took some urban areas. They were taught new stuff from them , but even as of now Bronze hasn't forgotten his dream to make a new Team Rocket. It's morning, the tribe had finished up with taking care of a village their rivals used to live at. Bronze was with his friends eating their breakfast. Bronze wasn't hungry and just sat back staring at the sky. Spring tapped his shoulder " Bronze what's wrong?" she hugged his shoulder. Spring may be a evil woman but whenever it comes to Bronze she becomes a sweetheart around him. They seem like a couple ever since they were kids but Bronze always thought of her as a friend he grew up with. Bronze sighed and looked at her " I think I'm ready..." Maverick stood up. " Do you think you can pull it off?" Bronze turned to him and shrugged.  
" We'll see.."  
Later...  
It's around night time. Bronze meets up with the Tecaz leader, " Sir, I would like to talk to you... privately." The leader looked at him with a puzzled look. He nodded his head and stood up. Bronze began walking towards the direction his back was facing. " it'd be better if we were far from people..." 10 min later they make a stop at the forest. This is where Bronze struck the Tecaz leader in the heart with a knife. " Now... to take your position... but I can't head back just yet. I have to wait till morning and then make it look like we were attacked. I'll fool them by saying me and the leader were attacked, that I managed to escape..."  
The next morning Bronze had lied to the people that another tribe attacked and killed the leader. It was a big risk but they took the bite... Bronze was crowned as their new leader.  
Since then the Tribe grew stronger with members, soon they took over the entire region of Nahualt within 3 weeks.  
A month later they left their region to take over other regions, in so little time they took multiple regions. At the moment team rocket is on a big ship with other ships following to the next region. ⠀  
Bronze Sips his coffee and puts the poke ball he was cleaning down. He caught a new Pokemon leaving his Raticate behind in another region. Replacing it for a Vulpix. " I miss my Raticate,  so sad he got sick.... anyways about how long till we get there?" The grunt stands high saluting Bronze. " 24 minutes till we land!" Bronze stood up and cracks his neck " Ah, almost there, so many days has gone by , so many regions in my hands and I can't wait till this one is under my control... Hoenn!"

END( to be continued)


	5. Tate and Liza vs Rocket

We're almost there I can just see it. What city are we approaching again? " Bronze asked the grunt with binoculars "Mossdeep city boss" he replies. Bronze turns his head towards to his admin."Spring you know what to do" Spring nods her head and throws out her three water Pokemon. "Come out my three gyaradoses! Leviathan, Aqua, and Quetzal!" She orders them to shoot their most powerful hyperbeams at the city. It is said that a gyarados has destructive power that can wipe out a town, just by having three attack a big city is overpowered and that's how Team Rocket easily invade places, by weakening their targets with a surprise attack. The next step to invading in Bronze's command, that is every grunt must have their flying type or any Pokemon with wings to have an aerial attack. All this catches the innocent people off guard. Bronze uses this tactic every time Rocket invades a region, as a man once said " In conflict, direct confrontation will lead to engagement and surprise will lead to victory."

13 minutes passed by, Rocket is almost done with terrorizing the city to claim as theirs. At the moment their walking in a big group until Bronze hears someone yell out "HALT!" They all look at the person who said that. Standing behind them are the two gym Leaders Tate and Liza.  
Tate: " This is"   
Liza:" Where a monster"   
Tate: " Like you"   
Both:"ENDS!" They stood in front of them high and mighty as some civilians cheer for them.

"Yare yare daze" Bronze mumbles to himself then reaches for one of his poke ball hanging from his belt. "I had almost forgotten that this city has two psychic gym leaders. What took you two so long, do you not care about the people here?" before he could do anything his friend Andre, who is also admin, stops him." Bronze, let me handle these two, you had too much fun in the last region of Unova. Its my turn" Bronze shrugs and steps back away from him." Be my guest" everyone watch as Andre steps forward to challenge the two Gym leaders. He throws two poke balls out. " I choose you Gardevoir and Starmie!" ⠀  
Tate and Liza threw their Pokemon out " Solrock and Lunatone!" Andre grows a smirk on his face. " I've done my research on you both. I have the advantage on you." They both look at him with a puzzled look, they grew silent till Tate spoke up. "Well-" Andre interrupts Tate " Let me guess what you're thinking; you think you might turn things around mid fight. Well let me tell you something, even though battles aren't always about brute strength, but my Pokemon has been through the most harshest training, ones that your Pokemon wouldn't even survive! I hate to admit it but I'm the 4th strongest in this organization! If you think that's weak then look around, Spring is the 3rd and she obliterated this place! You can't win against me!" They felt intimidated by Andre, they look around and see how their city is destroyed.   
Tate: "W-well we're "   
Liza:" Not giving up here "   
Tate:" Well fight "   
Liza:" With everything "   
Both:" WE GOT! "

Andre returns his Gardevoir into its ball. They look at him with a confused face." To prove how strong I am compared to you two, I'll only use Starmie here." He said. They get a bit frustrated with his cocky attitude. " Solrock charge your solar beam! He must be bluffing!" Liza orders her Lunatone to use psybeam but Starmie dodges the attack." It's fast!" She thought to herself. Her eyes couldn't follow it's movements but suddenly it was behind her Lunatone." B-behind you!" She yelled, but it was already too late to do anything. " Use water tackle Starmie!" Andre commanded, Starmie hits Lunatone with a series of tackles with water coating it's body. Since Lunatone was part rock, it's critically vulnerable to water attacks. Starmie movements was quick , jumping from one part of the battle field to another, landing every hit. "Enjoying my new attack I came up with? This is the result of our training! I thought up this attack instead of the casual water moves." Starmie stops in front of Lunatone. Lunatone stops levitating and falls hard to the ground. "Lunatone!" She rushes to the injured Pokemon. She picks it up to her surprise the Lunatone has cracks appearing on it. Pieces of it falls to the ground. She holds it while tears flow from her eyes."There isn't any hope left for it. This is it's final battle. Liza." Andre says with a menacing tone in his voice. "Maybe if you didn't make the decision of playing hero, you're Lunatone wouldn't be dying from those attacks."

"... y-you monster" Liza began shaking, while Andre was distracted..." SOLROCK NOW USE SOLARBEAM" Tate's solrock fired the attack at Andre."DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU ! STARMIE USE HYDRO PUMP!" The two attacks were launched and then collided together , a beam battle began. " I don't understand, that's a water move and solar beam is dominate b-but it's not budging , push more! " but no luck was found as Starmie was clearly more powerful, to the point it surpasses it's own weakness." Starmie... end it" Starmie led out more power pushing it's water canceling out the Solrock's attack, the water then hits solrock. The water goes past Tate without hitting him but it hit a building behind them bringing it all down. It was such terrifying strength he's never went up against something like this. Tate then looks where his Solrock is at , only thing he finds is pieces of his Pokemon. "SOLROCK!" He picks up the pieces and hugs it . Many emotions run through him, tears falling from his face, body shaking , & a look of shock on his face with eyes wide open. Andre turns his back away from them."All living being life is so short, you went ahead and shorten your Pokemon's life by battling me." He walks away without looking behind, he looks to Bronze and asks" Where to boss?" he chuckled and answered" Lets continue walking towards Mossdeep space station, we'll set up an HQ there leaving a team behind , then we go back to the ship to get other parts of the region and set up HQ there."

5 days go by, team rocket have taken over most of the Hoenn region. Just like as every region gym leaders would try and stop them. At the moment Bronze just finished a battle with the Mauville gym leader Wattson. Defeating him to the point where him and his Pokemon has no hope of continuing their lives." Yare yare and here I thought I would have a good battle. Wattson was no different from the rest of the trainers." His admin Maverick then comes along flying on his dragonite returning from a battle. I just took care of Flannery. She's become one of our prisoner since she gave in. We also took her Pokemon, how about Wattson?" Bronze checks on the Pokemon. " Nah, no point. I might've went a little too hard" he says scratching the back of his head. " There's a few more places we need to obtain. Small towns so it'll be easy." Maverick looks at his map." We've still yet to even face the champion, you think she's around one of those two areas?" Bronze sits down and munches on a chocolate bar." Most likely... she's in Littleroot"  
END(to be continued)


	6. The Champion

Bronze and team rocket head to Littleroot Town to pay a visit to some people Bronze is interested in. His most favorite thing to do besides conquering, is facing strong opponents. At the moment the team is traveling on foot."Bronze just exactly what the grunts do when we take or find Pokemon?" He was still munching on a chocolate bar. Andre was getting impatient for a response while Spring just stared at him eating."They take em to the lab we set up at HQs we set up where they do experiments on them. We throw the failures in a seprerate room later to be put down."Spring grew confused"Experiments?" Bronze nods his head, Maverick taps Spring's shoulder " We've already made quite a few stuff the past month. It's said that there's a 30% chance of failures in our labs." Spring became interested even more " What do we have?" Maverick shrugged " Who Knows?" They see a small town up ahead of them, a quiet town."we're coming up on a town,is this littleroot grunt?" Bronze asks a grunt. The grunt shakes a little, most members of this org fear their own leader. Though Bronze cares a lot about his grunts and admins they still feel scared around him. He considers them a family."No sir" the grunt says back. Bronze grabs another chocolate bar from his pocket."Oh well, either way take this place over and whoever is alive we take as ours."  
⠀  
Meanwhile at littleroot town. Ruby and Sapphire were planning to leave the region. Though they don't like the idea , it's too late to fight back against a big group. "Sapphire you got everything packed? we need to hurry" Ruby rushes Sapphire she didn't like that he was. "Not everything" Ruby looks at her with a sad look. Sapphire wants to stay and fight but Ruby is afraid. He was never this scared before about a situation. They were planning to go to Johto taking their parents with them. Sapphire gets everything packed up and walks up to Ruby to give him a sudden hug "After years of training I finally become champion just of last year... we've grown up together in this region... why should we run?" Ruby rubs her head, he couldn't answer her question" Sapphire-" suddenly Wallace bust open the door to their home sweating, he surprised them. "They're almost here!" He yelled at them "W-wallace?!" He had been running to their home to warn them about Team Rocket approaching. Meanwhile at Petalburg Gym, Norman was battling rocket. Though he was old he still battled to his heart's content. Unfortunately the powerful team rocket has beaten him completely. They injured him to where he cannot stand no more. ⠀  
Norman lays on the ground in pain, while Bronze stands tall in front of him." W-what strength... I've never faced someone as strong as you before , but you won't get any praise from me, eventually, someone will put you down along with your team." Norman then puts his head on the ground. His injuries were fatal, Bronze orders his Charizard to finish him off so he doesn't have to suffer. Back at Littleroot Ruby argues with Wallace." Damn it Wallace! Let me go to Petalburg!" He tries to push him off. Wallace wasn't letting go of Ruby and was close to pushing him to the ground  
⠀  
"Ruby its too late! Rocket is already on their way! We don't have the strength to fight against such a big organization!" Ruby stops, and looks at him "But my father..." Sapphire stares and clenches her fist... She thinks to herself that she shouldn't run away, she never done such a coward thing at all, not now not never." Wallace! We're gonna stay a fight! You can run but we're not, since when were you scared to fight so-" before she can finish, an explosion happened outside. They look out their window to see that rocket had already arrived, destroying the other homes."They're already here?!" Then their front door gets a knock. It was Andre at the door. He calls her name out "Sapphire... I know you're here... Come out my champi-" the door breaks open and Andre goes flying backwards " What the hell?!" Sapphire stands at the entrance with her blazikien. She used an attack on Andre. " You... Bi-" Sapphire raised her voice, she was getting ready for a battle" I don't care how many of you are here... I'm taking you all out!"  
END(to be continued)


	7. The Battle for Hoenn

Sapphire walks out of the house and gets closer to Andre who was still sitting on the ground. "Wallace you can go ahead and run away but I'm staying here and protecting my home!" She says with a vicious tone in her voice. He walks up to Sapphire's right side and Ruby follows along to her left. " What's the point in running if he's standing right here?" He replies back. Ruby grabs one of his poke balls getting ready to battle along side. " I know I'm not that much of a fighter, but I've had my experiences and I'll fight along side you!" She smiles then looks at Team Rocket with a look of determination. Andre stands back up to fight them but Bronze stops him from tossing out his Pokemon. "Andre! Leave them to me." Andre looks to Bronze then back at the three challenging them. "Fine" he walks back to Bronze as Bronze walks towards the trio." Sapphire you're the champ aren't you? Wallace had finally lost that title to you. I bet Steven is disappointed in you." Wallace gets angry from that comment Bronze just made." Don't you say a word about him you mo-" Ruby interrupts him." Wallace! He's just saying things to get under your skin. If you let him he wins mentally then maybe later physically." Bronze stops walking and chuckles " Ruby you're just a damn coordinator the hell can you do soyboy!?" Everyone stays silent, Bronze stares at them with a menacing look. "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle. Sun Tzu..." Bronze whispers, they looked at him with a puzzled look. " I know all about you three... Do you know me?" They stood there silent until Bronze once again spoke."I'll take all three of you on, but before we battle I'll make a simple deal with you." Bronze suggests. They listen closely for what the devil has to say." If you manage to beat me I'll take my team and leave Hoenn. That includes returning the prisoners, Pokemon, and cities" Sapphire looks to Wallace and Ruby.They nod their heads. 

Ruby raises his voice "And if we lose?" Bronze rolls his eyes and facepalms. "You're not very bright are you Ruby? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF YOU LOSE IDIOT!?" Wallace throws his pokeball to commence the battle. "Go Richard(Sealeo)"Ruby chooses Mumu (swampert) to battle against Bronze. Sapphire already has her Blaziken to her side. Bronze chooses a Vulpix. "You're only going for one? And a weak one too! You're way too overconfident Bronze!" As Wallace says that his sealeo uses Ice beam, Bronze yells back " I'll show you what weak is" Vulpix dodges the attack but in the air above the fox Pokemon was Sapphire's Pokemon. "I caught you off guard Bronze!" Chic uses flamethrower " Though it won't do as much damage it'll at least hurt you!" Vulpix counters it by using smokescreen and disappearing quickly avoiding getting hit." Mumu use mud slap!" Ruby ordered," Don't just guess where Vulpix is at ruby!" Sapphire mentioned The smoke then clears and Vulpix uses fire blast aiming towards Wallace's Pokemon. It hits it and sealeo was defeated in the battle. Then another fire blast aims towards him. Mumu manages to block it by using mud slap. Ruby looks at him, he expected him to continue the battle" Wallace, are you not gonna bring out another one?" Wallace shakes his head and stands up. "I gave my other ones to someone who can take care of them. Sealeo was the only thing I brought." Ruby and Sapphire stare at him then looks towards the menacing Bronze.  
⠀  
"It's ok , go run off somewhere we'll handle him" Wallace nods his head. He returns Richard and runs away from the battle. Bronze scoffs in disappointment " Steven must be disappointed..." Ruby snaps at Bronze. " Don't you dare use his name in vain! Use surf Mumu!" A wave then comes towards Vulpix. There was nowhere it could've dodge. Vulpix took the hit but still managed to get back up. " Damn fox... It's pretty tough." But then Sapphire's Blaziken appears to Vulpix's right side." Sky uppercut!" Vulpix was punched from under it's jaw. The power from that attack launched it right into the air. Soon as it came back down it was defeated. Bronze returns Vulpix into it's poke ball. "You did a pretty good job. Rest easy." He then looks at them both with a evil look and he takes out his next Pokemon. "I choose you Zumo!" Coming out the poke ball was a Raichu. Sapphire and Ruby are prepared to take it out. " Use charge!" Raichu begins charging. Sapphire tried to stop it from doing so but Zumo dodge it quick with it's lighting fast speed. "Use TM18!" It began to rain. Ruby was confused." Did it use rain dance?"Sapphire reminded Ruby that electric Pokemon can do that, but what they had no clue what he was planning. Ruby orders Mumu to use surf but even with that attack Raichu dodges it with lightning speed. Bronze yells out a command " Use your strongest electro ball!" Within seconds Raichu creates a big ball of electricity , it keeps growing due to the rain. It launches it towards the duo. Soon as it lands on the ground an explosion with electricity erupts. Dirt flies and the rain clears. ⠀

Bronze turns his back puts two fingers on his forehead and does a pose by putting two fingers over his face, with his left arm under his right, and his legs crossing " Adíos... and you two were getting married soon. Tragic." The couple were defeated. Even Swampert was beaten by electro ball. It fell victim since it was covered with water , even it's second typing couldn't help it. Bronze snaps his finger. "Grunt go end them for me." Soon as he turns his back the grunt yells " There's smoke!" A huge smoke appears from where the pair was laying. The smoke clears and they were gone. " What do we do sir?" Bronze shrugs and lits up a cig." Leave them I had a feeling someone was going to help them escape. It doesn't matter we continue to our next location." One of his admins, Spring brings him a map. " We've already got Hoenn to ourselves. Most grunts are securing the cities and towns with their bases." Bronze takes a good look at it " Well let's travel to the next region. What is the nearest region?" Spring looks up to him with a menacing look, Bronze didn't understand why she was doing that but he had a good feeling about it. She answers his question "Johto..."

END(To Be Continued)


	8. Reminisce

Hours after Bronze defeated Sapphire, Team Rocket head to a place where a port is so they can head to Johto. Everyone boards different ships while leaving some members behind to secure Hoenn's cities. 30 minutes have passed since sailing away from Hoenn, Bronze was as silent as bat sleeping in a dark cave in the main deck where everyone was sitting at on the ship . For some odd reason the admins were getting an uneasy feeling from that deafening silence. Spring rubs his shoulder and asks him what's wrong. Bronze looked at her. "You should know that, we grew up in Johto , though all we did was run away the entire time." Bronze lights up a cig and begins smoking. " Where everything started for us. Then fath- no Giovanni lost to Red." Spring continued to rub his shoulder " He disbanded after that , but then we tried reviv-" Bronze slams his fist on a table breaking a big piece off of it and he raises his voice "We tried reviving our beloved Rocket but we were taken down by whoever those brats were!" Spring calms down Bronze. The memory of his moments in Johto triggers him. Maverick stands up from his chair and pats his back. " You should realize by now, that everything is different. Team Rocket terrors the world we did something Giovanni couldn't do! Nobody can stops us!" Bronze's sudden rage goes away , he turns to his mates and gives them a smile " You're right... but my revenge won't be fulfilled until I eliminate Red and the others who stopped Rocket. That's the number one thing I want off my bucket list to do while I still live." Maverick reminisces the days were he would train his young sister Spring and his two students Andre and Bronze. Out of the three Bronze had the biggest potential to be strong. After harsh training they would rest up in a small camp they set up because they had no place to go since they were on the run from authorities.

The only clothing they had were rocket uniform , barely any money so they had to steal. Maverick was cooking the same old soup everyday for them. Though in those rough times the three younglings would keep a smile. " Bronze what you gonna do when you get older?" The young Bronze looked at Spring with a smile and said with passion " My only purpose is to get stronger! Soon I'll be a ruler of this world!" Andre comes from behind Bronze and slaps his back "Same same! Me and you will be great rulers Bronze!" The two boys laughed. "I'll join you two! We'll be strong together!" Spring exclaimed. Maverick stared at the kids with a smile. Though now he stares at Bronze with a menacing look. " You were ten at the time, 8 years flew by and look at you... taking over there world. You're an emperor now" Maverick sits back down on his leather chair "Enjoy your reign while it last Bronze because soon it'll be gone." Meanwhile in the Hoenn region Sapphire and Ruby wake up in some forest. "I think they're finally awake!" someone yelled. Two people then help the couple sit up. Their clothing of those surrounding them looked awfully familiar to Sapphire and Ruby. Then they realized it was two people from Team Magma and Aqua. "Don't get startled we're on your side." Maxie walks up to them with Archie. " We came late to the battle but right on time to save you haha" Archie said. Ruby stood up and dusted off some dirt on his clothes "Thank you... If it weren't for your team we'd be goners." Sapphire slams her fist on the ground. "We lost!" Ruby goes to comfort her. " I hate to admit it but that Bronze guy was just in a league of his own." Ruby looks at Maxie " This is a long shot but have you seen my father?" Maxie turns to Archie ,he nods at him. Ruby stares at them both and gulps in fear. Before Maxie says a word Ruby's mother comes from behind him. "It pains me to said this Ruby"

"Mother!?" He stands up and walks up to her. He sees a tear coming from her. " Your father is gone Ruby... and so are your parents Sapphire..." Her voice cracks as she said that, she covers her face. Ruby and Sapphire go quiet. They lost to Team Rocket and were left to grieve for the ones they lost.  
Bronze is often called as "the embodiment of destruction." He had tore up regions to where they even sunk in water, he took lives, he raises hell on earth. Kalos and Unova were the last two regions he destroyed before arriving to Hoenn. It's rumored that he even managed to beat legendaries and keep them for experiments. A lot of trainers in the world never felt fear until they met Bronze. Just him standing in front of you can make fear strike at your heart. Even some of his grunts are afraid of him. Though he is destructive his heart isn't any evil. He treats members with respect and as if they were his family. He tolerates no disrespect within the organization. No man left behind is a strict rule too. He even respects his opponents even if they hate his guts because he loves strong people. ⠀  
Meanwhile in Johto officials are well aware of his arrival. They already know how to deal with Team Rocket, but could they really be prepared to face the tatics Rocket use?   
END (To Be Continued)


	9. Welcome to Johto!

After days of sailing Team Rocket is close to the next region to conquer. The Johto region. It's very foggy so they can barely see anything. "Grunt! Didn't you say that we were heading to Olivine City where hell is the lighthouse?" Bronze was growing impatient, he didn't want the ship they were on to crash let alone get lost at sea due to the fog. The grunt was hesitating to speak, he hears the tapping sounds Bronze was making with his foot hitting the ground. "Well?" he says with a savage tone."W-we should be close there my lord." Bronze doesn't stop staring at the grunt, he feels heavily intimidated by Bronze. "Ho? your lord? I don't look at myself like a god nor a emperor who has a lot of ego to be given the name Lord I'm simply your leader am I not?" The grunt gulps down some saliva , he was beginning to feel even more fear."N-no s-sir-" he stutters, but suddenly Bronze puts his hands on his shoulders. He slowly leans in on the sweating grunts right ear "Then don't call me lord, sorry if it seems rude but being called that sort of bothers me." He was interrupted by another grunt. " I see a lighthouse! It's hard to see due to this fog but I'm sure that's what we were looking for!" Bronze stands up and goes besides the grunt. "Anything else?" The grunt looks again, what he sees is 6 figures in the water. "I can't make out what they are..." Maverick lets out a grunting noise, he raises the tone of his voice "Those binoculars you're using they have a zoom option use that. Even a Mankey would figure that out."

The grunt follows his instructions" Y-yes sir!" He looks into the binoculars again. He can see the figures with a better look. It was 6 gyaradoses. Before he can warn everyone the ship was hit by their hyper beams. The boat was torn apart. "Did these bastards knew we were coming already?! Damn it this region isn't to be overlooked like weaklings!" Andre exclaimed as he grabs on to railings to catch his fall.The boat that had been split in half starts sinking into the ocean. They were still far away from Olivine. At Olivine were many trainers including the gym leader, Jasmine, at the docks waiting for Team Rocket. "I saw an explosion in the distance. Trainers don't let your guard down just because of that I doubt they would be taken down that easily!" Jasmine was leading these people. If Rocket somehow got through her they would still deal with the other officials."They could have other ships-" Jasmine stops herself, she sees something in the fog coming towards the dock. It was three hyper beams. All of them were from admin Spring, the attacks hit the lighthouse and some other buildings. "It's not safe here-" she stops herself once again. In the sky were team rocket going for an aerial attack on them. Attacks from the sky were destroying the city, let alone injuring trainers on the ground. Then the battle for Olivine had begun. After 20 minutes of battling almost all of the city were destroyed by Rocket. Bronze is on Charizard over his two admin Spring and Maverick who were tying down some trainers while taking their Pokemon. "After this you two take a break, we'll let the other members deal with the rest." They nod their heads. Bronze looks at them with a smile "Feels great doesn't it guys? Bein-" He was suddenly hit by some thing, a gigantic rock had hit the two that caused them to fly off somewhere away from the two admins. Soon as they land hard on the ground Bronze quickly gets up from the attack and so does Inferno. "D-damn it when I find out whoever did that I'll-" Jamsine stands behind him with her steelix "You'll what?" Bronze goes quiet. He turns around to see Jasmine with steelix behind her. "You..." he whispers.  
⠀  
"If I stop you here all this will be over! You'll be defeated by the hands of I, Olivine City's Jasmine!" Bronze and his Charizard do a battle pose getting ready to attack back. "Don't get so cocky because you managed to hit me!" Charizard charges at them by flying. Steelix uses rock throw but Inferno dodges the attacks and uses fire punch. " Direct hit!" But then Steelix slaps Inferno away with it's metal tail. " Inferno!" Bronze and Jasmine lock eyes and stare at each other for a good few seconds . Bronze thinks to himself "We should keep our distance from that Pokemon, but even that damn thing has it's long range attacks and Jasmine is a veteran gym leader she won't be so easy... But then again we're the embodiment of strength!" Inferno uses smokescreen to blind the giant. Steelix was guessing where Inferno was at with it's attacks. Suddenly inferno was hit by a rock attack. "Over there!" Jamsine ordered steelix to use rock throw once again but it was no dice. Inferno quickly lands at its right side, the blind side of steelix. "Keep using fire punch till the bastard breaks inferno!" The Charizard repeatedly punches Steelix till it falls , even then Inferno keeps punching it to where it begins to crack a little. Jamsine quickly returns it. She looks at him with a surprised and scared look " Why?! There is no need to try and kill my pokemon!" Bronze chuckles " Do you think I give a shit?" Meanwhile somewhere close to Olivine City were a large group of trainers being lead by two people. Those Two people that are leading them... are the considered the strongest. Lance and Clair! Lance stops walking and looks into the distance " I got word that Olivine were in need of help, that damn Rocket. They must be causing damage by the looks of the large cloud of smoke coming from there" Clair then puts her hand on his shoulder patting it. " Don't worry, we'll make sure this will be their final battle." Lance puts his hand over hers. "Hehe who said I was worried?" END(To Be Continued)


	10. Fall of Bronze

The battle between Bronze and Jasmine still continue, her second Pokemon to battle Bronze is her Ampharos aka " Amphy". ⠀  
Meanwhile Spring and Maverick get their business with the trainers they defetead done, they take a break before they have to do anything else. " How do you think Bronze is holding up?" She asked her older brother. Maverick takes a bite out of his food slowly and answers her with his mouth full " You already know the answer to that, it's Bronze there's nothing he can't do" He then thinks to himself "That's a total lie, that boy has limitations. When I get that call, that one call he'll be done for." He looks at his Sister. "She knows of my plan and I'm grateful that she'll follow every step. Bronze should be feeling his chest pain by now ,I switched his medicine with some pepto. I'm lucky that his original medicine is similar." Suddenly a grunt comes running to them with some bruises " Admin admin!" They both get up "What's wrong grunt?" Maverick catches the grunt when he falls. He notices he's badly injured. "Two... people are coming... with a large number of trainers." The grunt then faints. Maverick throws his body to the ground. They hear yelling of a crowd in the direction where the grunt came from. " Sis get ready..." They walk towards the noise, walking about 30 meters they came to a stop at the edge of the city. From a distance they see two people in front of a crowd. It was Lance and Clair coming at them "Rocket! Come out and fight!" Maverick and Spring begins to walk menacingly towards the large group with their own members. They come to a stop as soon as they get close to each other." Lance..." Maverick whispers aggressively, he responded back with the same tone " Rocket... today is the day whe-" Spring interrupts him "Don't waste your breath we've heard the same stuff a million times. Just shut up and bring out your Pokemon!"  
⠀  
Spring tosses out her Gyarados , Maverick follows along with his Dragonite, Lance and Clair toss out their own Dragonite and Dragoniar." The human life is so short... do yourself a favor and don't make yours any shorter than it already is weakling" Maverick says while pointing at them. Clair chuckles "Weakling? You don't know what you're up against kid" Bronze voice suddenly echoed through the battlefield. He was on top of a building holding Jasmine by the hair "Compared to us your nothing but ants against humans with bug spray" everyone looked up with surprise, Lance clenched his fists "Let go of her!" Bronze begins to dangle her over the edge by her hair "Oh her? I will as soon as you give me back that grunt you took from us. I see you holding him!" One trainer walks up dragging a grunt to Lance. His Dragonite tosses him to Bronze, Inferno does the same with Jasmine. "You're ok now Jasmine..." she was unconscious. Maverick stares at Bronze , he notices that he's breathing heavy while grabbing his chest. " It's starting to work... but I'm waiting on that call, they told me it'd be ready today!" The grunt looks at Bronze. "I-I'm sorry my leader..." Bronze lays him on the ground and gives him a smile "You don't worry about a thing. You're a rocket, even when beaten you grow stronger. Rest up" Suddenly Maverick's Dragonite uses dragon's claw on Lance's Pokemon. Clair was also caught off guard by Gyarados, it attacked with water pulse. Both Pokemon were hit big but still stood back up. "Dirty bastards!" His Dragonite uses thunder but it misses. "It doesn't matter how I win it's just that I beat you till you die damn it!" Maverck exclaims as his pokemon charges.  
⠀  
A battle begins with trainers fighting against rocket. Clair's Pokemon hits Gyarados with her attacks but it doesn't go down. The two Dragonite's were in the air fighting each other. Many of their attacks missed or hit , either way the battle kept going. Rocket were being pushed backed against the corners. As Bronze watches he thinks to himself. " What's this sense of defeat? And what's going on with this chest pain? If I can't join the battle then there could be a great loss... damn it... I'm not doubting my members but I'm the strongest here... We underestimated Joh-" suddenly he falls to his knees. Maverick's gets a call on his radio. He smiles and then returns his Pokemon. " Spring it's time ... lets get out of here! Grunts retreat!" Team Rocket begins to run away. Bronze falls to ground but Spring picked him up and put him on his Charizard. Since Inferno knows her very well he trusted her. They flew far off to somwhere. "Spring... where-" she puts her hand on his mouth. " Don't worry about it. Lets just say its a tactical retreat."  
Team Rocket got to their ships and began to sail away. Lance grunted and kicked dirt off the ground " Doesn't matter if they retreated..." Clair says as she pats Lance's back.  
"They don't know we have one of their admins. We'll take him in for questioning and if we get our answers, hopefully, we can launch an attack on them."   
Lance looks at the ships that were sailing way with a confused look " But why did that blond girl take Bronze somwhere else?" An hour passes, Spring landed Charizard in an forest unknown to them, she puts him in his pokeball and then took all his other pokeballs putting them into her bag." Spring what-" she interrupts him by kissing him. "Don't worry about anything." She then struck his chest with his own knife."Goodbye Bronze."  
She uses the Fearow he owns to flee from him , but she didn't realize that a pokeball falls from her bag. Bronze was left there to die, betrayed by the people he grew up with and trusted. Before he closes his eyes he has flash backs to when they grew up together. He felt no other pain but the emotions he was getting from the thoughts he had. "Sp-spring... I thought..." He shuts his eyes. He thinks to himself " I thought we were in this together... Andre... Maverick.., you were my only family..."  
Soon after he shuts his eyes someone grabs his pokeball and him. " You poor thing... Don't worry you'll be ok. Trust me" 

 

END (To Be Continued)


	11. Kanto's Healer

The next morning Bronze wakes up in a room he's not familiar with. He sits up on the bed he's laying on but lays back down after he feels a sharp pain run through his torso. " Where the hell am I?" He thought to himself. Memories of Spring's betrayal reoccur. "Oh that's right..." Someone opens the door to his room. It was a blond lady carrying a plate with food on it. He stayed silent, he was still confused what was going on. " Am I gonna be interrogated? That woman is gonna feed me some kind of poison!" She looks at him with a smile."Oh you're awake! I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up any time soon. Let me introduce myself-" Bronze interrupts her. " WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO ME?!" She covers hers face " What?! NO!" Bronze tries to stand up but his whole body was aching " Oh god i'm some experiment for some reproducing... some...things I DON'T KNOW!" The blonde girl throws a piece of bread at him " YOU FREAK! I SAW YOU BLEEDING IN THE FOREST SO I BROUGHT YOU HOME!" Bronze calms down.  
" oh... Thanks. so this isn't some kind of lab?" She got confused " No? I saved some weirdo oh goodness..." She explained to him that she took it off because it was ripped, she gave him a black t-shirt and some jeans. She also has Inferno healing in a poke center After a few minutes of eating and changing clothes gone by she introduced herself as Yellow, she told him about herself, after a few minuets went by she was outside enjoying the view of a grassy field outside her home. She lived somewhere in a forest but close to the city. She told him that he's currently in Viridian Forest.

Bronze was looking at her from a window thinking to himself "Is she not aware of who I am? Pretty sure if I was a murderer I would kill her. Isn't she worried about something like that? That little good attitude pisses me off." He scoffs and walks back into his room. Meanwhile in Johto Andre was being interrogated by officers and Lance. "I told you I don't know! The last thing that I remember was ... I don't remember anything at all but whatever Rocket is doing I have no clue." Lance becomes agitated but doesn't lose his temper.  
Back at Viridian Forest, Bronze told Yellow about what happened " I see..." yellow looks at him with a concerning look. Bronze adds in " But I'm also looking for a man named Red... I want to get rid of him because I believe he's a big threat to my- well what was my organization" Yellow looks at him with a surprised look. She turns away and thinks to herself "R-red?! Even though I haven't seen him in a month or two I need to keep him away from Bronze... but what do I do with him? I saved an evil rocket leader!  
She walks towards one of her windows to open so she can get a breathe of fresh air but as she opens the curtains she screamed, Blue was at the window with a silly look on her face. " Heyo yellow! Wanna hang for a bit?" Yellow closes the curtains and shoves Bronze back into the guest room. "I forgot she visits randomly!" She locks him in by putting a chair in the front door knob "Oh my what am I doing!?" Blue opens her front door  
"Are you ok Yellow?" Yellow shrieks a little bit " Nothing!" Bronze then kicks down the door. " Who the hell do you think you are?! I spilled my food that I was saving!" The entire house went silent. Blue stares at Bronze then looks at Yellow

" Yellow are you-" Yellow puts her hand over Blue's mouth " No don't think anything like that!!" Bronze kicks the chair that was on the floor " Huh?! Get your head out the damn gutter! There is no way I would be with someone that is so naive!"  
" Naive?!" Yellow gets a little upset but keeps her cool "Yea naive! You let me, a rocket member, into your home!" Blue grabs her pokeball getting ready to battle Bronze, even though he didn't have anything on him to fight back. Yellow stops her from doing anything further. "Yellow... you have some explaining to do..."  
Suddenly someone else walks through the Front door, it was Red. " Yea... a lot of explaining." Bronze's eyes go wide open while keeping an angry face. " It's you..."

END( To Be Continued)


	12. Deal

Everyone stood silent. Blue and Yellow look back and forth at Red and Bronze. "I overheard... seems like you have a grudge against me..." Bronze looks at him dead in the eyes, a single thought runs through his mind. "Who names their children after colors?" Yellow steps in between them "Please don't fight, especially because he's injured and so is his Pokemon!" Red had a puzzled look "Don't fight? He's a rocket member! The leader of team rocket!" Bronze interrupts him "I don't know what I am anymore, I know for one I'm not a rocket member... but for sure that I am not anyone's friend, so it doesn't matter." Bronze falls to his knees as he grabs his chest. He grunts in pain as well as shaking. " W-what's wrong Bronze?" Yellow tries to pick him up but Red grabs her arm, she looks at him, Red shakes his head. Blue walks over to them as they stare at Bronze.  
"My medicine..." Bronze tries to get up to find it but instead falls down. Yellow finally breaks free from Red and rushes to Bronze. "Your medicine?" Bronze aggressively grabs her shoulder to pick himself up. Red stops him from doing that by picking him up by his collar on his shirt, Bronze pushed him away, doing so he hit his back on the wall, he caught himself from falling back down. "Don't ever in your life touch me... however, Yellow I apologize" Yellow grabs Bronze's arm and smiles " It's fine" Bronze looks to Red " I'll beat the crap out of you if you touch me again punk..." Red shook his head " In that condition I think not." Bronze chuckles and walks towards him slowly "You have no idea what I'm made of Red."  
⠀  
Yellow stopped Bronze by hugging him "What are you doing?!" everyone exclaimed. Yellow didn't want any fighting in her home " Bronze you are right that I'm just a goody-two-shoes but this is what I like most about myself because-" Red stops her, he came up with an idea "Yellow... if you so desperately want this man to be with us I have a suggestion"  
Bronze softly moves Yellow away and scoffs."Be with you? Don't be stupid after I heal I'm coming after you... and then I'm coming after Rocket!" Red raises his voice at him " Rocket has to do with it." Bronze stood silent and became interested. " Go on..." He continues to explain his idea  
"Lets make a deal... if you say you can hit me then try to land a punch on me... I'll do the same as well." Yellow stops holding Bronze and raises her voice "What?! R-red!" Before she could say anything else Bronze stops her "So what happens if I punch you?" He asked " If you manage to hit me first you can do whatever I guess... but if I hit you... you're on our side to beat Rocket but you'll have no say in anything." Bronze thinks about it " And if we hit each other?" Red scratches his head " Well if that happens then you can freely do whatever but you'll have to be with us to beat Rocket" Bronze spits on the ground " This is stupid! Regardless I'm going to beat them and beat you-" Red charges at him , instinctively Bronze strikes at him with a punch, even injured they managed to punch each other in the face. Yellow and Blue shrieks from that surprise " I just wanted to test if you were all talk... I was wrong" Red says while catching his fall "A 6 year old punches harder than you... Red." they stood still with their fists touching each other's face." Either way Bronze you have a choice... you're surrounded by us and we can get you locked up... or we take out Rocket together." Blue separates them, Bronze spits on the ground again. He agrees to help them by nodding his head and shaking everyone's hand.

After that Bronze digged through his worn out pants and got out his back up medicine for his chest. They asked him why he needed this- it wasn't for the wound he had, but a consequence. Years ago when his crew went to the region of Nahault they met with the Tecaz tribe. There they went through special training to learn a technique only the strong used. It was called the spirit move. In order to learn it a trainer must have determination for whatever they want to achieve, a deep bond with their Pokemon, and a strong mentality. Many people of that region had attempted to do this technique but they failed, costing their lives. However, Bronze and his crew overcame this, but it was incomplete. In order to complete the 'Spirit' move they must meditate whilst battling. They only have three chances. If not completed the first time they will have to forever live with constant pain in their hearts. Which is why Bronze takes a special medicine given to him, without it he could face death itself. Pokemon are affected aswell.  
⠀  
If incomplete the Pokemon's power gets boosted 10x the amount. If it's been mastered the user they don't have to worry about anything and the Pokemon's power is boosted to 100x the original amount. The spirit move could be passed on to a partner in battle but it'll only last 20 min. Their partner won't be affected in any way afterwards. One bad thing that comes from the completed spirit move is that if the pokemon gets hurt,so does the trainer. If the trainer is hurt so is the pokemon. It's said that the trainer won't get a boast in anything but the pokemon does, it will gain a third typing which could be anything. A few hours pass by and it became evening. Bronze, Red, and Blue had went out to complete something important... to Blue,they were stuck shopping for almost half the day. "Why do I need to help you shop?!" Bronze exclaims as he and his inferno carry multiple bags of clothes , Red is in the same situation struggling to keep his arms up " You get used to it" Blue comes out with a new look , a blue dress with a tan sun hat, and some sunglasses. " Don't be so upset Bronze I'm getting you some stuff too, how do you like pink because I got you a shirt with that color" Bronze looks away " Yare yare... you two aren't a couple right?" Bronze says to upset them." You would think that huh?" She replies. She takes off her glasses and looks at him " I have no interest in Red, I'm interested in all that stuff now." Before Blue could continue talking- officers came up to them " Bronze? We'd like to have a word with you."

END( To Be Continued)


	13. Bronze the hero

Bronze was approached by officers, he stood silently. The silence coming from him was making the officers uncomfortable. "What do you pigs need?" The officers were angered by that comment but they shrugged it off. They weren't here to fight Bronze anyways. Before the officers could speak a voice that was familiar to Bronze was heard. " I should be asking the questions here" Bronze went quiet , but smiled. " Andre, I thought something had happened to you." Andre walks up and puts his hand on Bronze's shoulder.  
"What can I say? But that's not important right now, what's important is what happened in Johto." Bronze nods his head. Later, Bronze sits on a bench with Andre outside a shop Blue and Red were in. He explained everything to Andre, he couldn't believe a word that came out of Bronze's mouth. Andre clenched his hands that made a fist. "M-maverick..." Bronze takes out one of his pokeballs and looks at it."Spring took all my other Pokemon besides Inferno and Vulpix. Right now I'm just carrying Vulpix since Inferno is still healing."  
Andre takes out his two poke balls. "All I got is my Starmie and Staraptor..." Andre looks at Bronze " You said Spring kissed you right? Maybe when you were unconscious   
she did somethings to you... she always had a thing for you." He sticks his tongue out and makes a face to tease Bronze. "Bah, c'mon dude stop being so immature."   
He continues to taunt him " What about that Blue chick or Yellow? hehe" Bronze turns away " Shut up." Andre taps the back of his head, Bronze turns to meet his face again  
"What about Red?" Bronze gets up from his spot " DUDE!!" Andre stands up with him " I'm kidding I'm kidding I'm not like that!" Bronze punches his arm " Ha! I doubt it you said something pretty suspicious man , you set yourself up there." They began to laugh, before they can continue their conversation their ears focus on something else.  
They overhear a T.V. being played in a shop behind them. The one Blue was shopping in, it was the news speaking about an attack happening in between Johto and Kanto. What shocked them was it was an attack on an orphanage on route 29. "That's awful... that building was just built last year for the children!" Someone exclaimed. Bronze sat back down  
" None of my bui-" The anchorman continued to report, he mentioned it was Team Rocket. Blue and Red turn to look at Bronze with a look of disappointment. "Don't look at me like that! I-I've never let something like this happened when I was leader." Bronze exclaimed. " I was gonna ignore this because it's none of my business but... If rocket is involved then... those sick bastards are probably gonna use them as human experiments. Andre!" Andre tosses out his Staraptor and gets on its back. "Way ahead of ya, hurry and get on!" Bronze jumps on its back. " Hey wait for-" Red was about to toss out his Aero but Andre's Pokemon took off with such speed. "I'll continue my shopping later..." Blue sighed as she walks out the store door. Minutes gone by, Andre and Bronze made it to the foster home to see grunts taking children. " Damn it they're holding em I can't attack" Bronze whispers to himself, but then Andre slowly walks up front with a smile " Staraptor use whirlwind!" As ordered his Pokemon caused a whirlwind and the children the grunts were holding flew towards the duo. "Niceoooo Andre" Bronze exclaimed.

Grunts run towards them while the others in a big van took some kids and drove away. Bronze instinctively runs towards the van, he looks back and yells " Andre hurry and defeat these bastards!" A group Goldbat flies towards Bronze "INÚTIL INÚTIL INÚTIL INÚTIL!" ( Spanish for useless) Bronze's Vulpix uses flamethrower to take out the group coming at them. Andre takes out the grunts with his Staraptor that used swift attack, but then more grunts came. Bronze tried to run but he was surrounded. " Bronze take my Staraptor! I'll handle these people with Starmie." Bronze was surprised but he did what Andre wanted him to do. He flied off with Staraptor that quickly flew at him, Andre was going to be overwhelmed until Red and Blue showed up to help. "Looks like he went after the kids..." Red said, Andre laughed at that statement. ⠀  
" We're not doing this for the children by the way. What made you think that?" Blue grew confused and agitated " What are you talking about?" Andre looked over his shoulder to look at Blue " We're only here for Rocket. The kids are irrelevant to us." Blue raised her voice at him " What if they get hurt?!" Andre looked away from her. "Not my problem."

The Staraptor Bronze is on catches up to the white van carrying the kids. Instead of swooping down Bronze jumps off the bird and lands on top of it. "I had to jump, that's about as close Staraptor can get." He thought to himself. The speed that the van was going was too much for him to stand, he reached for his pokeball that was hanging off his belt. "I Know you can hear me, Vulpix I'm going to throw you to the front of the van I want you to try and use an attack to knock the driver out." He tosses the pokeball and Vulpix does as he's ordered to. The fox lands on the front but it smacked the window. " Damn it..." Bronze thought to himself. The driver didn't even swerve after that happened , but Vulpix managed to stay above the driver seat. Instead of using a fire move Vulpix beings to dig into the van. If Vulpix uses anything fire the wind would've blown some towards his trainer. It makes it inside, the grunts were stunned out of their minds. The passenger tried to grab Vulpix but hesitated when he heard Bronze's voice. " Touch it and you'll be burned to ashes. I know that'll cause a crash but I'm only here for you Rockets not the kids safety!" The grunts stop the car. " That was a total lie. I dislike the fact I have to look over some damn kids I don't know, but the amount of trouble I'll be in if these children died." The passenger runs out of the van while the other one was blasted out. That grunt was knocked out. Bronze jumps down and walks to the back of the van to see the grunt preparing to open the door. " You're out of luck Bronze! I'm going to open this door and use a kid as a hostage hahaha!" Bronze just stood there and sighed. " Yare yare... I guess one casualty couldn't hurt." The grunt was surprised. He couldn't believe the cold heart Bronze had, the grunt called his bluff and opened the door. Soon as he opened the door a little girl jumped out and punched the grunt in the face. Bronze jumped back in surprise, he looks at the little girl who had a cut on her face that was still bleeding. She continued to beat the grunt by kicking him, the other kids ran out and went behind Bronze. "What the hell is this little girl? She... She's beating the crap out of some guy that's bigger than her!" 

Red, Blue, & Andre catch up with Bronze along with some officers that are gonna arrest the grunts. The little girl stops kicking the grunt to run towards Bronze to hug him. The other kid did the same and hugged him with a few thank yous. Bronze wanted to shove them away because he dislikes moments like these, instead he just stood there and took all of those hugs "Yare yare daze..." he thought to himself as he covers his face. Blue looked to Andre to see him smiling at the scenery. "You just wanted to keep that badass Rocket look didn't you Andre? You wanted to help them in the end, I will never understand you Rocket members" Blue thought to herself. The day after that Bronze visited the foster home, traveling along with him was Yellow. " I don't see why you had to come with me." Bronze mentioned. Yellow smiled at him " I just want to meet the little girl you spoke of last night." The arrive at the front of the foster home where the little girl was waiting. She was sitting on a bench, Bronze walks up to her. "A-are you the one that's adopting me?" Yellow was shocked "adopting?! He didn't mentioned anything about adopting a child!" She thought to her self. Bronze nodded. " You're Lapis right? From now on your gonna be... under my wing" Lapis was quite the shy girl but she hugged Bronze. " You have potential only I can see" he thought to himself. While Yellow was happy she was a bit upset as well "Now that's two mouths I have to feed." She sighed. Lapis looks up to Bronze " Does that mean I can call you da-" Bronze interrupts her " No, you'll be calling me Bronze." Yellow steps beside him " That's a bit... unsual... but I'm happy for you both."

END(To Be Continued)

 

⠀


	14. Training

Bronze & Yellow took Lapis to her new home in Viridian. Lapis was holding his hand which was really uncomfortable since it felt so rough, also she never held another person's hand. _Lapis is a young 6 year old girl who was born May 16, she wears blue overalls with a red shirt, her height is 42 inches. Even though she may look like a sweet girl she was a trouble maker in the foster home. She would cause fights with the other kids over the smallest things, she never had a friend cause of that; she never socialized either .There was this one time she was put in the same room with another girl who was taunting her because she was getting adopted before Lapis did- in result Lapis scratched one of her eyes. She is a traumatized child who witness the death of her parents a year ago. She has a grandmother but she knows nothing about where she is, the small scar on her face was caused by a Team Rocket grunt who was trying to kidnap her._  She tugs Bronze's shirt, he quickly looks down to her.

"What is it?"He says with a serious tone.

Lapis gulped because she was a little bit scared of him. She points to Yellow who was in about 6 meters in front of them.

"I-is she my mother?"

Bronze stared at Yellow for a moment. " Hell no" he mumbled

Lapis looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I mean... no consider her your aunt or something."

Lapis nodded and continued walking, after a few minutes of walking they made it back to Viridian, then to Yellow's home where everyone was waiting, including Green. Yellow was surprised that Green was there, she thought to herself that everyone will get the wrong idea that she brought a child along with Bronze. Instead of them saying anything Green walked past her and came face to face Bronze. " I heard all about you!" He put his finger on his head " You ... Bronze-"

He interrupted Green with a calm but agitated tone

" **I don't want to hear it. I'm already annoyed enough I have to team up with you guys to beat my organization.** "

He walked past him and told Lapis to go to the guest room. Green mumbled "Was your organization" Bronze heard that but chose to ignore it.After a few minutes they discussed what was their first steps to take out Rocket. Bronze suggested that since they would be in the Hoenn region again, they should go there and battle an army of rocket grunts off. The reason Team Rocket went back to Hoenn because there was something Bronze is unaware of. " How are we going to go there?" Blue asked, Green answered that question. " I have ties with officials of Johto and Kanto, since they know how dangerous Rocket is they have no choice but to agree that we have to kick them out of Hoenn."  
⠀  
"How?" Yellow asked,

Green looked at her and thought about it for a moment " Sailing would probably be the way. It's slow but it's worth the shot."

Bronze stood up and walked towards Lapis who was sipping a juice box Yellow gave her.

" In the meantime I'm training Lapis"

Yellow stood up " But she's 6!"

Bronze lifted Lapis and put her in a sitting position on his shoulder. "So? I was her age when I started pokemon battles." He walked out of the house, but before he shut the door he looked back and said

" We'll be ok... _mom_ " he said with a joking tone. Lapis pokes his head 

" So she is! "

" No, it was a jo-" He shuts the door. Yellow was blushing red while Blue was poking her cheek

" I knew it" Yellow jumps

" **No no no! it's nothing like that!"**  

Yellow tried to stop him but Blue grabbed her and shook her head. " I doubt he's gonna throw her into battle this early..." ⠀  
After a few minutes passed Bronze puts Lapis on the ground as they stopped in a open part of the Viridian Forest. He kneels down to her height and grabs her hand. He puts a pokeball in her small palms, she was confused till he explained. " This is my Vulpix, I didn't give it a name but maybe you can. This is your first Pokemon, remember these are your friends, beings that'll die for you... But don't be selfish- you have to give your loyalty to them to. They're livings things not tools."

Lapis nodded and gave the pokeball a determined look before she threw it out. It was a female Vulpix, it runs towards her and jumps into her arms. She giggles at it licks her face "I'll name you.... Guns & Roses! Roses for short!" Bronze stares at her with a small smile on his face as he reminisces the first time he got Inferno. He couldn't help but feel good about this moment. Seeing a child he barely met running around with her new pokemon is the best thing he could see all week. " _Better than you father..._ " He thought. Suddenly a bush moves behind them. She was startled but being around Bronze made her feel safe. He raises his voice to a serious tone "Go battle whatever comes out of that bush! This is your first lesson... and you're gonna capture it!"

Lapis was getting anxious; a pidgey pops out "P-pidgey..." She said nervously. " I won't help you... at all" she looked at Bronze with a worried look."But what if it tries to kill me?! Will you help me then?" Bronze shook his head. For a moment she grew even more scared. She chuckles worryingly

"B-bronze you're joking ri-"

She stopped talking because Bronze gave her a cold soulless stare. _"H-he's serious!"_ She thought to herself, pidgey flies fast at Bronze, he just stood there looking at her. It was close to attacking him with _peck_   "What do I do what do I do?! I don't know any moves!" But suddenly she just yelled an order

**"Guns nd Roses, use Flamethrower!"**

Vulpix launches a huge line of flame to the pidgey who dodged it, Lapis clenched her fists **"Now quick attack!"** Vulpix moves swiftly and lands an attack on pidgey.

_" I remember those moves because the kids back at the foster home would constantly talk about poke battles... luckily Vulpix knows these moves."_

Bronze was still staring at her with that soulless stare; the pidgey was weakened by the attack, Lapis notices it can't properly fly in the air.

**"Roses! Use-"** Bronze stops her from giving Vulpix another order.

"You're capturing this one" he tosses another pokeball at her. She looks at it and then to the injured Pokemon ,

** _All of a sudden I'm not afraid anymore_ **

She throws the poke ball at it and managed to capture it with little effort. " I... I did it!" She hugs Bronze but Bronze wasn't having it. "Yare yare... get off me and give it a new name if you want to." She looks at the ball and smiled. " I'll call it... Eagles!" Later that day Bronze personally trained Lapis with battles. He was harsh on her but little by little she was growing, at such a young age she was like an elite poke trainer. She was a fast learner and was catching up with Bronze even though he was barely putting in his strength. They went back home where Yellow greeted them with supper; this was the first time Bronze experienced something different in his life. 

_" What's this odd warm feeling?"_

 

**_END( To Be Continued)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guns nd Roses & Eagles ( References to classic rock band, i do not own the names)


	15. Meet Ups

After Bronze trained Lapis and ate supper with Yellow, the dex holders meet up again to discuss about traveling to Hoenn in order to confront Team Rocket. They all agreed to traveling on boat, although is a slow was- it's all they could think of. For the past week they've been training and recruiting trainers to fight against Team Rocket. Lapis and Bronze connection grew into a father-daughter and master-student relationship. He only talked to Andre and Yellow through out the week. Yellow and Bronze argued that Lapis should go or not but Yellow won because Lapis grew ill somehow and got to stay. Yellow promised to take care of her while Bronze left. The day finally arrives; everyone gets ready to leave. Before Bronze left to Olivine City to board the ship Lapis spoke to him. 

_"Please come back Bronze. Promise me ok?"_

_" I promise."_  

** _Monday,April 18th_ **

** _Time: 6:00 A.M._ **

** _Location: Docks of Olivine City_ **

 

After a few hours of preparation they arrive at Olivine city, the city is still rebuilding itself after Team Rocket's attack; the group make it to the docks where there was multiple  boats, it was the size of 20 houses you see in a small town. Bronze walks with the group further to reach the boat they have to board, as he walks everyone stared at him and were whispering to each other. Bronze knew they were talking about him, but he couldn't care less about these people. Red looks behind himself and stares at Bronze for a moment. _"Don't do anything reckless"_ he thought worryingly, but then a civilian walked up to Bronze along with 3 others.

**"Hey hey ! What are you doing here ?! You have the nerve to show your face around here , why aren't you captured by police ?! Do you have any idea what you did to these people?!"**  

Bronze stared at the man who was agitating him, he was getting ready to punch him out the way but suddenly-  

**" I know he did awful things that aren't forgivable ,but whether you like it or not he is an ally to us. We have no other choice. He made a deal with us."**

It was Clair, the gym leader of Blackthorn City. 

The civilian grew more angry but did nothing. He looked at Bronze and spat on the ground where he was standing " Allies with this monster?!" the civilian mumbled on. Clair looks at Bronze with a serious face. " I'm keeping my eye on you Bronze". 

" Tch"

Andre comes from behind her and whispers into her ear 

" Probably because you think he looks cute" 

Clair turns her head and gives Andre a menacing look of anger; Bronze kept walking until he entered the boat with everyone else. The ships sail to the Hoenn region where Team Rocket awaits _" Bon Voyage! "_   the civilians cheer. 3 days go by since they last set foot on land, Bronze is in his room looking at his bag filled with poke balls and items. Before he left Kanto he managed to catch a Snorlax and a Chikorita. Sudden someone opens his door " Have you not heard of knocking? Like at all!" it was Crystal and Gold who stood there at the entrance. " Jeez who knew you would be so grumpy." Gold joked but Bronze wasn't having it from him " You could ask everyone else and maybe you'd get the idea." He replies

" Smart ass" Gold mumbles.

" Why are you guys in here anyways? You're being a nuisance"

 Crystal scoff at him " Just thought maybe we'd meet Silver's long lost bro-"

" Not intre-" he stops talking

He turns to them and sees that behind the two was Silver. He stands up and walks closer to him. " Big bro..." They stared at each other- the room went silent as they continued to stare. Gold and Crystal walk out the room to leave them be , Silver told them about Bronze and how he they became brothers before separating. " It's been over 12 years or so little bro" Bronze steps back to sit on his bed to get some personal space. Meeting Silver after so many years feels surreal to him, he looks down on the floor while rubbing his hands then turning them to a fist. " I'm so-" before he could say anything Silver walks over and rubs his head. Bronze flinched but stood still, Silver sits next to him and chuckles. 

" It's fine, I was wrong to leave you to yourself when Rocket disbanded. I ran away too but I was alone until I met them, I feel like our decisions were for the better"

Bronze laughs and shakes his head " For the better? I got betrayed by my own people and here I am trying to take down something I worked hard to create." Silver stands back up and heads to the door, he looks at Bronze " This could be a chance to restart everything" he heads out and locks the door for him. Bronze sat there and thought to himself.  "W-why do I feel like crying? Damn it." Meanwhile the others were at some kitchen in the boat where people eat. Blue was chowing down her food while making noises of enjoyment. 

" Could you calm down? That's kinda annoying" Green says with a strict voice

" OI OI this food is really good! I can't help it, it's like putting on clothes you take out the laundry that are still warm and they just make you go... _aaaaaahhh_ "

Andre laughs with her " Mine feels like sinking into your blankets and sipping on some hot coco on a winter's day... _aaaahhhh_  "

Blue laughs and slaps his back " See he gets it!" Andre chokes on his food, Red slaps his back to help him stop. Green puts down his fork and sighs " How long do we have till we arrive?" Saffron City's gym leader Sabrina walks up behind him giving Green a scare. " About 4 more days." Green falls from his seat and stands back up. Red helps him up while Blue and Andre laugh. Green becomes more annoyed than he already is. **"D-d-don't pop out so sudden Sabrina!"** even she couldn't help but laugh a little. Green sits back down pouting while blushing from embarrassment.  " My apologies, but I feel an unpleasant feeling thinking about Hoenn." She pulls up a chair using her psychic ability and sits with them. She stay quiets for about 5 seconds with her eyes closed.

" It's not the fact I dislike battling... that's not it... something is waiting for us there... something terrifying... unearthly..." they grow nervous. Red looks at Andre 

" You know what she's talking about?" Andre shook his head to say no. He leans back and stares at the floor.

" ** _We're probably screwed"_**

 

**_ END( To Be Continued) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out a new format to make it easier for ya'll to read, I might go back to the old one.


	16. Surprise Attack

Four days went by , their ship finally arrived at the Hoenn region; they parked the ships close to land that's near Rustboro city, and continued to travel to land by small boats. They all notice there was somewhat of pollution there. Lance, was the first to notice. He inspects it and assumes Team Rocket is nearby, not to soon after groups of people walk up to them wearing different uniform other than Team Rocket's. It was Team Aqua and Magma, a few days ago they were informed that ships from Johto would be arriving so they wouldn't have to worry about another attack from rocket but this time it wasn't Archie or Maxie who was leading them. It was Courtney ( Magma ) and Shelly (Aqua)

" You must be the ones" Courtney states

Bronze walks past them and points to cargo trucks the military use for transporting

" That for us?"

Shelly holds back her anger but it makes her voice crack. She hates Bronze with a passion, he killed her crew and imprisoned majority of her family members. She can't bear the fact he's on their side against Rocket. _" Y-yea"_ Courtney pats her back and sighs. Courtney adds in " They're for traveling, a better use since we don't want to waste our Pokemon's stamina." Everyone gets into teams and into separate trucks. 

Team 1: Red , Blue, Green, Whitney, and Gold

Team 2: Bronze , Lance, Clair, Andre, and Jasmine

Team 3 : Crystal, Silver, Sabrina, and Surge

_ Rest of the teams are random gym leaders and trainers _

 

Jasmine started to shake a bit " M-m-m-me with Bronze?!" suddenly someone hits her shoulder while walking by her, it was Bronze who then turned around and gave her a sinister look. Clair pats her shoulder to comfort her. The teams were to arrive at Rustboro and separate to different locations. After a few hours they arrive there, other groups went to different locations in Hoenn to find the whereabouts of Rocket while Bronze and his team stayed in Rustboro in case something happens. It was a disastrous place; most buildings were completely or half destroyed, there was rubble everywhere, civilians where left homeless, there was no electricity in the city to keep them warm. Just like in Olivine City there were whispers going on while Bronze walked. Clair was keeping an eye on him in case he tried to do anything , but it seemed like Bronze was in his own train of thought. Suddenly his stomach grumbles. The group stares at him, " How can you be hungry at a time like this?" Clair ask. Bronze shrugged " Gold ate my breakfast, that asshole." Jasmine thinks back to when they were still on the ship " So that's why you tried to toss him into the ocean" After a while they finally make it to the Devon Corp building. The building was surprisingly in one piece compared to the others, they enter the building and sat down on some chairs to rest a little. " Why are we here?" Andre asks, Lance stretches and cracks his knuckles " We need a place to have for headquarters, we can't just sit and camp in random places in various towns." Two women that looked familiar to Bronze and Andre walk past them but they only spoke to Lance and Clair, " It's a pleasure to meet you two! Including you Jasmine." The two women turned around and scoffed at them. Bronze spoke up " What is someone from Unova doing here? Skyla... right... I flooded majority of it. " Andre followed along

" And what is this sexy lady named Roxanne doing here?" he winks at her.

" Andre for the love of Arceus you're supposed to be rude not compliment her."

" I think she likes me" 

" You literally destroyed her town" 

Before the two girls could say anything Lance suggested that everyone should head upstairs to the president's office since it was crowded at the first floor. 30 minuets go by and they haven't gotten word from the others, a man suddenly enters their room with a dufflebag. The president asks who is it for, the man who was a worker there says it was for him, it was left in the entrance of the building. He puts it on the table " A delivery? I wasn't expecting a delivery from anyone" he says. Bronze became awfully suspicious and nudges Skyla who was sitting next to him, she scoffs " The hell do you want" Bronze looks at her, she notices that he's sweating. " Skyla.... there's something off about this... I also hear something coming from that bag." She looks at it with a puzzled look, everyone in the room overheard him and sat there quietly, listening to the noise that was coming from the bag going "  _tik...tik...tik..."_ for a second the noise stopped until it made the noise "  **Click"** Bronze quickly grabs it and throws it across the room away from them, Andre uses his Staraptor " **_Use protect!"_** inside the duffel bag was a bomb that blew up the room, Andre manages to save everyone but the employee and the president. They flew out the room, the barrier that guarded them was getting smacked by large pieces of debris. They land hard on the ground, Bronze manage to hold on to Skyla and Jasmine for their safety, Lance did the same for Clair, and so did Andre with Roxanne making them take the hard landing. They also hear explosions in the distance. 

" So they're attacking here?! They must know our plans already!" Lance stated. 

The barrier went away, they all stood up. " The civilians... they're attacking them too!" Bronze exclaimed. 

Lance and Clair went running to different directions, " Andre and Roxanne, go help in another part of town! They must be attacking places to find us!"

Roxanne and Andre nodded then ran off; Bronze,  Skyla , and Jasmine were about to run off too but suddenly Rocket members surrounded them. 

" Yare yare daze... looks like we have to partner up." 

 There was 7 grunts, 3 Snorlax , two electabuzz , and two zubats. Bronze tosses out his team: Snorlax , chikorita , and Inferno. Skyla follows along with Swanna and Unafezant , Jasmine chose her Amphy and Steelix. " I'll take care of those three snorlax!" Bronze shouted as he begins to attack. Meanwhile Andre and Roxanne were in the middle of a battle with grunts. Andre finishes off three of them , Roxanne shakes her head " Hate to admit that you're pretty skillfull with your staraptor." Suddenly he grabs her arm and tosses her behind him. His staraptor quickly uses protect to defend against a onix using rock throw. " I can't say the same for you, look how you let your guard down. That could've ruined your beautiful looks!" She quickly stood up and pouted " Stop complementing me!.... but thanks for saving me" Andre winks at her while she blushes a bit.

" Electabuzz attack that swanna with thunderbolt!" it transitions to the battle with Bronze, Skyla, and Jasmine. Skyla is busy battling two zubats then caught off guard, Jasmine's steelix quickly protects her by taking the attack, but then the other electabuzz uses low kick to deal a strong amount of damage to it. " Skyla!" Bronze yells out as he pushes her down to the ground. She sits back up rubbing her head since it smacked the cement. " W-what was that for?!" but then she notices there was needles sticking out of him. "Y-you're hit with poison sting!" Bronze slowly stood up " G-good... y-you're ok..." Skyla helps him stand up and holds his body so he wouldn't fall " You're crazy" she whispers. Inferno then use fire blast to knock out the grunts including the zubats. " I-it doesn't matter" he says while coughing " As long as we get the job done it'll be fine." The three snorlaxes charge at them both, Bronze stands back up with her " Let's end this battle" Skyla's swanna flies above them, " Let's do it!" Chikorita uses sleep powder on the enemy pokemon, Inferno hits the snorlax on the right with wing attack, Skyla's swanna follows up with another wing attack on the snorlax charging from the left. The middle one was all that was left. 

" My snorlax come to my side and get ready!" 

" Amphy finish it off with this one hit!" 

The snorlax was still charging even though it was falling asleep

"  ** _Hyper Beam !_** " 

Their two pokemon launched a powerful beam that sent the snorlax flying into a building behind, hitting it's trainer , causing fatal damage. Bronze puts his two right fingers to his left of his face, his left arm under his right , and his legs crossing, making a pose. "  _Adios_ " he says. 

_**END ( To Be Continued )** _


	17. Masked Admin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like being a little " Extra " with the beginning parts so I decided to add some opening and ending songs like how they would do in anime. 
> 
> I do not own any of the songs used, I will put a link to the original video in the beginning and the end of the story ( You don't have to listen to it all)  
> listen from 0:00-1:30

[Op1 - Priorities by Dance a la plage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVe4Fiq2F5g)

* * *

Meanwhile in Kanto, Yellow was hanging out with Lapis who was free from her illness. Lapis was watching how Yellow fishes, she notices that Yellow has some pokeball decoration at the end of the fishing line. " Hey mom-" Yellow freaked out and lost her concentration and ends up scaring away a few magikarps. " D-d-d-don't call me that!" Lapis rubs the back of her head. " S-sorry it just feels like it , but I remember now that Bronze told me to call you auntie hehe." Yellow sighs and looks into the water and asks her what's up. Lapis stands over her shoulder and points at the fishing line. " Didn't you use that same pokeball to hit Bronze the other day?" Yellow looks at it and shakes her head. " This is some decor before the bait, but I did however use a pokeball to smack Bronze in the head with it hpmh! but just to let you know, I do catch pokemon that way."  Lapis eyes go wider,

" I want to catch a pokemon a cool way too!" She exclaims while jumping up and down, Yellow looks at her with a smile. 

 _" Bronze you really adopted a cute little girl"_ She thinks to herself

A bush behind Lapis begins to shake, she quickly gets out her vulpix _**" GO! Guns nd Roses!"**_ she keeps her concentration hard on the shaking bush waiting for whatever pops out. Yellow stares in suspense. It was a machop that comes out in an attacking rage. It charges at Lapis but she quickly commanded roses to use fire spin to trap machop in a fiery vortex.

_**" Now use quick attack!"** _

Vulpix lands a hard quick attack but machop stood back up. Yellow was about to call Chu for help but Lapis looked at her with a serious face" Auntie, don't. I was trained for something like this." Yellow stood there in surprise, she's never seen her so worked up. Lapis cracks her knuckles, vulpix attacks with the same move but machop punches it away. She smiled because she loves a good fight " I like that you're fighting back but you won't last long..." the attacking pokemon starts to lose its balance... after a few seconds it grew weak. Lapis grabs a pokeball from her pocket, she tosses it up, she puts her arm in a vertical position, once the ball was lined up she punches it and it flies towards the weakened  machop. It gets sucked into the ball , Lapis gives it a menacing look as it wobbles around... she's caught a new pokemon. She jumps in the air with joy 

" Auntie auntie did you see ?!"  

" I sure did.... ehehe"  Yellow replies with shocked faced.  


Meanwhile in Hoenn...

Bronze was taken to a pokecenter to get healed from the poison in him but it was futile, the whole place was stuffed with injured pokemon and humans, some were on the brink of death. Skyla takes Bronze to the back of the building, she lays him on her laps, Jasmine was with them in case of some assistance. Bronze wakes up to his head face planted on Skyla's legs. " What the hell?" Skyla pushes him off " Tch, just get up" Bronze laid on the concrete looking into the sky, he was immobilized. 

" Skyla, do you not have any antidote? If you don't then reach into my belt pocket." He says with a small amount of anger. 

Skyla reaches into it and gets the antidote, she puts it into his mouth. Bronze quickly jumps up scaring the two ladies 

**" OH YEA THAT'S THAT GOOD SH-"**

" Gyaaaaaah! Don't do that you... you jerk!" Jasmine yells as she throws small pebbles at him. 

Bronze looks to Skyla with a odd expression. He walks over to her and touches the back of her head which made her jump a little because it hurt her. " Seems like you got a small bump, better than having poison in your system." Skyla turns her head away from him making a noise by sucking her teeth in. Bronze sighed then began to stretch. Skyla slightly blushes and says something to Bronze with a cute voice " T-thanks for helping me out there... I lost my focus" Bronze stared at her with a slightly surprised expression. He chuckles and says " Its whatever, that was great teamwork out there. I know you'd rather hear it from someone else but you guys are pretty strong." The three smiled at each other. Meanwhile Clair was somewhere close to the edge of Rustboro looking for Lance. She spent hours looking until a shadow appeared over her shoulders, someone was on top of a small pokemart. The person was wearing a fully white mask with no holes or design on it , clothing of team rocket with a cape, they appeared to be 5'11" tall. That person stood there in silence as Clair was preparing to fight her. " Who the hell are you?" she asks the mysterious rocket member. The person said nothing back but instead held something up that was human like. The human was covered in bruises and blood... it was her relative Lance, Clair immediately threw out her dragonair and screamed with a viciousness. 

 **" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! I... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"**   Her dragonair begins to attack with a dragon breath attack but suddenly an unknown creature blocks the attack with little to no effort. The creature was something she's never seen before. It has a head of a cat but it's body is was serpent like with four feet, the end of it's tail had some sharp purple-blue tail, its skin was also a beautiful blue color, its sharp fangs showed and its eyes were like a viper.

* * *

OC pokemon- 

Name- Tatzlewurm  

Snake species

Origin- Norse region ( Norse is based on viking mythology) 

Various types-

Poison/Water

Poison/Electric

Poison/Fire

Poison/Grass

Poison/Ground

Poison/ Ice 

The Tatzlewurm is a rare pokemon that can only be found in the Norse region within caves, there are only 100 left of this species. It is said that they let out a hissing noise when provoked and will let out a poisonous breath to kill in defense. Their tails have a diamond that changes color glow, you can tell what typing it is by looking at it color. 

  * Purple and white = Poison/Ice
  * Purple and Blue = Poison/Water
  * Purple and Yellow= Poison/Electric
  * Purple and Red = Poison/Fire
  * Purple and Green= Poison/Grass
  * Purple and Brown= Poison/Ground 



Height - 8 to 9 feet tall

Length- 8.5 inches

Weight- 200

* * *

Tatzlewurm attacks by using poison breath, dragonair was immediately infected and beginning to already faint. " How strong is this creature?" She thought to herself. The unknown Rocket member revealed herself. 

" I am Eerika , I am a newly Team Rocket admin for this organization... I come from the Norse region, the coldest place on earth...I will serve my lord Maverick by carrying out my orders to take care of you all!"  Clair ordered her pokemon to attack but it was close to fainting. Suddenly the Tatzlewurm spat a purple liquid substance around them that made a medium sized puddle, then it dove into it. Clair was confused but kept focus. It jumped out of a different puddle, then again,again and again that it made her dizzy. It attacked from behind with a water attack that took off 4 of her fingers. She was in so much pain she couldn't yell and was paralyzed as she looked down at her hand that was bleeding. Then it started to rapidly shoot water mixed with poison at her following up with a series of tackles. Clair was infected and fell to the ground. " Weakling" Eerika said as she goes to her body. She takes out a knife to put an end to Clair, but then suddenly she was hit by a rock in the head. She fell to the ground but quickly got up kneeling. She touches her head to see that she's bleeding and apart of her mask was ripped. " W-who dares... WHO DARES STRIKE ME!" she yells in rage. She gets kicked in the stomach, standing before her was Andre and Roxanne. " Nice throw Probopass " Roxanne's pokemon makes a cheerful noise while Roxanne pets it. Andre looks at the wounded Clair. 

" Oi oi... What's with that ugly cat?" Andre taunts

Tatzlewurm charges but Eerika yells at it to Stop.

" D-don't bother Tatzlewurm... my sweet sweet Wurm..." She says with a scary voice, the kind of voice you hear from someone on the brink of insanity.

" I just got a message from our lord...yes....our lord! The time has come!" She yells

Andre and Roxanne looked at her with a puzzle but worried look, Eerika pulls out a blue transparent stone that had some black orb in it. She begins to laugh as it glows, Andre runs away while grabbing Clair and her pokemon, Roxanne steps backs. Out of nowhere a hole appeared. It looked like some kind of galaxy was in it. " What is that?!" Roxanne yells. Eerika and tatzlewurm walk into it. 

" You're all gonna perish here! Everyone and then the world will be ours!" She gets sucked into it and disappears. They were stunned and left with questions on what just happened. Andre's pokenav begins to ring, it was Bronze calling. He picks it up, shaking off the event that happened. He'll just tell him later. 

" Bronz-" 

" They found Maverick!" 

" What?"

" He's in Mauville! Crystal's team is there with Sapphire and Ruby too!" 

In Mauville Crystal, Sabrina, Silver, Ruby , Sapphire, and Lt.Surge stand in awe for what's standing before them.

" W-what is that?!" Surge says in a scared voice.

Everyone was sweating in fear for what they're seeing. 

Maverick slowly licks his lips.

" This... is your ticket to the distortion world..." 

 

_**END( To Be Continued)** _

* * *

[ED- Light Speed by The Underachievers](https://youtu.be/bRFQ39flOEg)


	18. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the "OP/ED" every now and then whenever I feel like it.  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS LINKS TO THE ORIGINAL WILL BE IN THE CHAPTER

[OP- Bloody Stream by CODA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoY66lqmcYA)

* * *

 

_Moments ago..._

Crystal's team make it to Mauville, just like the other cities in Hoenn it was in rubble. The wind made a howling noise as it breezes everyone giving cold chills. For the past few  minuets they searched buildings, Bronze stated that Team Rocket groups would set up camps in places where you'll least expect it. Silver kicks a can across the sidewalk he was walking on. " I don't think anyone is here. This was a waste of time why would Rocket even come back to Hoenn?" Silver kicked another can. Crystal sighed as she watches the can roll down and down the sidewalk. " Bronze said that before he arrived to Johto Maverick was whispering to his former friend Spring that he had something here." Silver's sneasle begins to sniff on the ground, it picked up an unfamiliar scent, they become concerned. Before they could do anything a shadow appeared over the side of the building to their right. They prepare for an attack but the shadow was reveled to be Sapphire. " H-hey!" Ruby comes from behind her. Crystal walks over to them " What are you guys doing here?" The couple gave back a serious glare. " We saw someone here... a Rocket member." Crystal and Silver goes into shock. They explained to them that they were searching for them but couldn't find anyone. They assume they had went underground to New Mauville. Suddenly Sabrina yells from across another street. 

" We found something!" 

The four had went to go look, it was around the area where it was close to New Mauville. Multiple footprints where on the dirt mixed together and separated, one was human size footprint while the other wasn't ordinary. No one could tell what kind of Pokemon it is, it's something they've never seen before. Sabrina begins to shiver uncontrollably. "Sabrina what's wrong?"  Crystal asks. Lt. Surge approaches them, " The radio isn't working at all. It keeps giving me these high pitched noises. I'll keep trying." Crystal tries to use her pokedex to figure out what the are prints but her screen was spazzing out. " What's going on?" Surge's radio begins to work. 

" Hello? Someone come in, over" static was only heard. 

_" Hello?  Surge is that you? over"_ It was Bronze.

" Out of everyone..." He sighs

" Bronze we may have found the whereabouts of team rocket do you copy? over"

_" Where are you located? over"_

" Close to New Mauville, over" there was silence again.

_" Surge? Do you read me? over"_   Everyone was getting worried. 

" I hear you loud and clear, we're in New Mauville, do you copy ... over" 

_" Mauville? Surge you're cu-"_ It went silent... then only static was heard. 

Surge tried to contact him and then someone else but no luck, Sabrina shivers more and more. " This feeling... I can't shake it off its... its making me feel crazy" Crystal grabs Surge's coat to cover Sabrina up. " What's going on?"  Sabrina then faints from the unpleasant feeling she has. Ruby screams in terror. " W-w-w-what is that?" everyone turns to what Ruby was pointing at. Everyone stands still in fear. They have no clue what is standing before them. Maverick.... the boss was sitting on some creature's shoulder. 

" This.... is your ticket to the distortion world ladies and gents" He laughs maniacally

* * *

Name: El Mundo 

Origin: Team Rocket labs

Type:  ???

Height: 7'8"

Weight: 600 

El Mundo is a humanoid muscled being created by Team Rocket, it's name is Spanish for " The World " because it contains every DNA of pokemon it was given, just like mew and just like silvally it can change typing but it can also change abilities. It's body is covered in a slime, it can phase through buildings, separates body parts including internal organs/ bones. It an also toss part of it's slime from it's body to a victim to suck them into Mundo's stomach to gain their energy. It's still in development to become the ultimate being. 

Description: A humanoid muscled entity that has pure black eyes, a hole for a mouth that only shows black, purple slime like a muk, and spikes on it's back that turns into tentacles that has a range of 20 meters

* * *

Ruby's Mumu attacks with mud slap but Mundo's body changes its shape by rearranging it's body to avoid being hit. " What the-"  Lt.Surge's raichu hits it with thunderbolt, but there was no luck of damaging it. Mundo quickly charged at Raichu with speed that was faster than light itself. It grabs Raichu and puts it towards the stomach, Raichu was being sucked in by Mundo, " LET MY POKEMON GO!" Surge runs to Mundo to save his pokemon but then multiple tentacles grab him, he becomes victim to Mundo as well as raichu. Everyone attacks Mundo with long range attacks but nothing budges, Maverick laughs " It's futile! There's nothing you can do against Mundo!" Sabrina uses her psychic pokemon but even that didn't work. Mundo tosses it's slime at her " W-what is this?!" she tries to take it off but it kept growing on her arm to the point it covered her entire body that turned into a small blob , it flies towards Mundo's body where it sunk into it. " Everyone get out of here!" Silver yells as he flies away with his murkrow.  

" We an't win against that!" Sapphire exclaims.

Ruby attempts to run away from the area but suddenly slime landed on his hand, " R-ruby!" Sapphire quickly uses her Blazeiken to chop off his hand " Please forgive me!" Ruby tries to hold in the yell of pain, but suddenly another piece of slime was flying towards her, Ruby quickly gets in the way to save her. The slime quickly grows and covers him. Sapphire looks and screams helplessly, " I love you..." Ruby says with tears flowing from his eyes before he's turned into a blob for Mundo to have.  **" RUBY! GAAAAAAAAWH"** Her blaze quickly grabs her and runs away but then Mundo's slime attaches to Blazeiken's leg, with it's fire power it manages to incinerate it.

10 minuets go by, Crystal and the others escaped to a grassy field far from Mauville. Sapphire punches the ground , tearing up grass and throwing dirt while she screams with agony while tears flow from her eyes.  **" RUBY! RUBY!!!! WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!?!?"** Everyone was silent, processing the event. It felt so surreal to them, they've never felt so helpless. "How... how were we beaten so easily...?" Silver says with a voice of anger as he repeatedly punches a tree... " We need to tell the others what happened... we need to warn them not to go there!" Crystal tries to contact someone, the only person that answered was Gold 

_" Crystal... this better be important"_ Gold says in a serious tone. 

" Gold don't go anywhere near Mauville! We need to retreat out of this region! There's something unearthly there!"

There was silence from the radio for about 5 seconds until he answered back. 

_" Should've said something before. Everyone besides my team already arrived..."_

Crystal stood there looking at the radio with a terrified expression " Gold... please... run.... I beg you" She whispers. Silver punches the tree one last time and lets out a grunt. 

" Ugggh... I'm going to aid them... its suicide but I'll help him and this world to beat them!" Their expressions change to a look of determination. Meanwhile back at Mauville every group was there, " What was that about?" Blue asks Gold, he shook his head " She told us to run away from here." Bronze was standing in front of everyone letting out a sigh " So... this is what she was trying to tell us." Standing in front of them... was Mundo. 

" It's been a while Bronze" Maverick says with evil in his voice.

" So what piece of crap did you make? " 

Maverick laughs " You're so naive... I'll end you all so no one will be in my way." 

" Nobody get in my way... I'm fighting this thing one on one got that?" They stayed silent while staring at Bronze. Mundo charges at him while throwing slime, Bronze's Inferno burns them up then uses fire blast, it almost hit but Mundo changed its body to dodge it. Soon as it was within 20 meters of the Charizard it tries to use the tentacles but Inferno reacted fast to use slash attack to cut them into pieces " It's wide open use flamethrower!" Mundo took the attack directly but then it comes out from flames and grabs inferno's face , its tentacles wrap around him " Now you're food to Mu-" 

**" Yare yare... I knew this would happen"**  Inferno explodes with fire. It used overheat to avoid being consumed. 

Maverick grows agitated while Bronze smiled; Crystal, Silver, and Sapphire arrive to spectate " He's.., he's actually beating it" Silver says in surprise; Inferno attacks with fire blast again dealing a good amount of damage. Mundo flies at a distance then falls to the ground. " This is what you wanted us to run away from Crystal?" he begins to get cocky. Mundo stands back up, Inferno prepares to fight again. " Let's end thi-" before Bronze could finish anything Mundo moved at fast speed , it also turned blue to indicate that its typing was water to avoid fire moves, it can't consume anything in this state. " What the-" Inferno was blasted with hydro pump towards Bronze, they crashed which made Bronze break an arm. " B-Bronze!" Skyla yells as she runs to him " Are you ok?" 

" You got too cocky Bronze..." Maverick said as he pets Mundo. 

After that everyone threw out their pokemon to take on Mundo but Crystal stop them from doing anything further. " Crystal what are you-" She interrupts Red

" If it touches you or your pokemon it will consume you and it will gain strength from it!" 

" It's true... Surge... Sabrina... and Ruby along with their pokemon fell victim" Silver adds in. 

Everyone looked at each other, " We can't just sit here Crystal." Blue states. Bronze gets up while holding his arm " There has to be a weakness... even... if it means we have to sacrifice.... there is no sacrifice too great" Everyone nods, but before they could try to attack,  Mundo grows wings and flies high into the sky with Maverick on its shoulder. 

" Even if you are dead it can still consume you" He says out loud

They all looked puzzled trying to figure out what he means by that, " What is he planning?" they ask. Mundo begins to scream, he stretches out his arms that begins to glow. They stared in awe... waiting for what's about to happen. Mundo then creates a gigantic ball as if he was creating the sun, " This is the end of you all! Meteor!" Mundo throws the sun like ball towards them, " End us all?!" then they realized that meteor can wipe out the entire region. " We have to escape with anything that can fly?" Sapphire exclaims. "If you don't have anything like that then share with someone!"

" Where are we to go?!" A trainer asks

" There's an island far from here!" 

They listen to her, the meteor was about 5 min close to killing them all, even though they were escaping some pieces of fire balls hit gym leaders and trainers, killing them. Maverick couldn't see anything because of the size " It's good that they didn't attack all at once, Mundo can only consume 2 at a time, it would've been destroyed here."After 5 minuets it blew up the entire region... causing it to tear apart and flood....  an hour passes by. Clair, Lance, Roxanne, Jasmine, Skyla, Sapphire, Gold, Red, Blue, Green, Bronze, Crystal, and Silver managed to survive. 

_**" Everyone I've known... My friends...My home...and Ruby...Gone..."** _

_**END( To Be Continued)** _

* * *

_**[ED- Roundabout by YES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPCLFtxpadE) ** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES A JOJO ENDING THEME :O


	19. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be short(Probably)   
> ( I do not own the songs, I will link the original vid

[(OP) Sympathy for the Devil - Rolling Stones ](https://youtu.be/f47TZePukuQ)

* * *

A few hours go by, they make it to the sky pillar, a small island. Sapphire stood up while dusting herself off, she looks to her right, in front of her was just a body of water. " I made it..." She looks around to see if anyone else did, she felt relief. " And so did they." She thinks to herself with a soft smile. She looks back at the body of water, then into the horizon. She gets a pair of binoculars out from a bag near her, there was something off, she would at least see a bit of land from the Hoenn region. Someone grabs her shoulder that scared her. "H-hey!" She says angrily, when she turns around it was Red. " Sorry Sapphire, I didn't mean to startle you. Where are we?" Red ask, he doesn't realize that there was a bit of blood coming from his nose and parts of his clothing was torn. She hands him a tissue from her pocket. As Red was cleaning himself up she answers his questions. 

"We're at the Sky Pillar. This is were a legendary pokemon stays..." 

Red stares in surprise " A-a-a-a legendary?!" 

Sapphire nods, " Rayquaza, but I haven't seen it since..."

Bronze was laying in the sand listening to their conversation. " Rayquaza... how scared would they be if I mentioned Rocket managed to bag it, along with the rest of the rare pokemons." Bronze thinks to himself, " Maverick used them for Mundo didn't he? There's more to Mundo... he's just beginning to learn how to use it." He lifts his head up to scout the area. He sees Skyla laying next to him. " That's right... Skyla helped me out of there since Inferno fainted." Bronze attempts to get up but struggles, he felt something heavy on his back. He looks behind him to see Andre sitting on his back, " Give me 20 push ups" Bronze squirms under him so he can fall off but Andre stayed on his back " Ah ah ah... give me 20" Bronze was getting annoyed " Andre get off my back!" he throws dirt at his face, it made him fall off. " There's dirt in my eyes!" 

" Well yea! I already have a dislocated arm I don't need you breaking my back!" Bronze screams

" Jeez asshole" Andre throws dirt at Bronze's eyes. 

" Inutil!" He yells as he throws sand back. 

They continue doing this for a moment as everyone watches them. " So... these were the people who terrorizes regions..." Blue jokes. Gold grabs a handful of sand and puts it inside the back of Crystal's shirt. " Kyaaaaaaaa!" she screams. She turns around to meet his face, Gold sweats while smile, Crystal looks at him with her teeth grinding. " You're cute when you get ang-"  before he could finish Crystal kicks him below the belt " Hmph!" Everyone was laughing for a moment, then it went silent. They looked at the sand with a depressed expression on their face. Roxanne was sitting on the ground next to Andre. " We lost didn't we?" there was still a deafening silence. Bronze lifted Skyla off the ground and carried her Bride style. She wakes up and as soon as she realizes how he's carrying her she blushes and starts kicking all about. He drops her hard on the ground. " Finally you woke up." He says. Skyla punches his arm, " J-jerk" after that she stares at him with concern. " I'm sorry I forgot about-" He interrupts her

" It was a dislocated shoulder, while no one was looking I put it back in"  He looks at her with a menacing look in his eyes.

" But you had something sharp in your hands that did cut my arm." She looks at a small wound she caused. Before she can apologize the wound begins to heal, she yelps from surprise. " If it wasn't for this experiment I had done on me I couldn't do this. I'll let you have a pass this time." 

  _2 hours pass by , they were stranded because due to the heavy waves and wind from the sinking of the Hoenn region they can't use their pokemon to travel, they begin to get hungry..._

" Yare yare daze... how could this happen?" Bronze thinks to himself. Silver sits next to him and hands him a small snack. 

" Here , pretty sure you're starving too." Bronze slowly grabs it from his hand and unwraps it. They sat silently together, as the day turns dawn. Silver chuckles 

" You sure grew strong over the past years eh?" 

Bronze finishes eating the snack " I went through a lot to get to this amount of strength" 

" I remember when we were little I would beat you in pokemon battles, but now I feel like you would beat me" 

Bronze sat in silence, he remembers those days of his childhood. A more simpler life than now, playing with his charmander before he had any friends. He snaps out of his train of thought and looks past Silver's head staring at Sapphire who's head was planted in between her arms in a sitting position. " Should probably go talk to her instead of me." Silver nods his head to signal a yes, he stands up and walks up to Sapphire. " Hey, I-" 

" It's ok... there was nothing we could do..." 

She stood up and hugged Silver. Suddenly Clair was yelling from behind a rock. " You guys may wanna see this!" Everyone heads over to where Clair was, to their surprise it was the masked admin Eerika, she was passed out on the sand. Before anyone says something Andre begins to kick her, Bronze follows along " Damn Rocket admin! Got the guts to show your face!" Clair joins in with the kicking to relieve the stress " This is for messing with My relative!" Suddenly a injured Lance begins kicking. " Damn you!" Everyone else stares in shock. " G-geez.." Green mumbles. " Clair you gotta put more into it like this!" Bronze kicks the rocket harder. " Whoever breaks a part of her bones gets one third of my snack!" Andre adds in. A few minuets go by after the kicking. They found out that there was a small boat coming by to pick her up. They also found out about the stone she has that opened some kind of portal. 

* * *

 

Stone of Time 

It's an ancient stone taken out of a legendary pokemon in the Nahault region. It's a rare item that can turn back the user(s) to 1 hour before to the location they pick. They can only go to places they left a mark at with it.

Ex: Going from Victory Road to one hour back in Pallet town. 

The legendary pokemon this stone can be created from is what the Tecaz tribe called Quetzalcoatl , the giver of life. Though no one knows why or how it was made but there is a few items of it.

* * *

" This could be our ticket out." Gold cheers. 

" Why did she faint though?" Green asks. 

She burps and looks at him " It makes me dizzy..." Suddenly a boat arrives, one that can hold many people. Bronze ties a rope around her legs and hands with a big rock at the end of it. Everyone stares in confusion, Then Inferno tosses her for her to sink in the water. 

" Well next... is that boat to go back home..." 

_**END(To be Continued)** _

* * *

_**[(ED) Freek 'n you- Jodeci](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM593QXk8lA) ** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was so short I just wanted to get this filler out the way.


	20. Decision Making

[(OP) Ain't no rest for the wicked- Cage the Elephant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBgp5aDH23g)

* * *

_The group managed to steal one of Rocket's boat that was sent for Eerika. There was only 3 people but they all manage to fit in the boat which was the size of a house, but unfortunately some had to share a room..._

Bronze was sharing a room with his friend Andre talking about what they could do against El Mundo. They couldn't come up with any solutions since they know so little about it. It frustrates them how powerful it was, Bronze had always wondered why Maverick wanted them to capture legendary pokemon, he thinks to himself if all the brothers and sisters Rocket lost was worth it... worth conquering. " How long have they've kept it secret from me?" He asks himself. Andre taps his shoulder " What if we try to capture some in the Johto and Kanto region? You know more power?" Bronze stares at him while thinking about it. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "It's futile..." Andre pushes his right arm. "This isn't the Bronze I know. You don't give in so easily. Think about it Bronze when you fought that thing you were keeping up with it. Imagine the power combining the legendary pokemon back at those two regions." Bronze looks at him with a different expression, one that goes like "  _He's Right ."_   Bronze closed his eyes again. 

 _" That creature was trying it's hardest to beat Inferno and I wasn't breaking a sweat I just got cocky that's all... if... if i could pull the spirit move when I'm battling it again then... there's a chance but it's hard so relying on the legendary pokemon are a good idea..."_ Bronze pushes Andre back with a smile.

" We should tell the others." 

It was night time and everyone heads to sleep, but Bronze stood up all night. He went to the boat's kitchen to make some hot chocolate so it could help him sleep. To his surprise Skyla was down there, she was sitting on the table with her head and arms on the table. " Is she sleeping?" he thought to himself. He walks over to the grab a cup making noises that wakes her up. " O-oh I didn't know I fell asleep" She says in a tired voice, Bronze notices something wrong. He gets another cup and makes two hot coco, she watches him as he walks to her with some bread. He slides a cup across the table slowly so she could catch it. He sits next to her and stares at her. Skyla didn't know why he was, he puts his thumb on her left eyes and wipes something off from it, it was a single tear. He sips his coco and looks away from her. They sat there while drinking the cup making sipping noises. " Thanks..." She says. " It's whatever..." 

" Bronze I-" 

" I don't ask for forgiveness, there's no need to. I did what I did to your region. Do I regret it? Yea." He says in a serious tone. 

" I was gonna say... where do you stay at?"

"Oh.... I stay with a friend, her name is Yellow. Right now she's taking care of my daughter." Skyla gasp in surprise. She jumps a little which caused a small spilling. 

" You-"

 _" She's not my biological child, I adopted her because, I really don't know, but yea I'm a father who hasn't even had sex yet."_ He quickly mentions.

" Do... you mind if I stay... since Hoenn is destroyed I really got no where to stay." Bronze nods his head.

 _" Yellow's gonna be pissed"_  

Suddenly they hear a noise coming from a box. Skyla jumps into Bronze's arms and dig her face into his chest. Bronze stared down at her as if she was a crazy woman while she stepped back and blushed. " It's probably nothing but a rattata." Bronze says. Skyla goes behind him and hugs him from the back. " Kyaaaa I hate those ratts. Keep them away." She starts moving him a little, Bronze tried to get her off of him but they both end up tripping on each other. " Yare yare... Skyla get off" Suddenly the big box opens and a meowth jumps out. "  _Aaah~ finally some fresh air"_ They stare at the talking meowth with a surprised look. 

"Sk-skyla"

" Yea?" 

"Do pokemon talk?"

" Technically yea since they say their names." 

Bronze lets out a sigh that sounded like he was annoyed. " Smart ass" 

Two people in white uniforms come out the box and fall down. Bronze and Skyla look at each other, she was still on top of him. " Bronze" she pulls his hair aggressively, "You didn't put anything funny in my drink did you?" Bronze rolls over to get her off and stands up " The hell do you take me for?" The two people in  white uniforms jump hugs at Bronze knocking him over. 

" Our leader!" The woman said

" I knew fate would bring us together!" The male said

" We miss you!" The meowth said. Bronze quickly kicked them off. 

" The hell do you-" 

He stops himself, he realizes that their uniforms had a big "R" on it that. It's a Team Rocket logo, Bronze asks them why is their uniforms white and not black. They told him its  how they got them. " Well what's your names?" They look at him with a big smile. 

_"Prepare for trouble!"_

  
_"And make it double!"_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!..._  
_...To unite all peoples within our nation!..._  
_...To denounce the evils of truth and love!..._  
_...To extend our reach to the stars above!..._

  
_"Jessie!"_  
_"James!"_  
_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_  
_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

 _"Meowth!_  
_That's right!"_

Skyla and Bronze stood there with a funny look on their faces. " That... that meowth is talking..." Skyla nervously says, Bronze looks at his cup of coco and then back at them.    "I think its time to sleep now..." Bronze adds in, " I'm gonna sleep in your room Skyla.." She nods her head slowly, Team Rocket grabs Bronze arm with a sad look on their face. Bronze stares back with his eyes wide open. " We look up to you Bronze! We're loyal to you and not Maverick!" Meowth comes up to him with a bag full of pokeballs. It was Bronze's old team... he couldn't help but shake, he's reunited with his childhood friends. " You see our fearless leader Maverick feeds that creature with other people's pokemon, even the grunts, not to mention real people from the organization and the prisoners." James mentions. " We're not like that. We ran away from the org, we felt as if this boat would lead us somewhere after we dealt with the other grunts." Jessie looks around the room " Where are the other grunts?" Bronze remembers earlier that day he made several people sleep with the fishes. " They ran" He lies." The pokeballs open by themselves and his old friends tackle him with affection and love. Skyla watches and feels happy, enjoying the scenery. " So can we help you?!" Bronze looks at them with a smile. " Hell yea"

* * *

The next day they all went into the kitchen, deciding if they should try to obtain any legendary pokemon. They all agreed to because they could gain advantage over Team Rocket, the only trouble they had was that who was gonna have who? After a good 20 min of thinking they came to a conclusion...

  * Blue- Articuno
  * Red-Moltres
  * Green-Zapdos
  * Clair,Lance,Skyla to find the three legendary beasts of Johto
  * Gold, Crystal , Jasmine and Roxanne - Lugia and/or Ho-oh



Everyone else rests up and train. Before they had things settled Andre and Bronze had their own plans. Everyone listened well to hear what they're going to do.

" We're going to Nahuatl..." No one understood what they said, Bronze takes out the stone he took from the masked admin. 

" I know how to work this thing, I spent 8 years in Nahuatl... I know everything there is to it, but... we need someone with special abilities..."

Blue spoke up " I know so-" 

Andre interrupts her, " But with Sabrina gone it'll take time finding someone with some sort of psychic ability " 

Blue speaks up again, " Well I hap-"

This time it was Bronze who interrupted her " And we for sure don't have any of that... we need some ability to help with so much things in the temples the legendary pokemons rest in including this stone"

 **" I KNOW SOMEBODY WITH SPECIAL ABILITIES!!! YELLOW ITS YELLOW!!!!"** Everyone looks at her with a funny face. 

" Why did you yell Blue?" Red asks

She looked at everyone and sucked her teeth in and crosses her arms pouting. " Yellow has special abilities? Well why didn't you tell us?!" Andre asks. 

Blue looks at him with a menacing face " I'm gonna punch you!" 

 

_**END ( To Be Continued )** _

* * *

[(ED) Call it what you want- Foster the People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReJ5p458DoY)

 

 

 


	21. Blue vs Rocket admin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Blue caught Articuno before but since it wasn't seen since that one time she used it so we don't really know if she released it or not, so I decided to giver her a chapter in my fan fic because this fic doesn't always talk about Bronze.  
> And mini spoiler alert... in later chapters almost everyone will get an episode of their own along with character development with characters they don't know.

[(OP) Best Friend- Foster the People](https://youtu.be/HoT7MPS8WDM)

* * *

_Days went by in a slow pace but the pokespe team finally made it back to Olivine. Before the selected people who were told to capture some legendary pokemon departure, they decided to take a break and maybe train themselves . Skyla went with Bronze back to Yellow's home, she was eager to meet the daughter of Bronze. He didn't quite understand why she was. They make it to the front of the house and see Yellow hanging up some clothes to dry off, instead of saying hello to her Bronze walks towards an open window where there was a freshly baked pie, he slowly tries to put his finger to get a tiny tiny tiny taste but suddenly he was pulled by the collar of his shirt. It was Yellow who pulled him with her fishing rod, she stared down at him with a upset look on her face, but instead of scolding him she hugs him._

" I'm glad you're safe Bronze. Blue told me all of what happened over there using her pokenav." She says with a soft voice

Skyla walks up to Yellow " I'm Skyla, B-bronze said it was alright for me to stay here since my home was destroyed..." 

Yellow pulls Bronze's hair and thinks " That's  more mouths to feed I'm not some sort of-"

" I can also help around this place, maybe we'll be great friends." Skyla adds in"

" That's fine with me!" 

Lapis runs out the house and jumps on Bronze's back, happy to see him in one piece again. " You're home dad- I mean Bronze."  Lapis then notices Skyla, she hides behind Bronze cause of her shyness. He pulls her out to introduce her to Skyla. She stuck her hand out to greet Lapis. " Hey it's alright I won't bite." They shake hands. " I'm Skyla from Mistralton, Unova, a flying type gym leader." Lapis gasp in surprise. " You're from Unova too! I'm from Nuvema Town" Skyla was astonished to have find someone from Unova in the Kanto region. While they were getting to know each other Bronze helped Yellow put up some laundry to dry. 30 min go by, they sit down on a tree stomp. " Yellow , Blue told me you had some kind of special ability. This is a long shot but would you mind going to a different region to catch dangerous legendary pokemon to defeat Maverick." Yellow looks at him with a concerned face. " That makes me wanna say no... but I know that my ability is hard to find anywhere else and how time is so limited now... there's no other choice..." Bronze looks at the sky and let out a sigh. " There is another way that we can do it without you... but no one would volunteer to be a sacrifice." Yellow's expression turned into a puzzled one. " Sacrifice?" she was confused of what he meant by that. Bronze takes off his hat to dust it off, " The only way to even open temples in Nahuatl is to sacrifice somebody..." Yellow shivers, the thought of how awful that is gives her goosebumps. " Well... t-there's no need for that because you got me! so how do I do it?" Bronze looks away from her , "I forgot" Her face goes blank " But I'll try to remember later on." Bronze looks at the window and sees that Lapis and Skyla are getting along, he couldn't help but smile.   Meanwhile Blue was already off to find Articuno. She looked at every place where snow could be, a week passes and she has no luck, until she goes to the Seafoam island. " That bird must be here!" She thought to herself. She then thinks back to when she first conquered her fear of birds, and to when she battled along side Articuno. " It's been a while Articuno... You know who I am, even if I did get much older and more mature so It won't be tough to-" She loses her train of thought , she sees a shadow of someone behind a rock, " I must be seeing things, no way someone would be here." she thought to herself but her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly walks up to the rock and a man in purple suit with a checkered top hat appears. " Blue... I've been waiting for you... allow me to introduce myself... the name is Charm... A Rocket member." Blue chuckles " Charm? There's nothing charming about you... you look more like a piece of modern art a 5 year old in art class made." She tosses her her pokemon

" I choose you Blasty!" 

" Tatzelwurm go!"

Blue was reminded of what Clair told her. It was when they were on the ship she described it as a cat serpent. Andre knew about Tatzelwurm since Rocket has been to the Norse region. She looks at its tail to know what type it was... the color of the tail was purple with yellow. " Crap I chose the wrong one, I need to switch it out wit-" but the Tatzelwurm already begun to attack with electric moves damaging Blasty. Tatzelwurm didn't just stop there, it began to throw puddles everywhere , it was the move that Clair also told her about. " H-how do I avoid this?!" the wurm jumps into the puddles of poison to attack from different angles, Blue quickly returns her pokemon. She was sweating a bit, she already feels a sense of defeat. " Pull out whatever you have next Blue..." She smirks and holds up a pokeball, " Just who do you exactly take me for ugly? I won't be calling you by your name by the way." 

" What?" he gets angered by Blue's insults

" Do you take me as some girl who breaks easily under pressure?" She looks at him with a menacing face

_**" The name is Blue... the evolver!"** _

She tosses out her Alakazam " Use Psychic on that ugly thing and no I don't mean the human." The insults begin to piss off Charm more and more. Tatzelwurm was lifted into the air then slammed into the ground but it manages to get back up and tries to get into one of the puddles, but Alakazam quickly uses teleport to end up behind it. " Now finish it with hyper beam!" wurm was critically hit by the powerful beam, somehow it managed to survive but was knocked out cold. Charm didn't bother returning it. Instead he pulls out an ultra ball and laughs. " Blue! I swore to Maverick that I will end everyone by myself! Articuno I choose you!" Blue was stunned that Charm managed to capture articuno. "It doesn't recognize me!" she thought to herself. Charm digs into his coat and pulls out a red diamond stone. " This will surely put an end to you. This is the Nahuatl Stone of Strength!"

* * *

Stone of Strength 

The stone of Strength is an ancient stone made from the Nahuatl legendary Huitzilopochtli, the Nahuatl God of War and the sun. If the user applies this to their pokemon or themselves their strength sky rockets for about 10 minuets. There are only 2 in the world and can be found in Nahuatl region. 

* * *

 

Articuno uses its powerful ice moves to defeat Alakazam. Blue had to quickly come up with a plan or else this could be at the end of the line for her. Articuno was way over it's original strength. She looks at her pokeball then to Charm. " No matter what you hit me with, I'll only get stronger... peer pressure doesn't exist to me! I choose you Ditty!" Charm laughs " What are you gonna do? transform into Articuno? Futile Blue..." 

" I have a way to beat you... Charm you may be way older than I am but you're 10 years behind me when it comes to poke battles!" 

" Stupid girl! you can't beat me! I overpower you!"

" Saying that proves it..." her ditto transforms into Tatzelwurm, it digs into the poisonous puddles that was all around the field. Articuno flies more higher to avoid. As ditto was in the puddles there was a purple smoke coming from the ground and into the air. " Bronze mentioned that all Tatzelwurms can release a poison that can go air born, from where i'm standing I won't be affected by it, but I should still cover my mouth and nose with my shirt." Articuno was getting infected by it but it could still move around, Charm order it to freeze all the puddles with ice beam attack. Ditto jumps out as it was almost hit by the attack it was wide open for an attack. " Now articuno use ice beam once again!" it shoots one more, " Ditty use electro ball!" ditto does as she ordered and shot one towards articuno. The two attacks collided but some of the electric energy managed to hit articuno. " Swoop down and take out that ditto!" It quickly moves , as soon as it gets close to attack ditto Blue says out loud " It's over, you lost." Articuno flies straight down and hits the ground hard. " W-what !? I don't understand!" Blue picks up the real tatzelwurm and heals it with a potion. " You'll be fine, I'm sure you really don't like that guy." It looks at Blue, it suddenly nuzzles her legs. " I take back what I said earlier ago, you're actually pretty cute, I'll name you tazty!" 

" Y-you can't just take my-" it shocks him with a thunder attack which gave him fatal injuries to the brain. Blue goes towards his bag where he keeps the pokeball for Articuno and Tazty. She looks at Charm and spits on him " Sayonara, ugly."

* * *

[(ED) Dancin](https://youtu.be/8pm_KoguqPM)


	22. The Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the draft I had for this chapter and that's really gonna throw me off balance, so this chapter is gonna be from my memory. :')

[(OP) Paradise City- Guns nd Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAx9GgVkvSM)

* * *

_Days after Blue successfully caught Articuno she showed it off to Yellow and the others. It was an achievement to her that she bagged up two rare pokemon. It was the first time in a while that anybody see Bronze congratulate someone._

" Ew its so weird" Lapis says in disgust as she pets Tatzy." Blue pats her back and looks over her shoulders. 

" I thought that too, but Tatzy is pretty cute once you start seeing it." 

Bronze was sitting across the room eating breakfast Yellow and Skyla whipped up. The past few days those two girls have gotten along so well, the only thing that bothers Bronze is how he and Skyla share the the same room, as the gentleman he is he lets her sleep on the bed while he makes room for him to sleep on the floor. Bronze accidentally knocks over a cup of soda he was drinking. " Fuck..." he slowly reaches for it until Yellow slaps his hand with a wooden spoon while Skyla follows up with a hair pull. " Bronze don't you ever cuss in front of Lapis!" Bronze was rubbing his head but all of a sudden Lapis looked their way and said " Fuck?" Yellow and Skyla begin pulling on Bronze's ear and hair aggressively, Blue jumps in just for the fun of it. Andre bust opens the front door and walks into the scene. " Bronze I-" They all stare at him with a surprised funny expression and poses while Lapis sips a box of orange juice, " Fuck" 

" Nice Lapis, but Bronze I looked over the notes I took about the stone when the Tecaz was teaching us about their ways" 

" Why do you have notes?" He asks

" Hey , I don't have very good memory of things, but I just looked back into and..."

**He opens up a notebook he has and showed it to Bronze.**

" It says that the other stones can link up with us, which means if Maverick has the other one then... they can come to use just by using the stone you took" 

Bronze chuckles, Lapis begins to laugh with him even though she doesn't know what's going on. He continues to eat his breakfast, Blue slams her fist on the table which caused another spilling that made Yellow upset. " Bronze! You're just gonna continue eating when Team Rocket can send people?!" Bronze looked at her with a smug face, " The probability of Rocket having another Stone is 1 out of infinity... those things don't come flying by." Suddenly James from team rocket comes through the door with some food.

" Bronze! I brought something to munch on! Jessie is out getting other gifts to get you"

" T-that's real nice but you don-" 

" Oh but I do! Yellow I go-"

She quickly interrupts him

" You're not staying here." 

" I'll be leaving now, cya" 

James leaves out the door, Bronze sighs and lets out the usual " Yare yare" Lapis walks up to Bronze and hugs his left leg. " Bronze team rocket isn't gonna attack us right?" Bronze picks her up and sits her on his lap. " You don't have to worry about anything, I'll protect us" Lapis rests her face on his chest. Bronze had gotten used to Lapis cuddling him whenever she gets scared or worried about something. It was cute, so cute that Blue, Skyla, and Yellow would always smile at the scene. As they were all in the home, lighting suddenly struck in front of the house giving them a small scare. " It's clear outside, why did-" Andre looks out the window , to his surprise the portal the stone makes was opening up, coming out of the portal was another Masked admin with some grunts. " What the hell?!" Bronze exclaims. He tells Lapis to hide inside the room with Blue and Skyla while he and Andre take care of them. " Oooooh Bronze! Guess wh-" Suddenly vines bust the window and grabs two grunt, it then tosses them to a couple of trees that broke their bones. Then a ball of lightning hits another pair of grunts, there was 6 more people left. Staraptor flies out and uses razor wind. The masked admin tosses out her graveler, " Use rock throw!" it does what its trainer ordered, but then leafs cut up the rocks that were aiming at the house. Bronze walks out along with Yellow and Andre. 

" Good job , Eden. We're back in action." 

" So... there's different masked admins? What's your name?"

" Just call me Admin. It doesn't matter what my name is." 

The grunts behind him attack with their goldbats and geodudes. Yellow was being attacked by the rock pokemons but wasn't worried at all. She looked at them with a smile, one that showed that she was sure to win, " Omny!" her Omastar suddenly appears and uses hydro pump to beat the rock pokemons including the grunts. She adjusts her hat and smiles with confidence. " A healer to the pokemon, disease to the Rockets." Blue cheers on her bestie from the house, it made Yellow blush a bit. Andre finishes up the fight he has with the others, Bronze's pokemon uses razor leaf to beat the masked admin, ending the battle quickly. " Oi, Admin... don't get any funny ideas as I capture you for questioning..."

" Questioning? You won't get anything out of me Bronze." He takes out the Stone of Time.

" Just as I figured... you guys do have one.... Andre was right about them linking up. " 

The Masked Admin activates it, with Bronze thinking he orders his Garden of Eden ( Venasaur) to stop him , but by hitting the stone while it activates it starts get bright. Lighting begins to spread out and a giant hole starts to appear that pulls them in ,  Lapis tries to hug Bronze but Skyla holds her as she and Blue watches. " Y-yellow!" Yellow tries hanging on to some grass but instead she chose to put her pokemon inside their pokeballs,  Bronze and Andre do the same. Yellow flies towards Andre who was hanging on to the grass taking him out of place and into the the hole. Bronze looks at Skyla, "Take care of Lapis..." he was the last one to be sucked in. The hole disappears into thin air as if it was never there in the first place. 

Hours flew by... Yellow wakes up in a grassy field, her head was aching, as she touches it she felt something wet; she looks at her hands to see a small amount of blood on it. A small cut was on her head, she sighs in relief knowing it wasn't anything serious. " Where am I? Its evening... wasn't it just morning?" Andre stands up while groaning. He looks at Yellow with a thumbs up. She smiles " Glad you're okay!" Bronze stood up , she goes and checks on him. " Bronze are you ok?" she touches his arm, by doing so Bronze jumped in pain. " I... I must've hurt it somehow." He suddenly remembers what happened. " Right... the battle that took place." He walks and notices that he sees a small town made out of some wood and stone that look really familiar to him. Andre was about to take a step until he realizes he was standing on top of a broken rock, it wasn't any ordinary rock... it was the stone of time. " That's not good..." Bronze walks over to a spot in the grass that looked like someone was laying in it. It surprises him who was laying right there. " C-Crystal?!" 

* * *

[(ED) Live and Let Die- Guns nd Roses](https://youtu.be/RywqQ_AKB9M)


	23. Nahuatl/ 3six

[(OP) TABOO|TA13OO- Denzel Curry](https://youtu.be/PlLLXchYuD4)

* * *

 Bronze helps Crystal off the ground, she couldn't stand up properly due to being lightheaded, she kept wobbling while Yellow helped held her up. Andre walks up to show them that the stone was broken, both of the stones. They all sighed, they knew they were going to be stuck at wherever they're at currently. " So what do we do?" Yellow asks with worry in her voice. Crystal falls forward but Andre manages to catch her, " We should lay her somewhere else." Bronze pointed north where he saw a familiar village, " I'd say we try and find something there. Along with a place to stay momentarily." Crystal stood on her own while rubbing her forehead making hurt moaning noises. " I'll... I'll be." she says in a small tone. Bronze's curiosity grew the more he looked at her, he couldn't help but ask how was she dragged to where they're at? It left him bewildered until he finally asked where was she at before. Crystal sits on her knees while looking at the ground trying her best to remember " I... I was walking around a field of grass in hopes of finding one of the three legendary beasts... then I felt something strong pulling my back... that's all I remember..." She grabs her pokeball to let out a pokemon, it was her Meganium, she gets on the pokemon's back to ride it so she wouldn't have to be left back. Not that Bronze was planning to do so. They went ahead towards the village to figure out where they're at. 

_Meanwhile around the Whirl Islands_...

Gold is accompanied with Roxanne and Jasmine to search for Lugia or Ho-oh , the three took a path that lead to the Whirl Islands. It took them nearly the entire day to find the place, but once they made it to a sandy part of it Gold noticed some footsteps. He pointed out there was more than one person here, it troubled the trio; he suggested that once they get more deep into the islands they should watch their backs. Gold, Roxanne, and Jasmine were already prepared for any battles that are to unfold. 20 minuets go by and no sign of any pokemon or humans besides them were around. Those footprints kept troubling Gold, he feels like he's being watched, every movement he makes is being monitored by something or someone. 10 more minuets fly by , they still yet to find anything about Luiga. They're thinking about calling it a day and setting up a camp for them to rest at til tomorrow inside the big caves they're in. " My legs feel so tired." Roxanne sighs as she sits down on the hard floor, Jasmine helps gold set up a small tent to sleep in for the three. Gold loved the idea of sleeping in between two beautiful gals like them, however they warned him if he tries anything funny they'll let him sleep in the cold. After they set it up they hear something walking towards them. " I knew it..." Gold whispers. They prepare for battle but then more footsteps echo, as if a small military unit of 10 people were marching. It was coming from their front, then from behind. " I... don't think we can handle these much people in here, without accidentally collapsing this place." The three each carried a flashlight but it still didn't reveal the total darkness, until Jasmine uses her amphy's flash move to light up the room they were in. It revealed about 40 rocket members surrounding them. " Crap.." Gold mumbled. 

Back with Bronze and his group, they searched the village, it turns out it was abandoned, parts of the village were in ruins and that there was more to this village. They find out that the village name is " TeotiJaun city" it was a large city with a giant temple. They were in a completely different region... the region called "Nahuatl". Bronze explained to them this is where he and Andre trained and learned so much. The region is home to tribesmen and normal urban folks who live in different parts of the region, Nahuatl is also home to many Teca Gods. These gods helped create this large region ,but along the way there was fights among them. The people still worship them by making temples for them to slumber in, the one that stands tall in front of the group is where the God of intelligence, wind, self reflection, and a giver of life... Quetzalcoatl. " Is he the only one here?" Yellow asks. Bronze nods his head, " Yea... I remember the bastard... but since we're here-" Andre interrupts him.

" WHOA WHOA WHOA! Bronze y-you're not saying we're actually gonna try to capture him!!"

" And so what if I am?" 

" I think you might've hit you're head when we teleported here!"

Bronze pushes him out of his way " Shut up and follow me to there." 

Andre pushes him down to the ground " You're being an idiot Bronze! I thought you said you let go of your grudge!" 

Bronze gets back up and attempts to punch him but Yellow gets in between them 

" Stop it! Stop fighting you two!" 

Crystal walks up to them with a bandage around her head with ice in it " What's going on? What grudge?"

Bronze stood in silence, staring hard at the ground as he makes a fist. 

" Quetzalcoatl..."

Andre pointed to the city that was below the hill they were on " See that ruined place?" Yellow and Crystal nodded " He did this... 8 years ago we were in the Tecaz tribe. The Tecaz were worshiping their God by sacrificing a human. It's how they do it around here for protection and other stuff a God gives in return for their offering, but someone had a grand idea to stop the ceremony by attacking the serpent feathered pokemon, it angered him... and with a single blow... one soft blow of air ... it destroyed half this city and killed many people as punishment." Bronze broke his silence, " Including Hazel..." Yellow and Crystal looked at him with a puzzled expression. " Hazel?" Yellow asked with a soft confused tone. " Hazel... she was a magnificent girl..."

_(Flashback)_

2 years ago, Bronze was 16 at the time he  met this young girl... about 10 years old. She wears Tecaz female gear which is a brown shirt with big colorful feathers covering her neck to her chest, brown shorts with a belt around her waist as a cloth made up of feathers hang from the belt, her shoes were black sandals, her hair was short, eyes are brown, she had multiple scars on her hands, arms , and face. She ran away from her urban home from her abusive parents. Ever since they met Bronze trained her , nourished her, gave her motivation and happiness in life. She looked up to him as a father, even called him dad. They fought battles alongside each other against rival tribes. Until the day of the sacrifice for Quetzalcoatl. The wind he blew caused buildings to fall or collapse which crushed hundreds... including her, but it only crushed her stomach and down. Bronze couldn't save her in time since he was the one attempting to stop the man from attacking the pokemon up close. That night haunts him... 

" H-hazel!" He holds her hand as he cries. 

" D-dad..." She could barely speak as parts of her ribs pierced her lungs. 

" I'm... sorry... I shouldn't have went out my way to stop him... I'm such a fool..." 

Bronze stares at her as he watches the color of her skin fade into a pale white. 

" Dad..." She couldn't turn her head fully so instead she turned her grey eyes towards Bronze. He couldn't help but cry even more... seeing someone he felt was apart of him feel so cold. The feeling of being so helpless frustrated him. 

" You...made... me... happ-happ-" She coughed up blood "-ppy..."  Her eyes go completely white, Bronze holds her cold lifeless hands. He turns his head towards Quetzalcoatl and runs towards the giant pokemon.  **" BASTAAAAAAARD!!"** Before he could attempt to attack Maverick karate chops the back of his neck to knock him out. " Spring, take him out of here. I'll help any injured people out of this city..." Spring nods her head and then looks towards Hazel's half crushed body. " Poor thing... this is all too awful."

( _Flashback ends)_

Bronze holds back his tears, Yellow was hugging him as he shakes in anger. " We're taking on Quetzalcoatl... that's final..." They all nod their heads. " Andre... I'm-" 

" It's fine Bronze... but right now, as you were telling that story. I saw multiple people head inside a building far away... I say we go there first. It's most likely Rocket Grunts." Bronze nods his head. 

_Meanwhile in the Whirl Islands Gold , Jasmine, and Roxanne were ambushed by Team Rocket. They fought off about half the squads before deciding to run away and separate. Gold was on a different island taking a break from running._

"I hope they're ok... damn Rocket.." Gold sits down next to his typhlosion. He uses some potions to help heal his team up as they wasted a lot of health and stamina from the big fight. " I just knew someone was here... how worse can this get?" As he asks that he hears a voice come from behind him. " Glad you asked..." he quickly stood up along with his team. He sees a tall man with a black tank top and pants. " Who the hell are you?" the man replied with a hard tone in his voice. " 3six... Gold... you're the last one to take care of." He looks at 3six with a confused look, that is until 3six showed him Roxanne's red ribbon and Jasmine's orange ribbon. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO TH-" Before he could finish 3six threw a sharp object at his chest. It was a knife, then a sudden hit from the back knocked out his team, it was grunts. " I wasn't here for some stupid battle Gold. I'm only here for Lugia we just caught... and to get rid of you." 

_**END ( To Be Continued )**_  

* * *

 


	24. Nahuatl/3six pt.2

_ [(OP) Aerials - System of a Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyLOw29VJIA) _

* * *

 

_Bronze and his group head towards a small building Andre claimed to see suspicious people enter, why would anyone besides them be at a ruined city? They arrive to the front door, that's all there really was. It was a square shaped brick building with no windows, just a wooden door. Bronze slowly opens it, nothing was in there besides another door on the floor. They assume it leads to some underground warehouse. Before Yellow opened it Andre spoke up, breaking the silence that's been going on._

" I think I know this place." 

" Whaddya mean?" Crystal asks him. 

" This could be the place where... where we kept prisoners with failed experiments." He added

The two girls looked at him with a puzzled look, they didn't understand what he meant by what he said. Yellow asks him with the soft voice she has, Andre shook his head "Before we traveled to regions we took over Nahuatl with the Tecaz tribe stealing the people, pokemon, and all their science equipment. We conducted pokemon experiments for... I forgot what but we failed most of the time." He pauses for a moment. He kneels and stretches his arms out to reach the door from his distance, Bronze continued for him "We would throw any prisoners down here to rot... we planned to use them in experiments too. Though I thought this place was abandoned... an explosion happened one day killing most people." Andre stopped the conversation by opening the door, dust rose that filled the tiny room making the group cough. " Well... Let's go" Yellow stopped him "Wait." They all turn to look at her. She gulped and spoke again " Why are we here anyways?" Bronze answered her question " I asked Andre the same thing, he said there could be stuff here that can help us. You know... because only part of this underground bunker was destroyed and Think about it, if grunts are down here there has to be something important." Yellow let out a deep sigh, she didn't want to do any of this, if only things didn't come to this. Something made her feel uneasy. Crystal patted and rubbed her back, when Yellow looked up to her Crystal let out a smile. It gave her some comfort.

"Yellow... if you don't wanna come down then make yourself useful, be a look out just in case some more comes here ok? We're not sure if there the only ones that's gonna be here." Bronze stated. " More could be coming..." He walks down a staircase with Andre, Crystal follows along but before she does she gives Yellow a thumbs up. 

Back at the Whirl Islands, Gold was stabbed in his chest by a thrown knife while grunts had knocked out his pokemon. 3six jumps from the cliff he was standing on to meet up with the grunts but before he could give them orders they were blasted away by an attack that came from Gold's typhlosion. 3six managed to avoid being hit, it surprises him that Gold and his pokemon stood back up. " My my... I underestimated you Gold..." He stood in front of the young bleeding man with a grin on his face as if he already knew victory was close. Gold stared back at him with the most angriest look you could ever see a man have, a face and emotion you get after having being fed up with the constant stress you get. Gold ignored the pain he felt instead he was focused on how he was gonna beat the crap out this team rocket grunt without killing the man, but that doesn't seem as much of a bad idea. " If you're not gonna do anything then I'll make the fir-" another fire blast was shot that interrupted 3six, even at a close distance 3six managed to dodge it. He took out a pokeball and threw it out. What came out was a Lugia that seemed to be controlled, it had glowing yellow eyes and its body color was black instead of it's usual color of blue and white. " About an hour before the ambush, we managed to capture Lugia, we used a controlling machine that contains the powers of psychic pokemon. Don't ask why it's colors have changed cause I don't know either." 

" Who cares?" Gold says with a strict tone, his voice cracked a little because he was holding back his anger.

" Huh?" 3six asks

_" Who cares if you managed to capture a rare and strong pokemon, because no matter what... **No Pokemon in the world is gonna protect you from me."**_

3six stood a laughed at Gold's statement, but it was quickly ended as Gold's ambition jumped onto some trees around it, Gold's typhlosion used smokescreen to cover the field. Lugia uses it's wings to clear the field but as soon as it was all gone Gold as his pokemon vanished. 3six was confused. Suddenly Lugia begins to roar and fly widly as if were in distress. " It's subconscious must be trying to snap out of our control. It won't work." As he thought that he notices something was lighting up the sky. 

" Wasn't it just dark? No this must be-" 

_" It's my sunflora's sunny day... now Exbo use another fire blast attack!"_  Gold exclaims

Lugia was hit from the rear side of his body, it wanted to attack back but it was still acting wild under the mind control it was in. 3six looks up at it and notices something was above Lugia, it was Gold's Togebo and his ambipom. Gold finally appears riding his togebo. They sky dive towards Lugia screaming. 

_"LUGIAAAAAAA!!!"_

Ambipom uses hyper beam, directly hitting Lugia, while togebo uses sky attack. They land on the ground. Lugia still remained above them roaring about. It's color starting changing back to normal. 3six was running away from the area. " Damn that kid! Oh well I was told that the other bird was captured. I wonder how even." Gold noticed he dropped the ribbons of Jasmine and Roxanne. Lugia lands on the ground and looks at Gold in the eyes, he felt no other emotion but the anger that was still in him. He faints from losing a lot of blood. " C-Crystal..." he whispers as he lays on the ground. " Jasmine...Roxanne..." he blacks out.

* * *

**Character Analysis:**

**Name: 3six**

**Age: 28**

**Origin: Unknown**

**Design: Spiked black hair, black tank top and pants, scars on his neck and chest.**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Pokemon List: Unknown**

**Skin Tone: W**

* * *

  _Back at Nahuatl, Crystal was walking with Bronze and Andre until she gets an uneasy feeling. She stops and holds her chest with her right arm and stare at the ground with a sad face. Bronze turned around to her._

"Crystal?" He says with a concern tone. 

She remained silent while staring at the ground

" Crystal, **HEY!** " He raises his voice at her

She snaps out of it and looks around, she notices Bronze was staring at her with an upset look. " Sorry..." She says softly "I must've dozed off..." Bronze raised one eyebrow and scoffed. He continued walking down the hallway, Crystal followed along. After a few minutes they meet a room shaped as a circle, in front of them was two doors. Bronze chose to continue on his own and walked into the second door. Andre walked with Crystal to the one on the left and walked down the path. As they walk she kept thinking about Gold, she couldn't shake off the thought of him in her mind. " Why is he clouding my thoughts?" As she was thinking she accidentally bumped Andre's back who stopped in front of another door. " Crystal, what you might see isn't for people who have weak stomachs or the feint hearted." She looked at him with a puzzled look. " I'm kidding hehe but this is where most prisoners are thrown into." He opens the door, what lies in there were many cages where pokemon and people were to rot. Most are dead or close to death. As they walked in there she felt such emotions. There was groaning and small silent cries of help. The pokemon made small cries as they walked in there. "You must be asking why we're here instead of looking for stuff that could help us." Crystal stood silent with her eyes closed. She replies to him with a noise " It's because we need to save the people here. The ones that can move obviously... some are new some have been here for months... the other door Bronze went into was a huge lab... and he might run into grunts... he'll be fine." 

**"WHY?! WHY ANDRE?! THIS IS AWFUL AND INHUMANE!"** She begins to pound his chest.

" I can't even answer that... this was all Maverick's plan. Now let's get to helping them." 

Meanwhile Bronze made it to the door that the lab is behind. He thinks to himself a talk he had with Skyla back in Kanto.

_( Flashback)_

" H-hey Bronze..." Skyla tugs Bronze shirt, they were sitting around a table in some shop. Yellow, Lapis, Skyla, and Bronze decided on that day they should go out of the house. They went shopping and hanging around parts of Viridian City. " What is it?" Bronze replies with food in his mouth. Skyla looks away and towards the sky, "This... this is a long shot but... you took a lot of people from me... I still feel conflicted about this friendship we-" Bronze interrupts her. 

" I did nothing in Unova... you're the only person I battled... and the only person who fairly beat me... The ones who did damage were Spring and Maverick. I sat back..."

She was silent

" I know you hate me and that you have to put up with me, so does everyone else. I don't know why I'm in the position I am... but it doesn't matter... You don't have to lie to me and act friends..." 

_" Well it sucks to be saved by a monster!!! but at the same time we spent a few moments together and slowly I'm having second thoughts about us!!"_ She yells at him. 

" tch.... what do you want anyways..." 

Skyla stares at him... Bronze notices her eyes were watering up and her hands turned into fists.. 

_( Flashback Ends)_

Bronze stares at the door... there was a small window on the top. He looks into the window and sees there's people in there, he whispers to himself " That's you... the one I promised to find and bring back... such a coincidence you're here I thought it would be impossible... Elesa..."

_**End (To Be Continued)**_  

* * *

[(ED) Don't Fear The Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClQcUyhoxTg) 


	25. Stewie the protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to a new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will use Blue and Stewie in this chapter. Don't think of it as me shoving an oc ship ( that's up to y'all really to ship or not I'm not a fan of ships) it's just to introduce Stewie and showcase how he is. 
> 
> Also atm I'm using the phone app to type this so I'm not gonna use the usual text I use.  
> Until I get home and edit this in my laptop.

**Character Analysis:**  
Name: Stewie  
Age: 19 ( current) 23 (later chapters)

Hair design: Spikey front leaning to the right  
Hair color: Brown  
Facial features: freckles  
Height: 165cm  
Clothing: navy blue jacket, black shirt , blue hat worn backwards, black pants, sunglasses, white shoes , black backpack, & black fingerless gloves.  
Accessories: Mega stone pendant  
Birthplace: Blackthorn City, Johto  
Birthday: February 2nd

Catchphrases: "Au revoir" ( Learned to say this when he visited Kalos

Personality: Stewie is a person who loves to travel. Even though he's a sweet person he occasionally uses sarcasm on people, he is also someone who goes out his way to save people he doesn't even know which gave him the title " Stewie the Protector" back at his home. He's also someone who can outsmart his opponents using his surroundings or strategies but has a weakness for strong pretty girls.

Pokemon list: Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Meganium, Alakazam, Dragonite and Ninetales/Hitmonlee

* * *

 

 

2 days ago...  
A young man named Stewie was traveling along a riverside somewhere in Kanto. There was no reason being there other than he felt like going for a walk until he stumbles upon a group of people. It was 4 Team Rocket grunts, the organization he despises the most. The smile he had on his face went away as it turned into a serious face " These punks... I heard all about what they've done to the other regions" he thinks to himself as he hands make a fist. The grunts looked up at him and showed him a picture of a pink creature  
" Hey kid... seen this pink cat like creature?? The name was... " Stewie shook his head and sighed " Nope never seen it." He tried to walk away but one of the grunts grabbed his shoulder.

_" You interrupted my friend, he was-"_

  
**" I said I've never seen it before."** He talked over them again with a very strict voice.

Another grunt touches his shoulder  
" You're being awfully rude...y'know?"

  
_" I said I've never seen it before. That's the last time I'll say it to you, I **hate** repeating myself. If you make me repeat myself again I'll make sure your ears will open up to something else."_ He shook them off and continued to walk, with that confrontation it killed his happy mood. The grunts stood there grinding their teeth. " He's hiding something... let's follow him and fix that attitude he's got."

They followed Stewie all the way to where he entered a forest. He had no clue he was being followed as he kept walking. After several minutes he caught a glimpse of something he never saw, it was something pink slowly flying in the forest. He followed it into a small open field, the grunts who were behind him went a different path to catch the uknown creature it was then Stewie realized it was the Pokemon they were looking for.... Mew... Though Stewie had no idea something like this existed. " You're the thing those Rocket grunts showed me...." Stewie slowly approached it but instead of running away like most creatures would it actually hovered towards him, giving him a nuzzle. " You're pretty friendly huh?" He tosses down his bag to digs into it, then he takes out some oran berries to feed the Pokemon.

Mew began eating it from his hands. " Now that I think of it.... there was some stories I heard... Mew... haha such a cute name." After Mew finished eating it flew away from him and started making gestures to signal Stewie that it wants to play with him. Even though he's not a child anymore he decided to play with it a little, but suddenly a net was shot above and landed on the pokemon. It began to shock Mew to where the pokemon blacked out. " What the?!" The 4 grunts jump down and run away while thanking Stewie for leading them to Mew. He stood there trying to process what happened. Then suddenly he gets a menacing look on his face.  
" Those.... bastards"

A few minutes go by , the grunts almost make it out of the forest. They already begin to celebrate "We did it boys! Lord Maverick will be pleased and make us rich!" As they were running and celebrating a shadow of something covers them, they look up to what it was and to their surprise a dragonite was flying above them with Stewie riding. " You really made a big mistake." Dragonite flew past them and knocked some trees down to block their path. They attempted to attack back with some Goldbats but dragonite quickly used a slash attack to knock them all out including three trainers. The grunt who held Mew in the electric net threaten to fry it.  
_" Not a step closer... if you dont want anything to happen to Mew you would-"_

  
" **Bye** " Stewie interrupted as a branch from a tree hit the grunt in the head. He approached Mew as he put dragonite back in his ball he couldn't figure out how he was gonna release it without shocking himself. Mew woke up and immediately started going " Mew mew mew!" Soon as it realized he came to the rescue. " Be careful Mew if you move it'll shock you and since we're at the entrance of the forest there's a body of water really close to us" Mew made the usual noise it makes but it wasn't gesting that he understood, it was trying to tell him a Goldbat was behind him.

" Yea yea I took care of the gru-" he was hit in the back by a poison sting attack. He fell forward into the net that shocked both him and Mew. The shock was powerful enough to launch him forward into a nearby river, but at the same time it melted some wires that later on helped Mew escape. Stewie floated down the stream and ever since Mew wanted find him.

_ 2 days later.... Bronze and the others transported to a different region, leaving Skyla , Blue, and Lapis at Yellow's home. It was day time, after 2 hours of Bronze leaving. The girls were watching Lapis singing a song since there was nothing else better to do. _

_" Your feelings change like the weather, went from clear to grey , on that cloudy day, how can I go on, with that bomb in the palm, love’s so hard to find, when someone’s on your mind."_  
Were the lyrics she was singing , but suddenly stopped...

"What's wrong?" Skyla asks.  
" I need to pee"  
Lapis ran quicker than a growlithe using extreme speed. Blue got up to put on her shoes, Skyla looked at her. "Where are you going? " Blue's stomach rumbled, she rubs it and looks at Skyla with a frown " I'm really hungry and I dont know how to cook like Yellow... I'm gonna buy some pizza maybe." Skyla grew a smile and clapped her hands , " I could go for some alolan pizza!" Blue stared at her with a surprised look.

 **"ALOLAN?! GROSS!"**  
**" WHAT?!"**  Skyla yelled back  
**" YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"**  
Skyla stood up from her chair **" THEN JUST GET SEPARATE PIZZAS"**  
Blue turned her back on Skyla **" IM NOT GONNA ORDER THAT! THEY'RE GONNA THINK I'M A MADMAN!"**

" IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!"  
Blue laughed and admitted she was only teasing Skyla. She walks out the house to begin her walk, Lapis yelled from the bathroom **"You better not get Alolan auntie Blue!"** Few minuets fly by, Blue was already getting dehydrated but had no source of water, she left her Blasty back at the house and only carried her new Pokemon tatzelwurm. She had no choice but to waste some money on a cola, but as she's thinking that she hears a stream of water. " I'm in luck! hehe" She goes off the dirt path to the city and towards the noise of water. After a few seconds of getting through some bushes she finds the small stream. " Pure water!" She jogs to it but something caught her by surprise, she sees someone about her age laying on a patch of grass that's just barely out of the water, but what caught her eyes the most is that an unopened bottle of lemon juice was poking out the teenager's backpack. " Blue... I know what you're thinking... and as your brain... you should definitely go for it... I mean find keepers losers weepers eh?" she thought to her self. " Forget the water... but also... I should probably check up on him too. Then maybe I can get the juice as a reward." she whispers. Blue makes a small leap over the stream and head to the unconscious teen. " Hey wake up..." She pokes him with a stick, but doing so she accidentally knocked over the bag which made the bottle of juice fall out and into the stream, she makes a small "Eep!" and quickly tries to grab it but falls over and lands on him. He wakes up and feels something on his back, " What's this heavy thing on me?!" Blue gets off his back and makes an angry face  **" HEAVY?!"** He gets up off the ground " What are you doing?" he raises his voice, but doing that caused him to get light headed. Blue then notices he has a wound on his head, the boy falls on the ground hard. " Hey are you ok? you look really beat. What's your name?" 

" Stewie... and I'm fine. You don't need to worry." He grunts in pain after revealing his name

" I'm Blue... and I doubt your're fine! Look at you! There's some cuts and you look like you've been burnt!" She grabs him to lift him up on her shoulder to carry. 

" I said I'm fine..." 

Blue sits him down then sits with him. " What happened to you?" Stewie explained the event that led him to her, she stared at him in awe after he finished talking.  **"YOU MET MEW ?!"** Stewie looks at her puzzled " Yea? wait you know about Mew?" She nods her head and stands up with her right arm out suggesting to help lift him up again. He reaches out and stands up, then begins to dust himself. " So what are you doing out here anyways?" 

" I'm starving so I decided to buy some pizza" She replies

" Mind if I tag along?" 

" You sure you can move?"

" Hehe... I've had worse." 

The pair went to the dirt path towards Viridian City, but they didn't know something was tailing them... 

 _ **" I found him but before I could dispose of him a random girl came by... right I'll take care of the two.."**_ The man speaks into a radio.

* * *

_**Character Facts:**_   Stewie grew up in Blackthorn City, Johto. He likes to travel a lot but that isn't his main hobby. His hobbies are : Watching/Playing football (Soccer) , Enjoying art, reading,and many other things. He is also close with people in his region mostly gym leaders as Battling is the main hobby of his. The other regions he's been to is : Kalos, Alola , Hoenn, Kanto, and Unova as a young teen. One of his closets friends is a young girl named " Comet " who will be seen in later chapters.

* * *

_Blue and Stewie made it to Viridian City to get the pizzas she wanted. Stewie paid for 4 medium pizzas including drinks. Since then Blue and Stewie got along and talked about themselves. Blue stated he was a little like her and some other friends._

"Hahaha, Really?" 

" Yea and I fought alongside the legendary birds... I even managed to recapture Articuno, he's back at Yellow's home.It's also cool you got an alakazam like me!" 

" Wasn't easy but I grew up with him." 

Stewie looks at his pokemon that was using psychic to carry the pizzas as he carries the drinks. "Hehe sorry..." he says but then the smile he had went away, he saw a shadow in some bushes. It was broad daylight so he could easily see shadows caused by the sunlight, Blue looked back " What's wrong Stewie?" he looks at her and smiles " Nothing, c'mon lets hurry before the food gets cold, tell me more of your story" They continued walking. As Blue was telling her story Stewie glances behind him, he knows something is following them. He knew it was Team Rocket. 

After several minuets go by Blue mentions that they're pretty close to the house. Stewie tugs her skirt as she walks "EEEEK! W-what's the big idea?!" She turns to him but the upset look on her face goes away and into a look of concern. He was looking the other way they were walking with his alakazam who put the boxes down, she puts her hand on his left shoulder " St-"

" Not a word..." 

_The forest grew silent... the wind howls blowing leaves away._

Suddenly web strings grapple on to Blue that lifted her up and slammed her to a tree which then tied her up. " Blue!" Stewie rushes to save her but then a man appears from behind the tree she was tied on, it was a man wearing team rocket uniform. He stands at 6'1" and has Long blond hair with  yellow eyes, he has a yellow scarf hanging from his shirt. " Any sudden moves and she gets cooked, the name is Purge... I'm a rocket admin, I was in Kantoscouting for youths to join our great organization. I'm from the Unova region but there was no posi-" 

 **"LET HER GO!"**  

" The boys were right.. you are pretty rude..." 

" I couldn't care less who you are and what you do, what I care is how I'm going to beat the crap of you without fatally wounding you.." Stewie's face was the most menacing thing Blue has ever seen, it's as if Purge grabbed his mother and slapped her... She knows any man can wreak havoc but that facial expression made her think he can cause the end of the world... all just for her. " Galvantula to my side!" a giant spider appears to Purge's side ready to attack, Stewie commands his pokemon to use **psychic** but Galvantula hits him at light speeds with a **sucker punch** attack. " Trap them!" Galvantula jumps everywhere around them leaving strings that can shock them to death. Stewie and his pokemon couldn't keep up with its speed, the strings were closing in on them and every time it was getting closer both where getting hit with a  **Fury Cutter.** Blue was struggling to get loose but she kept getting shocked. " Stewie!!" 

" Alakazam use tele-" They were hit again from their blind sides. " Stewie!" Blue continued to scream but it was futile, the strings surrounded him. 

"Cook them!!!" Purge yells. 

Stewie was getting electrocuted but in the midst of it his typhlosion come out his pokeball and uses  **Eruption** to burn it all. Stewie looks at purge with a even more pissed off look. The area was covered in fire, trees were burning, smoke was covering the place. Suddenly in a blink of an eye Stewie was behind Purge with his alakazam, next to Blue's body. The eruption burned the strings that had her tied, he lifts her body, she was close to losing her consciousnesses. " Alakazam you did enough here... take blue to safety. I got this in the bag." Alakazam uses teleport. It was just Purge and Stewie , face to face. Galvantula uses thunderbolt , " Typhlosion grab a huge chunk of dirt and toss it at the attack!" His pokemon dug its arms and head deep into the dirt and threw a giant block of hard dirt with rocks in it at Pruge's attack, it managed to cancel the attack. " He's using his surroundings to block my attacks! I never had someone do this ever!" Purge thought to himself. " Stewie... I battled a lot of people but you are very unique... no wonder you managed to easily take out 4 grunts." Stewie stayed silent. 

" I'm someone you really don't wanna tick off... You hurt someone who I barely made a friendship with... I'm talking about Blue and Mew.." 

Galvantula tries to use the same string trick but it failed as Stewie orders typhlosion to cover themselves with a circle of fire. Purge was astonished by his actions " You're a fool Stewie! You'll just burn yourself with that small fiery circle you call defense!" Stewie smiled and uses his thumb to point at himself. He spoke with a loud voice his words were "The name is Stewie... This... This move is my  **RESOLVE TO BEAT YOU!"** There was no opening for purge to attack, as the fire was growing. After a few seconds the fire grew to the point it engulfed him, Purge won... " His resolve? Idiot... he only killed himself... I need to get out of this forest before the whole thing burns, Stewie is one crazy bas-" Suddenly Galvantula was hit by Stewie's typhlosion, it used  **Double Edge.** It came out of the big ball of fire that surrounded them before... what next came out of the fire was Stewie, he was sweating and panting while surrounded by some kind of barrier. " My typhlosion knows the move  **Protect** , I used it so I wouldn't burn to a crisp."  He grows a big smile on his face " This is my resolve!" 

" His resolve wasn't killing himself! It was to trick me completely in order to attack... it was to catch us off guard." Purge yelled at him

" Purge I have to admit your pokemon is strong and fast... this is what I needed to come up with before you could electrocute me again." Stewie coughs and falls to one knee but he slowly gets up again, " I've been hit too many times... that next attack was definitely gonna kill me... but" His typhlosion grabs Galvantula and throws it at Purge, he also followed up with a fire blast attack. " But this is where my resolve beats you!" the fire blast attack hits Purge and his pokemon directly... it most likely caused critical injuries. He turns around and puts his hat forward, he leans on his pokemon's back and looks at the sky with a serious look... 

 _ **" Au revoir "**_   

* * *

Mew spent the last two days flying around looking for Stewie, the pokemon was worried for him, he needed to find the man who rescued him. It was around a forest resting on a tree until it noticed smoke coming from some trees in the distance. It flew towards it, after 2 minuets it arrived but something caught it'd eyed. Mew notices someone putting the fire out with a feraligatr, It was Stewie! " Mew Mew Mew!" it was cheering. It flew down to him. " M-mew!" the pokemon nuzzled him again, but it notices he's injured. 

_" Mew?"_

" I'm fine... but this forest isn't, I caused this and I'm fixing it." 

Mew used its powers to heal Stewie and his pokemon up, then it helped put the fire out with water. After 10 minuets the fire was finally put out and Mew used its other powers to restore the forest, Stewie stared in awe as it was doing so. " You're amazing Mew!" the pokemon nuzzled Stewie again. Then they hear a familiar voice coming from the distance, it was Blue. " Stewie!" She run towards him , then Stewie realizes something, he whispers to Mew " H-hey can you fix the pizzas too? I burnt her food by accident too." Blue jumps to Stewie and hugs him " I knew you could do it!! I saw that fire trick from afar you're so cool!!" He blushes and smiles at her " Yea yea well... I'm the best in the world. I'm glad your beauty wasn't ruined haha" Blue looks at him with a suspicious look, " I can tell there's something wrong... whats-" she looks over to the boxes that were burned to a crisp. **" NOOOOOOOOOO!"** She turns to him " You burned the food!!!!" 

" Why are you complaining?! That was my money down the drain!" 

Her stomach begins to rumble, she falls to her knees while rubbing her stomach " Wahahaha! I'm hungry"  Stewie sighs and walks to the path that leads to Viridian City. He lifts Blue and carries her bride style " Fine let's get more..." he wraps her arms around him and smiles " I can get treats too!? I went through pain too!" Stewie rolls his eyes, but then he smiles once again. " Fine... it's on me" 

"Mew mew!" 

 

 _ **END( To Be Continued )**_  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you made it this far, I appreciate it a lot!   
> also Lapis was singing Baby I'm yours by breakbot


	26. The Rescue

_Back at Nahuatl Bronze had manage to find the lab while Andre and Crystal manage to find prisoners to free from Team Rocket. At the moment Bronze is trying to come up with a plan to take out the grunts standing in his way, and to rescue Elesa._

" Elesa... how am I gonna get you out of here?" Bronze peeks into the window again, he notices she's well passed out and laid on a table where some scientists would perform some kind of test. He couldn't let that happen. " Damn... why'd I have to promise her... I should've just hit her with my asshole attitude." The scientist take out equipment most doctors use to undergo surgery on a person. Bronze inhales deeply and whispers to himself " A great leader once said: The greatest victory is that requires no battle." He looks at his pokeballs and back at the room through the glass " He also said: Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as the night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt." He takes out a poke ball from his belt and released a pokemon, " Garden of Eden (Venasaur) I choose you, that great leader I quoted is named Sun Tzu... you learn a lot from him." Venasaur walks close to the small openings on the door, he looks at Bronze for his command. " Garden of Eden, use sleep powder to take every down, you can make it gas like right?" Eden makes a grunting noise to indicate a yes. He does as Bronze commands and releases it's attack. The grunts and scientist pass out and fall to the ground, Bronze opens the door to approach Elesa's unconscious body. " Eden carry her out of here with your vines and-" his pokenav begins to ring. It was Yellow calling, he answers the call and responds with a strict voice " This better be good Yellow." there was no response but heavy breathing. Bronze immediately understands that someone attacked her and grabbed the pokenav. 

_" Bronze... quite a surprise you're here..."_ The voice sounded sinister. It sent chills down Bronze's spine, he didn't reply back to the person over the line. Instead he stood there with a shocked face that had anger in it. 

**" Bastard... you hurt her..."** He hangs up the phone and tells Eden to carry Elesa, she suddenly wakes up and looks at Bronze direction. " It's you!" she exclaims, she struggled to get off venasaur but the vines held her arms and legs. Bronze walked past them and towards the door, peeking out the edge " Don't get the wrong idea... I'm here to save you... also to save other prisoners. I wish I had more time and look around this lab to find out-" 

_" Put me down!"_ She tries to free herself but nothing works. 

" Can't have that happen, I don't know what you're gonna try to do. I want to fulfill the promise I made to Skyla" 

" S-skyla..." 

Bronze notices a drawer open, he walks to it and digs in it. " I'll be damned..." he takes out an item... it shape was a like a small human skull with a whistle impeded into the mouth sticking out from the front to the back. " I found the item we needed... the death whistle." 

* * *

**_Item:_**   _ **Death Whistle**_

In ancient and modern times, the tecaz tribe would often go into battles with rivals. Before they started any attacks 100 members would blow this whistle, the whistle would make the most horrific noise that sounded like a human scream. It was to psyche out their enemies with a scare. They would often even rush in the shadows towards their foes. 

The second use is for ceremonies to offer sacrifices and gifts to the legendary Tecaz pokemon they worship. It would open pathways to the temples where the person who volunteered to be an offering enters along with the priests would perform it. Only humans with special powers can use it for the ceremonials. Any normal being can use it for battle.

[Death Whistle sound ](https://youtu.be/I9QuO09z-SI) ( IRL sound) 

* * *

 

Elesa still struggles to get out of Eden's grip, Bronze slams his fist on the metal drawer and looks at her with a pissed look.  **" KEEP MOVING AND I'LL HAVE EDEN SLAM YOU THROUGH THE GROUND! I PROMISED HER TO BRING YOU BACK BUT SHE NEVER SAID TO BRING YOU TO HER ALIVE!"** Elesa stops and looks at him. Bronze exhales while walking to the door. " Sorry I got worked up, we don't have time as grunts are attacking..." Elesa remained quite for a few seconds then spoke "She's still alive..." They hear footsteps running towards them, Elesa raised her voice " My pokemon are somewhere in here... let me help" 

Meanwhile Crystal kicked chains to break them open so the healthy prisoners can escape, she looks over to Andre with a worried look " Isn't there something we can do for the ill?" Andre shook his head and looked at her " I wish we could." Suddenly the prisoner they freed fly away from the door caused by a blast that killed some. 10 Team Rocket grunts stood there with voltorbs , Goldbats, and Raticates. " Damn... if they're here then Yellow... no..." Crystal whispers to Andre. " Now's not the time to worry about her, focus on yourself!" Two voltorbs roll quickly to the duo while glowing, they were going to explode once they get close.  **" Protect!"** Andre's staraptor creates a barrier to keep them safe. Crystal releases her meganium " Soon as this barrier goes down you'll-" Two more voltorbs attack and makes a crack on the barrier. Andre grew worried as more kept coming. Then it finally broke, 6 raticates where then ordered to use hyper fang on the duo. 

**" Petal Blizzard!"** Meganium counter attacks the raticates, petal blizzard is an attack that can hit multiple targets in battle including partners. 

" Sorry Andre... but there was no other thing I could think of" She says with a serious tone, she stares at the grunts with a thunderous look on her face. Andre steps back, there was sweat running down his head, " Its... its fine Crystal..." He says with a chuckle  _" This woman breaks chains with her damn feet and she can do this also?! One on one I probably wouldn't stand a chance!"_ He thought to himself. Crystal begins to juggle a pokeball using her legs like a soccer player " Next in line..." 

Bronze and Elesa was battling grunts, taking out groups but more kept rushing in with raticates. Elesa's zebstrika uses  **discharge** to knock out some while Bronze's Venasaur was beginning to lose stamina. He returns it and throws out another pokemon " Zeltron I choose you!" A gigantic dragonite appears. " Zeltron use  **Dragon Pulse!** " Dragonite hits multiple pokemon with the hardcore attack. There was no more grunts rushing in, only three walk in with a Team Rocket Admin, another masked admin....

" Great another one..." Bronze mutters. 

The admin holds up a bruised up Yellow... Bronze eyes go wide open, no thought ran into his mind, he subconsciously make a fist and grinds his teeth. He falls to one knee while holding his face with his right hand shaking. A beautiful blue and white aura begins to surround Bronze as he slowly gets up, it brightens up the rooms to where it blinded everyone for a split second. Bronze stares at Team Rocket with a look of blood lust, the emotion of anger can be felt in the room. " Masked admin... I hope you made your amends with Arceus... cause you're gonna need forgiveness..." His dragonite gets the same aura as Bronze. The masked admin stares in silence while everyone takes a step back. " What the hell are you?" Elesa asks. 

"Bronze... **Bronze the Executioner** " Bronze cracks his neck 

" This what I assume is the so called  _Spirit Technique_ Lord Maverick and you share?" The masked admin asked. 

_" You're damn right, this is the last thing you'll see before I tear you apart!"_

"  Haha! I, Rolla fear no such pitiful tech-" before Rolla could finish Bronze's Dragonite launches multiple hyper beams from it's mouth, his dragonite is capable of doing this because of the technique even though it is incomplete. While Dragonite was firing Bronze yells  **" INUTIL! INUTIL INUTIL!!"** He was blowing up the place. His anger made his forget the fact Yellow and Elesa was in there, but luckily he managed to avoid hurting either after dragonite finished firing his beams. the ceiling was blown apart and they could see the evening sky, dirt was raining down. " What in the distortion world happened?" Andre asks while he and Crystal battle off grunts. " Bronze is in danger, lets finish up this fight." Crystal states. Andre resumes fighting alongside with her, " You're a tough one Crystal, I wonder how Gold puts up with that feisty you." 

Bronze was staring at the sky while the dirt falls on him, he didn't even blink. The aura he had goes away and he falls on his knees once again, the incomplete technique damaged his body. " Yellow... when I get up we'll make it out of here... It would break my heart if someone I consider family to me dies on me..." he lays on the ground, his dragonite faints to the ground with him. " Sorry Zeltron... I got really worked up..." His pokemon grunts to indicate it's ok. Elesa was hurt a little but nothing fatal, she sits up while rubbing her head to look around the area. Grunts were fatally wounded except one... Rolla. " Bronze the Executioner? Doubt it..." Rolla walks up to his lying body with his arms crossed. " H-how in the..." Rolla kicks his body, Bronze yells in pain as he's getting kicked in the ribs. Rolla steps on him and puts immense pressure on Bronze. 

" My Sandslash dug a big hole before you launched that attack, I borrow in it while you were blowing up the place. That was a wasteful attempt to kill me." He kicks Bronze's body again. His sandslash appears before him, getting ready to put an end to Bronze, but then they were hit by two rocks. It was Yellow's Gravvy (Golem) standing before them was Yellow too with a look that Bronze has never seen.  The most enraged facial expression. 

"S-sandslash use earthquake!" 

But it had no effect on Gravvy or Yellow. They just stared at them with the same expression. 

" How the?! Return!" He returns his pokemon and tosses out a kingdra. The kingdra quickly uses water pulse, it damaged gravvy but it started rushing at Rolla. " I'm the 4th strongest in the admin! I can't lose to this blondy who I just nearly killed!" Gravvy uses rock throw but kingdra stops it by using a water move but it was wide open doing so. Yellow gives gravvy an order  **"Use Rollout!"** The golem hits Kingdra directly, it circles around the area and hits harder. "  **Protect** king-" A barrier shielded the pokemon but golem destroys it with no effort and hits the kingdra again, it was defeated. Rolla attempted to toss out another pokemon but something grabbed his arm, he turns around to see Bronze's inferno standing behind him with a chaotic look in it's eyes. " W-what?!" Inferno then grabs his whole body. Bronze was still laying on the dirt but he spoke to Yellow.

" Yellow... you gonna finish him off?"

" I won't kill like you... just knock him out." She replies. 

Inferno flies up high then back down with quick speed, he threw Rolla at Yellow but shot a few small fire blasts at him while Bronze yells out  _" Adi adi adi adi adi!"_ Yellow follows up from the ground with a few rock throws. Rolla was hit from the front and back by the two moves finishing but not killing him off. 

Both Yellow and Bronze:  _" Adios!"_

* * *

Yellow approaches Bronze's injured body and kneels down, she hold her hands out and begins healing him. Bronze sat up next to her and smiled, " Gracias, Yellow. You continue to surprise me y'know?" She smiled and hugged Bronze " It's nice knowing you consider me family." He hugs her back, Andre and Crystal were yelling in the distance calling to them. Elesa recognizes Andre and rolls her eyes, " Bronze! you and Yellow managed to beat em! and Elesa is here too!" Andre exclaims. 

"  Yea, you're not gonna believe what just happened bro!"

 

_**END( To Be Continued)** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Whistle is a real item the Aztecs would use, irl they would use it to scare enemies (As stated in the chapter) but not for legendary pokemon.


	27. The Climb

 [(OP) Iron Maiden- 2 Minutes to Midnight ](https://youtu.be/2NRbycO0O_k)

* * *

Evening quickly turns night as the sun sets over the horizon. Yellow, Bronze, Elesa, Andre, and Crystal heal their pokemon and themselves up after their battle with Team Rocket. Crystal looks over to the prisoners they had set free, she tapped Bronze's shoulder " What are we to do with them?" she asks, Bronze turned his body to face those people. He sighed " Nothing we can do, let them run away wherever they feel like going. We're stranded in this region too." He looks over to Yellow who passed out after healing Bronze up hours ago then looks over to the giant temple in the distance. " It's now or never..." He mutters. 

Back at the Whirl Islands Gold wakes up to his pokemons licking his face, they had a worried look on them. Gold sits up and pets them with a big smile on his face, he notices the wound on his chest was gone and so was Lugia, " Did Lugia...?" 

_" Gold! I found him Jasmine!"_ He hears Roxanne yelling. The two women rushed to him, he stood up with that same smile he has on " Yo! I thought- Nevermind" They hugged him when they got close enough, " I thought we were goners too but I don't know what happened I sorta just blacked out" Jasmine stated. Gold knew exactly what happened- he took a good look at the sky  _" Lugia..."_

" Hey, we had no luck here... Let's head back home and tell everyone what happened." Roxanne suggested. 

They all nodded and proceed to walk the same direction. 

* * *

 

_In Nahuatl..._

" Bronze are you sure you want to go through with this?" Andre asks.

" We're here aren't we? It'll only take a couple of minuets to arrive at the temple." He makes a grunt noise after that comment, he was carrying Yellow on his back. Andre stopped walking " Bronze I know you have a grudge because he killed Hazel, but-" Bronze kicks a big rock in front of him that was sent flying a good 4 feet. " I already made up my mind." He keeps walking toward the temple's steps " You can stay out here, run away , or join me... either one I don't care." He shakes Yellow softly to wake her up.

" I'll join you Bronze... We might die within seconds but I've been by your side ever since we were kids... I just don't like the idea, it gives me an uneasy feeling." 

**" You better shake off that feeling Andre, cause once we get in there I want your balls out of your purse, ask whoever you believe in for forgiveness because there's no going back..."** He replies with a strong and sturdy voice. 

_" Bronze... me , Elesa, and Yellow will stay out here in case any Rocket members appear again."_ Crystal mentions

Bronze nods his head, Yellow hops off Bronze's back and rubs her eyes. " Yellow... you know what to do... just use those powers you have to open those temple doors with the whistle..." Yellow takes the whistle from him, and stares at the giant stone doors with steel bars over it, she notices that there were drawings with writings on them too. Bronze adds in " You don't have to know how to use it Yellow, just blow into it while performing that psychic mumbo jumbo, it'll do the rest itself." Yellow does what he instructed an blew into it, instead of a sound of a human scream , a soothing song played. It was something you would fall asleep to after a hard day of work and stress, it felt as if everything was surreal, the sound that played enchanted a soft warm feel. The doors begin to open, it caused the ground to shake. It took a few good seconds but it was open completely for them to enter. Bronze and Andre walked in with a confident stride.  _" Come back in one piece Bronze"_ Yellow thought to herself. As they walked into the dark hallway, torches lit up the big room. " In order to completely get Quetzalcoatl out we have to use that whistle again inside this hallway... but I don't want them to get hurt..." Bronze states. 

" So we have to climb up those steps? That's a long way Bronze it'll take us this whole night till morning to reach up there..." Andre adds

" I was told he slumbers close to the atmosphere, if you're wondering how he hears the song-" Bronze punches the stone wall to his left and a ring could be heard. Andre was amazed by the sound, though it hurt his ears a little, " These walls are pretty hollow... noise and vibration echoes throughout  this temple all the way up... you play the song for 10 or so minuets until you hear rumbling, that means he wakes up from his slumber." Bronze finishes talking and continues to walk. The stone doors slams shut, there was no turning back for them.  _" You better stretch."_

* * *

_**POKEMON ANALYSIS:** _

**Name** : Quetzalcoatl

**Origin:**  TeotiJaun City, Nahuatl

**Stats:**

  * **HP:???**
  * **Attack: ???**
  * **Defense:???**
  * **Sp.Atk: ???**
  * **Sp.Def: ???**
  * **Speed: ???**



**Typing: ???**

**Pokedex Entry:** Legends have it that Quetzalcoatl was part of the creation of humans, its a feared feathered serpent but it only attacks if attacked upon. He guided the Tecaz to find a home. The people look upon him as God of wind, teachings, knowledge , priests, and many more. Though he is not the ruler he is only apart of a group of creators. 

**Fact:**  Quetzalcoatl attacked his followers during a ceremony. They were all left with the impression that he attacked because it was in danger, that was half the case. The main reason it attacked was due to the fact his followers disobeyed the rule he abolished many years ago, it was that he wanted no human sacrifices anymore. Ever since that day, there hasn't been a ceremony for him as the people feared him. That led to crop failures and many other omens. 

* * *

 The sun falls in Kanto and the moonlight shines upon everyone, the rivers and rocks glow, the bugs make their usual night sounds as people head home for a longs day rest. Blue and Stewie made it back to Yellow's place after he had paid for more pizza and Blue's treat. He met up with Skyla and Lapis, who were in the room watching TV. Skyla stared at Stewie and asked Blue who he was. After a few minuets of story telling and getting to know each other Lapis walked up to Stewie with a face kids always have when curiosity runs through their mind. " Hey little one, why are you looking at me that way?" He says to her calmly. She grabs his sunglasses and puts them on. He stood there chuckling at how it looks on her. " Haha, you have fun with them little one?" she jumps ups and down jubilantly. Lapis jumps over a couch and snatch the remote controller from Skyla's hands to change the channel to a live show with Lisia dancing in Celadon City. " Hey! I know Lisia personally, we're close friends." Lapis eyes go wide and jumps more and more, " Really?! I love her and Elesa!!" Lapis begins to do the same moves as Lisia did on the tv screen, for about 5 minuets they watch Lapis bounce around with Stewie's glasses on until she stops and stands completely still. " Is she... is she ok?" Stewie asks. The three move past her to see her front, to their surprise...  _She fell asleep._  

Skyla picks her up , carrying her to the room she sleep in with Bronze. " I guess she wasted all her energy today haha." Skyla jokes. She lays Lapis down and covers her up with a blanket, she quietly shuts the door. Skyla stares at her with a sweet smile on her face as she slowly brushes her hand on Lapis's hair. " You love Elesa eh? I'm sure she'll love you too." She whispers, " Bronze... you said you can't guarantee that you'll find her... but I'm clinging on to hope that you will find my best friend." Memories of good times she had with Elesa flood her mind, a single tear runs down her cheeks. Then she thinks about Bronze, she begins to feel warm and blushes. " Come back safely please... not for me but for Lapis..." 

_( Transitions to Bronze)_

Four hours have passed, Bronze and Andre aren't even close to reaching the top. It gets colder and colder every so hours as they climb the hollow steps, but Bronze's determination gives him this fiery feel around his body, not once had a single thought about turning back occurred to him. Andre's hot loyalty to his friendship with Bronze motivates him to reach the top. The thoughts of Hazel run in his brain. 

_" Papa papa! We're almost there to the beautiful river I was talking about!"_ For four hours he's had her voice going in his mind. 

**" Hazel..."** He mumbles

_"  Water pokemon! Look papa!"_

**" She was just a young girl... she was just a kid!"**

_" When I grow up I want to train water pokemon! I'll still be in this tribe of course papa"_

**" Why?"**

_" I'll never leave your side Hazel..."_

_" I know papa!"_ her giggles flood his mind. 

**" I failed..."**

He thinks back to that cruel night... 

_" Papa.... You made me happy..."_

Bronze stops walking up the stairs , he stands still like a tree rooted to the ground, looking below himself. His partner Andre looks at him with suspense, he stretches his arm to reach Bronze's arm but suddenly Bronze snaps and repeatedly punches the hard stone walls to his right screaming  _ **" INUTILLLLLLLL AAAAAAH!!!!"**_ He punches multiple holes in the wall , Andre falls over from getting surprised. He gets back up and shakes Bronze " What's gotten into you dude?!" Bronze calms down and shakes his head, " Nothing... keep moving..." Andre asks no more questions and does what he commanded.  _" Hazel..."_   

_( Transitions back to Kanto)_

_4:48 am_

Stewie and Blue fell asleep on the couch stacked on top of each other after a night of playing a few games, Skyla was sleeping next to Lapis until the child wakes up crying. Skyla was spooked and fell off her side of the bed, she gets up as quick as possible. " L-lapis what's wrong?!" Lapis hugs Skyla while still crying. "

" B-b-b-bronze-" she sobs 

" W-what about him?" She asks

" A big sky dragon... a colorful dragon was hurting him and uncle Andre... they were screaming and-and-and-" 

Skyla holds her tightly while covering Lapis and herself up, " He's gonna be ok Lapis... Everything will be..." Lapis stops crying but there was little weeps coming out. Skyla looks at the window, to the moon.  _" I hope..."_  

_( Transitions back to Bronze)_

_2:00 pm_

_Bronze and Andre finally make it to the top, a platform with another giant stone doors block their path. There is no special_ _requirement but to have enough strength to push such doors. Bronze cracks his knuckles and approaches it._

_**END( To Be Continued )** _

* * *

_**[(ED) Green Day - Do you know your enemy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrCDdm2yjXY) ** _


	28. Mortal vs Deity

Andre and Bronze use their pokemon's and their own strength to push open one of the doors, it was as if they were pushing a mountain. It took a few minutes but it finally swung open. The wind blew them away, it was as if a they were in a middle of a category five hurricane. Inferno managed to catch both of the trainers and the other pokemon from falling down the stairs. " Thanks Inferno..." Andre says. They walk past the doors as soon as the air goes calm like the eye of the storm , the scenery was surreal to them as they entered a huge white platform with pillars that the sun shines upon, the sun looked so close to them its like as if they can reach out and touch it. Vines were on the floor and twisted on the pillars. There was no ceiling only the blue sky, the clouds were right below their feet. Its hard to breathe as the air is thin, they were 32,000 feet in the air. As they walked around they see small ponds and even pidgeys chirping on the pillars. " How even?" Bronze was astonished. A rainbow there was about as tall as the pillars, they see another set of stairs but not as tall... then they see a giant stone hut with gold objects on top and in front of it, but inside the hut was the biggest creature anyone could lay eyes upon.  **"** **Quetzalcoatl!"** Bronze cries out. 

* * *

Pokemon: 

**Name: Quetzalcoatl**

**Height: 50'09"**

**Length: 1,068 feet**

**Wingspan: 140"**

**Design: A large serpent body with two pairs of legs, most of its skin is a light blue, its entire body besides the head is covered in rainbow colored feathers, its eyes are gleaming gold with snake eyes.**

**Typing: Dragon/ Light**

**( Light typing is a rare typing that has been discovered in the Nahuatl region, it is the counter part of " Dark" type, mostly found in normal, mythical, and legendary pokemon in that region and not known anywhere else. There are only a few documented move sets for the type. It is rumored that if a pokemon with this typing, if it's strong enough it can bend any source of light for its own use of anything and if its a mythical it could mess with only a moments of time itself.)**

**Super Effective Against: Dark, Ghost, Fairy, Dragon, and Psychic**

**Resistant Against: Electric, Fairy, Ghost, Dragon, and Psychic**

**Weak Against: Dark**

* * *

Bronze was astonished by its massive size he had forgotten all about the size. Andre was prepared to battle the giant dragon " B-bronze... I'm ready when you are..." Bronze stood there with sweat running down his head , he hesitated to give commands. Bronze moves his left leg but it hit a gold vase he didn't notice, by knocking it over he woke up the sleeping giant. As it rose up it broke apart the stone hut as if it were a  paper mache bomb shelter being hit by an atomic bomb, it kept growing in size to where it blocked out the entire sun and left them in the dark, it roared so loud it broke pillars. Bronze and Andre were being pushed back. The size of its mouth were as big as a city, its teeth were larger than the radio tower in Johto.   **" State who you are oh brave one for you have interrupted my sleep and met your demise"** It's voiced echoed.  Bronze subconsciously quivered, he started having second thoughts about the whole thing. Andre was no different, but he shook Bronze out of it, " Remember what he did to Hazel Bronze..." He nodded his head, the scared look on his face was wiped away, his mind thought about the night she had died, he replied to the giant serpent with a strong and sturdy voice.  **" The name is Bronze! I come to make you my own Quetzalcoatl!"** Andre shook off his scared emotions and stood alongside Bronze, **" And I'm Andre, Now Staraptor I choose you!"**

 **" Inferno! Garden of Eden! Taboo! I choose you three!"**  

Quetzalcoatl answered back to the group with a roar, one so mighty and strong it broke all the pillars, cracked the giant platform but still intact, and made the wind go heavy to where it was cutting his opponents. Just that simple roar, it managed to inflict damage. " B-bronze you got a plan?" Andre asked worryingly, but Bronze stood there. He's never felt fear and anger rush through him at once. " Nah but I can pull something maybe" His charizard covers them with smokescreen to lure the dragon in, but instead Quetzalcoatl flapped his wings to clear it, even those heavy flaps managed to hurt them, but suddenly their pokemon were gone and it was only the two mortals covering the half of their faces with cloths. Bronze pointed to the huge dragon and chuckled " What you just blew away was smoke, but within that smoke was Eden's sleep powder!" There was a bluish- greenish powder spread all over the field and onto Quetzalcoatl. " Once this bastard is asleep we'll move in for the capture!" Bronze thought to himself. " This was way too easy" Andre thought as well. 

It didn't work, Quetzal blew it away by exhaling. " Taboo and Inferno flank from the left and attack!" Bronze ordered, Andre's starmie and staraptor showed up from the right and attacked simultaneously. The multiple attacks didn't even leave a graze on Quetzal. " What the-" The giant then started it's counter attack. Bronze turned his head to the left and saw a light glowing from one of the broken pieces of the pillar, he stared hard for a moment not too long as it quickly went from a dim of light to a huge one that attacked him. More light from the platform they stood on then started to attack, their pokemon couldn't avoid it at all as it came from so many directions. 

" The hell is happening?!" Andre exclaimed

"  I've never seen something like this at all! What is this being?!" Bronze cried out as he was getting hit. 

 **" Let me fill you in... this will be the last thing you mortals will hear for eternity."** Quetzal said in a loud echoing voice. 

**" I am a deity who can use light for any purpose because of my abilities! A few other pokemon have this ability but not as strong as I am! I am the counter part of the darkness, I am the one who created this world!"**

All the light begin to gather up to form a destructive ball of energy, but before it was launched  **" Shining Ice and Zeltron! Come out and deflect it!"** He throws out his Lapras and his powerful Dragonite, Andre's pokemon stood alongside, Starmie used rain dance, Staraptor got in front of all of them. 

" **Zeltron use blizzard!"** The area went from being covered in water to ice, hard ice was falling, and every time the wind blew it would instantly freeze an object. but it wasn't enough to defeat Quetzal,  **" Use sheer cold shining ice!"** Lapras uses the one hit attack, after that staraptor creates a barrier by using protect. Bronze explained to the deity what was going on :  _ **" Quetzalcoatl , this is a strategic attack me and Andre came up with a long time ago that we like to call 'The Realm of Hel!' pretty soon you'll be a Popsicle !"**_ Quetzal begins to freeze up, it couldn't break the hard cold ice it was being covered with.  _ **" Sheer cold is an attack that has a very low hit ratio, but if the whole field is getting frozen with light wind the hit ratio raises to 100%! This will be the last thing you'll hear: ADIOS!"**_

He was soon covered in ice, there was no escape, Bronze and Andre won... or so they thought. The being inside the ice became transparent with a gold light outline, They were left baffled. " He's gone?!" They shrieked. The dragon was beside to their left angle with it's mouth open " I'll admit that you're smart people but... even as of now I'm not taking this battle any serious!" Andre looked down at his feet and saw a dim of light that was reflecting off a piece of ice get brighter and brighter. " Andre move!" Bronze tried to push him out of the way but no human can move faster than light... The dim of light turned into a small knife and launched towards his head. Andre lost against it, Bronze and the other pokemon were the next victims. Multiple lights came from the reflection, all bouncing off the other objects in the barrier leaving injuries close to being fatal.

"I'll put an end to this fight..." The barrier was gone, Quetzal lifted up one of his giant feet. He planned to stomp on them like tiny ants but he stopped. Bronze stood back up and glowed with an unusual aura. " B-because Yellow healed me... this could be an extra chance to use this technique... during the time I was getting hit I wasn't focusing on pain... I was focusing on the-" 

" Spirit technique... It's incomplete because you're too weak to control it.." Inferno gets up with the same aura around him. " You know Yellow is sort of similar... but she needs to get pretty pissed off to get extra strength." He looked at Andre, he kneels to his side and sees the wound on his head is mortal. " You took Hazel from me... and now my best friend..." Inferno charges with the most fierce roar and attacked with many fire attacks. Quetzal begun to take damage but it wasn't enough, **" Light Dragon Pulse!"** He combined the light surrounding the area with a dragon attack and hit Inferno. " Inutil!" Bronze screams back as his Raichu come from under him, " Zumo use **Hyper Beam!"**

But a shield that was once again created by light was used to block the attack, soon after electricity was used for counter attack. Being hit by this Bronze and his pokemon were defeated. Light surrounding him were glowing bright. This time Quetzal was gonna put an end to him. 

But it faded away, Quetzalcoatl suddenly got a vision from the future. A man with an unknown creature was seen surrounded by fire, buildings crushed, and the earth close to death. Then he saw multiple people attempting to stop the madness. The vision went away, Quetzalcoatl looked at Bronze and thought to himself " Their time is yet to come..." He stretches out his wings towards them all, he uses the light again to fix their wounds, and to revive Andre, in the midst of this he gets another vision, one about Bronze's past and his future. " I see..." 

* * *

Hours passed, Bronze wakes up with Andre sitting next to him, light was glowing everywhere, " I thought the distortion was dark..." Andre laughed, he lifted him off the ground and pointed to Quetzalcoatl. " He fixed us apparently, and he has something to say." Bronze was perplexed, he looked to the pokemon for what he has to say. 

" Bronze... from what I understand is that you had a terrible past, but I must start off with an apology... about Hazel... I know you're not the forgiving type but you mortals betrayed me, I had to punish you but looking more into that little girl I have to say even I was wrong for taking away Hazel... her body is gone but her spirit isn't." 

" Can... can you bring her back? You have that power right?" Bronze interrupted. 

" I can, but the man already used her for his own selfish acts." Quetzal added. 

" I don't understand..." 

_" The man with the beast... Maverick used her corpse for Mundo, I can look into other's thoughts when I'm not battling. He's using for an illusion attack."_

Bronze stood there with blankness in his eyes, Andre stepped away. " If you get angry now, he'll most certainly win against you like that." After hearing that Bronze was struggling to keep his anger in, it almost felt like his chest was going to explode. "Bronze, I must tell you that you are not the son of Giovanni..." Bronze anger went away, he looked up with a surprised expression. " You're original parents are from this region. They died by the hands of team rocket grunts and among the group of grunts was Maverick... he killed your parents that were known as Fredrick and Bethra and turned you in to Giovanni. Ever since the start of you meeting him he's always wanted to get rid of you and your father to take over but instead he had to live a life of lies." Bronze couldn't comprehend what he was being told. Quetzal added more " You're parents in the past were part of the Tecaz tribe you were in for 8 years, They were the leaders. Your father isn't named ' Fredrick' like most people in the Kanto region called him, his real name was Guatemoc , he was a ruthless king who even mistreated his people. Your mother was however different, her soul was innocent, she helped her people, she did many great things such as miracles, her name was Apozanolotl, Apoz for short." 

" Was... was I originally Bronze?" He asked

" Bronze Yaotl, you're destined to fight Maverick, who's real name isn't Tristan Maverick... its Ablodi, he is also from this region but ran away with his sister due to an unfortunate even I've still yet to uncover..."  Bronze was processing everything he was told, it felt like it wasn't real at all. Quetzalcoatl uses his light powers again to summon something,  it was a weird looking pokemon. " What is that?!" Andre screamed there was two of the beings. 

" This is a mythical pokemon called ' Ahuizolt' " He replied back. 

* * *

Pokemon: Ahuizolt 

Type: Light/Water

Design: A muscular dog like creature with a tail, the end of the tail is like a hand but different features other than a humans, sharp claws, sharp teeth, muscular, pointy ears, color of the skin is turquoise. 

Description: Ahuizolt is a powerful mythical pokemon who would attack anyone who was near the waters it lived in with it's hand like tail, it is said that the pokemon could learn moves of every single typing. It could swim quicker than anything else in the water but can't breathe for more than 40 min under water. 

Hp: 200 -----> 340 (Min)---> 480 (Max) 

Attack: 302----> 460(MIn)--->570(Max)

Defense: 90---> 208( Min) ---> 303(Max) 

 Sp.Atk: 155---> 282(MIn)---> 450 (Max) 

Sp.Def: 100---> 190(Min) ---> 330 (Max)

Speed: 200---> 402(Min)----> 590(Max)

Total: 1,047

* * *

The creature looks at Bronze with a ferocious hard look, but Bronze wasn't scared at all. He walked up to it and pet its rough skin, " Bronze this powerful pokemon will aid you in the fight against Ablodio... It's a very serious and determined pokemon that is sure to-" 

" It... it just pooped on my shoe Quetzalcoatl..." 

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ablodi is mixed letters for the word " Diablo" In spanish  
> Yaotl means " Combatant; Soldier; Warrior; Defender; Fighter; Rival" In Aztec language  
> Guatemoc means "Falling eagle or Descending eagle"  
> Apozanolotl is a name of the Aztec goddess of purity
> 
> Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and (if applicable) a helpful nature for Ahuizolt


	29. Back to Kanto

After the devastating battle, Quetzalcoatl assisted Bronze and Andre by handing them a new stone to travel back to Kanto and help them make it all the way back down to his friends. They met up with them and agreed there was no time to waste and make it back home. Meanwhile back at Kanto Skyla was with Lapis still babysitting, the more she spent time with her the more they were getting a long with each other. It was almost like a mother-daughter relationship; Skyla liked that idea a lot since they were similar in ways, but the one thing that she felt conflicted about was how Bronze's is her adoptive father. " What is it about Bronze? At first he was a man who wanted nothing more than to dominate the world even if it means killing people... now he's helping us beat his own organization while raising a child?" she thought to herself. She looks at Lapis eating some half cut sandwich she made for her that had a thousand island sauce, it was dripping out of her mouth. It looked so cute as she looked at Skyla with a smile- though a little disgusting as she still had food in her mouth. " She told me that Bronze adopted her because he saw big potential in her..." 

" Skyla... Bronze is coming back right?" She asks with concern. 

" Of course, its Bronze he can do a lot of things..." Skyla replied but she wasn't so sure that he was coming back. It has been a day, close to two soon as the afternoon passes.

" To be honest... I feel like taking a break from training with him... It's just so rough..." Lapis says with a downhearted tone 

" There was times where he would purposely get me angry... and then Instead of using my pokemon I would lose control and attack him myself... I have a really short temper... Last time he slapped the back of my head hard and said ' Anger is a weapon... Rage is an uncontrollable fire." Lapis finished. She looked depressed of it. 

Skyla got up from her chair and gave her a hug like she did last night to calm her down from her nightmare. " I really don't know what to say... but I think I know what he's trying to do. " Lapis looked up with a glow in her eyes " What is he trying to do?" 

 " He's trying to make you as strong as he is, and he's trying to make you control your anger. He's not doing it to punish you in any way. He's helping you reach another level with you and your pokemon." Skyla gave her a big smile. Lapis looked down at her hands " I guess I do need help with my short temper... It always got me into trouble and I never made any friends, but Skyla... I like how you and auntie Blue train me! One day I want to be like the three of you!" Lapis jumped up and down in a joyful manner, Skyla lifted her up with her arms, she decided that she should take Lapis out somewhere while they wait for Bronze. 

( _Transition to Bronze)_

Bronze met up with Yellow at the bottom of the temple. Soon as she saw him she jumped into his arms, " Hey Yellow, I know you care a lot bu-" 

**" DO YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY I AM RIGHT NOW?!"** She yells. 

" H-hey! I just got my ass handed to by a damn legendary pokemon and climbed up a bunch of stairs!" 

" I HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM OUTSIDE LIKE AN ANIMAL JERK!" The two argued back and forth for several minuets while Andre tried to figure out how to work the stone. After the mini fight was over they finally had it going. Bronze was eager to go back home to see Lapis, only Andre could understand the true reason why he wanted to see her again. It was because the entire time they were doing all this, Hazel popped back and forth in his mind. Lapis reminded him of Hazel, the anger, the fact her parents are gone, the way she acts so cheerfully. He doesn't let Lapis call him papa, dad, or anything, to be only called by his first name is because she's so much like Hazel. He looked at his pokenav's date and time setting, " Yare Yare..." Yellow looked at him worryingly " She would've been 12 today." 

* * *

Blue was inside a shopping mart in Viridian City getting things 'important' with the help of Stewie, " Y'know when you said you needed to get important things I thought you meant something else other than shopping..." Stewie says while holding 20 bags of clothing. " Who in their right mind takes the entire morning doing this?" 

" It's sorta a hobby... plus you need new clothing" 

" It's all pink." Stewie replied

" You'll like it!" 

" It's pi-" 

**" YOU'LL LIKE IT!"** Her tone went from sweet to ferocious, it scared the crap out of Stewie. 

" I'll... I'll... Like it..." 

Outside the store was someone stalking them, they didn't notice him there as he looked like a common person minding their own business sitting at a table. The man whispers into a wire he has under his shirt. " They're taking quite a while but I think they're just about wrapping things up. I'll take them out soon as I get away from people." 

_" Remember Gin Citrus bring Stewie back alive, it doesn't matter what you do with the girl."_

The man named Gin Citrus stops talking into his mic, but doing so he accidentally spilled his drink. After cleaning it up he lost sight of Stewie, Gin felt pressure on him until he saw someone with similar hair. " What happened to the girl? Doesn't matter now's my chance." He gets up to continue stalking the person. 

* * *

Character: 

Name: Gin Citrus 

Gender: Male

Age: 22

From: Sinnoh

Occupation: Team Rocket's assassin 

Design: Black crop top with mini holes, light orange striped pants, orange bracelets, black blind fold with holes to see through, orange small earrings, and orange shoes. 

Hair: Black slicked back undercut hair.. 

Height: 5'11

Background: Being born in the Sinnoh region , Gin Citrus was like any normal boy in the world who loved to catch pokemon and train them. He had friends but they never battled him, he always went overboard with his attack to the point sometimes his pokemon would critically injure another. At the age of 14 he accidentally killed two pokemon when he had a disagreement with someone that led to a battle. In a panic Gin attempted to kill the trainer but failed to, he ran away to the Unova region- leaving his family and friends, never to return. At the age of 22, Maverick met him; he liked the way Gin battled, instead of finish Gin off he recruited him to Team Rocket, working with the assassination squad. 

Pokemon: 

\- Chatot

\- Drifloon

\- Machamp 

* * *

 

 Meanwhile Skyla took Lapis out to the forest to capture more pokemon; Lapis looks up at a tree where she notices a few pidgeys sitting on a branch whistling. Her own pidgey starts to whistle too, it flaps it's wings to join the other birds in song. " Hmmm..." Lapis inhales deeply and goes " Pfffffft" she inhales once more " PFFFFFFFT" She wants to whistle. " PFFT PFFT PFFFFT!!!" Skyla rubs her head and shows her how to whistle. Lapis attempts again but fails, she begins to pout while Skyla continues to whistle. While they do that someone was watching them, another mysterious man. 

_" I don't see Bronze around here... There was reports he was hanging around with these people when he attacked the daycare..."_ The man continues to think to himself 

_" How did they escape Maverick? and how did our lord know he was still alive? It doesn't matter his orders were that my team are going to quietly assassinate Bronze's new friends as they're a huge threat that defeated Rocket years ago. Bronze- it's a shame that I have to kill the man who rescued me out of jail in Kalos... but orders are orders..."_

The man stands up from the bush he was hiding in the reveal himself  " I'm going to get information from these two girls. I, Whiskey will find and kill Bronze!" 

* * *

Name: Whiskey

Gender: Male

Age: 27

From: Kalos 

Occupation: Team Rocket's assassin

Design: Brown leather jacket, black t shirt with skull designs, tight blue ripped jeans, leather shoes, black gloves

Hair: black long tied hair

Facial: Scar on his right eye, trimmed beard w/mustache 

Background: Former leader of a small gang in Kalos, Whiskey hated the people around him as they would ignore him as a kid and often get called names cause of his missing eye. He wanted revenge on the people in his home town of Shalour City so he started a group to attack everyone to full fill his thirst for revenge. Injuring more than 100 people he was finally put down by Korrina who got word of this event. She kept the whole thing secret and forgotten about. Whiskey was sent the prison for the rest of his life... that is until Team Rocket attacked and freed him and a few other inmates- the very first thing he wanted to do was get revenge on korrina. When he arrived at Shalour's gym he saw Bronze battling Korrina who was losing against him.  _" You're the man I freed... I was wondering where you ran off to..."_ Korrina attacked the unguarded leader but failed as his pokemon counter attacked. " Korrina... I thought you were more honorable! Now you really pissed me off!" He points at Whiskey " You... join in... her pokemon are beaten up." Whiskey didn't let this opportunity slip. He joined in to beat and help Bronze capture the gym leader. After that he joined forces with Bronze to create the assassination squad.

Pokemon: 

\- Pangoro 

-Toxicroak 

\- Doublade

* * *

" Who are you?!" Skyla jumps back and shields Lapis from any harm. " My name doesn't matter... If you tell where Bronze is at then you won't get hurt!" His Pangoro walks from behind him. Skyla smirks " You're no match for me! Go swanna!" Lapis hides behind Skyla, hugging her legs. " You're a rocket member... you're a threat to this kid's father I can't let you do that!" 

Her swanna dives at his pokemon with a wing attack but suddenly his Pangoro uses double team to dodge. " You're too predictable!" The real Pangoro comes from above Swanna with a bulldoze attack. " S-swanna!" her pokemon was instantly knocked out. " Skyla let me help!" 

" No this is dangerous! That look in his eyes... he's serious about hurting us if we don't talk about Bronze!" 

" But we don't know where Bronze is!" Lapis screams

**" Oh? Bronze isn't anywhere in Kanto? Well I already begun the fight... I was only gonna knock you ladies out but now... I might have to cut your loves short."**

Pangoro attacks without Skyla tossing out a second pokemon with fast unavoidable speed, as it reaches her Lapis's machop pops out of nowhere with a karate chop attack. Lapis get in front of Skyla and angrily yells  **" I won't let you hurt her! I won't I won't I won't!!!"** Her machops continues to throw fast punches at pangoro. 

" Damn child-" Before Whiskey could give his pokemon orders Lapis's pidgey attacks with a peck attack. Pangoro grew tired of the two attacking him and it grabs the both baby pokemon and slams them on the ground. Skyla's Unefezant was gonna catch it off guard until it was quickly punched away. 

_" This guy is seriously tough!"_ She thought to herself. " But I won't lose! Not for Bronze's sake but for Lapis's and my own! In such a short amount of time I've connected with her and made a deep bond!" Their pokemon attempt to fight back but was shutdown with no effort. " We gotta come up with a plan but even if we try to retreat our pokemon this guy will attack us directly!"

 They hear a branch break behind them, they turned their heads to see a toxicroak attack. 

Meanwhile Blue was still shopping with Stewie in a clothing store being stalked by another Team Rocket assassin.  _" Gin you idiot you're following the wrong person. I stumbled upon Stewie Lord Maverick wants us to take out, including Bronze's friends."_ The assassin gets closer to them, lurking between clothes hanging in a circle. 

* * *

 

Pokemon Character: 

Name: Rum

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Design: Long sleeved maroon colored shirt with holes in the side and belly button, maroon small sun hat, black pants with holes in the kneecaps, black shoes. 

Hair: Red and black colored below the shoulder bangs. 

Background: Rum grew up in a healthy family with healthy friends in Nimbasa City, Unova looking up to Elesa just like every other person. At the age of 11 she became a pokemon trainer growing an everlasting friendship with a trubbish she called trubby. They were inseparable , they went everywhere in Unova together, she never left it's side even when it evolved. Until the age of 15 - Trubby came down with an illness that couldn't be cured. She went to every pokemon center to find help but it was futile. She spent every single minuet with Trubby, till that fateful night they were on top of a ferris wheel. " This view of Nimbasa will never get old will it Trubby?" She smiled at the pokemon who made a cute noise back, " These few years... I loved every moment of it... the times you ate others trash and my food, the battles we had , the hugs..." She hugs her pokemon and cries, but that was interrupted by the ferris wheel tilting down. A fight caused by trainers below accidentally hit the bottom of the wheel causing it to fall over. " No not like this! I can't-" Her Garbodor had a plan... but it only saved her. It used all the poison it had to make something bouncy and soft to comfort her fall while it takes the crash. 5 min pass... people were helping the injured including her from the fall. " Trubby...." After that event she grew a passionate hate for humans, the world took away her pokemon. At the age of 20, Team Rocket invaded Unova and joined Bronze.

Pokemon: 

\- Muk

\- Weezing

\- Crustle

* * *

The front door of the store was suddenly blocked by enormous blouders, everyone grew scared and shocked " Where did those things come from?!" Blue screamed. Sunddenly there was purple smoke covering up the small store. " This... this is poison gas!" Everyone in the store begins falling down on the floor. Stewie however wasn't going to let this happen to him. He takes out his hitmonlee and it starts to break a wall to escape. Blue passed out from holding in her breath, " Damn it! who did this?!" A women appears behind him with a muk, the muk begins to cover him with poisonous liquid. " Stewie... I'm from team rocket. I came here to dispose of you and Bl-" Hitmonlee suddenly kicks away her muk. " You're gonna have to try harder than that to beat us!" Rum smiled at him. " My muk left sitcky substances on your pokemon now." They try to move but couldn't as they were glued to the ground, Stewie's pokeballs were covered in the same liquid so he wouldn't try anything with it. " Weezing use explosion!" He turns his head and sees a weezing glowing. It blows up like nuclear bomb, possibly killing him. Rum calls Gin to notify him she's already killed both Stewie and Blue, Gin answered while in a middle of a fight with a trainer. " Whoever you're fighting end it quick!" She yells at him. 

" I will just give me time! This guy is too strong!" Gin yells back.

" I'll be there in a few minuets." Rum hangs up the call. Gin looks at the trainer with an agitated face. " Green was it? You're pretty strong" He tells the trainer. 

" Maybe too strong..." Gin returns his machamp and runs away from the battle, Green chased him down, through alleys and buildings. After a few minuets he loses him. 

" Tch... Team Rocket scum. He has to be around here somewhere." Green entered an abandoned building he saw Gin run into, there was no light but every room he went into he flipped the switch. Green entered an even darker room and sees a lamp that's plugged into an outlet, subconsciously he pulled on the string that hung down to turn it on. 

" Why do I even bother? This place is abandoned why wou-" The lamp made noise, then he notices that the string was hanging from the ceiling. " What the hell?" He slowly looks up and sees a drifloon.  **" Use TM73 Thunder wave!"** A voice yelled out, Green was paralyzed and began to panic. " Green..." Gin citrus walks out of a closet to reveal himself along with a machamp. " You're one hell of a trainer! You could be a threat to my organization. You see my main goal wasn't to attack you but earlier ago I accidentally mentioned Stewie and you seemed to know him." Green tried to reach for his pokeball but it was useless. " Machamp, end this fight karate chop!" the superpowered pokemon attacks Green- 

Meanwhile Skyla and Lapis's battle continue, they were close to defeat. Whiskey easily overpowered them; Lapis's vulpix and pidgey were defeated, all she had was her Iron Maiden ( Machop). Skyla's only pokemon was her Swoobat but nothing was working against Whiskey's Pangoro and Toxicroak. Back at Yellow's home Bronze and his group finally made it back home. He quickly ran inside the house only to find out nobody was home " Where is-" Yellow pats his back " Don't get all jumpy Bronze. They probably went out. We should wait until they return." 

" Right..." Bronze takes off his shirt and enters the bathroom. " I'll take a shower before they come back. I doubt something happened." 

_**END(To Be Continued )**_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed, it kinda is as I wanted to finish this up asap.   
> and if you were wondering, I do write my story as it goes so there could be plot holes and what not but hey I'm doing this for fun. Thank you for reading !


	30. Whiskey, Gin, Rum

Rum hanged up her call with Gin and sighed.  " Idiot... It doesn't matter I got Stewie and his girlfriend ready to bring back to HQ-" She felt something grab her right shoulder. She hesitated to turn her head so she stared of what was in front of her. A savage tone is heard close to her ears.  **" Don't get the wrong idea, she's cute but I barely met her yesterday."** Rum jumps away from the hand that was grabbing her and finally looked behind her. It was a bruised and a tad bit bloodied Stewie with calm look in his eyes as if nothing happened to him. " My my..." she scoffs. " This is one hell of a surprise." She finishes in a joking manner. She adjusts the small hat on her head, Stewie points at it even though it hurts to move any part of his body, but his adrenalin couldn't care less. 

" That's a pretty hat.... It would be a shame if something valuable would be torn no?"

Rum looked at him with a bewildered look. 

 _" And by that I mean I'm going to break your face apart."_ His expression changes to a murderous one. 

That comment pissed Rum off. She hates it when someone who's obviously on the edge gets cocky. She walks over to a duffle bag that contains other bags meant for Pokemon and humans of any size. It was to take Stewie to HQ. Rum calms down her anger and opens the bag. " It surprises me that you can still stand. I see some holes in you ,it's almost like I can see the crushed building through them." Stewie falls down to his knees. " Haha, just as I thought. You can't stand for long." Stewie chuckled along with her and raised his head.  _" It isn't me you should worry about."_

a blast of water was shot out of nowhere but her Muk managed to block the attack with its sludge attack. " Who the-" Rum looks past the broken trainer and see's Blue's blasty standing out of the broken wall. Stewie explained to Rum: " Before I broke the wall I tried to carry her out, but instead I did it too quick and tapped her pokeball to take out one of her Pokemon..." He lays himself to rest on the concrete floor. Blue stands aside her Pokemon but she's weakened as well so she has to lean on it. " Stewie... If you didn't open up this wall the gas would've killed me and the other people here... it... It hurts but who cares about pain!" 

( transitions to Green)

" Machamp use karate chop!" The superpower Pokemon struck Green with such force it broke his left arm. Green screamed in agony, Machamp then used two arms to punch him. Green flies across the room and hits his back against the wall. " Make sure to knock him out, we don't have to kill h-" 

" Golduck!" He managed to move during paralysis and throw out his trusty Pokemon."Golduck use confusion!" His Pokemon attacked the machamp with a super effective attack that also caused it's opponent to be in confusion. Drifloon joined in once again and used thunderwave on the two. Machamp couldn't keep it's cool ,it started to punch all of its surroundings including hurting itself. " M-machamp!" The floor and walls broke which made the room cave in. Gin managed to avoid being crushed by jumping out an open window. His Pokemon and Green were trapped inside the building. 

" Damn , it's gonna be hard to retrieve them." He stomped on the ground and yelled. **" DAMN IT WHY DOES SHIT LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?! DAMN IT DAMN IT DA-"** Something was moving in the rubble that made Gin go quiet. Golduck used protect to avoid getting hurt. The pair could barely move a muscle as they were still paralyzed and injured. " Green... you bastard..." out of nowhere a shadow was over Gin. Red stood behind him. " I'm glad I came back to see how you see how you were doing Green... This person seems like a threat to us." 

" Red...?" Green whispered 

" We'll ask questions later, right now I'll finish this skirmish for you." Red grabs his pokeball and tosses out his venasaur. Gin only had one Pokemon left to his side. " He's weak Red... you can take him on!" Green exclaimed. 

( Transitions to Skyla and Lapis)

" Lapis, how long can Iron maiden keep going? My swoobat's hypnosis won't work." Skyla asks her. Lapis didn't answer back, she only stood there staring off into space with the same angry expression on her face. Skyla shakes her so she could snap out of it. Lapis was thinking back to when she trained with Bronze " Anger is a better weapon than rage." He slaps Lapis's at the back of her head. Lapis rubs the spot where it hurts. " Its fine with me if you attack the trainer , but don't ever pull that kind of stuff on me got it?" Lapis sobs and nods her head. " Bronze... I really want to be like you- you're strong, brave and-" He speaks over her. 

" And a killer, you don't have to be like me you know. You can be whatever the hell you want to be, I won't tolerate you killing anybody got that? Only when it's necessary." Bronze sits down next to her on the grass. " You're short temper is gonna get you into trouble if you don't learn how to control it." Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted. 

" Lapis! Now's not the time to-" Lapis didn't let Skyla finish what she has to say and started to run towards the enemy. Machop was following behind her, " L-Lapis!" Skyla exclaims. Lapis ordered her pokemon to avoid the pokemon, it was a hard task to do but it managed to dodge pangoro and toxicroak. " The hell is this child doing?!" Whiskey thought to himself , Lapis also managed to avoid the two pokemon by going between them, Skyla saw an opportunity to attack with a flying move, swoobat hit them pretty good but they still stood firmly. Iron Maiden begins to break trees that falls down, in the line of it's path Whiskey was almost crushed, it even broke the tree behind him. Back at Yellow's home where Bronze is waiting for them to return he feels the vibration of something falling down.  _" The hell?"_ He thinks, but that thought was interrupted as his Crobat was staring at his food. " Oi oi! Taboo ( Crobat) you have your own meal there, go for it I didn't waste money for you-" The crobat ignores him and takes a bit of his lunch. Bronze puts his hand in it's mouth but took it out quickly. " Damn it Taboo!!" Andre mentions something to Bronze; " There's some chocolate cake here." Bronze looked at him with a funny surprised look.  **" BUT I WANT STRAWBERRY CAKE!"** Yellow smacks his head with a spatula " For an evil guy you're such a child." 

Whiskey stares at Lapis with a menacing look as she gave him one too, they stood there for a few seconds silent. " Do you think I'm afraid to hurt a child?" He breaks the silence. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind... but that fear I had earlier ago is covered up with my anger." Whiskey laughs at her. " Hahaha! Children these days are so-" Lapis charges at him, he swiftly took out his third pokemon to protect himself, even though she's really young he was aware she was trained by Bronze so who knows what she's really capable of. 

 **" Doublade I chose yo-"** When his doublade barely came out it was shutdown in a blink of an eye by Machop. Lapis jumped into the air and dropped kicked Whiskey. She had no other emotion in her eyes besides rage. Whiskey was kicked back with a good amount of force to fall over on his back- but he didn't just land on the dirt, there was a sturdy branch sticking out from one of the broken trees that had fell over behind him, his back roughly landed on it which caused it to pierce through his skin, it went deep to where it was touching his spine.  **" GWAAAAAAH! AGAAAAA! T-there's something.... THERE'S SOMETHING IN ME! I-IT IT HURTS! SOMETHING LUKEWARM IS- YOU FUCKING BRAT!!!"** He tries to look at Lapis but his body was facing upwards towards the sky. Lapis inhales then exhales, the sharp look in her eyes were still there.

 **" You pushed me to the edge by hurting me , my pokemon, Skyla's pokemon. and herself! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT! JUST LIKE THE SAYING _WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND!!"_** She jumps on to him and repeatedly kicks him making his body sink further into the branch, but it didn't last long due to Skyla rushing in and stopping her. " Lapis!" She cries out. " What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She slaps Lapis in the face that knocks her down. She laid on the ground touching her face, Skyla wanted to apologize but before she could Lapis quickly hugged her. " Lapis..." She holds her, she knows why Lapis did this, her rage got the best of her. " I'll just tell Bronze an accident happened ok?" Lapis was pouring her tears out. " After hours of training... sigh..." Lapis hid behind Skyla. Bronze was standing where they just were. Yellow and Andre was by his side; Andre tugged his arm and pointed at the body that was on the tree Lapis pushed them into. " Is that?" Bronze nodded his head and walked over to the unconsciousness man. 

" Whiskey... I guess Maverick sent him after me... but why?" He picks his body from the spiked branch and threw it on the ground. Yellow rushed over but Bronze stretched his arm out with an open palm to signal a stop. " Lapis... I saw what happened from a far distance." 

_" Bronze I'm sorry I co-"_

" This is the last time I'll tell you... Got that?" 

" You shouldn't scold her at all! This ma-" Skyla was quickly interrupted 

" But other than that, I'm proud of you." He adds. 

Lapis looked at him with a surprised look. Her frown quickly turned into a huge smile. Bronze continued, " I wasn't talking about how you're rage consumed you. I was talking about the trees, for the last time Lapis... Pokemon live here, you have to think of them too!" 

" Sorry papa..." 

" You even made Andre drop his cake on him because of the ground shaking!" 

They turn their head to Andre whom had a huge brown stain on his admin clothing he still wears. " S-sorry uncle.." She says while chuckling, Bronze's inferno picks up Whiskey.  " I never thought the day where you'll come after me Whiskey... I have some questions to ask you." Bronze walks back to Yellow's house but before he does he looks at Skyla. 

" Thanks... I owe you one." She blushes and gave him a wink with a salute. 

* * *

Blue and Stewie's confrontation seems to be getting close to an end; Rum's anger kept rising and rising, it almost looked like there was smoke coming from the top of her head, " Weaklings! Oh well I guess I'll have you put to sleep!" a huge boulder was thrown at her but her Blasty quickly destroys it into pebbles with a water pulse attack. " Tch, weak" Blue mumbles, but suddenly a sandstorm brewed. Her and Blasty were taking damage from it, Stewie however was close to slipping out of his conscious, " B-blue.." He whispers. " Bl-blasty use- Another boulder was thrown at her pokemon that didn't do much damage. She was trapped, she tries to come up with something to slip out of this situation, as she's thinking the sand seemed to turn purple like. " What the?" Then she realizes Rum's muk was using it's poison gas attack, it already started to affect her. Rum then yelled out " Crustle, her Blastoid will still be a problem, use that solarbeam now!" As she heard, an attack was used against her, but it wasn't a success. A hydro pump attack collided with the solarbeam, suddenly the sandstorm went away as rain suddenly came down... It was Stewie's Feraligatr. " I won't let this go on any further!" Stewie stood back up again. 

 **" You bastard...."** Rum stared at Stewie who had that same vicious expression. " I'll end it right here..." He replies.

  _ **END( To Be Continued)**_

 


	31. Answers

_Red stared down Gin who was a bit hurt from the battle with Green. Green however was suffering from an broken arm while trying to crawl out the rubble he was in._  

" Well... make your move, but the moment you do I'll shut you down quicker than you can say uncle" Red said to intimidate Gin. 

 _" Cocky little prick! I've never been so cornered before since the time I ran away from home... what is this sense of defeat? No... I can't lose!"_ Gin looked at his last Pokemon that's sealed in the ball. He looks at Red with his right eye twitching and grinding his teeth. He sighs.  _" After all this is over... I plan to take Rum on a date... and I plan to finally go back home... to mama and papa... it's been such a long time..."_  

He puts his arm from the throwing position to downwards.  _" How long has it been? I remember the days mama would make some great pie... her pie... I miss it everyday... I'm sorry mama.... I couldn't be the champion you wanted me to be."_ He raises his arm once again.  **" I PROMISE MAMA! I'LL MAKE IT BACK HOME AFTER THIS! AND I'LL TAKE RUM ON A DATE ! JUST LET ME KILL THESE BASTARDS!!!"**

Red and Green were puzzled, " What is he on about ?" They thought. Gin threw out his final Pokemon, a chatot. " Chatot! Use aerial ace!" The bird began the attack on Red's venasaur- not once, but multiple times with aerial ace. Red knew if he let's this continue ,Gin would kill his beloved Pokemon; but venasaur stopped chatot with multiple vines. " Futile attempt!" Chatot used hyper voice. 

Venasaur was done for. Red returns his Pokemon, however Gin didn't give him the chance to use another one. His chatot attacks him head on with a fury attack. Gin points at him " Red! You will not stop me from completing my mission! I'll make it back home... I'll make it back home to-" Citrus was suddenly attacked from behind. It was Green with his scizor who used an attack that made Gin fall.

" Mama..." He says as he falls to the ground. His chatot was attacked by Red's espeon that decided the battle. It was over, Green walked over to the beaten rocket assassin. 

" Don't try anything funny. If you do we might really have to kill you. We'd hate to do that." Green stated. He squatted down to meet him " We have some questions for you." Gin didn't look their way, they noticed he was about to drink something. A small capsule was in his hand. 

" You'll never get anything from me... I pledged my loyalty to Team Rocket... I prayed that this day would never come... sorry mama..." Gin opened the small capsule to drink from it, Red quickly slapped it from his hand. " I won't let you do that... just answer some questions and we'll let you go." 

" What?" Gin was shocked 

" As long as you promise not to go back and report you're defeat... run away from us and live your life with this Rum girl." Red said with a calm voice. 

" You seem like a good person... you just somehow got stuck in this mess." Green added. 

Gin nods his head. " What is it you want to know ?" 

( Transitions to Stewie and Blue)

 **" Bastards!"** Rum screams at the top of her lungs as her crustle attacks Stewie's Feraligatr. It retaliates by using water moves which were super effective against crustle. Blue's blasty joins in to double team against it, they were close to ending the battle completely, " Now for the finisher! Join me, Stewie!" They're pokemon get close to each other, shoulder to shoulder. " I'm right beside ya!" He yells back with confidence. 

Both of them together say  **" Doublllllllllleeee HYDRO PUMP!"** Blasty and Feraligatr shoot their most effective water attack for an overkill finisher, but crustle quickly used protect and the blast ricochet off the barrier - back to the giant water pokemons that shot it. They were sent back flying with a lot of velocity and force towards their trainers; Stewie's body moved on it's own to push Blue out of the way with the last bit of strength he has left. The pokemon collided with Stewie which made his right shoulder dislocate. Blue quickly got up from the floor to check on him bur crustle had different ideas, it used rock throw on her, she didn't have enough time to take out another pokemon. Rum eyes glowed red  **" FAREWELL YOU SKA-"** Hitmonlee appears out of nowhere and rapidly kicked the rocks away.  _" H-hitmonlee!?"_ Rum cried out. The kicking pokemon stood in front of Blue to shield her, it too had cuts and bruises from the explosion. " So you managed to survive the explosion just like your trainer?" Rum started to pop her jaw in and out because of her anger.  **" It's like... it's like your roaches... after one is gone another pops up and more and more come..."**  she mutters.  **" YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING, YOU ROACHES!"** Crustle was going for another rock throw but hitmonlee used his legs to break the rocks to protect Blue.  _" Even without a trainer, it knows what to do in a battle"_ Blue looked over to Stewie who was laying on the ground  _" You're one hell of a trainer..._ _"_   

Hitmonlee was preparing to end this, it jumps into the air to perform a  **High Jump Kick** , Crustle quickly shielded itself with protect.  _" I can pull off a win... once protected hitmonlee will probably miss or hit and will take damage. That's when I'll decide the battle"_ Rum schemed a plan. Hitmonlee ignored the fact there was a barrier and still went for the powerful kick, he lands it.... but suddenly a cracked appeared. Rum and Blue were astonished hitmonlee managed to break open the barrier and continue to attack crustle. It used double kick which lead to it's defeat, Rum had no where to run. She has the opportunity to escape but she refuses to leave her pokemon. Blue ran towards Stewie who was still conscious. " You're still awake! Thank Arceus..." Blue said in relief. 

" It's gonna take a lot more to take me out haha..." He replied " Do me a favor... I have Mew hanging around my belt in a pokeball... take off the dried up liquid so he can come out and heal us..." 

" It still surprises me Mew trust you so much he was willing to be captured by a human..." She mentions as she cleans off the lock with her shirt. 

" It's not gonna last long... I'll release him soon..." Stewie then points behind her to show Rum was still there. She was on her knees look up to the sky. " She must've gotten so worked up after being beaten... to the point she passed out." Blue takes out Mew and it immediately knew it had to heal them all. A few minuets go by Blue and Stewie were carrying Rum to nearest police station to turn her in while Mew was flying alongside them. " So..." Blue broke the long silence they had.  _" Boyfriend"_ Stewie choked on his cola he was drinking after that comment from her, _" W-w-what the hell?!"_

" I mean ... that's what Rum was talking about no? Oh and you called me ' Cute' " 

" I said no such thing" He replies 

" Ok then... boyfriend." She continues to tease him, Stewie blushes but keeps that annoyed face he has on. 

" Yea... whatever" He says with a tone that cracks. 

_" Mew mew !"_

" You're making things worse Mew!" Stewie raised his voice. Blue laughed along with the cat pokemon as they walked. 

* * *

 

Bronze made it back to Yellow's house to interrogate Whiskey who was tied up with a fishing line while Yellow pulled her stick, but before Bronze opened the door he looked at Skyla with a smile. She was puzzled, the more he smiled the more she grew chills.  _" Why is he smiling aaaaaaaaaah?!"_ she was screaming inside. " I got a surprise for you..." He swung the door open with force, at the same time he hit someone in the head. It was Elesa who fell to the ground rubbing her head from the pain. She was wearing Yellow's clothing because her usual ones were ripped.

**" AAAAAH WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BRONZE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO OPEN A DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!"**

**" WHAT ARE YOU DOING CLOSE TO A DOOR THAT OPENS INWARDS YOU BROUGHT THAT ON YOURSELF!"** He screams back. The small fight was interrupted by Skyla who hugged Elesa. 

" Elesa... You're..."

" Skyla... Is... is this for real?" 

The two girls started to tear up. Yellow , Andre, and Lapis let the wholesome reunion sink into their emotions, they all looked at Bronze with a smile. " Tch... Take Whiskey to the other room so we can start this already. I hate useless moments like these." Yellow kicked his shin and looked at him with an upset look. " Bronze!" 

" It's fine..." Elesa cuts her out " Bronze... I do-" 

" Keep it to yourself, I didn't do it to seek forgiveness. I did it be-..." He stops talking; he walks to the living room and threw Whiskey on the couch. Lapis walks up to Elesa and her eyes began to glow. " I idolize you Elesa! I can't believe you're here in the flesh!" Elesa grew a big smile with tears still dropping. " Skyla... This you and Bronze child or something?" She asks. Skyla face turned red. 

 **" If you guys don't come in here WITHIN 5 SECONDS I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!"** Bronze screams out. 

" But-" Lapis replies

**" 5! 4!"**

**"OK OK OK!"** Lapis ran into the living room. Bronze pulls out a wooden chair and slams it on the ground, he sits on it backwards and stares at Whiskey with a menacing look. He broke the small silence in the room. " First thing I want to ask is... how are you?" Whiskey hesitated to speak without breaking his voice. " I've been fine Bronze... Lo-" Bronze interrupts him  **" You're not permitted to call him your stupid lord... he is nothing but a cheat sadist bastard!"** He screams. The mood in the room shifts from something serious to a shakey feeling when he yelled. " W-well... Maverick sent me to capture you and your... friends..." 

 _" Why?"_ Bronze asks 

" He didn't like the fact he destroyed an entire region to find out you lived... he wants you imprisoned, die, and become one of his newest experiments." Whiskey answers. 

" Power hungry bastard... Next question you'll answer is about Mundo. Tell me what do you know about it?" Bronze continues to ask. 

Whiskey began to sweat a little, he's the kind of man not to talk but being interrogated by someone who saved his life, he feels the need to squeal. " That... Monster... It's gotten stronger. That's what Maverick says everyday, it continues to grow by taking energy from any form of life... Humans, Pokemon, trees... you name it." Whiskey looks down at the floor, " He's not the calm dangerous admin I used to know... he's different. I've never seen him act so power hungry, so bloodthirsty. Bronze! I know I attacked your friends but is it too late to be on your side?! I feel that you're the only man that can take him down!" Bronze looked at Whiskey with an emotionless stare- he turns his head towards the others in the room. " For one, the only friends I have here is Yellow and Andre, Lapis is someone I'm raising... the rest are people I have to team up with due to unfortunate circumstances." 

 _" Elesa is gonna have to find somewhere else to stay cause I am no damn hotel."_ Yellow thought to herself. 

" I've been wondering Bronze... how long have you had a child? I never knew you were a father, who's your wife that delivered her?"  Whiskey asks. Bronze looked at him with a puzzled look. " Delivered? You're not making sense." Bronze scratches his head while trying to figure out what Whiskey was talking about. " Is... is she not by blood?" Whiskey continues to ask. 

" I adopted her... but what do you mean by wife and delivered?" Everyone grew confused and looked at Bronze. 

Whiskey: " Bronze... are you telling me you don't know what those two things are? Y'know... boyfriend/girlfriend." 

Bronze:" What?"

Blue: " How do you not know what a girlfriend/boyfriend is?" Blue appears with Stewie behind her. Bronze was getting more bewildered than he already is. 

Bronze:" Who is that behind you? What are those things you're talking about? Those some kind of food?"

Yellow:" Do... do you know what marriage is?"

Bronze:" That sounds like a pokemon attack where they trap their opponent, is that a trap move?"

Whiskey:" Sort of"

Elesa:" Do you at least know how you came to be?" 

Bronze sat there with a look kids have after you tell them Santa isn't real, " Papa told me a Pidgeot would carry a basket with small babies in it... Papa chose me and big bro (Silver)" The entire room went quiet, the group of people had an expression that looked similar to a ditto's face. " Bronze we need to have a talk." Andre broke the silence. Stewie laughed and nudged at Blue, " This is the person that used to run the evil Team Rocket eh?" Bronze stood up from his chair, " I'll ask again, who are you?" Bronze walked closer to him, " That's my new... boyfriend..." Blue says in a joking manner " Stewie." 

" Just call me Stewie for the love of Arceus..." He says with an annoyed tone, " Bronze, I know who you are, and meeting you face to face makes me seriously want to fight you for all what you've done..." He cracks a few knuckles. Bronze came face to face with Stewie and chuckled " I know you're joking Blue but... if he was your boyfriend you should find someone worth looking at because the last time I saw something like this... I flushed the toilet." Stewie grinded his teeth from that insult but he decided to talk back. 

" You said earlier ago about a pidgeot carrying children in a basket, I bet he left you in cycle road and that's where your father picked you up... Cycle road is known for having  _accidents_ there." Bronze laughed and looked at him with a small angry look. 

" Talking about accidents... your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory." Bronze turned his back on him. " You talk like an idiot Stewie." He finishes

" Of course I talk like an idiot, how else would you understand?" Stewie replies.

" I wasn't insulting you by the way..." He grew puzzled from Bronze's statement " I was describing you." 

" I'd slap you but that would be pokemon abuse to a trubbish." Stewie replies again, Yellow rolled her eyes- she disliked what was going on in her home while everyone else besides Stewie and Bronze was enjoying the show. " Oh Arceus!" She mumbles . Lapis giggled " Talking about Arceus!" Everyone looked at her. " I guess everyone in here proves that even  _he_ makes mistakes sometimes!" They looked at the child with an upset look. 

* * *

 Red and Green let Gin off the hook after getting information from him. They planned to tell everyone what they found out. 

" Red... if Team Rocket manages to pull this off... that'll be the end of this world. We need to act fast!" Green tells him Red nods his head " I'll give word out to everyone... I get a really bad feeling just thinking about their plans." The pair runs off to different directions. 

_" We can't let Sinnoh down."_

** _END(To Be Continued)_ **


	32. The Marked One part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing another side oc character for this grand story :)

**Name: Saikik**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5"3'**

**Birthday: August 18th**

**Appearance:** **Tomboyish short hair that's lightly curly and a loose whirl atop,** **Dark Purple with yellow tips, her clothing is what kanto psychic trainers would wear but different (Firered/Leafgreen reference) with small diamond on the right and left shoulder, the back of her shirt has Sabrina's gym symbol, Small skirt with purple long shirt,she has a birthmark on her right shoulder that looks like a small head- the people who raised her said it looks similar to the legendary Arceus's head. Saikik also has earrings that are design to look like small abra heads on both her ears, she also has necklace with Sabrina's gym logo ( Not a badge itself)**

**Skin tone:  W  
**

**Eye color: Pink**

**Personality: She is an extrovert girl that likes to socialize, but she has a short temper. She doesn't believe in fighting but if it comes down to a poke battle she'll give her all.**

**Abilities: ESP ( Also has a hidden that rarely comes out)**

**Catchphrases: _Doujyaaaa~n_**

**Pokemon: Swoobat (Given to her by Sabrina when she visited Unova)**

**Hypno**

**Slowpoke**

**Kadabra**

**Starmie**

**Musharna ( Mushi)**

* * *

 

 _A few days before trainers in Johto and Kanto traveled to Hoenn to defeat Team Rocket; Sabrina was sitting in her Gym floor with her most_ _favorite disciple she secretly raised all her years discussing about the situation Sabrina is in..._

" B-but... What happens if it doesn't go well?! I don't want you to get hurt Sabrina!" The young purple hair cries out. 

" Are you saying you don't believe in me? Saikik" She replies in a menacing tone. 

" N-no... I just don't want anything bad happening to you!" Saikik replies as she hugs Sabrina

Sabrina embraced the hug but then she softly pushed her away. " Your ESP ability... look into the future and tell me what'll happen." Saikik looked at her with a worried look but she did as she was told. The young girl closed her eyes and emptied her mind, she visions that Sabrina was on a boat talking to a group of elite trainers. " I can't look any further than you talking to some people..." Sabrina closed her eyes... Sabrina had something different than Saikik. She saw her own death by the hands of Mundo; Saikik can use the same abilities as Sabrina but can only look into 3 days into the future. " Sabrina! Why can't I just come with you?! And why are you closing down the gym! This... This is my home!  _Our_ home!" Sabrina flicked her head and replied " I'm just temporarily closing it down, and you can still stay here with the other trainers... I'm only taking two with me." Saikik was getting more worried but she shook off that feeling. " There is someone I want you to meet... Remember the days I worked for Team Rocket? I met this girl... Her name..."

( Transitions to present day after Whiskey's interrogation)

 _ **" Blue... I must find Blue..."**_ Saikik walks around in Pallet Town searching for the woman Sabrina spoke of. " I have tons of friends, I can talk to other humans without any hesitation but... how will I tell Blue my origins? " She shook her head and kicks the dirt in anger  **" WHERE IS THIS WOMAN AT?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER SINCE ALL THOSE TRAINERS CAME BACK!!! EVERYONE IS TELLING ME A DIFFERENT STORY OF WHERE SHE IS BUT NO LUCK! MY ESP ISN'T ANY HELP I'M STILL FUCKING GROWING!"** People around her were staring at her with a funny look, Saikik looked back at them with dagger eyes to scare them away. She dusts her black shoes off and walks back to Viridian. She shook her head once more, " She's probably back there... My senses are tingling that she's there." 20 minuets into heading back to the forest a group of bikers spotted the lonely trainer. " Hey check out hot stuff over there." One nudge the other, the 4 bikers drove their motorcycles towards her to ' Talk' but Saikik sensed them a mile away. They approached her with a sinister laugh. 

The biker stood in front of her path to stop her from walking any further " Hehehe... Hey young lady what're do-" Before he could finish his useless sentence something paranormal happened. It was like there was multiple versions of Saikik walking. One of them even went through the biker, it freaked him out so much he stood there frozen. Afterwards everything went to normal- like nothing happened and everything was just a vision. Saikik grew a smug look on her face, she broke her silence  _"Doujyaaa~n"_ The biker falls down on the ground screaming. " JAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He jumps on his bike and drove off. His friends retaliated by attack her with a trio of goldbats. She turns around with a red glare in her eyes, all of them froze. " Starmie use  **Hydro Pump**!" The star shaped pokemon lets out it's attack and instantly defeats them. " This was a pointless battle... Useless... Useless battle." She mutters with a disappointed tone. 

Meanwhile... Somwhere in the great forest in Viridian, Bronze finished up training Lapis with the help of Skyla. Lapis fell to the ground from being tired " Bronze... why is your training is much harder than Skyla's ways." She asks. Bronze shakes his head and lets out a big sigh " Because Skyla compared to me is soft, plus this isn't as close to the training I used to do with Andre and the Tecaz tribe." He responds " Do you have to trigger my short fuse every time? I hate that so much!" Her hands turned into fist. 

" What if I can't ever control it!?" She screams. Skyla was sitting on a rock until she decided to approach the father and daughter " B-bronze maybe you shouldn't do that anymore." Bronze laughed 

 _" Hahaha! You think I wanna continue this? My temper was worse than hers when I was a kid! I nearly killed people and I beat my older brother to a pulp with my bear hands."_ Skyla was silent " Learning how to control that rage to use as a tool is something I had to learn." Andre comes popping out of the blue "  I remember those days, you were one edgy kid haha, you're not like that anymore." Lapis was confused and tugged his shirt " Uncle, what things he would say when he was angry?" Andre chuckled and rubbed her head " He would say the same line over and over when one of his pokemon were beating the crap out of his opponents, he still says it now." 

 _" It attacks like an explosion... then retreats like a storm... that is my rage."_ Andre quoted " I think he still does it haha" Bronze shakes his head 

" Yare Yare..." He mutters

They all then get into a defensive position that trainers would get into before a battle starts, a bush moving caused them to react like this. A purpled hair girl pops out, it was Saikik, she looked at them with a smile " Oh people!" She runs up to them with a smile, Lapis had different ideas " Iron Maiden use karate chop!" Machop attacks but Saikik did the same thing she did with bikers but instead it affected everyone " Wh-what the..." Bronze says in surprise. Saikik was behind them floating for a few seconds 

 _" Doujyaaaa~n"_ But Bronze was a fast person, he quickly turned around and grabbed the girl's leg. " Yare yare... looks like I caught myself a magician." He grips her tight to where it was hurting her ankle. Bronze threw her on the ground and squat down to her level. " What do you want?" Saikik suddenly disappeared into a mist, she pops up from behind Bronze flicking his head " Tadaaaaaa!" No one knew how to react, it's like fighting a ghost " I'm not here to harm you" She shows Bronze a picture of Blue " I'm looking for this woman, do you know her?" Bronze scoffed " Yea... That's Blue... I'll take you to her." Saikik smiled then shook his hand. 

" Before we go-" Skyla spoke up " W-what did you just do? What sort of magician..." She pauses. 

" I'm not a magician dummy! I'm an elite psychic trainer! You're name is Skyla... You're around 20-24. I won't say you're actual age because you feel insecure about your age despite being young." Skyla screeched, everything Saikik said was true. She wanted to look at Bronze's insecurities but instead a vision of his future appeared in her mind, Bronze was somewhere in a flooded city with the sun beating down at him simultaneously. In front of him was a man sitting on top of a giants shoulder, besides Bronze was a little blue haired girl on his arms being carried. She snapped back to reality to Bronze yelling at her " Hey! What are you gawking at?! Do you want me to take you to Blue or not?!" He grew impatient  _" Y-yes!"_ She replies nervously.  _" What did I witness just now? Was that the end of the world?"_

After 15 minuets go by the group sees Stewie hanging out with Red, Green, and Blue. Saikik wanted to run to them but Bronze stopped her " Hey..." Saikik was puzzled , what did he want this time she thought " Do babies come from a pidegeot carrying a basket?" Skyla, Lapis, and Andre fall down to their face after Bronze's question. Saikik laughed at him. The group thought she was gonna prove him wrong like everyone else is doing " Of course! My mom told me that." She runs towards Blue across the field while Bronze started celebrating that he was right. Blue sees the young girl run towards her and trips over, the people she was around asks if they know that young trainer and all she did was shake her head. " W-who might you be ?" Blue asks the girl when she finally reached her. " Blue... I was told to give you this note before- She left us..." Saikik handed her a note that came from Sabrina. " Sabrina?" She whispers with a bewildered tone. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _" Dear Blue,_
> 
> _If you're reading this note given to you by a young trainer, it means I have passed away during the battle. I knew my fate was going to be like this but I decided to go anyways, I believe I can turn things around... hopefully... but if not- I'm leaving you one of my greatest disciples... her name is Saikik ... not only is she my greatest student... she is also my daughter. I'm keeping my gym closed and only for a home to the other trainers. I wanted you to train her... I foresaw a future, she has great potential. Even though she's not fond of battling and a short tempered girl it will be challenging. There is also one more thing I would like to mention. Ever since she was a child she has this ' Unique' birthmark on her right shoulder... It looks like the head of Arceus is what trainers and I say. I'll warn you... when she gets very upset that mark with begin to glow and the most unusual events will unfold. Saikik is 16 years old, she loves talking about pokemon and her main hobbies is collecting stickers that have pokemon designs and she likes putting it in her dairy... The next letter she will give you is her schedule... like baths... time to eat and other things. Please take care Blue, I trust you the most with this task... Ever since that fateful day when I used to work for Team Rocket..._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Sabrina_
> 
> _P.s. Saikik will tell you her origins... keep in mind she is my adoptive daughter._
> 
> * * *

 Blue looked at the other note with a grumpy look  _" You cannot be serious Sabrina. This is so unfair why should I have to raise a 16 year old? I'm barely in my 20s!"_ She sighed and patted Saikik's shoulder " So... Saikik-" The young girl interrupts her " Mama Blue." Blue quickly got some tape out of nowhere to shut Saikik up, everyone else begun to laugh. " Hahaha! Mama Blue!?" Stewie was rolling on the floor, Blue looked his eyes with fire in her eyes  **" Shut up papa Stewie or else I'll shove this du-"** Saikik ripped the tape off and slapped it onto Blue's hair " Sabrina didn't like to be called that either." She giggles. Blue took the object off her hair then threw it away. The shocked feeling she had quickly went away; a grumpy mood took over her emotions, being called '  _Mama '_ was something she doesn't want to be ever called. " You'll just call me Blue... and only Blue. Not mama  **got it**? And from now on I'll train you myself." Saikik nodded her head and the goofy look she had on her face was wiped away with the expression of determination. Saikik then explains her origins. 

_" 16 years ago... During midnight, Sabrina was meditating in her gym with the other students that stay at the gym. It was ruined by someone banging on the door..._

_( Transitions to a flashback)_

Sabrina roughly opens her front door with esp- she sees something small... it was a young baby looking about 6 months old, it crawls towards Sabrina. The menacing gym leader helps it come closer with her psychic powers, but she made sure it was kept at a safe distance from herself. Upon close inspection there seemed not to be any signs of traps. Sabrina is a cautious woman most of her students would say. " Why the hell is there a child just sitting outside my gym? There's no note specifying anything of this or who this baby is like most cliche introductions would be." One of her students yelled across the building, he found something and wanted to show her. Sabrina places the baby on her arms- it felt unusual to carry something so fragile... or so she thought it was fragile.... " Look master! there appears to be some markings on the front doors! It... it look likes marks a rock pokemon would make." Sabrina was confused, why would rock type pokemon randomly bang here front doors... a thought came in to her mind... 

 _" What bills do they pay to bang on my doors like that?"_ The student points out that the birth mark on her shoulder seems unusual. Sabrina looks at it and says " Looks similar to an Arceus..." Sabrina shakes her head and gives the child to her student. " Take her to the poke center. It's not our baby... and whoever left her here had the wrong idea about me... tch... ruining our meditation. Disrespectful." Her tone was aggressive; The student turns around to take the child where she wanted him to go, but the girl started biting his arm and crying her tears out. She cried louder and louder and as she did her birthmark began to glow. Lighting then struck the roof of the building, wild pokemons that were around started to scream out their species cries and walk towards the baby. Even their own pokemons were acting just the same, Sabrina ordered her student to shut up but he was suddenly attacked by a rattata, the baby was falling down- with her quick reactions she used psychic powers to catch her and place her in her arms again. 

" Oi oi oi! Calm down! How do I calm a baby down?!" She started to slowly shake the crying child like most mothers do to make one sleep, then she used her powers once again to bring herself a abra plushy. The baby seemed interested in it, as she smiled and giggled- playing with the plushy the pokemon that were around vanished. Sabrina was puzzled by the whole event and so was everyone else in the gym. " I'll look into your past. It's not much but it'll help find your real parents!" She places her left hand on the child's head to reach into her memories. She saw nothing but the baby in an unknown forest... no human in sight; she looked more into the past but there was nothing there... just white. She looked at the event that happened to see what led her here- she was sitting on top of a graveler that was the culprit to her dented doors. " What the hell?" Sabrina stopped looking into her memories, the baby was looking at her with a cute smile. " I don't know what you are... I sense human in you but I know you're something completely different! Well... since you don't want to go.... I must be very important to your fate." She smiled at the baby " Me... adopting a child... never thought of this at all." One of the students asked what she's gonna name her. Sabrina took a good look at the baby and said " Saikik." 

Ever since that night Sabrina's life was changed by a little. She taught her how to use esp, small battle tactics; how too cook, clean, etc. She put Saikik on a tight schedule and gave her strict rules so she would be discipline. Sabrina found something out about about her. That is....

_(Transitions to Blue with Saikik)_

_" That I have the hidden power to control any other form of life or weather whenever i'm snapped._ Mama said that... I don't recall me doing anything like that but mama said she saw me snap at someone and I started to control other pokemon to attack someone. She also said the weather went from a sunny day to a hail storm.Whenever my birthmark glows-" She rolls up her sleeve to show the group her mark. " Whenever it glows I lose all my senses and I attack!" Everyone stared at her with a look of surprise mixed with disbelief. " Bwahahaha!" Andre laughs. " Man... you do know how to come up with a short story." He adds in. Saikik grew agitated " Are you saying I'm a lair?" Andre laughed a bit more, he held some of it back " I mean, how am I supposed to believe that you can control the weather along with any life form whenever you're pissed?" 

" You saw what happened earlier ago! Ho-" 

" You're a psychic trainer. I heard elite ones can use illusions as a strategy to catch their opponent off gaurd" He interrupts. 

" That note proves it! How could you not believe what mama wrote?!" She exclaims

" Anyone could write a note and claim stuff like this. I don't trust you're a good person either! You could be an undercover rocket member to try and kill us! We just got done with a battle with some of them... well some of us did." Andre mentions

" I'm not saying I have disbelief in you Saikik... but he has a point. I heard from my brother before that Sabrina used to be a team rocket member for Giovanni. Maybe you might have some ties with her and this was the perfect-" Before Bronze could finish Saikik's birthmark began to glow. 

" Oh...half the time we open our mouths Andre, we put ourselves in a tight situation." Bronze added. 

**_END( To Be Continued )_ **


	33. The Marked One Part 2

 The glow on Saikik's shoulder glowed brighter, Bronze and Andre prepared themselves for another battle.  **" Are you calling me a lair and disrespecting my mother?!"** She screams with a savage tone, her face expression was scary as it was covered with viciousness. Wild rattatas, caterpies, pidgeys, and scythers appeared before the group. Blue grabbed Saikik's arm and tugged it hard  **" Stop!"** Saikik looked at her then to everyone else. " W-what?" Lapis looked around and noticed all the wild pokemon were gone. Andre whispered to Bronze " I think she's telling the truth, I've never seen something like this." Bronze nodded his head. " Saikik, I didn't mean to be disrespectful to you." Saikik looked at him funny. " W-what?" She fell to her knees; she held her head " You were about to go on some rampage on us just seconds ago. I don't blame your actions." Saikik eyes went wide open " I... Did what? I'm sorry if I-" She just stopped talking and got up. Blue sighed and had a thought run into mind  _" This girl needs some work on her short temper, and needs a lot more for her esp abilities. How am I gonna do that Sabrina? I don't know this psychic crap!"_ She grabbed Saikik's hand and started walking " Let's go back to my home, I think you already know I live in Pallet Town. I'll let you bunk in my guest room. Tomorrow we're training." She stumbles as she walks, Saikik grabbed on to her shirt. She notices Blue have cuts and bruises on her body. " L-let me fix you up!" Everyone looked at her with a puzzled expression- Saikik places her hands 4 inches away from Blue, they begin to glow a yellow light that made the wounds disappear " No way! She's like Yellow!"  Red exclaims. Blue was astonished. " I've perfected every psychic moves special humans can do, I just haven't been able to control the... you know...." Blue nods her head " That's... That's amazing!" Suddenly Saikik throws up on her shoes. " Maybe... Maybe a little hehe... I'm sorry Blue..." She uses her sleeves to wipe the mess off her lips but Blue didn't allow that. She takes out a handkerchief and wipes off the mess for Saikik " I got the mess covered." 

" What about-"

" I'll clean my shoes later, it's no big deal" Blue says with a smile. The pair began to walk down the path leading to Pallet Town. Bronze shakes his head and puts his pokeball back in his belt "I get a bad feeling about her" Red attempted to tap his shoulder but it was quickly slapped away by Lapis. " Hey!" Lapis gave Red a scary mean look. " Don't forget whenever this is all over you're his first target!" Lapis yells. Bronze rubs her head " I could break the deal right now but, I'll continue to use you as my pawn." Red balled his hands to make a fist " P-pawns?" he says angrily. " Don't tell me you think I'm friends with you and everyone else. The only people outside my small circle I respect is Yellow and Skyla." He spits towards Red but it purposely hit the dirt. " I was going to tell you about Si-" Bronze grabs Red's shirt  **" I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THAT! AFTER I KILL MAVERICK I'LL GO AFTER YOU AND ANYONE WHO STOPS ME! WIPE THAT STUPID ANGRY LOOK OFF YOUR FACE YOU PARASITE!"** Stewie wanted to knock him out but Green stopped him from doing so. Bronze picked Lapis up then placed her on his back. " Bastard..." He whispered then walked away. Skyla took her time to walk with him but then Red grabbed her arm. " Skyla" he says softly " Why do you hang around him? You of all people should know what he did and what he truly is capable of." Skyla pulled her arm away. " It's... It's not about Bronze. No"

" Then what?"

" It's the girl... I've made a bond with her in short time. I know she's heavily influenced by Bronze and his ideals but.... he's not what you think!" She finishes. 

" Not what I  _think_ ? Did he hit your head hard? He's a monster!" Stewie chimes in. 

" Just... Leave  _us_ alone. I'm on the good side with you all!" She jogs away from him and towards Bronze. Red shook his head, " Red, forget about it. Right now we should contact officials to tell them information. You already know I have good ties with everyone cause of my occupation." Red nodded his head then walked towards the path Blue was going.

* * *

 The next morning Blue was sitting in her living room with her pika pajamas watching television while drinking hot coffee. She was watching a recording of her favorite show called  _" The Dreamer"_ a show about a boy named "B" who wanted to chase after the pokemon league championship, but down the line with a girl name " W" he faces certain situations that led him to an unfortunate fate. She takes a bite out of some cookies Yellow made for her the other day " Sucks to be that guy." She says with her mouthful. You would think she would be in a calming mood in this moment but Blue feels annoyed due to Saikik sitting across from her writing in a notebook while constantly look up from it to her. " Hmmmm..." She hums. She flips the page and that's when the brunette snaps  **" STOP! YOU'RE RUINING MY PROGRAM!!!"** Saikik looks at her with a smile on her face " Sorry Blue-sama , I'm studying your ways so I can grow into a fine trainer! You are the one who beat mama." Blue's right eyebrow began to twitch. Saikik gets up and grabs Blue's stomach then pulls a bit of fat out. " But Blue-sama, you shouldn't be eating that you're already beginning to-" Blue grabbed her notebook and whacked her head with it  **" ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"** Fire glowed from her eyes. 

" N-no Blue-sama!"

" Stop calling me that! Just say Blue! Blue!" She cries out. 

Saikik:" **AAAAAAH!"**  

Blue:"  **AAAAAAH!"**

Stewie kicks open one of the doors to her guest room. Blue lives in a medium sized house that has 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, medium size living room, small kitchen, and an attic. Stewie didn't have anywhere to stay in Kanto- Red, Green, and others gave him understandable reasons why he couldn't stay. " It's 6:30 am shut the hell up!!" The two girls went quiet.  " Thank you" he says as he slams the door. Elsewhere... Bronze was standing in the middle of the forest not too far from where Yellow's place is. He feels a presence behind him hiding. " Just get out of that bush Skyla you're not fooling anyone." She slowly reveals herself. " You didn't come last night... and I-" Bronze interrupts her " Didn't feel like sleeping. I just came here instead." 

" For the entire night?" 

" Yup..." 

" Standing?"

" I can't feel my legs." The two went quiet for a few seconds. " Bronze, may I ask something ?" He nodded his head. " Do... do you really plan to kill Red? You aren't... for real?" Bronze chuckled " No maybe just give him a couple of bruises then kindly give him some band aids after wards y'know." Skyla let out a sigh of relief " That's good I thought-" Bronze made a quick turn to face her with a menacing expression. " Yes I do plan to eliminate him from this world! He's the one who ruined my dream when I was a kid. You know how I grew up? Running away all the time because I was a target for authorities, a lot knew my face and even some of the crimes I did, my friends and I had little to no money to live off of so we often beat the crap out of other people, that was until we stole a boat to run away to a different region. Ever since I blame Red and his other no good friends of his for destroying what should've been mine and what I told you was only the tip of the iceberg of what I went through." Skyla stared at him with a serious look " You could've changed your ways around those times-"

" You would say that... but I wasn't no normal convict. Most bad guys you probably met before just got a small punishment and then lived happily ever after right? If I were caught... I wouldn't see the light of day. I don't know how Silver freely roams around... but my best bet is that he isn't known well by others unlike me..." Bronze goes silent. Skyla grew worried for what he has to say next. Bronze gulped and exhaled " I did a lot of things as a young kid. I'm not a deranged psychopath Skyla, everything I did was to protect myself. When I was a kid... I didn't want to rule Team Rocket as an evil leader.... I didn't like how dad ran things. I wanted that to change, but when all of that happened... I changed my plans." Skyla slowly walked up to him with small tears. 

" Are.. are you crying?" She asks.

" What? Me crying?" He responds with a crack in his voice

" Y-yea..." Skyla stops walking, standing close to him

" Yea right..." Skyla jumps into his arms and begins to sob " The hell has gotten into you?" Bronze asks while he holds her. " You bastards had it easy..." he mutters.

* * *

Later that day around 10:00 am Blue was ready to train Saikik, they were in an open field where no other humans, besides Stewie and Red, were around.  _" How to train a girl with esp abilities who has a short temper and somewhat of a messed up past... where'd have I heard that before?"_ she thought to herself. " Ready? This will be a 3 on 3 battle." she screams at Saikik. The young girl yells back at her " What?!" Blue rolls her eyes. 

" I said are you ready!?"

" What?!" Saikik yells again. 

" I said... RED!" Blue grew tired so she asked Red who was a bit closer to Saikik.

" She said are you ready Saikik. It'll be 3 on 3!" 

"Yes!" 

Blue threw out her Clefable  _" The day I beat Sabrina I used my Clefy to defeat her abilities, I know I'll be able to pull it off with her!"_ She thought to herself. " We're going to start off with what you know! Don't dare hold back!" Saikik tossed out her trusty Hypno, it charges towards Blue's pokemon. She attempted to counter attack her hypno with a psychic move but she fell victim to Saikik's illusion ability. " I call this trick  **Holy Diver** , mama woke up this trick in me when I was six, you'll see multiple versions of one thing charging at you, you'll try to attack but those won't work as it'll go through me or my pokemon, the reality is standing in front of you as you are mesmerize by this illusion! Everything you do will only affect your mind!" Blue and her pokemon were staring off into space with a blank look in their eyes. Clefy tried to attack but as Saikik said it'll just waltz right through as the real pokemon will attack. Saikik thought her victory was assured by the first hit but Blue smirked " You fell into my trap..." Saikik quickly ordered her hypno to get away from them. Blue snapped out of the state she was in " Good... now you really fell into my trap!" Saikik was confused what she meant. Clefy then used **metronome** and shot out a **hyper beam** attack that hit it's target. " Wh-what?!" Saikik yelled out. " There was no trap at all Saikik, I was bluffing. You're naive!!" Clefy uses **metronome** again the next attack was a **thunder** attack that successfully hit hypno. Clefy was cheering until hypno quickly got up and used his attack  **disable** to stop Cley's  **metronome** move. 

" TM 32  **Double Team!** " Clefy creates duplicates of itself and runs at hypno " I realized your holy diver move is similar to tm 32, but it messes with one's mind to where they lose touch in reality." Hypno attempts to use teleport but Clefy stopped him by using pound attack. " Now for the finisher!" Saikik smirks as Hypno glances at Clefy, he used the move  **hypnosis** in such a fast succession. " You got too cocky! Now use  **Dream Eater**!" Clefy fell victim and was defeated immediately. " Your pokemon are pretty tough Saikik. Perhaps I did get too cocky... but..." Hypno fell to the ground, Saikik notices there was purple liquid under him, " Toxic? when did you?" Blue laughs. 

" TM 06  **Toxic**! Saikik you may be a strong trainer but you're years below me when it comes to fighting experience." 

Saikik's grin went away " I choose you! Swoobat!" 

" Ditty let's go! transform into a pikachu!" Dity uses it's ability to rival against the swoobat who quickly uses  **Heart Stamp** , but since it was a psychical attack it became paralyzed. " She's open! use thunder attack!" with that one move swoobat was out of the fight. Saikik had a voice run through her mind,  _" Being naive like that caused him to almost die!"_ The birthmark was dimming. " Hey Saikik! I never said I was gonna be a soft teacher! I'll give ya a couple of bruises if you're gonna be too **naive**!" Blue yelled out. More of the horrendous thoughts ran through her mind  _" She's not the be trusted in this world! Do something about this monster!"_ the fake pikachu was jolting across the field, raising up it's speed with agility. Saikik's mind sunk into the thoughts. 

( Flashback)

Saikik, Sabrina, a wounded boy, a parent, and a crowd of people surrounding them in front of their gym 

" Saikik... you're too naive! Look what you did to him!" Sabrina screamed at her as she treats an unknown trainers wounds. " Look at the state you put him in... learn how to control you're powers damn it!"

" M-m-mama... I didn't... I don't remember doing anything! He... he was saying mean stuff about me and my birth-" 

" And you attacked him?! I taught you better!"Sabrina continued to yell. A parent of the unknown trainer who was worried about their child yelled at Sabrina " This is what you're teaching at your gym?! How to kill kids?! She's not to be trusted with those powers she's naive! She's a monster!"

Saikik started to slowly scratch her head while many tears flowed from her eyes. " I... I'm not a monster!" She ran inside the gym. 

_" That word... Naive... I was just 7 years old at the time... I was coming back to the gym after mama gave me a few errands to run... then that boy who wanted to challenge the gym was upset he couldn't battle since it was closed. He insulted me and mother... then he asked about my birthmark since I was known in Saffron about it... he ripped my right sleeve off and continued to insult it... I don't remember what I did next but he was laying on the floor... mama said roots came from the ground and tied him to the wall... I then used rocks with my esp to hurt him some more. Another trainer was watching and said I used a while electrode who was roaming around to use explosion on him... that word... naive was thrown at me a lot... Blue... please stop using that word..."_  

Blue's eyes were savage like while Saikik was blank. " Look at you... day dreaming during the battle... just goes to show how naive you can be... I need to get rid of that for you." Saikik then looked at her with a craze look. " Naive?" the grass underneath Blue started to grow, she looked at it with a bewildered expression. Then it grew tall and grabbed her, slamming her to the ground. " Blue!" Red and Stewie yelled out, they were sitting on some dirt but the trees behind them had their branches growing to where it grabbed their necks. " T-the birthmark! When did it...." Red was struggling and so was Stewie who tried to take out his pokemon but another branch grabbed him. " What made her mad?" He asked. Elsewhere... Andre was strolling around close to Pallet until he noticed trees and grass was moving around him as if was going towards him. 

" I'm going to be real upset if that store clerk did something with my food, cause I;m seeing weird things." The grass grabbed his legs, with his quick movements he takes a pocket knife out and cut it off of him. " The hell is going on?!" He takes out a pokenav to call Bronze. He picked up the call.

_" What is it Andre? "_

" Bronze there's something unusual going on with the grass!"

_" Sure you didn't piss off another oddish?"_

" Look Bronze I had to use the ba- THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! IT KEEPS GRABBING ME! I'M AROUND PALLET TOWN I COULD BE IN SOME TROUBLE!" 

_" Ugh... fine, but you're ruining my chow time with Skyla."_ He hangs up the call. Andre trips over the grass. " Staraptor I choose you!" He tosses out his pokemon who knew what was going on, it cuts the grass using  **Air Slash** , Andre hops on it's back to fly up into the air. While up there he notices Saikik. " Could she be the cause? I need to warn Bronzy boy ag-" Before he could make another call a branch slapped his pokenav but with Staraptors quick movements it avoided being hit. " I need to take out Saikik! Who knows how long it'll take for all this to go away!"

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Diver is reference to a song by the music group DIO


	34. The Marked One Part 3

" Bronze.." Skyla looks at him with puppy eyes. " You're not leaving right now are you?" Bronze puts his pokenav away and shakes his head " Nah, Andre must've messed around with another oddish or something. The grass is apparently attacking him." Skyla gave him a puzzled look " Grass is attacking him?" Meanwhile Andre and his Staraptor were fending off the growing grass that didn't seem to stop no matter what he did. 

 _" Damn, if only I had a fire type pokemon I would burn this whole place up! It's why I need Bronze right about now but I don't think he's coming."_ Another thought came into mind.  _" Well the way I explained it to him was bizarre I don't blame him for thinking wrong."_ The grass grabbed his legs and slammed him on the ground. His Staraptor attempted to help but was hit by a tree.  _" I need to take out Saikik! Before it actually kills me!"_ He uses his free arms to toss out his Starmie. " Starmie use  **Surf** to get me out of this area!" The starfish creates a strong enough wave to push them further away. The way Andre was thinking that since Bronze isn't under attack like he is- is because Saikik must have a range to her powers. He's guessing it's about 80 meters long, the reason being he saw Saikik was because he was approximately 30-40 meters close to her; his starmie grew tired from pushing him 40 meters away, it just shows how strong his pokemon his. " Now... how am I going to get close to that pissy girl without getting hit." His staraptor was slightly hurt by that tree. " Staraptor! You're species have a very keen eye... you proved that to me many times so what I want you to do is use whirlwind on these little pebbles right here." The predator bird looked at him with a confused look. " I want you to gather up enough force to shoot many meters towards her, this is where your keen eyes come in handy, see that glowing mark? I can't but you probably can, I want you to hit that as she's unguarded!" The pokemon makes a sqwuak sound to indicate it understands the plan, it starts up the whirlwind move, it knows it needs to time the launch with great force. The pebbles all over start whirling around at a very fast speed. It takes aim.... then launches! 

 _" Blue-sama... I hate that word... Naive... I'm not naive.... I'm not i'm not i'm not i'm not!"_ Saikik screams.

" F-fine you're not! The hell is your problem! Let me go Saikik!" She begins to sink into the dirt. Suddenly Saikik's right arm was struck by something that made a deep wound in it. Blue, Stewie, and Red's eyes went wide open as they had an expression of confusion. More then hit Saikik's arm she screams in pain. " What's going on?!" Blue yells. Andre who flies in on his bird pokemon's back drops from the sky.  _" Doujyaaa~n"_ Andre says mockingly, " You attacked me back there... Reason why I'm not on the dirt like Blue and her friends is because I figured out you must have a range, also if I hit that birthmark you'll lose power am I correct?!" Saikik gives him a menacing look, she then controls close ranged pokemon to attack him; Ekans, Arboks, Sandshrews, and meowths came for Andre but all were quickly countered by Staraptor. " You think a few pokemon will take us down?! I literally faced Hoenn and Unova's mythical pokemon including a crap-ton of trainers all at once TRY ME little girl! I'm 100 years away from your battling experience, you don't even know how to use your overpowered ability correctly if you can't hurt me!" He knocks down Saikik and stands tall against her. " Wait! Don't do anything that'll kill her!" Blue commands. " I... I get why she's like this... This isn't caused by her short temper... I must've touched something sensitive to her." Andre spat at his own ground. " Then you need to teach her a thing or two about the past. I got over my awful past at a young age, also I wasn't even thinking about killing her. No just knocking her out to end this is enough." The smug-cool look Andre had on went away as he mentioned his past. 

( Flashback) 

 _Before Andre joined Team Rocket... Before he arrived at Johto... Andre lived in Sinnoh.. But his life already begun with misfortune as his father left his family the date he was born in an abandoned shed his mother hid in. His older brother who was 6 when he was born looked after his mom._  " Father... I never knew you could be an absolute piece of shit... leaving us like this because you couldn't see a good future! I bet you left us for another woman!"  _They had been living there until Andre was 6. They lived far away from other people; he and his older brother who was 12 often went to the city to steal food since they never had money... they say you can get rewards off of trainer battles but his brother always lost them... he never paid the opponent instead he ran away from them. He always had the thought of hitting them with rocks and taking their money but that would cause trouble he didn't want. Andre would want to ask people for help but apparently his mother did things with his father that led her to being in an awful position for years, and to make matters worse she was a sick woman. He hated the life he lived in... it would all change when his older brother was being chase by police officers after stealing food. He attempted to help but even he was caught. He knew they were doomed at this point... but then a savoir came... a small starly that attacked the police with peck attacks. He managed to get away but his brother couldn't. Andre quickly ran to the abandoned shed to be comforted by his mother, but instead he came back to her lifeless body. He didn't know what to do after that... so he stayed... for 4 years he stayed in that shed all alone while his brother never came back. Apparently from the news he had heard his brother had beaten a trainer and stole his money... he used the money to buy food and medicine. He was thrown in a prison being trialed as an adult for the beating he did. Andre finally grew tired and left to a harbor that was near a town. The boat he snuck on was heading to Johto... He doesn't remember what part of Johto it stopped at but that's when he got off and only ran... and as he ran for days he hoped and hoped... then he met him... Bronze in a forest._

 _Bronze was wrapping up a net filled with rare pokemon he stole from someone. Bronze stared at him with a menacing face._ " Walk away... you didn't see nothing..."  _He lifts the net onto his shoulder and began to walk, Bronze tried to look cool in front of Andre showing off he caught rare pokemons until the net ripped. The pokemon started to make a break for it but Andre's starly attacked them all with a quick attack. Bronze was astonished._ " I don't know what kind of group you're a part of but I want to wear the same uniform you do! I want to join you!" _Bronze still had the shocked expression on his face but it turned into a smile... that's when Andre threw away his past and started a new life within team rocket. All because of his new brother... Bronze._

( Flashback ends)

While Andre finished his past story a raticate hit him from the back with a  **hyper fang** attack. " You little..." He didn't fall forward like most people would do, instead he stood hard and ripped the rest of his clothes off showing his muscles. There were scars all over his body, " These scars were given to me by my mother whenever I did something wrong, you think your little fang attack will hurt me?!" The raticate jumps at him but he punches it away, more pokemon started to surround him. Staraptor was growing weary and so was he. Saikik's birthmark grew again, she grew the grass again and slammed Andre down. His bird pokemon flew up again. " Damn it! I just had to be that character that had to monologue when I could've knocked her out! But... Saikik isn't a complete idiot.. I see tracks of diglett around her... if I came close I would've been hit. " Andre whispers to himelf.  Red thought this would finally be the end of them, he laid there accepting his fate while he slowly gets sunk into the ground while Stewie struggled to get out, his face was halfway in while the back of his body was still showing. Andre stared at Stewie... he notices something he could try for a last resort. His mind clicks- he has a risky idea. " S-staraptor! T-try to cause another strong whirlwind at Stewie's belt!" Dirt was entering his mouth but Staraptor understood him. Then a few fearows came at him, they had a sky battle. At the same time electric pokemon on the ground tried to use thunderbolt to knock down the pokemon. Staraptor moves swiftly, dodging every attack while fighting back. He uses the fearows as cover from the electric attacks that struck them. 

" Such amazing skill!" Red exclaims. 

" I think I know what Andre is trying to do, since you can't reach your belt, he's gonna knock them off with his staraptor!" Red continued

" Red... I think everyone knew what he was going to do..." Stewie replies " Also I'm beginning to think something... Saikik changes person... Think about it who would go this far to hurt or nearly kill someone when they're pissed? Nobody... and the fact she can't remember afterwards... this isn't Saikik" Red looked at Stewie with a surprised face, his theory made sense. Blue was still sinking into the ground along with her pokemon, she stares at the birthmark and notices there were eyes gleaming red. Staraptor moves quickly to avoid the ground attacks, it finally let out a whilrwind attack to launch Stewie's pokemon into the air. What popped out was a dragonite and a typhlosion. " Use  **Flame Wheel!"** Stewie ordered his typhlosion. It burned through the grass and at Saikik, but she used her esp to stop the attack. " I know you're esp is strong Saikik, but at the same time it's still developing! You can't reach to far distances! Dragonite use  **hyper beam!"** Blue's eyes went wide open. 

" H-hyper beam?" Dragonite was getting ready to launch the attack

" W-wait... WAIT STEWIE I'M RIGHT HERE! NO NO NO NO!" 

" Sorry... girlfriend hehe" he mockingly replies

" Girl-" Dragonite launches the hyper beam towards Blue and Saikik

" IF I SURVIVE THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screams as she watches the beam come towards them. Saikik could only control stop one thing at a time with her powers, Andre's Staraptor was fending off the other pokemon. The hyper beam hits under them that then launches the two girls up in air. Dragonite flew quickly to catch her while Saikik fell hard to the ground. The pokemon stopped trying to attack and the grass went back to normal. " I'm a dead man but it was worth it." Stewie says as he dusts off the dirt. " Couldn't you have used a  **water pulse** on her?" Red asked. " Yup." Stewie replied. Red stared at him with a nervous smile. Andre remained on the ground thinking. 

 _"  Saikik's anger reminds me of my mother for some reason... she hated how I looked so much like my father. I wonder if I ever made mama proud. Oh well... I let go of that. It's not my style to stay in the past."_ Andre lays his eyes to rest  _" I wonder if Stewie or Red, maybe Blue would tell Roxanne what I did... She would think I'd be so cool hehe."_  

* * *

 

 A few minuets go by, Blue jumps off Dragonite's arm and charges at Stewie, " Crap I'm a dead man" He yells. Blue starts chasing him around the open field tossing pebbles at him. " YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DAMN IT! I'M GONNA I'M GONNA-" 

" BLUE I'M SORRY I SWEAR I DIDN'T-"

" AND YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'M THE ONE WHO TEASES YOU ABOUT THAT AROUND HERE GOT THAT?! She yells out in anger. Red smiled and shook his head. Bronze was at a safe distance watching the entire thing going on with Skyla behind him. " Yare Yare, Andre. I knew your clever ass didn't need my help." Skyla suddenly held his hand. " Let's go somewhere else, I don't think I wanna get caught up with whatever's going on." Bronze nodded his head then walked away from the scenery. 

_Elsewhere in a dark room._

" Grunt, whats the news on the assassination team I sent out." Maverick asks in a scary whisper, he sits on a chair in a dark room  sipping some fine wine. The grunt was shaking as he kneels before Maverick. " M-my lord... there has been no reports from them... but there is something else we found out-" Maverick stands up from his chair and walks over to the grunt, a shadow was casting over his face the entire time even when he leaned over. " Did..." he breaks the wine bottle on the grunts head " Did I ask for that other thing?" The grunt cried from the pain on his head " ANSWER ME!" 

" N-no!" 

" Then continue with what else you found." He sits back down on his fancy chair. The grunt grew a confused look on his face, " Hurry before I feed you to Mundo. It's not like the meal is new." The grunt gulped then spoke once more. " A special prisoner escaped... they even managed to gather their stuff, other prisoners and fled when they were doing their duty to serve the other team rocket members." Maverick sighs " What is the escapee name?" 

" K-korrina from Kalos my lord.." 

" Hoh? You know rats can be clever beings... rats can escape and run quickly, they can even win against a human... but at the end of the day... a rat remains a rat, they'll fall for a trap, if they escape they'll fall for a different trap... because it's still a rat..." The grunt was getting confused, he didn't know what Maverick was saying. " What I'm saying is that you and whoever else is going to get them back. No matter what, but be careful Sinnoh is a big place."

" Y-yes sir..."

**" NOW!"**

The grunt runs off while whimpering from the pain still lingering on his head. 

" Though Korrina is no rat, well compared to me she is but she's a smart and strong human being, I've still yet to use a tool for her to join us. It would be a shame if she were to go away... especially because she could be a threat to my throne... and whoever is... will never see the light of day again. No matter who...

 _ **END( To Be Continued)**_  


	35. Korrina

_Somewhere in Sinnoh a dozen of prisoners who escaped Team Rocket were stranded in a forest behind a well known gym leader... Korrina. Before the escape...Korrina was a cook and waitress for grunts who were finished doing dirty work. They would head back to a small camp site where other prisoners would do some service. It was just like prison, with all the corrupted police officers or guards in one place. Korrina was treated unfairly like every other prisoner with food being thrown or someone flirting with her; thankfully there was one guard there that would shut up a grunt who would do that. The guard was a strong woman named ' Kiwi'  who was the only one that treated Korrina and others with respect. It was odd to people that Kiwi was in Team Rocket despite being so kind but viscous at the same time. She explained to Korrina on her breaks that she applied for a job as full time security guard at Team Rocket since she was unemployed for some time. Kiwi is unaware of what dark secrets lies in this organization. Korrina was surprised Kiwi was unaware,but she found out Sinnoh doesn't really reach out to other regions. Korrina explained to Kiwi how she ended up as a prisoner and what Team Rocket does, her heart almost burst. They both came up with a plan to run away, since Kiwi had access to strict areas with a key and knocking out other guards this gave them the chance to run._

* * *

 Pokemon Character: 

Name: Kiwi 

Age: 24

Gender: Female

 Height: 5'11"

Origin: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh

Appearance: Black security guard outfit with team rocket logo ( During work) White casual t-shirt , blue wool sweater, blue jeans. ( When at home) she has long brown hair that is always in a bun, glasses , blue eyes. 

Background: Kiwi is a girl who was born and raised in the Sinnoh region. She had a calm life living in her small town. She grew up with a family of four like any other normal family. She has a younger sibling who is a boy that is around the age of 19. She moved away from her birthplace to Snowpoint City with her boyfriend where she trains with him on her psychical appearance. She managed to land a job being a security guard for a camp ran by Team Rocket that was in her city. 

Pokemon: None 

* * *

 

Korrina was leading from the front, the plan was to discreetly escape by boat that was waiting in a harbor. Kiwi's boyfriend worked there as he owned the place, she told him what she was going to do and he decided to pitch in by setting up a boat. His other plans were to let his workers distract any grunts by playing as idiots by keeping them at hold and giving the grunts wrong directions. " k-korrina... are you sure we could trust her?" one escapee asked. Korrina glared at him with a mean look." Of course! She's helped us get this far why would she do it in the first place?" She replied. The man sat back down and nodded his head. The group was behind under a ledge that grunts suddenly stepped over without noticing them. " Everywhere we go, they seem to get closer and closer!" One escapee whispered.  _" I think I heard something."_ One of the grunts said. He turned around to walk towards the area he heard the faint noise. This made everyone grow upset and anxious.  _" I don't want to engage in battle... if I do, more problems will arise and if it does... it's more than likely to lose a few or maybe everyone..."_ They hear the footsteps come closer and closer. Korrina was praying for the man to go away. The other grunt calls the man to stop getting distracted and that they were moving somewhere else. " Thank Arceus..." Korrina muttered. Kiwi looked over the ledge and signaled them to move across. " We're almost close to the harbor. Just hang in there." She said with a hopeful tone. 

Meanwhile in Johto... A meeting was being held in a building in Goldenrod City... Bronze sat on a long table in the end with Skyla by his side. Since yesterday they've been seen walking together without Lapis. Silver walked in and sat by Bronze, he felt obligated to since they're adoptive brothers. Bronze taps his shoulder and leans into his ear. Silver had a questionable expression " What Bronze?" Bronze inhaled and spoke " W-we we're brought to papa by a pidgeot." 

" What?" Silver asked in confusion 

" I know... I was just as surprised as you are right now"

" What the hell are you on about Bronze?" Silver replied

" Pidgeot... remember dad told us that a pidgeot was carrying a big basket with us in it and he-"

" Bronze you're an idiot..." 

More people walked in: Gold, Crystal, Blue, Stewie , etc. Bronze and Stewie gave each other a menacing glare. " Oi... Like what you see Stewie?" Before they could Lance walks in to shut everyone up. He asked the people in the room how their search went, everyone gave the answer that they didn't get a single thing as Team Rocket were steps ahead, besides Bronze, Andre, Stewie, and Blue. " So from what Green and Red told me was that Team Rocket no longer has any members left in this and Kanto region. The other thing was that a lot of them are currently sitting in Sinnoh planning something." Bronze spoke up " Lance... From what I think... I think that Maverick is planning to use the legendaries for his own use. El Mundo maybe..." 

" El Mundo?" Stewie asks 

" It's Nahuatl language... it translates to ' The World ' Mavs main goal is too use up a lot of the world's energy and feed it to him so it could grow... seeing what it did to the Hoenn region..." Bronze thought back to the incident that led Hoenn to be destroyed " Yare yare... It amazes me we made it out alive." 

" What are we gonna do? The damn thing gains additional powers and abilities by eating any living thing! But... I doubt Team Rocket could get their hands on anything over there..." Clair pauses " But then again... Bronze you managed to take some down... it cost the lives of your old members though." Stewie chuckled and leaned back on his chair.  " The legendary pokemon in Sinnoh are beings who made the world... the distortion world... even time itself. How could anyone put up a fight with that?" Gold stood up from his chair 

" Mind control... I've seen it happen first hand with Lugia... They managed to capture Ho-oh with it..." Blue and Silver along with everyone else gasped in surprise. Blue chuckled nervously " Hehe... G-gold you're kidding right? No way-" Gold gave Blue a serious glare; whenever he has this expression on- it means he's serious. Bronze sighed " Yare yare" he got up and walked towards a mini fridge that was in the room. " What are we going to do? I say we head over there to Sinnoh and shut them up for good." Saikik who was in the room looked at Bronze. She had a vision again... Bronze battling something, but he wasn't posing as the badass he is... he was critically injured. The vision ends... she grew concerned for him. " We don't want another Hoenn incident Bronze" Green said " Nobody here wants to go through that again..." 

" Then do you have any ideas?" Bronze replied 

Red spoke up " All of a sudden you care about humanity... weren't you the one destroying it?" Skyla slammed the table on Red's side " I would stay shut if-"

" I couldn't care less if anyone dies in the process... I told you what my purpose is. I won't repeat myself again." Bronze interrupted Skyla

" IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?! I FEEL LIKE YOUR SORT OF CONTRADICTING YOURSELF IN THE PROCESS BE-" Lance slammed his hand on the table to quiet them down. Bronze opened the fridge but didn't reach or even look inside. " We're going to Sinnoh... Bronze is right... if we sit here the more powerful they get. If anyone disagrees then speak up so you won't get sent." Everyone stayed silent until someone spoke " I don't see why we shouldn't..." everyone looked at the entrance door to the room to see who said it. It was Sapphire " Hoenn... My home... I miss it every day. Especially my family, friends, and Ruby... I want to prevent that from happening anywhere else..." Bronze made a 'hmph' sound as she spoke. " Then I guess we can all agree that Sinnoh needs a saving? Good, meetings over." Lance then states that they'll gather people around and in one week they'll leave to Sinnoh. Everyone gets up to leave except a few; Bronze reaches into the fridge and pulls out a beverage. " S-sake?" he says with a puzzled tone. Gold walks up to him with both arms behind his head " Never had it?" Bronze shook his head; Gold pulls two small cups out from random then gives one to Bronze has he pours a few shots. The two men drink " Taste horrid!" Bronze exclaims " Drink some more you'll get used to it." Gold replied. The two then drank some more. 

* * *

Korrina was running around with her group until one fell on the ground  _" There was literally nothing to trip over... if this was a horror movie I would leave that person behind but...."_ She helps the person up but she notices there was something on his feet... spikes. Someone then spoke " Pin missile..." She looked up to see it was a rocket admin. One Kiwi worked under " Korrina... I finally found you. Don't worry I'm here all alone by myself. Heracross came from behind the admin to attack Korrina but she quickly tossed out her pokeball " LUCARIO!" Her best friend quickly punched away the heracross that then shot itself towards lucario and began to fight. It hit lucario a few times but he managed to counter attack, until heracross used  **Close Combat**. Lucario attacked back with  **extreme speed** but to his surprised the heracross dodge and hit hos ribs with horn attack. The aura pokemon was thrown towards a tree where it landed on it's back. " L-lucario!" Korrina cries out. " See at first hand my pokemon is superior in both strength and speed." Heracross used it's wings to fly at the hurt pokemon but Lucario used  **detect** to protect itself.  _" I don't know why I already feel a sense of defeat... ever since the battle with Bronze I haven't felt the same when it comes to battling. I don't know what's going to break first... my little confidence or him..."_ Lucario attempted to use **counter** but again was hit with  **horn attack**. 

" Korrrrrriiinaaaa- I expected much mpre from a top class gym leader. I guess this is where you head back and-" The admin was interrupted by a large amount of snow falling on him. Kiwi jumped from behind a tree the admin was in front of. She grabbed lucario and punched heracross then ran towards Korrina " I shook that tree so we can flee! Now let's go!" Korrina was surprised but didn't hesitate to run away. Heracross tried to chase after them but the admin ordered him to stop." Don't... they don't know what's coming to them!" 

30 minuets go by since that encounter everyone was already growing tired until they see the harbor, though since it was snowing hard they could barely see it. " It's just up ahead! We just have to" Suddenly an Abomasnow appeared and hit 3 of the prisoners. Korrina wanted to fight back but Kiwi insisted she saved her strength. Kiwi cracks her knuckles. " Just go on ahead! I'll catch up. I'll deal with this myself." 

"B-but"

" Just go!" Kiwi yelled back, Korrina helped the 3 people up and continued to run. " We'll get out of here and towards a different part where rocket isn't at, to warn others!" The fog was getting clearer and clearer, they could see the ship they were going to port. The get close to it to only find out about 40 grunts were already there waiting for them. The same admin from before showed his face. " Korrrriiinaaa... I don't want to have to kill that beautiful face of yours, just turn yourself back in... where are you going to go eh? If you don't have a captain." She looks passed the admin and sees Kiwi's boyfriend unconscious. " Grunts... get them." Korrina knew none of them could fight but her, but with this many people she couldn't do it. She wanted to give up but she couldn't... even if death was right around the corner she will never be some slave to Team Rocket. " Lucario!" She screams out. Lucario uses all his strength to knock out a few dozen pokemon but he was beginning to get overwhelmed. Kiwi suddenly jumps out from nowhere with the abomasnow, she was riding on it as it stampede through the crowd of pokemon. She was quickly shut down by the admin's heracross. She fell into the snow where she was attacked by it's horn. " Kiwi!" 

" I'm.... i'm a tough girl... don't worry this ain't nothing!" She yelled. She coughed up a bit of blood, lucario tried to help out but heracross countered with it's horn. The other enemy pokemon were surrounding to attack but he used  **close combat** on everyone of them. The heracross saw an opening to attack and went for another  **horn attack** but this time lucario caught it. "  **Force Palm!"** Korrina ordered and Lucario did so on the heracross who was then paralyzed. " I will save Sinnoh from you monsters! AND I'LL MAKE IT BACK HOME TO GRAND PAPA GURKIN!" The admin was surprised Lucario did a hard amount of damaged to his pokemon. " Don't get so cocky!" But then lucario finished heracross off with  **extreme speed** , but they couldn't relax for a bit as the other remaining pokemon attacked him. " This is it... our plan was to save this region... I know by at least getting rid of them would get us a ticket out of here... then we can tell others to prepare... damn it..." Suddenly a hyper beam hits multiple enemy pokemon. " Candice!" Someone yelled out in a joyful tone. " This place... I thought it was deserted... hehe... did Kiwi's boyfriend also planned this?" Candice stands proudly with other trainers. As the battle ensues Candice runs towards Korrina to help her up " That captain over there told us what was going on... I had no idea these criminals were here. I'm Candice, gym leader of Snowpoint City. I'm sorry we took so long, we planned to help you guys before Rocket arrived but we had a few detours." Korrina smiled and shook her hand. 

" I'm Korrina... Leader of Shalour City's gym... do I got a story to tell."

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this extra filler and you might be thinking why I'm adding Korrina in here and here's why: I have future plans for Lapis's personality and fighting style and another reason is because I like giving gym leaders a bit of light, I feel like they don't get as much part to a story. Hope you'll understand :)


	36. Sapphire's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that nobody is underage in my oc besides Lapis. Bronze is 18 and the rest are in the 20's or late 20's  
> Also Bronze couldn't care less about the age rule of drinking. XD

_Back at Johto... Gold and Bronze were finishing up the sake Bronze found in the fridge. Gold and him were laughing with each other as everyone in the room were watching them with nervous facial expression._

" You... you know Bronze... You got a little drunk off of 4 shots you're sooooo lightweight!" Gold laughed , Bronze shook his head " N-no! I'm on like my.... 9 shot?" Gold slapped his back and hiccuped " No, you got off on 4 " Bronze slaps his back harder " Don't act like you're not drunk yourself! To prove I'm not drunk right now I will... um..." Gold looked at him raising his eyebrow. " Jump over this table!" Bronze finishes. He stands up from his chair and looks at it menacingly. He jumps in the air, but it wasn't high enough to go over it. Instead he lands and slips on it, it then cause a cup of water to spill on Clair's clothing. Gold snickered as he knew Bronze was done for; Skyla covered her face from embarrassment. Clair gets up with her right eye twitching with the sake bottle in her hands, Bronze looks at her with a serious face and says, " The risk I took was calculated... but man am I bad at math." 

" Yea... Ya really are." She breaks it over his head. 

" I think we should all leave now " Lance stated, everyone nodded their heads and got up, Andre lifted up Bronze who quickly became sober. " Hey Bronze, a thought came into mind" He looked at Andre and made a grunting sound " The assassins... You know there's one more person in the group right?" Everyone stopped to hear their conversation, though they didn't turn to look. " Him..." Bronze replied " I know he's a lone wolf but it's weird he wasn't sent after us..." Bronze adds on. " Just thinking about him sort of send chills hehe" Andre shakes a little, everyone was surprised to hear that those two people are scared of someone that they couldn't help but ask " Who are you talking about?" Andre answered that question for them. 

" His name... his name is ' Dulce' We found him in Unova... though we didn't like who he his and what he calls his  _hobbies_   we recruited him to the assassination squad." Bronze adds in some more details " Even Maverick... someone who's a sadist calls him the biggest scum of the earth... We're not scared of him... well I'm not but Andre however saw first hand at what he does." 

" How bad is he?" Silver asks

" This man... he's 17 years old, but is already someone truly disturbing. He told us what he does..."

 

 

 

> _" His first 10 years Dulce was the average kid you would normally see... he had a few friends but often he was seen alone. He was a very distant kid, even with his parents he wouldn't be seen much around them. Between the age of 5-10 years old he would read books about pokemon, medicine, surgery, pokemon battles, and most of all... horror books. At the age of 5 he would already know how to capture pokemon without being taught, and battle with great tatics. By the age of 9 he was already a junior in highschool. The age of 10 he skipped two grades and was a sophomore for a well known college in Black City, Unova. Already being told he has an IQ of 190-210, by the end of his college senior year he majored in many courses, but instead of becoming something big he became a surgeon in pokemon centers, his second job was a sitter and assistant in a big daycare for pokemon. He was the kindest to people giving the brightness smile to welcome pokemon and humans. He was pure hearted... or so people thought. Behind the scenes in the daycare he would terrorize pokemon mentally and physically. He would whisper in their ears when no one is around: " You're a weakling... do you really think your trainer left you here for you to be ' Safe?'  Ha! That's just an excuse! They're just saying you're a weakling... garbage garbage garbage. They'll never come back to pick you up. You're all alone here. You think the other pokemon are gonna be friend's with garbage? No... Garbage belongs in the can... Does that make you sad? The one you love and cherish the most leaves you behind... to rot... but if they do come back don't get your hopes up..we just notify them to come back so we can have room for others.... does that make you angry?? If so... use it as a weapon to kill them!" He would continuously torment the pokemon. The days when the trainers came back to pick up their pokemon he would remind the angered pokemon the lies he told them. Hours after they picked up the pokemon he would hear on the news about the gruesome events that unfolded for the trainers. He would even go where the event happened and take pics of the results..._
> 
> _He would also force pokemon to breed for future purposes of his own. He would get pokemon ill with the medicines he gives them and return it to trainers. In the days as he works for pokemon hospitals he would play around in surgeries to the human and pokemons. He likes to collect fur as a hobby from the ones he killed and give the trainer a wild pokemon that looked similar to the original. During operations he would limit the patients anesthetics so they would wake up mid surgery and he would have a ' delight'  moment with them. As always he would film everything he does to keep and cherish. He even manipulates the mentally ill pateints he has into ' Falling into their despair '_
> 
> _What is the purpose of all this? His curiosity and entertainment. He's done the same thing over and over even to his day... which he's 17 years old. Being kept hidden from the world in Team Rocket's organization. Not even Bronze or Maverick know of his whereabouts as Dulce travels a lot. He's hardly called up for missions even though he's the captain of the assassination squad so he does whatever he desires in different regions. "_

* * *

" T-that can't be true... You're just pulling our legs right Bronze?" Skyla says shivering, but Bronze and Andre were dead serious... no one in the room wanted to believe a man so twisted can ever exist in the world, but it seems this is the reality. Majority of the room's emotion was frustrations. Everyone wanted to get their hands on the guy who's made people's final moments a living hell. " Enough story telling, especially about Dulce. Let's go home and train or something." Everyone walks out to head back home. Bronze exits the building and prepares to use  **fly** to head back to Yellow's home, but someone stopped him in his tracks. It was Sapphire who was giving him a cold hard look. She stood in front of him and said, " Bronze... You're a strong trainer... I am too..." 

" Where are you going with this? It better not be pointless." He interrupts. 

" I despise you... you're the reason my home region is gone and why Ruby is too... I want to battle you!" She finishes. Bronze scoffs " A rematch? I don't mean to be rude but I already proved my strength compared to you back in Ho-" Suddenly Sapphire's Blazekien attacks Bronze. Inferno popped out from his ball and stopped the kick attack by catching it's leg. Bronze was about to call her ' Weak ' till Inferno was pushed back by her pokemon with that leg. A bruise then appeared on Inferno's arm. Bronze was astonished she did that, " Hey bro!" He calls to Silver. 

" There an open field nearby to battle?" Sapphire was happy he accepted her request for a rematch. 

Minutes go by; Bronze and Sapphire agreed on a two on two pokemon battle. They were getting ready to begin the battle. Skyla and Silver watch as the two trainers stare each other down. " Don't disappoint me,  **Taboo** I choose you!" Bronze tosses out his Crobat , Sapphire followed up with her Rono ( Aggron). Crobat charges at her pokemon with high speed. Rono is a slow pokemon compared to his Crobat, but Sapphire isn't a newbie to battles. Aggron uses **metal sound** to lower crobat's defense and to distract it's mind with the awful sounds. He saw his opportunity and uses  **rock tomb** to faint Taboo or slower his speed. It was unsuccessful as Taboo manages to dodge the attack and  **confuse ray** on Rono. " I like your tatics Sapphy but such simple ones won't work against me! What're gonna do now that Rono is confused!" Taboo then uses a tm Bronze taught it.  **TM11 Sunny Day,** but he wasnt going to let up on her, " Taboo! use  **Secret Power!** " Sapphire already knew what Bronze's plan was. Since  **secret power** is a move that uses specific type moves depending on the environment, the heat beating down, Taboo is going to use a fire move to faint her aggron. 

" Rono use  **Iron Defense**! I know you'll last if you-" Aggron was in a state of confusions and hit itself on the ground. Sapphire realizes not only the confuse ray is driving him like this but since steel types can't bear the heat it's driving it more crazy. She wanted to admit Bronze beat her first round but apart of her refused, and so did aggron who then charged at Taboo. " What the-" Bronze mutters as Rono uses stone edge to stop Taboo from firing a fire type attack. Rono was still confused but it was beginning to control itself. Taboo got back up and flew high so it wouldn't be interrupted while it's preparing to attack once more. " Fire it!" Bronze ordered, as he he yelled Taboo shot a big flame towards Rono, but he snapped out of confusion and used  **protect**. " Great Rono!" Sapphire cheered, her expression then turned serious " Now use rock tomb again!" being distracted by amazement Taboo fell victim to  **rock tomb** . It's speed was lower, Rono attacks again while Taboo was down with  **Heavy Slam** . Taboo was near defeat, but then it uses  **Haze**. A move where it resets it's stats so it's speed would rise to normal after the  **rock tomb** attack. " Sapphire... I must admit I underestimated you. Back at Hoenn those two... Wallace and Ruby held you back." Sapphire shook her head.

" No... After that day I trained as hard as a could. After the huge loss I suffered of my home that boosted us ( Her pokemon and herself) to get stronger, and I guess that's paying off." 

" I wouldn't be cheering if I were you, Sapphire you can't possibly believe it's over yet." Bronze replies

" I know, obviously we have 1 more in case we faint" Her tone was more strict and serious. 

Bronze's crobat flies and lands on his left shoulder, Bronze puts his right hand on to his left shoulder next to crobat's feet, he cross one foot over the other and leans his head towards Taboo striking a pose. " I wasn't talking about that Sapphy girl. I was talking about my crobat, he's not close to losing." Sapphire scoffs at him and shows one fang to try and intimidate him " Seems like you have a lot of confidence in him." Bronze nods his head " There's a reason why after all." Aggron falls down on one knee. Sapphire grew worried, " R-rono! What's wrong!?" Bronze gets out of his stance and cracks his knuckles and explains. " You made the mistake of psychically hitting Taboo." Sapphire was confused to what he was saying. " But but crobat isn't a pokemon that doesn't poison another when it's touched!" 

" You're right but Taboo's speed cannot be beaten!" He points to Rono's stomach. There was a mark on it that looks as if something bit through it's skin. Even though Rono's armor was tough, Taboo managed to poison it with  **Poison Fang**. " So you're telling me... when Rono used **heavy slam** Taboo had it's fangs ready to poison him? With the amount of pressure was on crobat that made the fangs sunk into him more... you... you could have easily dodge this Bronze! But instead you planned this! You... fooled me!" Sapphire says angrily. 

" You had me cornered I won't lie, but if it wasn't for  **haze** and crobat's poison I wouldn't have pulled this off." Sapphire couldn't believe she fell into a trap, but she couldn't blame it on herself. It wasn't naive, Bronze is clever and strong... plain and simple. " Sapphire, you're a strong trainer but you're miles away from my strength!" Taboo then uses  **secret power** once more using the heat and defeats Rono. Sapphire had to choose her next pokemon to face Bronze. 

Silver and Skyla watch on, " Bronze had grown so much..." Silver says. " I remember as a kid I would always beat him in battles, but he has grown. Still can't defeat me though." Silver chuckles. Sapphire chooses her next pokemon carefully. She grabs her pokemon tight and closes her eyes, Bronze strikes the same stance he did before with his crobat as before while he waits.  **" KIRLY I CHOOSE YOU!"** She yells. 

  _"No importa lo que uses, es inútil!"_ Bronze yells back.

( Spanish translation of:  _" No matter what you use, it's useless!"_ )

_**END( To Be Continued)** _


	37. Zolt

Sapphire's next pokemon was her trusty Gallade; aka Kirly, who already charged at Bronze's crobat with great speed. Taboo didn't have time to prepare for any attack. Kirly used the psychic move '  **Psycho Cut.'** It didn't let up on Taboo as it rapidly used it's blade to deal more damage without getting an order from Sapphire. _" This bastard is well trained! Taboo is going to be out of commission!"_   Bronze glanced at her, what he saw pissed him off. Sapphire was smirking as if she already felt victorious. A vein on Bronze's head appeared, showing how angry he gotten. " You... I'll wipe that cocky grin off your face!" Taboo quickly used  **Supersonic** to confuse Kirly once he saw an opportunity to counter. Gallade was in a state of confusion but still hit Taboo for one last strike. 

" Yare yare... I let things get to my emotion. I won't let something like that happen again." Bronze stated

" Being cornered really pissed you off eh? You don't like it when situations occur to you. Neither do I! " Sapphire yelled back. 

Bronze gave her a mean look. He brushes his right hair to the side and fixes his new black trainer jacket Yellow got for him.  " It's not that I was cornered. It's that I hate it when my opponent gets cocky like that and smile. Just because you got a few hits on me doesn't mean your victory is certain!" Gallade attempts to attack Taboo once more but this time he managed to dodge and counter with  **Air Slash** attack. " Inutil! " Taboo then uses  **Leech Life** to deal damage and recover health. " It's not over yet Bronze! I'm doing this for Ruby's sake!" Gallade suddenly disappears into thin air. Bronze and Taboo held their guard while looking around the field to where he went. " Ever heard of the saying?" Sapphire pauses. " What saying?" Bronze asks. Sapphire gives him one more smirk and continues to talk.  _" What comes up... MUST come down!"_ Bronze's mind clicked but it was already too late as Kirly was falling from above, when it got close it used the attack  **Close Combat** on Taboo. 

 _" I'm thankful Kirly didn't attack itself. It's still under confusion but he's a strong pokemon. He's ignoring the affect."_ Sapphire thought to herself. Taboo was more weakened than it was when it fought Rono. Kirly saw it's opportunity to faint him, it rushes at Taboo with it's great speed and uses  **Close Combat** once again. Taboo was certainly defeated this time. Bronze returns his bat pokemon and grabs another pokeball. " You really got me there Sapphire. I hate to admit it but you grew pretty strong." Sapphire spits on the ground and wipes her mouth. " I don't want any compliments from you! I just want to beat you! For-"

" For  _ **Ruby's**_ sake... You fall under the impression I killed Ruby when it was Maverick!" Bronze interrupts.

" If you hadn't made the decision to create Team Rocket and make experiments this world could've been a better place! But instead the world you wanted under your control is going to ruins because of it!" Sapphire was running out of breath. Skyla, who was still spectating , thinks about the mini conversations she would have with Bronze. Time to time she would ask why he would do the things he did when running team rocket. She already knew before asking that Bronze wanted to build a place where an organization would protect pokemon, but asking why he was destroying regions... Bronze would reply  _" I had a thirst for power at the time, I was influenced by Maverick a lot... Now I want to go back to my original plan to protect the world..."_

" He's not a bad person..." She whispered. Silver who was standing next to her wondered why she said that about Bronze. Silver looks at his younger brother as someone who needs to be locked up. Bronze held the pokeball up, " This is the first time using this pokemon but I learned a few things about it from a friend." Sapphire was puzzled from his statement. He tossed out his next pokemon and it was something it was never seen before. " W-what is that!" She screams. 

" His name is Ahuizolt, but you can call him ' Zolt ' for short. 

* * *

Pokemon: Ahuizolt

Type: Light/Water

Design: A muscular dog like creature with a tail, the end of the tail is like a hand but different features other than a humans, sharp claws, sharp teeth, muscular, pointy ears, color of the skin is turquoise.

Description: Ahuizolt is a powerful mythical pokemon who would attack anyone who was near the waters it lived in with it's hand like tail, it is said that the pokemon could learn moves of every single typing. It could swim quicker than anything else in the water but can't breathe for more than 40 min under water.

Hp: 200 -----> 340 (Min)---> 480 (Max)

Attack: 302----> 460(MIn)--->570(Max)

Defense: 90---> 208( Min) ---> 303(Max)

Sp.Atk: 155---> 282(MIn)---> 450 (Max)

Sp.Def: 100---> 190(Min) ---> 330 (Max)

Speed: 200---> 402(Min)----> 590(Max)

Total: 1,047

* * *

 

" I don't know what it's habitat is or what it likes to eat... besides my food and fire-type food... but this thing is a mythical pokemon back in the Nahuatl region... you may have not heard of it." Bronze mentions. Sapphire was bewildered, seeing something monstrous as if it was something straight out of a horror movie. She wasn't gonna let up, she was determine to defeat Bronze. 

" This is the perfect chance to use this pokemon, Zolt attack Kilry with a hydro pump!" 

...Nothing happened, Zolt stood there scratching the back of it's head with it's sharp foot like a dog, it uses it's tail to scratch it's back at the same time. Everyone stood there silently in confusion. Bronze was getting upset.  " HEY! Zolt are you even listening to me?!" The beast turned it's head Bronze and titled it's head making a confused face animals would make. Bronze finally realized something.  _" Crap! Zolt is from a region that speaks a different language! My nahault speaking skills aren't fluent! I know a lot of words but it never comes out right, so this pokemon won't understand what I'm saying. But I'll give it a shot!"_

" Zolt! Usar bomba de agua!"

( Zolt! Use hydro pump! )

" Puedes usar ese... verdad?"

( You can use that.... right? ) 

Zolt made a scoff noise and laid down. It looked at Bronze and shook it's head. Sapphire was tempted to attack them as they were off guard. Bronze scratches his head and asks, " So... you can't huh?" Saikik suddenly appeared behind Skyla with Blue to her side. " I wanted to see the battle. I over heard it when we walked out the building." She says with her soft voice. " How is it going?" 

" Well... Bronze was winning but Sapphire made a comeback. Right now both of their final pokemons are head to head- well it would be but seems like that unknown pokemon Bronze posess isn't doing anything." Silver explained. 

Saikik was curious, she saw Bronze talking to it in a different language , but her esp powers helped her understand what both him and the pokemon. She yelled to get Bronze's attention. When he looked to her side she told him what was wrong.

" Bronze! It doesn't like you! It's saying the only person it will listen to is master quetzal!" Saikik yells. 

Bronze looked at it with a surprised face. He mumbled, " Master... Quetzal?" He made a fist and raised his tone to a stricted one. "Look here Zolt! He gave you to me! For me to fight against someone that's a threat to us all!" Zolt closed its eyes and laid down. It made a noise that sounded like it was saying it's name majority of pokemon do. Saikik then tells Bronze- 

" It's now saying...." She gulps " It's saying you're not worthy of being it's master!" 

" Oh he is pissed!" Blue says with a chuckle. 

Bronze grew a vain again, " B-bastard... you insubordinate bastard!" Zolt then communicated again. 

" It said you shouldn't talk so low of it! If you it will and I quote ' Erase you' Bronze." Saikik translated. Bronze grew tired of the ill-mannered pokemon. 

" Erase? Oh I'll show you erased you stupid... piece of sh-" suddenly cuts appeared on Bronze's fist and face. He fell down to sit on the dirt. " What the- did..." Bronze stared down Zolt with the angriest look anyone could have, with his left eye twitching and a vein showing on his head. Sapphire grew impatient and ordered her gallade to attack. 

But Zolt caught Kirly's blade with its hand-like tail, everyone was in awe. Kirly attacked in a blink of an eye and Zolt still managed to quickly catch it's blade with it's tail. It then opens its mouth and shot out three golden lights that appeared to be similar to a hyper beam but it was small skinny lines that darted out. It hit Kirly in point blank range. 

Kirly was thrown up in the are and suddenly the lights all simultaneously hit him in every direction as Zolt sat there wiggling it's tail. 

Bronze anger was growing , knowing that this thing is very powerful , intelligent, and most of all ... an asshole. Zolt's tail stretched out even more and reached to grab Kirly. It slammed him on the ground for about three times and then threw him up to do a finisher, but Kirly had other ideas as it used the move  **teleport** to avoid any more damage and appeared behind Zolt. 

But even that was futile, as Zolt's tail quickly grabbed it's neck as soon as Kirly appeared. This mythical pokemon's movements where as fast as lightning or even more fast. 

" The battle is over!" Saikik yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. " That what it's saying... that no pokemon in the world can beat it..." Bronze used the pokeball Quetzal gave him to return Zolt, without any hesitation. Kirly plumped on the floor rubbing it's neck. Bronze grabbed it's arm and lifted him up then walked towards Sapphire. 

" I'm sorry Sapphire, I really wanted this b-" She slapped Bronze's hand off Gallade and returned Kirly to it's ball. " Next time. Next time I'll get you." She says in a tone that sounded as if she was about to burst. She walks away from him; stomping at the same time. Bronze looked down at the pokeball thay contained Zolt. " I'm not worthy? You obviously don't know who I am."

* * *

 

 


	38. Training with Zolt

Bronze sat down on the dirt looking at Zolt's pokeball. He wanted to smash that ball out of anger, but he is not someone who would do such a thing. Silver approaches to sit down next to him, " Not worthy huh?" He nudges the upsetted Bronze's arm. " Don't take it so personal little bro. That pokemon obviously doesn't know who you are." Bronze let's out a sigh. He puts the ball back into a belt pocket then stood up to stretch. " Whatever, I bet I could beat it anyways." His mood suddenly shifted to a calm one." Hehe, well anyways..." Silver stands up. He looks down at him. He gives Bronze a smug look. His brother kicks the dirt at him. " IT'S BEEN YEARS AND YOU STILL HAVE TO RUB IN THE FACT I'M SHORT?!" He yells. Silver knocks on Bronze head. " Yup"

" What do you gain from this?"

  
" Showing your insecurities?" Silver laughs.

  
" I'm not insecure about my height!" Bronze yells back.

  
" What was that? Sorry I can't hear you from here!" Silver continues to taunt Bronze.

Blue was watching from the distance. " Saikik, what are they on about over there?" Saikik begins to giggle. " Silver is making fun of Bronze height." Saikik bursts out laughing. Blue joins her in laughter. " Hahaha! Thinking about it now he's like a short villain you can't take seriously in cartoons! Hahaha! Even Skyla is taller than him!" Blue jokes. Skyla tries to hold in her laughter but looking at how Bronze is she busted out laughing as well. Bronze looks at them and hears them laugh , " W-what are they laughing about?!" Silver looks that way and sees Blue doing a gesture resembling how tall Bronze is. " I-I'm not that short!" Bronze tries to tackle silver but his brother stretches his hand onto Bronze's head to prevent him from doing that. It's something all big siblings do to their younger ones.

" Hahaha, my eyes are watering from laughing so much!"  
" I-it'll be your last laugh!" Bronze says angrily.  
Saikik falls on her knees and repeats what Bronze just said. Everyone fell on the ground rolling around having the biggest laugh of their lives.  
" Whatever!" Bronze turns his back on them and crosses his arm. Silver's laugh starts to slowly drift away as he puts his hand on Bronze's shoulder. " haha, D-don't take it so personal Bronze. Look my house is in viridian city, I'll make it up to you with your favorite meal."

Bronze uncrosses his arms and shows part of his face to Silver. " Kare-Raisu?" ( Japanese curry rice)  
Silver smiles, " Yes."  
Bronze turns around, " Without the carrots?"  
" Without the carrots bro" silver replies.

The rest of the gang approaches the brothers and smile " Treat us too!" Silver nods his head. Skyla walks up to Bronze and gives him a sweet and cute look. " Bronze..." She whispers softly. " yea?" He replies. " Zolt... Zolt is taller than you." Everyone wheezes and starts to laugh again. " SCREW OFF!" Time goes by and the gang arrived at Silver's home in Virdian City. He chose to stay in this city as it ' feels like the perfect home.' Silver's house was a around 10,000 square foot house that was 3 stories tall. It looked as if suburban homes were squished together. It was a mansion, within the woodlands of Viridian City. " Bronze, I never really showed you were I live and since your arrival... It was rude of me not to ask my brother if he wanted to stay here." Silver says. Bronze shrugs, " Who cares. I met Yellow and she's like a sister to me."

" Skyla if you want to stay with Lapis here that's fine with me. Also speaking about Lapis..."  
Bronze grew confused, suddenly he sees Lapis waving from the front door. " You never introduced me to her." Silver states with a smile. Lapis runs up to Bronze, he notices she's wearing his jacket. She jumps up and down like she usually does in excitement. " I see your wearing my old trainer jacket. I might get a new look soon." Bronze stated, Lapis stopped jumping up and down, " I'm just like you! Her face goes serious and then she points behind her and strikes a funny pose just like Bronze. She then starts walking towards Silver's house, they follow along behind her while she swings both her arms in the air and proceed to yell  _" Inutil Inutil!!"_ She strikes his pose again. "  _Adios!"_ everyone was smiling to her cuteness including Bronze, who was covering the right side of his face with his hand. " Yare yar-" Lapis quickly interrupts him. 

" Yare yare daze!" 

* * *

The group sits at a table in the dining room of Silver's home, though it was only Bronze and Silver eating their food. Servants come to put food on the table meant for Lapis who still hadn't ate her breakfast. Bronze wondered how Silver was so rich. When he asked his brother replied with " I appear on shows here and there , I also do other things for a living." He continued to eat his lunch. " When I was boss of the New Team Rocket my servants feared me. I never did anything wrong to them but a lot of people thought of me as someone to be feared." Lapis came into the room skipping about. She sees her food steaming on the table , she gasps and skips to the tall chair she climbs on.

Silver looked at her then to Bronze. " Feared? Yea right." He jokes. Bronze finishes eating and rests on the chair so the food can digest.  
" What're gonna do with that wierd pokemon of yours?" Silver asks. Bronze thought about it, he thought about what Saikik translated for him, that he wasn't a worthy trainer. " I'm going to show the bastard who I am." He says in a serious tone. " Don't need any assistance?" Silver asks. Bronze shook his head and explained if he needs help in training Zolt it will prove the Pokemon's point and Bronze didn't want that.

He reached for the pokeball that had him in it but he couldn't find it. He looks around to see that Lapis has it in her hands. Bronze gave her a mean look " Hand the ball Lapis, don't let him out just yet ok?" Lapis was weeping a little.  
" I-it's not that I don't want to touch it... I'm scared... I-i-i don't know what's grabbing my hands!" Bronze then notices that there were glowing light that looked familiar to him, it was tied up around her hands like a string. It took him a moment to realized that's similar to Quetzal, it's a light move. " He can use his powers even when inside the ball?!" Bronze exclaims. Silver quickly rushed to Lapis's side,  
" What's going on?!" Suddenly another string made up of light grabbed his neck and slammed him on the ground.

" Bastard! You can manipulate light even when you're sealed up! You can make anything out of light! Thats your ability! It's just like Quetzal" More light then appeared, it was on the wall. It was letters , Bronze made out that it was a message Zolt was giving in Nahault language. It translated to: " I over heard your conversation, there is no way you'll be able to beat me!" Suddenly another beam appeared, it quickly hit the button to release him. The muscular aqua dog stood mighty on top of the dining table. Bronze grew angered again. " Besides the sun, whenever ... wherever light is reflecting off of something you can break the laws of physics and manipulate it to become a weapon or tool."

He points to his tail " With that hand human like tail of yours." Zolt growled at him, but suddenly Sneasle used **ice beam** to attack. It was futile as it quickly used **protect**. The light that was on the wall writing came from behind Silver's pokemon and directly hit it. The sneasle was quickly defeated. Bronze noticed something. He thought to himself " Did he use the wall lighting to his advantage because it was behind Silver's pokemon? Or is it because this pokemon has a limit?" Bronze looks around the room. " The curtains in this room are covered up , then how..." He sees that a small amount of light that is bouncing off a metal lamp stand.  
" That must be the it!" He tosses out one of his pokemon " _**Garden of Eden**_   _ **!**_ (Venasaur) Use your vines to grab that lamp!" Eden does so but Zolt quickly retaliated and grabbed it's vines with its hand.

Suddenly powder was above Zolt's head. It was sleeping powder, somehow Garden of Eden let out it's attack while grabbing the lamp, but it was ineffective against Zolt. " What the-" Zolt swung Venasaur around then tossed it at Bronze, the two collided.

  

They flew to the wall behind him, causing a hole. "Why... why didn't it work?!" Zolt laughed to taunt Bronze. Saikik was at the door " Bronze! That pokemon's skin is like an armor against **sleep** and **poison powder**!" Zolt continued to laugh more. Skyla came in to help with her Unefezant but the lights on the wall that were used as weapons quickly shut the pair down. Saikik attempted but was another one of it's victim. Bronze got up and quickly ran to Zolt. He didn't use any pokemon instead he punched it himself, right in the face causing it to fall of the table.  
" So my theory was right, you have a limit to your light manipulating ability. I'd say it's about 20 ? It doesn't make sense to anyone else but you can mess around with a single dim of light and separate it. Am I correct ? "

" W-what does that even mean Bronze?" Silver asks. " Think of it like this; Lapis has this toy called a ' Clay doh ' it's just clay she plays with. Anyways, she can get one clay and separate it into pieces to make more; with those pieces of clay she can make other things like small clay people or tools to play. Zolt's ability is like that but with light." Bronze came up with another thought.  
" Since it's similar... Zolt you need enough light to have more power to your ability, just like Lapis needs a lot of clay to make things she wants." He cracks his knuckles. " This fight has just begun..."

" INFERNO!" his giant of a Charizard appears before him, he rapidly scratches and punches Zolt then sends him flying out the window with a **fire blast** attack. The light that was binding everyone vanished. Silver stood up and rubbed his neck " You're paying for that wall!" Bronze gave him a goofy smile. Zolt used **hydro pump** but it was blocked by inferno using it's wings to create a huge gust of wind to steer it somewhere else. " If that's all your power then that's a shame." Zolt smiles as Bronze and his pokemon approaches. That's when Bronze notices something... the large amount of water everywhere wasn't a futile attempt to harm them... It was to have the sun's light reflect off somethings.

 

Unknown fact: Zolt is the 6th of its species alive, it's kind can create attacks off of reflective light, the only known ' Light ' move is one where it's similar to a hyper beam but it's three small beam of light that can cause a lot of damage. It's main typing is water. Their secondary typing which is light is a very powerful type but it has it's disadvantages, it cannot use the sun's natural light but can use light caused by natural fires from nature or a pokemon. It cannot create it's own light, however this is only applied to other light pokemon in Nahault; Zolt is a very powerful mythical creature that can make its own light but it comes at a price of using it's energy. It can grow fatigue from doing so.

Zolt grinned, he was certain his victory was assured. With all the light reflecting cause of the sun that gave him a lot of power to defeat Bronze. " He has me trapped... there's only one move that could probably stop this and that's **mud sport**. To cover up the water and anything that reflects." Bronze thought to himself.  
" I'm pretty cornered but I will beat this bastard one way or another!"

All the lights began to glow, Zolt wasn't going for a single piece of light, it was thinking about ending Bronze in one shot. All the light floated into the air and shaped into a huge ball similar to an electro ball. " **Protect**!" Inferno shielded himself and Bronze with a sturdy barrier, once that huge ball of light was shot at them. It was struggling to break the barrier. " K-keep pushing! If it breaks we're screwed!" Bronze exclaimed. Cracks began to appear in front of them. Inferno was losing strength doing this.  
" Let it go inferno, we're not ones to be on the defense!" Bronze screamed with hope in his voice. Inferno looked at him with a confused expression but did as he said. The ball slowly fell towards them, suddenly it was stopped by a beam of ice shot at it.

Bronze's Shining Ice ( Lapras) was out. " He's using more than one pokemon in this battle!" Lapis exclaimed.

" Skyla you said people can only use one pokemon besides a double battle!" She continued. Skyla watches the battle continue  
" Yea but this isn't some official battle you normal see, this is something else. I'm sure Bronze intended to beat him one on one but now he's doing everything he can to avoid any injury." Skyla replies. Silver has his arms cross with an angry look on his face. " If only he figured a way to avoid breaking my wall..."

The ball of light froze and fell straight to the ground. " Your lights turn physical once you start using them, I thought it would've been impossible to beat something made up of light since it's transparent. Guess not." Zolt gets hit with multiple **razor leafs** shot from behind Bronze. It was Venasaur, who got back up from being shut down earlier ago. Since Zolt is a water pokemon it was very effective against him. It quickly runs to it's master's side, Bronze crackles his knuckles. " Let's make this one memorable! Shining Ice!" 

Lapras uses an **ice beam** attack, Zolt quickly got back up from the attack but then he began to freeze. Bronze waited till he was a complete icicle. " Now Garden of Eden!" Venasaur grabs the frozen pokemon with his vines, wrapping him up. He then lifts Zolt up into the air, shortly after he slams Zolt on to the ground and lifts him up again to repeat several times more. The final step was to throw it towards Inferno who was ready for an attack. Bronze positions the back of his right hand to cover his mouth and gives a cold look at Zolt before he was thrown at Charizard. " Am I a worthy trainer now?" Inferno finishes the battle, melting the ice and damaging Zolt with his signature move  **fire blast**.  _" Adios!"_

* * *

 

Bronze walks over to the beaten pokemon and squats down to his face. Zolt who was badly injured lifts his face off the dirt and lock eyes with him, Bronze didn't even blink. He scoffs, " I forgive you." Zolt's eyes grew wide " What you told me earlier today pissed me off. I've been through a lot  more battles than you have. I was able to outsmart you. I didn't come here to brag about my victory... I'm giving you a choice. Get up and leave or be apart of my team. I hate being forceful, so I'm giving you a choice." There was a moment of silence, but then Zolt growled at him. " Well, that answers my question. You're stubborn aren't ya?" He gets up from his squatting position. " Well, I wish you the best-" When he turned around he accidentally bumps into Saikik's chest. " He wants to join you." She tells him, " There's a reason why I didn't recognize you as a trainer Bronze." Saikik begins to translate what Zolt is telling him. 

" 18 years ago... Before I evolved to what I am I used to live in a big lake called Texco Lake. It was where a few other of my small populated species lived I was the youngest since I was in my first stage, I didn't have no tail or muscles I looked like a plain old dog pokemon, but I was still strong. We all lived without humans, until one day an old man approached us, he wasn't as hostile as the other Tecaz people. he looked to be from the urban areas of Nahuatl. He gave us delicious food, on a weekly basis he would visit us. One day he captured me, I vowed loyalty to him. All the battles we've been through and the small adventures into different part of regions. Until one day he came down with an illness. His death was inevitable, I evolved right beside him and my final stage was the last thing he saw. A lot of my kind in our final stages struck fear into people's hearts, humans fear mythical pokemon, but he was the first human to smile like he did. After his death I vowed my loyalty to his family. They were rich people, they weren't trainers like you... more like entertainers. They used me for their stupid shows to entertain people, they had put a collar on my neck that would electrify me. It was like this for 5 months. Even the spectators would throw stuff at me. I wanted to attack them all but I couldn't I was sealed in a cage. I was then loaned out to other people, when these people were satisfied, everyone decided to raid my home of Texco to capture my kind, but it was futile... my species is the strongest. Everyone who attempted to harm them was killed... that was until a man came... I remember his name... Ablodi..." Bronze eyes went opened, he was shocked to hear that name... Maverick's real name.  **" A-Ablodi!"** Saikik continued " Ablodi possesed immense strength with his pokemon... he and his sister were powerful... they killed us all off, 6 remained alive. After I heard I was one of the six of my kind who remained. I finally let out my anger on the people who surrounded me. Days later I was captured by Quetzalcoatl that's when I asked him who were the people that killed he only said Ablodi and Spring. I vowed one day I would get revenge. Bronze I didn't recognize you as a trainer because I thought back then all humans were disgusting- vile creatures, but you proved me wrong." Saikik stops. 

Bronze stood quiet upon him. " Ablodi... Ablodi... is the man I'm trying to find and challenge right now." Zolt made a small noise to show he was surprised. " So me and you have a common foe, but this raises a question... if Maverick was as powerful as you say.... then what happened in his past that made him flee to Kanto? Just like my family... do they have a connection?" Bronze takes out Zolt's pokeball to return him. " I'll think about that later. Right now let's heal you up."

* * *

 

The day went by, Bronze couldn't come up with a reason why Maverick left Nahuatl if he was a powerful person back then. 

But as time flew by; everyone trained for the past week to travel to the Sinnoh region, to finally take down Team Rocket once and for all.

_**END( To Be Continued )** _

 

 

( Next Chapter: The trip to Sinnoh part 1. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating a few days due to school work so the writing may seem terrible but hey, I do this for the fun of it.  
> :)


	39. The Trip to Sinnoh (Part 1)

_The night before_ _ departure _

Bronze was sitting outside Silver's home skipping rocks across a small pond nearby his place. He was thinking about what Saikik told him the other day, about a vision she had. 

" I doubt anything is going to happen to me, it's just what's going to happen to everyone else." He thought to himself. He lets out a sigh, " You can't be sneaky at all. Skyla Hartear." She jumps in surprise, " How do you know my last name?!" Bronze chuckled " I got nosy and asked Saikik to read you." She walked over to him and sat down. She threw some rocks to join in, " You suck at this." Bronze commented, " Butt off." She replied in an upset tone. The two sat quietly next to each other for a couple of minuets skipping the small pebbles until Bronze broke the silence " So, you're not going?" he asks.

" I just feel like it's too dangerous, I want to avoid all of this because it's... it's very unpredictable what could happen." She replies.

" I don't blame you for your choice, I have to take what's rightfully mine." Bronze says.

" Why did you adopt Lapis?"

" The day I saved her, she reminded me of someone I knew. That's why; and you constantly following us around and helping us train is sorta unusual. Like some kind of family. I'm not saying you're a nuisance cause you do help out a lot." Bronze replied.

" F-family?" Skyla suddenly got a chill on her spine. " W-well that's nice..." Bronze started getting tired of skipping pebbles, he put his stash of them that was filled in his left palm down and took a break. It was then her who broke the silence " There's something I've been wanting to do..." Bronze gave her a puzzled look as she leaned towards his face.

**Meanwhile in the night time in the Sinnoh Region...**

Cynthia... A well known person in the Sinnoh region enters a ruined town, it was filled with Team Rocket grunts and admins relaxing inside big tents. It was like a big camp. " I go somewhere for a vacation and I come back to this... Savages!" 4 Grunts see her and attacked her without hesitation. " That's Cynthia! She's the strongest trainer ever, if we beat her and bring her to our lord we'll be praised with riches!" Houndooms charge at her,  _"Tch"_  an unknown force protects her, it faints the pokemon in a matter of seconds. The grunts attempted to flee but were shutdown by rocks being hurled at them. She continues to walk, " My friends tried to stop me from coming to this place... but how can I not come here!" She then thinks about allies she met,  _" Diamond and Pearl... Everyone I know... Fell victim to this organization!"_ She marches faster inside the camp, no one attacked her as she walked past them. They felt an aura of anger whenever they saw her, they didn't dare.  _" I swear I'll beat you..."_ She stops walking.  **" Maverick!"** A tall man was surrounded by members as he walked. He slowly turned around but his face couldn't be seen as it was in shadows. " Cynthia... I expected to meet you some time but not like this." He says in a calm dark tone. " I'm busy right now... Can we meet later?" 

" This is my home... You're in my home town of Celestic! I couldn't care less what you're doing as of now! I'm going to put an end to you!" She screams at him.

" Even  _if_ it were to happen... What were you going to do next? Look around you, you're in enemy territory. You're so blinded by rage that you didn't even plan. If I were to die you would be attacked by everyone else.  _Idiot_." 

Her garchomp attempts to attack Maverick but it was quickly shut down by another pokemon. None of the other grunts did it, it was Maverick's body guard that came from her blind side. It was a metagross. " I'll leave this fight to my right hand man..." Maverick walks away, Cynthia was left to battle someone who was also covered in shadows. She grinds her teeth " Who are you?" She asks with a savage tone. The man chuckled like a maniac, " Dulce." He walks out from the shadow to reveal his identity. " This face will be the last thing you see... champion." He continued to talk. 

* * *

 

 Pokemon Character : 

Name: Dulce

Age: 17

Height: 5'10"

Eye color: Full black eyes with a violet purple pupil

Hair color: White

Birthday: July 25

Origin: Icirrus City, Unova

Hair Design: White medium long hair with black color on it's tips, the end side of his hair covers both shoulders pointing upwards, back of his hair the ends are pointing sideways, bangs cover the side of his forehead. 

Clothing: Black and red stomach showing lapelless jacket, two sideways straps covering his stomach, letter " D " in purple color on his clothes shoulder area, loose belt, black leather pants,  and thigh high black boots.

Makeup: Black eyeliner, thick red line going down from the eyes to the lips, black lipstick. 

Physique: Medium muscled body 

Pokemon List: Metagross, Hypno, Hydreigon, Golurk, Heatran and Regigigas ( Under mind control)

* * *

 

 " The last thing I see? After I'm done with you everyone else here is screwed!" Cynthia yells out. 

_" Man I don't wanna die I'm only here so I can get into college easier."  a grunt yells out_

Garchomp rushes at the metagross and uses  **Dual Chop,**  metagross retaliates with a  **zen headbutt** but it missed, Garchomps speed was superior compared to him. It was wide open from the side, Garchomp didn't hesitate to attack with **dragon claw.** Metagross blocks the attack with it's own claw, **metal claw attack**. Cynthia was surprised that this time metagross was fast enough to block the attack. " Use  **psychic**!" Dulce yells out. Garchomp took a strong hit from metagross's move but it stood back up. " Garchomp... Garchomp use-" Suddenly another pokemon came from behind Cynthia and landed an attack on Garchomp, injuring it's back. " What?! G-garchomp!" The attack was so fast the grunts surrounding the battle were scared surprised before realizing Dulce's hydreigon attacked from behind. " My hydregion used the dragon move set  **dragon rush**. If my memory is correct when a dragon is hit by it's own typing it'll surely be very effective... hehe hmmm..." 

Metagross then uses  **bullet punch** on the already injured Garchomp while Dulce yells out, " _ **DEBILESSSSSSS!!!**_ " ( Spanish for weak); Cynthia pulls out a pokeball from her coat.  " G-garchomp! Fine if you're gonna be like that then I choose Spir-" Suddenly something grabbed her arm that had the pokeball. " H-hey! Let go!" She turns her head to be freaked out by a huge Golurk behind her. The golurk then grabs her other hand and lifts her up from the ground. Cynthia swings her legs to find the ground with her feet. Dulce laughs, " Hahaha! You may be an expert pokemon trainer Cynthia... but my sweetheart... my sweet sweet champion. You were an idiot to ever think I would be _fair_. I don't care how I beat you, what matters is that I beat you." He walks up to her with a creepy stride. 

He touches her face then slides his hand down to her showing arm. " My favorite thing to do is to collect soft or beautiful skin from pokemon, but you Cynthia have such of both... Hydriegon... come here." There was no response. The grunts and Dulce looked to see what Hydreigon was doing and to their surprise the dragon pokemon was being choked by vines, it's arms and legs were wrapped as well. " Who the hell?!" Suddenly Golurk was punched by something that caused it to drop Cynthia. It was a Lucario that then punched Golurk once again to send it flying 4 meters away. Hydreigon was the slammed to the ground by the vines that it was wrapped around. The trainer then revealed it's self, " Good grief... We made it just in time." It was Kiwi who used her boyfriend's Tangrowth. The grunts were quickly blown away by another trainer who had a Machoke, it was Maylene who also used her Lucario to save Cynthia. " I told you to cool yourself during the meeting." She says in frustration. The next group of grunts got blown away by someone else, " So you like to play dirty? Well you're in for a real  _shock_ weirdo." It was Volkner alongside Raichu. Dulce sighed, " Looks like I'm in a pinch... but this is nothing... I'll protect my Lord and erase you four." 

 " Erase? There's 4 of us and -" Suddenly Volkner and his pokemon were suddenly thrown into the air, something came from under the ground he was standing on. Tangrowth grabbed him using it's vines. " The hell was that?!" The being then jumped into the air and landed in front of the pokemon, it was a Regigigas. " I'm my Lord's right hand man and assassin, we caught this pokemon days ago and managed to put it into our control... and also-" Another pokemon came from the ground it was a Heatran. " I'd like to see you guys fight against my two powerful pokemons!" 

" B-bastard. I don't think we'll be able to fend off these two... Maylene who was on Machoke's shoulder jumped to them with Cynthia on Machoke's other shoulder. " No we cannot... It's also just us. We need to retreat as of now! This was only some rescue mission!" Volkner then throws two objects to the ground, it was smoke grenades that blinded Dulce for about 30 seconds. When it cleared the group was gone. " Tch... Oh well, as long as our plans aren't ruined. Our plans to make Mundo the perfect being."

* * *

  _The Next Morning:_  

Bronze wakes up in his room at Silver's house with Skyla to his side. He gets up to get some breakfast, he hears music coming from the kitchen. He walks downstairs to check out what's going on. Vibrations can be felt coming from below as if 2 people were jumping up and down. Bronze reaches the bottom floor and walks into the living room to only see Silver and Lapis dancing and singing a popular song.

 _" But I would walk 500 miles_  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door " 

Silver does a quick spin then Lapis does one too and continue singing the song, 

Lapis: _Da da da  
_Silver _: Da da da  
_Both _: Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da"_

 

They turn their heads and notice Bronze who was giving them a clap with a small smirk. They stop and rub their heads in embarrassment. " M-morning Bronze!" He chuckled and greeted back, he walks over to the stereo and plays a song he likes. He grabs Lapis's hairbrush that was on a counter next to him, Silver grabs a remote to a T.V. , and Lapis grabs a spoon that she was eating with her cereal. 

Bronze _:"We're talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say I'll say it anyway"_

Silver: _"Today's another day to find you  
Shying away"_

Lapis _:"I'll be coming for your love, okay?"_

All three:  _" Take on me Take me on_  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two-" 

Suddenly someone angrily grabs the stereo and rips the plug out from the outlet, then they threw it at the wall. It was Blue who slept over. She gives off a scary look to the three with fiery eyes.  **" IT'S 6 O' CLOCK IN THE DAMN MORNING! SHUUUUUUUUUT UP!!!!"** She marches back upstairs to get some more shut eye. The three stood silent until Bronze whispered " Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  

Later on in the afternoon trainers in Kanto had traveled to Johto to meet up with others, including gyms leaders and elite fours. They were all off to travel by sea towards the Sinnoh region. Everyone gives out their last goodbye's to their families and friends, everyone also prays that it won't be like how it was in the Hoenn region. The ships were ready to sail, Bronze gets his bags then says his goodbye to Skyla , Yellow , Elesa, Jessie, James, and Lapis. " Bronze!" Lapis hugs his legs. " Please let me come! I've gotten stronger, Promise!" Bronze rubs her head and kneels down to meet her face to face. " No, This journey is too dangerous for someone like you." 

" But-" Lapis was interrupted

" No, Stay here with Skyla. She'll take care of you in Silver's home." He grabs her hand and opens her palm. He puts something in it. It was diamond earring with an "H" engraved on the surface. " Put this on... Lapis, I never told you this but you... everything about you reminds me of someone I cared deeply about. She is gone now but I want you to have it. This diamond is a special thing to me that I'm handing to you." He gets up and walks to the boat, but then was stopped by someone. It was Whiskey who had his assassination group behind him, Bronzey... if you want we can help her train. We're on you're side, you helped us a lot so let's make it up to you." He nodded his head, " Sure but don't try and kill anyone." He jokes. 

Lapis looked at the earring and thought to herself,  _" Bronze... I remind you of someone? Was she as weak as me? I'll prove to you I grew stronger..."_ She looks around and sees 2 men carrying a big box, she gets an idea. Bronze then enters the large sailing boat with other 200 trainers. He turns around and waves to everyone. Skyla was waving back until she looks down to see Lapis but she was missing. " Wh-where's Lapis?!" The group then looked around. 

 _" Bronze... I'll prove that I'm way stronger now... It's already too late the ship has sailed_  ." Lapis was hiding in a food supply box. She was now sailing with 4 boats that carried 200 trainers each. On the way to Sinnoh.

_**END( To Be Continued)** _

_Next Chapter: The Trip to Sinnoh part 2_


	40. The Trip to Sinnoh (part 2)

Hours after the cruise ships departed, Lapis was inside a box containing food in a storage room. She breaks out of the box and finally get her fresh breath of air. She sweats from the heat that was within the box, there was a small hole she made in order to get some oxygen. " Whoa... is this where they keep all the good stuff?" Lapis walks around the huge room inspecting every corner. " I want to grab some but ehh... I could do something to poison people." A noise was then heard, as if someone was opening a door, footsteps was then heard. Lapis quickly hid behind a box to avoid getting into trouble.  _" It must be one of the sailors getting food... crap! This is the worse hiding spot I've ever chosen."_ The footsteps of a heavy man was getting closer to her position.  _" It can't be helped, if this person finds me I'll be in deep trouble. I'll have to knock them out with Iron Maiden."_ But then it sounded like it was going away, about 4 meters away from her position. She then heard,  _" Tik... Tik... Tik... Tiooock"_ as if someone had set up an old alarm clock. 

The person started to talk. It was a man who sounded like he was in his mid 20s,  _" I've set it up... I hope you already put yours up."_ a static sound was heard, it was radio.

 _" Of course, we have enough time to escape. Now no one will be able to stand in our way. You remember the password?"_ The unknown person replied. " Yea, I'll be making my way out." Footsteps was heard again, but this time it was fading away, a door was then slam shut. Lapis hopped over the box and looked around, she finds a clock attached to something, it was counting down from 20 minutes. " Is this? Some bomb? H-how do I turn it off?!" Then something clicked in her head, " That's right! That guy said there's a password to this. All I just need to do is find him and... I... I can't! I don't know how he looks like! And I was the only one in here. I need to find someone! Dad!" 

Elsewhere, Stewie was in his room watching t.v.... along with Saikik that Blue told him to babysit. Stewie was trying to concentrate on the t.v. but couldn't as Saikik was staring at him with a blank stare.  _" Seriously Blue? Sabrina left her with you not with me!  Why do I gotta babysit it's not like she's a kid or some kind of delinquent, she's 16!"_ He then hears tapping noises coming from Saikik, He turns his head to see what she was doing. The girl was biting the cap that was sealed on a soda bottle. " H-hey what are you trying to do?" Stewie asks. " I want soda..." She continues to bite the cap trying to open it, she looked like someone out of a mental hospital trying to do so, " Y-you don't know how to?" 

" Mama Sabrina usually gave me these bottles opened up, I wonder why this one wasn't." She replied. 

" Because if it was open then that means someone messed-" He was interrupted with more biting noises. 

" Gimme that!" He steals it off her mouth and opens it for her, doing so he got his hands dirty with her saliva all over the cap. " Ugh..." 

" Thanks pa."

" Hey, what the hell don't call me that!" He wipes his hand with a napkin, he then gets up and walks towards the door. " Stay here, the fridge in this room doesn't have my kind of drinks so I'm just going to the dining room." He takes one last look at the quiet, girl.  _" The other day she was rampaging like a maniac and now she's some helpless teenage girl. Such a weirdo..."_ He heads out. 

* * *

 Lapis runs to the dining room hoping to find the person, she looks around to see anyone suspicious, but it was a long shot she thought to herself. It's a long shot to try and guess who planted a bomb in the storage room. She couldn't just point to someone and say they're the culprit. It's hopeless or so it would be if she wasn't a knowledgeable person. Earlier ago when she discovered the bomb she felt like there was nothing she could do to find the suspect, but Lapis did some research on her vulpix and learned her pokemon has a great sense of smell; Her Guns n' Roses will use it's nose to detect the person's smell that was on the bomb. The smell gives off an awful order that is hard to explain, but it's specific enough to find that man. " Guns n Roses, stick close to me and don't get distracted by the food ok?" The vulpix made a small bark sound, the fox walks around the dining area. The trainers looked at Lapis and wondered what she was doing crouching around as if she were being sneaky. " She's so cute!" some female trainers were saying. Suddenly a male trainer approached her and kneel to her level. " Hey little girl, what are doing on this boat? This ship is for trainers unless your parents are awful enough to take you on this journey." He kindly says to her. 

Vulpix begins to growl at the trainer after it sniffed his hand. Lapis gave him a menacing stare, " So... you're the culprit!  **Iron Maiden!"** Her machop pops out of the pokeball and punches the trainer in the face. " Yare yare daze... This was easy- huh?" Vulpix began eating a pokemon treat off the ground. The trainer stood back up. " T-thief! Who would punch someone and have their pokemon eat some treats off their hand?!" 

 _" R-roses... you... you didn't detect the smell?! You wanted the treat?! We're on a mission damn it!"_ Lapis yells out. Several trainers got up to fight against Lapis, she prepares to defend herself. " F-fantastico..." She mumbles, but then someone yells, " Stop!" It was Stewie. " It wasn't her fault, she's 6 and doesn't talk to strangers." The male trainer spat on the ground. " Tch, whatever." Everyone continues to eat. Stewie picks up Lapis under his arm and carries her somewhere else. In a hallway Stewie scolds her for attacking someone. After that he begins to ask the question, " What are you doing here anyways? Bronze is on a different boat and I could've sworn you were on land before we sailed."

" Papa is another boat? That doesn't matter! Stewie you gotta help me out!" Lapis exclaims

" What are you talking about?" He then thinks to himself  _" CANNOT BE SERIOUS! NOW I'M GONNA BABYSIT BRONZE'S KID! SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU BRONZE!"_

 

 Lapis then explains, " Someone planted a bomb in the storage room. The only way to stop it is by entering a password! And the other boats are planted with them too!" 

" A bomb?!"

"  _Yes a bomb!"_

" In the storage room ? So it'll be a huge explosion that'll sink this ship?"

_" YES!"_

Stewie sighs and walks away from her. Lapis was confused, " W-where are you going?" Stewie waved his hand and said, " Back to my room. You kids have a wild imagination. Don't go punching more people or else I'll toss you into the ocean." Lapis grinds her teeth. She was about say something but then her vulpix begins to growl. " What? you found another treat?" She turns around and sees a man in a suit with a fedora hat. " W-who are you?" The man didn't respond, instead he kicks the vulpix and slams Lapis to the wall, holding her up high. " So you know about the bomb? Only I was in the storage room... unless you were hiding in it." Lapis struggles to break free from his tight grip but it was no use. He had her cornered and that kick knocked out Vulpix. " Even if he didn't believe you, someone might take you seriously about it. I can't let that happen." Suddenly vines wrapped around her arms , legs, and even covered her mouth; a victreebel stood behind him. " I need to get rid of you, and then I'll get rid of that tall guy cause he heard news about it. Even if he doesn't believe you he might get curious and try to look for me. 15 minutes remain until it goes off. Also there's one in the engine room with a different password." A powder came down that made Lapis fell sleepy. " S-stewie..." She blacks out. 

* * *

 Stewie enters his room and jumps on to the bed, laying down. Saikik was next to him sleeping. " Don't you have your own damn room?" He sits up and pushes her a little to the edge. " There... now I have spa-" She then falls off the bed. " Uh...oh..." To his surprise she was still snoring in her deep sleep. He chuckles and lays back down facing his ceiling. " I'm sorta concerned... maybe I was a little harsh on Lapis. It's got me paranoid now..." He squints hard, " Nah... she's just a kid. I mean how could a team rocket member enter this ship? pfft." Suddenly he hears noises coming from an air vent on the ceiling. He sits up and looks at it with a puzzled look. " The hell?"  Out of nowhere the dining room can be heard playing a karaoke song. " Do they have to play it that loud?"  More noises came from the air vent. Stewie looked at it hard until an ekans broke through it and started to attack him, it was wrapped around him but he managed to catch it's opened mouth , fighting it to avoid it's bite. The music from the dining room grew louder as they fight and break stuff around the room. 

 _"Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_  
Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga  
Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga"

" THIS IS NOT THE KIND OF SONG FOR THIS SITUATION! I LOVE THIS SONG TOO" Stewie yells out as they slam into the tv breaking it. 

 _"I can't stop this feeling_  
Deep inside of me  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me"

Stewie then slams the ekans on the ground next to Saikik, " HOW ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!" 

 _  
__" I'm hooked on a feeling_  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me."

He punches the ekans, the snake pokemon then slaps him with it's tail. 

 _" Lips are sweet as candy_  
It's taste stays on my mind  
Girl, you got me thirsty  
For another cup of wine" 

" STOP THIS SONG!" He finally manages to get the ekans off of him, it tries to bite him but he quickly wraps it around a blanket to trap it. He opens drawer and gets duct tape to seal the ekans. " What Lapis told me is true. I need to head to the storage room." He runs out the door to find the room.

Meanwhile Lapis was being tied next to the bomb, " I would've thrown her out the ocean and the currents from the propellers would suck her up but there's too many people." Lapis then wakes up, she attempts to move but soon she realized it was futile. " 8 minutes remain until this bomb goes off. You scared me a little but in the end there was nothing to worry about. Soon I'll escape and lord maverick will praise me dearly! I, Anderson will protect the future of Team Rocket! 7 minutes remain!" 

Suddenly his victoreebel grabs something with it's vines. It was Stewie who just arrived. " L-lapis! Sorry for not believing you, now I got myself messed up." Hitmonlee popped out it's ball and ripped the vines. Victreebel then used  **Sleep Powder** but it missed as the two jumped away from it. More vines came but hitmonlee kicked it all away. Hitmonlee quickly tore off the rope that tied her. She see her pokballs laying next to one box close to her and she tosses out her machop. Stewie places his hand in front of them to signal a stop. " Lapis, careful what you do. This place is clustered up, I haven't used a single move that'll knock out that pokemon cause of it." 

" But- we have 4 minutes before that bomb explodes! What are we to do? that pokemon will get us with it's vines."

" I know... but follow my thought; You're machop knows focus energy?" 

" Of course!" Lapis replies

" My hitmonlee knows protect, now do you get where i'm goi-" he was interrupted by more vines trying to whip him but Hitmonlee quickly used **protect**. Stewie looks to her and she nods her head. " We only have one shot at this!  **Focus Energy..."** Vines kept hitting the barrier , it wouldn't let up on hitmonlee.  _" I trust you Lapis! If you miss then you might hit a pipe and cause damage, also times running out!"_ Anderson runs away from the battle leaving his pokemon behind, he waves at the two trainers. " He's escaping!" Lapis cries out, " It doesn't matter I'm letting the barrier go so we can knock out that pokemon and chase after him!" The barrier goes away and in a blink of an eye machop jump at the pokemon and performs  **submission**. Hitmonlee then kicks it in the stomach defeating it. Stewie looks at the timer, there was 40 seconds left. 

39...38...37...36...35.... 14...13...12.... 8...7

Saikik suddenly arrived throwing Anderson down from the door, " THE CODE IS 511800!" Lapis quickly puts in the number and the bomb was defused. " S-saikik." Stewie was surprised to see her and was jubilant that she came in time to help. " I already turned off the bomb in the engine room. I woke up sensing a presence that disturbed me. I went to it and after I turned it off I ran into this guy right here, I read his mind after getting a funny feeling and immediately came here." 

" But... but you don't wake up to the fight I had with Ekans." Stewie said with an agitated tone.

" About that..." Saikik shows them the ekans that was hanging off her back. " I was wondering what was squirming in the wrapped blanket and then... yea." 

Everyone then turned and gave a menacing smile at Anderson, " Hmmm... what to do with you. I bet the captain of the ship can give us ideas." Lapis chuckles. 

 _Later:_   _Anderson, who is 25, was hanged upside down in his underwear swinging sideways in front of a small dart board by trainers in the gaming room after the battle with Lapis and Stewie. The other ships were notified by the captain and the bombs including the culprits were found and punished._

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

Next Chapter: The Trip to Sinnoh ( Part 3)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced in this chapter is  
> Hooked on a feeling by Blue Sued  
> ( Yes I used a guardians of the Galaxy reference)


	41. The Trip to Sinnoh (part 3 )

Name: Indigo

Age: 14

Skin Tone: Brownish

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black

Hair Design: front two bangs braided , long hair dropping down her back.

Clothing: Sleeveless red & white side striped shirt, Jean Jacket purple rose on the shoulders, thigh length mini skirt with a single drawn maple leaf on the right side and half covered roses on waist, red slippers.

Height: 5'3"

Physique: Small body

Birth of Place: Akala Island, Alola

Background: Indigo is a young trainer who left her home of Akala Island to gain more experience of the outside world. She grew up with a healthy lifestyle and friends. She hates no one and forgives all unless if it's Team Rocket. Which is the reason she's on a trip to help the others beat them. Her hobbies include : Battling, traveling, and drawing.

Personality: Extrovert, Brave, Clever

Pokemon List: Charizard (Boy), Totodile (Girl), Lucario( Boy), Grovyle (Boy), Lycanroc ( Midday) (Girl) , Mimikyu ( Girl)

\------------------

Bronze's new clothing:

White long sleeved collard sweater with a pattern of iris flower on the right sleeve and a pattern of Gladiolus flower on the left, small lapis gemstone on the sides of the collar, red plain shirt underneath, brown leather belt on the waste with a small patter of " B" spreading, Black jean pants, black shoes

* * *

 

A day after Lapis and Stewie's battle with a weak rocket member Bronze was on a separate boat from them; the known people alongside him were: Crystal, Gold, Silver, Andre, Roxanne, and Red. At the moment Bronze is in the dining room, looking out the glass walls enjoying the sunset rising as he sips his tea.

The way the light rays shine upon the ship gave him a warm feel that he likes to have felt on him. Peace was on his mind until Gold plumped onto a chair next to him eating crunchy chips. Crystal and Silver then joined to sit with him. Bronze didn't mind it, " Good mor-" he was interrupted by Gold's loud chewing. " Goo-" Gold munched more on his food. " G-" He did it once again. Bronze slaps the bag from his hand and gave him a mean stare. " Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Gold said with an upset tone. " Morning bro" Silver adds in.

" Say Bronze, you heard yet that Lapis is on another ship coming along with us?" Crystal asks

" I can't say I'm surprised, but I can say I'm upset. I don't know I'm feeling conflicted about this." He replies while sipping his coffee.

" Conflicted?" Silver asks

" Well, if she hadn't climb into that box no one would've been able to have known about the bomb. Guess you can say she struck luck on that." He puts his foot on the table and starts to tilt back with the chair, " Even on a ship we can't be safe. We can't let our guards down at all. Especially you Gold." He gave a surprised look to Bronze, " Me?! Why am I being put on the spot?"

" Big bro told me things you did to put yourself into trouble in the past, but what I'm saying applies to everyone. We can't be so carefree, if we see someone that could potentially be an enemy, we deal with them quick." Bronze replies.

Silver stretched as he talks, " Man- now I'm feeling all paranoid. I might be killed in my sleep! Who knows what enemy might appear." Crystal sat up from her chair to go get some food from the kitchen, but then suddenly a man bumped into her causing him to drop his breakfast, he grabs Crystal's shoulder with aggression, " Hey! Watch where you're going! Idiot!" Crystal's face expression went from a dazed look to an angry one. She leg sweeps the man, making him fall to the floor. She squats down and yells. " You're an enemy aren't you?!" Bronze, Silver, and Gold exclaimed in surprise " An enemy!?" Bronze and Gold along with Crystal began kicking the man on the ground while repeatably yelling " The enemy?! " Every timed they kicked. Silver takes a sip of his coffee and calmly inhales as they kick the man.

Then he joins in to kick the man who bumped into her.

Meanwhile... Andre pulls a chair and sits next to Roxanne.

She let's out a sigh and scoots her chair away from him, " Playing hard to get I see... hehe well I got some tricks up my sleeve!" Andre thought to himself. He taps on the table to get Roxanne to notice him. She thought to herself " Can't this dumb rocket member leave me alone? I'm not interested in you at all loser!" Andre continues to tap the table. Roxanne finally gave him attention. She figured if she pretended to care he would soon enough leave her alone. " You want to see something cool?" He asks. She gave a fake smile and nodded her head, " Hurry and then leave!" Andre licks the back of his thumb and shows her a match. He then quickly moves the hand that was holding the match that seemed like he threw it. " Where'd it go? Do you happen to know?" He asks with a smile. " You threw it over-" Before she could finish Andre moves his and again as if he caught something. It was the match, it reappeared after he threw it. Roxanne was confused, " What? How in- No you just hid it in between your fingers..." He shook his head.

" How? My hands were open the whole time and it would've fell on to the ground, right?"

" Th-that is true! How did you do it then?"

Andre then repeated the part where it looked like he threw it, but this time he put his on the table showing the back of it. It revealed the match sticking on the back of the thumb. " You see, I licked my thumb in order for the match to stick to it for a short amount of time. If I clench my hand to make a fist it'll show. When I pretend to throw it I will then show my jazz hands to hide it from plain sight. It's a trick I came up with when I was a kid. It never gets old." She smiles a little, " Oh? I see a cute little smile." He says jokingly, " Oh shut up. You hid the match so what?" Bronze then walked over to them, " Oi, love birds." Roxanne immediately sprung from her chair, " Hey don-"

" Sup we're the lovebirds." Andre replies

" You two, are devil's in disguise"

" You know later on in the afternoon there's gonna be pokemon battles. There's only 4 matches in total." Bronze sits down in front of them, " The round of 16, where the first 16 trainers that signed up will challenge someone, then the quarter finals where there's 8 people left, then the semi finals, and well you should've already guessed by now. It's a small friendly tournament." He adds on, Red overheard him talking about it; he walks over to the group, " Is there any room left to sign up?" Bronze gave him a mean look. It quickly went away and it turned into a small smile, " Of course. It's morning and I just signed up. You should too."

" Yea! I sure will-"

" So I can have an excuse to beat the crap out of you." Bronze had a scary tone in his voice, Red grabbed Bronze by his collar with a strong grip, " That's it! I'm tired of this stupid attitude you always throw at me!"

" Ho oh... well what's this pissy little brat going to do about it?!"

" It was years ago! I needed to take dow-" Bronze suddenly punched his gut, Red held his stomach but then immediately punched back at Bronze. " Kantonian piece of shit!" Bronze dodge his next punch and threw two quick ones of his own to his face. Red fell and got up to tackle but Bronze caught him and started to punch his back. Andre grabbed him and pulled him away, Silver and Gold pulled Red away to end the fight. Andre let go of his friend, " Tch, Lapis can hit harder than you." Red spat on the ground then wiped his mouth with his hand, " I'll sign up... and I'll prove to you that I can beat you. You're all talk Bronze, that's why you let ro-"

" That's enough!" Silver yells, " This will all be settled in the match, that's if you two can end up facing each other." Bronze walks away, " Hope to see your punk ass there... Rojo."

* * *

Around the early afternoon, Bronze was walking around the ship still upset about the conflict. He then realizes he accidentally entered a gift shop that was within the ship. It had all kinds of things ranging from toys for kids to jewelry for adults. He notices there was some plushies there too, if there was one thing he liked it was those plushies. It reminded him of his days as a youngster collecting every pokemon plushie there was, he would sometimes give them to his friends. He felt something that made him miss the good ole days. " Say, you want to buy one? Only 500 yen for each!" Bronze thought about it, soon he bought two plushies. One of them were a Swanna plushie for Skyla the other was a Vulpix for Lapis. He didn't buy anything else other than some beverages for himself. He planned to give the two things he bought soon as everything is over, but then outside of the boat he stumbled upon bird keepers on the deck with multiple Pidegeots. " Why are they out here for?" He asks, someone else answered it for him. 

" They deliver messages or gifts from this ship to anywhere. I'm here to deliver a gift back to my home region." The young girl says, Bronze turns his head to meet eyes with the person. " I didn't think i'd ever get to meet you... Bronze." He gave her a puzzled look, " And you're gonna chat about how I'm an evil person? It's not new to me."

" Not at all, I forgive you." She replies. Bronze stared at her with a dazzled expression, he'd never heard anyone say that they forgive him. It seemed surreal to him, he didn't want to question it. " W-well then." He stutters as he has no idea what to say to her. " Also I'm excited to be a duo with you!" 

" Duo?" He asks

" Yea! The friendly tournament is a 2v2 battle type and we're partners!" 

_" Crap they do that?! I don't think I can partner up with some random."_ He turns his back on her, " I think I should drop out then, double battles aren't my thing. Plus you're just a kid, you'll only hold me back-" Suddenly a totodile attacked him from behind, his Crobat came out it's pokeball to protect him. Bronze turned to her again and gave a menacing look. " I'm not on this ship sailing for the fun of it, I came here to beat Rocket, but as of right now I want to test your strength." Bronze scoffs as his Crobat attempted to attack but Totodile was quick enough to dodge and landed a hit using  **Water Gun.** " Indigo is the name by the way. I come from the Alola region and I was deemed one of the strongest in my hometown of Akala Island." She had a smile full of determination and fire in her eyes. " If you want to prove you're the strongest to me I'll believe you if you manage to beat my Crobat." His bat charge at totodile with fast speeds, neither of them could keep up with it as it circled around. He swoops down and hits with an  **Air Slash** attack, but it wasn't enough to fully take totodile down. " For a first stage pokemon it seems to be doing fine against Taboo." Crobat goes in for another attack but Totodile jumped over it. Bronze was surprised by it's choice of movements  _" Damn it Taboo, over 18 years and you still can't take any battles seriously!"_ He thought to himself. Totodile lands on his back and uses  **Ice Fang**. Taboo fell to the ground, it took heavy damage from something it's weak against. It flapped it's wings to fly in the air but Bronze returned him. " That's enough... Indigo, I might've underestimated you because you're 4 years younger than I am, I expect to see something like this in the battle stage." She giggles as she walked towards him, " Sure thing old man." 

_" Old... man?"_

* * *

 

 After the battle, Bronze was leaning against the rails chatting with Indigo. " So... that's how all of this began huh?" Bronze nodded his head, " So really everything is my fault because I was power hungry." Indigo rubs his back. " Don't beat yourself up Bronzey. I learned something when I was a kid; and that is everything happens for a reason." He looked at her with a puzzled look. " It may be hard to believe when first hearing it, but if you think about it... Maybe this is all leading to something great! In every bad situation... you must remember that in the end... it'll all be ok! you've met people and made friend's with them." 

" I despise majority of everyone I met." 

"  _Besides 'her'  hehe..."_

" How the-"

" Oh come on Bronze, I saw a heart on that plushies note that was taped on it. This is what fate does!" Indigo gave him a big smile.

" My life is weird; I'm 18... already adopted a kid and have a woman in my life that must still hate me for destroying her home." Bronze sighs, " You said you were the strongest out everyone in your hometown right? Just who trained you?" She tilts her head and thinks for a moment, " Well, it was my parents... but then I joined a school and from there on I grew to be this strong!" Bronze chuckled " Still not as strong as me, I only held back because you're my partner for the upcoming event." Indigo lightly punches his arm, 

" Yea, whatever you say big bro." 

_" First old man now big bro? You're an odd child."_ He walks away from the railings, " C'mon let's go Indigo, the battle is almost going to start." She stretches her arms and cracks her knuckles. As she walks with him she asks a question. " Bronze, do you really hate them all or is there at least someone you respect?" He stops walking and looks to the sky; he let's out a small chuckle, " Obviously my brother... Crystal and even Gold I respect, but the one I respect the most out of the dex holders... is  _Blue **.**_ After hearing what Silver told me about her, she earned my respect. Now stop being nosy... We're going to be late sis." 

* * *

 Red sits outside the huge room where the tournament was being held feeding his pokemon, someone familiar to him approaches. It was Bronze's friend Andre, he clears his throat to get Red's attention. " So... apparently this is a double battle tourney and uhh...." Red let's out a small noise in surprise, " Eh! Y-you're my partner?!" He points at Andre and he gets slightly offended. He grab Red's finger, " I don't really hate you, but one thing I hate is when someone points at me. I'll let you off at a fair warning." He pulls his finger from Andre's grip and apologizes. Andre shrugs and walks inside the room " I'll wait for you inside Red. Don't take to long with your pokemon." Red nods as his face is filled with determination. Afterwards Red packs everything up and heads inside the huge room. It had 3 small stands that held 20 seats each about 40 meters away from the medium sized pokemon battle, a lady then walks up to him; she seemed like she was an employee. " Welcome! All the participants have signed the paper to join! There is no room left unless you have already registered to partake in this event." She smiled, Red nodded as the woman then grabbed a tablet and showed him the other trainers who signed up. " Yes, my name is right there, My partner is Andre." 

" Oh! So you already know who you're partner is? We randomize the trainers with another to make the battle stage more fun and challenging. I almost forgot to mention that you need to choose two pokemon in order to fully enter; which two will you use because you had forgotten to write your two pokemon names down." 

" Oh! My bad let me write them." Red then types in the tablet his two pokemon, his choice was: Poli & Pika. - Andre's pokemon of choice was: Starmie and Staraptor 

 

Minutes after Red done that Bronze appeared with Indigo- Their pokemon of choice: Inferno & Garden of Eden ( Bronze ) / Lucario & Charizard ( Indigo )

_The round of 16 begins!!! The prize for the tournament is 200,000 yen and a small gold trophy._

**END ( To Be Continued )**

_Next Chapter: The Trip to Sinnoh ( Part4)_

 

 


	42. The Trip to Sinnoh (part 4)

The first few matches in the round of 16 went by quick, Red and Andre managed to push their first match with ease. Crystal and Gold ended up as partners and are ready to go into their first match as a duo. Crystal was wearing a skirt with leggings that had a rose art pattern, and a red shirt with dark blue straps overlapping. Gold walked in with a black vest with black jeans and black shoes, his hair was also gelled back giving the two a classic swagger look. Gold tugs on her skirt, " Lookin good sugar, you might blind the enemies with your beauty." Crystal giggled, " Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Gold continued to tug and accidentally pulled the skirt down by only a small margin. Crystal turned around and smacked his head with a pokeball, " You never change do you?!" The two then walked into the arena awaiting their opponent.  Suddenly smoke clouded the place, in a matter of seconds it vanished into the air and two trainers in ninja gear appeared. " We were lucky enough to be paired, you two trainers are doomed now that we're together!" One of the ninja trainers make a motion with his hands signifying that he's breaking something, he then growls at them. Crystal and Gold gave them a dull look. 

" They look like they're from our region Crys." 

" Yup... ready to show them what we're made of?" Crystal asks. 

The two pose shoulder to shoulder stretching their arms that has pokeballs pointing at the two ninjas, " Ladies first." Crystal tosses out her Parasee ( Parasect ) Gold followed up with his Sudowoodo. The ninjas tossed out a gligar and scizor. Gligar attacks Parasee with a **bulldoze** attack but was blocked by Gold's pokemon using  **Rock Tomb** , " Sudobo use  **mimic!"** As ordered Sudobo did so and used  **bulldoze** but it targeted Scizor and dealt enough damage to weaken it. It attacks back but surprisingly sudobo dodged most of it's attack. Gligar ignored Parasee and attempted to help his partner, in an instant powder fell upon them. Parasee used  **spore** and the two fell asleep.  " Alright Gold finish it off!" Gold nods his head, " Sudobo use  **dynamic punch**!" Gligar and Scizor were out of commission after the final attack.  Gold and Crystal high fiver each other. " How did you know I was gonna use spore?" She asks. Gold sucked his teeth in making a sound and winked at her, " I've known you for a while. I can read your mind like it's a book." She smiles.

 _" And usually I like to take the cover off the book."_ He winks at her again. Crystal blushes after that comment and gives him a scary look. " Don't make me have to knock you out in front of everyone Gold..." She angrily whispers to him, he gave her an uncomfortable smile. Suddenly a water blast was shot towards Sudobo but he managed to dodge the attack, it was now aiming at Crystal but Gold acted fast and shielded her. It hit him pretty hard to where he went back flying towards the hard plastic fence that protected the spectators.

" Gold!" 

" I'm fine... However my swag look is all wet now. Couldn't you ninjas give us a heads up?" Gold stands again and walks towards Crystal's side. The ninjas had their final pokemon out, it was a Azumarill and a pichu. " They may be weak trainers but I think they might have a plan here." Gold whispered to her. He returns his pokemon and tosses out his trustworthy Togekiss. " We're gonna use spore again." He whispers some more, she replies back " How? They'll see it coming." Gold points at his pokemon, " Just trust me. These guys are weak we can take them out in no time."  Azumarill starts to throw water all over the battle ground, automatically the two knew what the ninjas were up to. It was so obvious to them. They were trying to wet the battlefield so pichu could easily shock them. Crystal couldn't help but laugh at such an obvious strategy, " So this is how it's like being an expert?" She thought to herself." She orders her pokemon to use spore once more, togekiss spreads the entire spore by running around the stage using  **extreme speed.** It was successful, it managed to avoid falling asleep. " Let's finish this Crys!" She nods her head. " OK Togebo! **Aura Sphere!"** Azumarill and pichu fell asleep and took the aura sphere head on, then the opponents pokemon were out of commission. Gold and Crystal won an easy feat.  The crowd cheer on for them, this duo is considered to be favorites of the competition. 

The next match was a poison type trainer paired up with a flying type trainer versus Silver and another girl who was an amateur. " You look nervous, you ok?" 

" Y-yea..." She hesitantly responds.

" Don't worry about a thing, if you need help I'll be there for ya, just follow my lead if you have to!" 

 On another ship, Stewie was with Saikik, Blue, and Lapis in the ship's gaming room watching the battles on a tv screwed on the corner of the place. Blue sits up quickly from her chair that it was thrown over it's side, she yells while pumping her arms in the air, " C'MON LITTLE BRO! MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE SNEASLE SH-" Stewie covers her mouth before she could finish, she struggled to get him off her back, " Language barrier Blue."  Out of nowhere Lapis kicks a claw machine after losing a game. " Shit!" Stewie and Blue looks at her with a surprised look. " Dad says it a lot."  Stewie walks up to the claw machine, " Lost again?" She nods her head while giving him a look with puppy eyes. He takes out a coin then insert it into a slot, " What do you want from this?" She points at a mew plushie. He handles the controls to aim for the plushie, the claw falls and grabs it. " Pfft easy." He chuckles; the claw slowly moves over to the drop area. Blue nudges Saikik and whispers into her ear. Stewie presses the button to let go of the plushie thinking it was going down but he missed the drop. " What? That's stupid I'm pretty sure that was going in I've done this a million times!" Blue laughs at him, " Sure you have. If that is true then you wouldn't look like a loser right now." Stewie grinds his teeth, " One more time!" He inserts one more coin and loses again. He does this over 10 times until he ran out of quarters. Green appears and does it, " It's like this." He manages to get the mew plushie for Lapis. She jumps up and down and hugs Green's legs. " Thank you Green!" Blue laughs, Stewie walks away from the scene " Yea whatever." Then he comes rushing back kicking the claw machine, " Dumb machine!" Mew pops out of it's ball. " Mew mew!" It points it's tail at Saikik who was looking the other way whistling. " You guys are-  I don't know what." 

" You guys missed the match, Silver won the round." Green mentions. Blue cheers with Saikik who was trying to take a sip out of her soda. " I wonder who's next." Lapis curiously says. Then two people walked onto the stage, It was Bronze and an unfamiliar girl. The two then did a pose where they were back to back with their right arm on their chest holding their pokeball. " Who is she?" Lapis asks. 

" Alright Indigo! Let's turn our opponents into modern art!" Bronze yells with pride

" Say no more!" 

* * *

 The announcer yells out, " For our last match for the round of 16, stepping up first is the well known hated man.... coming from wherever! 18 year old Bronze! Alongside him is his partner... Coming from the Alola region is the strongest 14 year old Indigo!" The crowd boos at Bronze while Indigo gets the cheers. " And for their opponents..." Their enemies walk up to the stage with a prideful stride. " First up! The well known  _elegant master of flying pokemon!_ Violet City's gym leader Falkner!" The crowd noise grow loud. He waves at them with a big smile, " And his partner! Coming from Rustboro city in the Hoenn region,  _the rock loving honors student,_ Roxanne!" Falkner looks at her and smiles, " a rock type - flying type duo? Sounds bizarre to me." Bronze spits on the ground, " Master of flying pokemon? My girl back at Kanto can make you look like a joke." Falkner turns his head to Bronze and gives him an awful stare, " You have a girlfriend? That poor woman." 

" Poor? More like lucky. Inferno I choose you?" He tosses out his pokemon, Indigo follows up with her Lucario. Falkner chooses Pidgeotto- Roxanne chooses her Gravler. Bronze orders his charizard to use **smokescreen** to blind them, but Falkner's pokemon was a step ahead and used it's wings to flap away the smokescreen. " Naive!" He yells to Bronze but then Lucario used  **aura sphere .** Pidgeotto was protected by Graveler who used  **rock blast** to collide with it. " Damn it..." she mumbled, Bronze touched her shoulder and looked at her with a confident smile, " Don't worry about a thing. We'll attack them head on, they're experienced gym leaders Indigo this battle won't be breeze." Inferno flies at it's two opponents with Lucario on it's back. " Understood big bro!" Pidgeotto does the same as Inferno and charges at him, as he got close to him, pidgeotto flies up and reveals graveler behind him using rock blast. Indigo goes into shock having the though of defeat already but Bronze again told her, " Don't worry about a thing Indigo." His charizard quickly scratches the rock and it splits apart exploding into pieces. " What?!" Falkner and Roxanne exclaimed, " Indigo! Attack that graveler!" She nods her head. 

" Lucario! Use  **close combat!** " Graveler took the hit head on, although it took it's weakness head on Graveler stood back up ready for it's next attack. Inferno was busy with Falkner's pokemon attacking it with it's flames but it keeps dodging. " Pidgeotto use  **gust**!" Inferno was caught in it's rough winds. Luckily it wasn't enough to knock his out.  
"What was that back there?" Falkner asks. " That attack my pokemon pulled? That's a technique he learned in his charmeleon days, I like to call it  **Sploded Claw.** " Inferno cracks his knuckles while exhaling smoke from it's nostrils, " Obviously from what you observed, whenever it touches something it'll explode, it can even launch it's 900 Celsius magma from it's claws. When I say I trained the hell out of my pokemon...  _I mean I trained the hell out of it."_  

" T-that can kill my pokemon..." 

" I know..." Bronze says menacingly " But don't worry, Inferno can keep it to a minimum, so you don't worry about anyone dying just small injuries." Pidegeotto charges at Inferno once again; Inferno blows a cloud of smoke in it's face then hit pidegeotto's chest are with a  **flamethrower** attack. " I'll win this first round!" Suddenly Lucario was thrown at Charizard colliding with each other. " M-my lucario, please hang on!" Indigo yells. The aura pokemon struggles to stand up, " That happened so quickly... what happened Indigo?"  Roxanne speaks up, " I hit lucario with an unexpected **rock blast** attack. Pidgeotto attacks the off guarded charizard with a  **tackle** , " Indigo, hang on for a moment I can't shake him off!" Another  **rock blast** attack was shot towards inferno but lucario breaks it in half with a  **counter**. " Lucario can still fight! I've dealt with strong opponents before and slipped out every situation this is nothing!" Lucario then uses  **metal sound** to get pidgeotto off inferno. " Now's your chance!" She yells at Bronze. 

" Inferno! Use  **Sploded Claw!** " Inferno attacks pidgeotto with multiple rapid attacks with it's scorching hot claws, then Falkner's pokemon was launched back towards him from a mini explosion. " _Pidgeotto has fainted!"_ The announcer alerts the crowd that boo'd Bronze once again. " Yare yare... Hurry and bring out your next pokemon." 

" Not yet!" The announcer yells " First all opponent's pokemon must be defeated!" Graveler swiftly uses  **earthquake.**  Inferno tries to pick up lucario and fly up but he fainted. Then another  **rock blast** was shot at charizard. " Inferno!" His pokemon breaks all the rock with the same attack. He then uses  **smokescreen** , the whole stage was covered up in smoke, Graveler looks around and waits for it's next attack. Charizard then appears in front of it getting ready to use it's rock breaking attack, but it turns out there was a doll in graveler's place. " A doll?" Bronze asks, but then he remembered that graveler is able to use  **substitute** and he fell for it. "  **Rock Blast!"** Roxanne's graveler took the smokescreen attack to it's advantage and hid somewhere else, the rocks were close to his face. " That was a close one..." Bronze had a cheerful tone, Inferno grabs some rocks while taking a few to the body. "  **Counter!"** He throws the rocks back at her but graveler caught them, " Futile..." She confidently says, " Is it?" Bronze replies. The rocks that graveler caught explodes in his hands but he took a small amount of damage. " I knew it wasn't gonna work, this is gonna be a tough battle." 

" Is the mighty Bronze already breaking confidence?" She teases, " Breaking? The only thing I'm breaking is your gravler." He replies as Inferno charges at it once again; more rocks were thrown at him, Inferno dodges it swiftly as he gets closer. " Your moves are weak against my rock pokemon! Don't you get it?" She screams at Bronze, " Sploded Claw isn't what you expect Roxanne! It's a fighting move! The explosion represents my pokemon's will the beat anything!" Inferno get's into graveler's face. " NOW INFERNO!" 

Roxanne laughs, " I win..." Bronze was puzzled as graveler smirks " Naive much? I got something for you Bronze... **Double edge** **!"** Graveler butt heads with Inferno that then caused him to touch the ground with it's claws which exploded, smoke covered the stage once again. As it dispersed, it revealed that Roxanne managed to beat Bronze's strongest pokemon, but then the graveler ,who was still standing, fainted. " W-wait..." She was bamboozled. 

 _" If Inferno goes down, he's taking someone with him."_ Bronze says with a gruff tone in his voice. " **Double edge** is a move set where the user will deal some serious to it's opponent, but it hurts the user in the process." He points at the ground her pokemon lays, " Inferno's claws touched the floor and it set off an explosion very close to graveler and it's splash affected him causing more damage. Roxanne- I commend you for pushing Inferno and I this far but in the end you still were defeated by us!" 

Indigo, Bronze, Roxanne, and Falkner prepare to toss out their next pokemon. 

_" I choose you! "_

_**END( To Be Continued)** _

Next Chapter: The Trip to Sinnoh ( Part 5 )


	43. The Trip to Sinnoh (part 5)

Roxanne kisses her last pokeball and tosses out Probopass, Falkner chooses to use his Xatu. " It's all up to you... Garden of Eden!" Bronze knew it's risky to use his venusaur against a psychic/flying type pokemon, but he's hoping that Indigo has something to help. Just like Roxanne she kisses her pokeball and throws it, " I won't let you down big bro!" what came out her pokeball was her charizard.  _" Crap.... I'm not doubting Indigo's abilities with her pokemon but looking at this match up we may be in a pickle. That propbopass is gonna be a pain in the ass just like that xatu."_ He thought to himself. " Xatu! Use  **air slash**!" Venusaur quickly uses protect, Indigo's charizard uses  **heat wave** even though nobody but garden of eden is close to her. " What are you doing?" She ignores him and points to her opponents to order her pokemon to walk towards them. She has a cold look in her eyes like an iceberg. " I don't understand what you're doing but I guess I can go along with it." Bronze breaks a small sweat as the place gets hotter. 

Charizard gets within 5 meters, the attack was starting to affect xatu only, " The amount of strength your charizard has in its lungs to keep exhaling heat like this is astonishing."  
Bronze says with a surprised tone. " Probopass she's close, use  **stone edge**!" Probopass attempts to attack charizard with a rock moveset but suddenly it bounces right off him. Everyone awed in amazement even Bronze, " I get it! Indigo... I had no idea your pokemon could do that!" She smiles at him with a cool expression. " Under all that heat is a barrier... that barrier is the move  **protect**!" Bronze shakes his head in a proud way as if someone tricked him, " As I said... Your charizard is powerful if he can hold on with two moves." 

" The more I push these two the quicker they fall! But big bro I need you to do something with that probopass. My pokemon will run out of stamina at this rate but even rock type pokemon feel a little bit of damage from fire. So I need to finish this with this final attack! Or at least you can take down probopass!" She yells in excitement. Bronze couldn't help and smile while getting a special feeling. He looks at Indigo feeling honored that he met her. She taps on her wrist to show a special item she carries, it was a z-ring containing the firium z crystal.  _" We are what the definition of ferocity is.... We attack like a ball of fire... and disperse like a storm.... **Z-MOVE  ATTACK! INFERNO OVERDRIVE!!!"**_ Charizard begins to use it's full power against. A ball of light then shines from him as it blinds everyone, the arena also begins to heat up even more. " A-amazing..." Blue says as she watches in the game room. " This Indigo girl... She's amazing..." Green mentions. Blue then digs into his popcorn causing a mess and eats it chewing loudly.

Indigo pants heavily while sweat slides down her face as if she was a waterfall. Charizard falls to the ground but remains able to fight. He used up too much of his stamina in the first few minutes of this fight. " P-probopass..." Roxanne's tone sounded like she was keeping her upset emotion inside. Probopass was easily defeated, but xatu was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Falkner yells an order.  _ **"  Air Slash!** **"**   _Xatu was behind Bronze's venusaur rapidly attacking him with multiple air slash attack. " Eden! Try and stop him with  **sleep powder!"** A mist of powder falls onto the mystic bird pokemon. It was a successful attack that relieved Bronze, but then his venusaur fell asleep after Xatu did.   
" My pokemon has the ability  **synchronize,** your garden of eden fell victim to it's own move." Falkner mentions. Bronze looks over to Indigo's charizard for assistance but it looked as if he was close to fainting. " I'm sorry big bro... I forgot that xatu is able to teleport. He must've done that while charizard performed  **inferno overdrive**." She bows her head in disappointment. Bronze rubs her head, " It's ok Indigo. I've been in tough situations like this before, there's nothing I can't do! And I can do such things you can too!" Indigo's eyes glowed with passion as he motivates her. " This may be some small tournament but we're not going out in the early stages like this Indigo!" 

She nods her head in confidence, she looks at her pokemon with determination in her facial expression. " C'mon char! Fire blast xatu! He's wide open! We've been through the hardest trails and been through the toughest battles we could face! Let's show these people what you can do!" Charizard attempts to shoot a fire blast attack but only shot out a small spark that quickly disappeared into the air. " C'mon big boy..." Falkner sweats nervously, " Wake up xatu! It'll ruin our rep as strong foes to face in a gym battle if we lose first stage!" The crowd cheers,  _" INDIGO! INDIGO! INDIGO! "_ another part of the crowd cheers, "  _FALKNER! FALKNER ! FALKNER! FALKNER! "_ The pressure is on for the two trainers. Charizard tries it's best to shoot out it's attack but it falls on one knee while Falkner nervously waits for xatu to wake up. The tension goes on for several seconds until xatu finally wakes up, " Yes! Now finish off venusaur then attack char-" Vines grabbed his pokemon, it was venusaur who also woke up. " Indigo! I can't hold onto this slippery bird for any longer he'll teleport so just attack the two!" Bronze yells. Indigo looks at her pokemon with a worried look as it still has trouble firing it's attack. " I- I can't!" 

Xatu begins to glow- ready to teleport once again. " Crap..." Bronze mutters under his breath. Charizard suddenly ignites and uses  **fire blast** , " HURRY XATU!" The pressure grew heavier. Then the attack finally hit something causing a huge explosion that made dust blind everyone. They wait till it vanishes to see who went down. It then reveals that venusaur was out of commission and xatu was gone. " Yes!" Falkner yells; Xatu was standing behind charizard. " N-no..." Indigo closes her eyes but Bronze shakes her to open it and points towards the two pokemon. Xatu was immobilized, it then fell on it's face indicating it was also defeated. " It must've used teleport after it was hit... We won big bro!" Indigo jumps into his arms and laughs in delight. Falkner and Roxanne let out a deep sigh, " I haven't felt that pumped in a long time." Falkner mentions. Roxanne nods her head in agreement. " Those two are something aren't they?" 

_Bronze and Indigo made it through the first round of 16... On wards to the quarter finals!_

* * *

 Blue sits back down still munching on Green's popcorn, " Y'know you can buy your own at that stand over there?" He tells her in a grumpy voice. She looked at him with an innocent face and spoke with her mouth full, " I know, but you can't finish this big bucket by yourself." Green smirks, " Oh really?" Suddenly some pieces of popcorn start to float and head in a direction, it was Saikik who was doing it, grabbing half the bucket's popcorn; putting it inside a small bag. " BUY YOUR OWN POPCORN!" Green yells.   
Stewie shakes his head but couldn't help but chuckle. Lapis tugs his pants to get his attention, she gives him puppy eyes, " Uncle Stew... can you buy me a big bucket of popcorn?" His expression dulled, " D-don't call me uncle." 

" Uncle Stewie." Saikik jumped in

" I said don- y'know what fine... I'll buy you popcorn." His face scowled as he went to the stand to buy the two popcorn. Blue smiled as she enjoyed the scenery. Something about Lapis and Saikik calling people uncle, auntie, mom, dad, etc. made her realized that everyone who knows each other well sorta is like a family. She hates to admit even Bronze feels like he's apart of it. It's good he came back to Silver's life even if they're not related... not as if her little bro Silver is biological either.  _" Still even if we're a family... being called ' auntie '  makes me feel old."  
_

She looks over to Saikik who's patiently waiting for her meal. The purple haired girl waves at her with a small smile, she waves back for a few seconds.  _" Oddly enough... training her gives me a_ _nostalgic feeling... I can't help but think back to my kids days when I was with Silver... It feels surreal we've come a long way."_

Meanwhile on the other boat... Bronze was walking down the hallway heading outside the tournament room to use the restroom. But then he stumbled upon Red who wanted to talk to him. " What?" Bronze says with a deep tone, Red shook his head " Nothing I just wanted to congratulate you on your win. Falkner is no push over y'know." 

" Yea, I did face him head on." Bronze replied. 

After that the two just stayed quiet staring at each other with poker faces. Red broke the deafening silence, " About earlier-" Bronze's mouth curved into a smile. " I just wanted to apologize about the fight." Red stretched his hand out for a hand shake of apology, but Bronze's small smile faded. He glances at his hand then his eyes darted back up to meet with Red's.  _" I really wanna punch the goody two shoes out of your personality Red... I know you're not like that with your enemies so why with me?!"_ He thought to himself. " Why do you try hard to be my friend? I'm your enemy Red... I even told you face to face when all this is over that I'm going to kill you. So why do you intend to be friendly with me?!"  

_" I don't see why I shouldn't! We're in this battle against Maverick together... As a team!"_

" Team?! I'm using you as pawns for my own gain!"

_" Even Lapis?"_

" Even-" His voice cracked " Don't bring her into this..." 

" Bronze... You're no different with the people I met in the past." Red's voice sounded more serious " I doubt that..." Bronze replied. Red laid his arm to rest, " You don't know that for sure." loud footsteps was heard coming from behind Bronze, it was Andre. " Red, our next battle is up. He walks past Bronze who then stopped him from walking any further. " Good luck Red... I'm looking forward to our battle... and sorry for punching you then." Red scoffs and nods his head. He runs to the stage to start his next battle. Bronze stood there thinking about what if dad was allies with him at some point. He doesn't know why thinking about Giovanni makes him get second ideas about Red.  
" Whatever" He mumbled. 

* * *

  _Somewhere on a shore..._

" I can see the ships miles away... I can't estimate how far they are but it seems like they'll be here within 12 hours." A mysterious trainer tells their Rocket group. The grunts throw some small boats on multiple cruise boats getting ready to sail. " You really can see far away huh? The scientists back at the lab weren't kidding when they said your vision is far greater than a bravery." Another mysterious trainer says in a raucous tone. " Well that's cause they made me part pokemon..." One of the grunts signal them that they're ready to sail. The rocket member with the raucous tone pats his friend on the back in a rough way and chuckles. 

" Show them what you got...  _Purple Haze..."_

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

_Next Chapter: The Venomous Purple Haze_

 


	44. The Venomous Purple Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd give it about 10 more chapters until the first part is done, I could be wrong but all I know is that I'm bringing some heat later on >:)

_" It's been forever... I hope you remember me... Father..."_

" Purple Haze "... A nickname grunts in the organization gave her due to her abilities. She is part human and part pokemon of three different species, her and another member of the organization that goes by the name of " Green Day " were part of an experiment to fuse species together, These two were the ones that came out successful out of 1000 members. Purple Haze's real name is _"Amanita Aro"_

* * *

 

Pokemon Character:

Name: Amanita Aro

Nickname:Purple Haze

Age: 12

Birthday: April 5th

Hair Color: Brunette with orange highlights

Hair Design: Bangs, medium long hair

Clothing: ( Currently) purple gas suit with a large white mushroom drawn on the thighs and a team rocket logo on the mask.

( Without gas suit) Blueish-orange kimono on torso with small white mushrooms drawn pattern, small earrings, belt made out of roses, baggy white pants

Origin: ???

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'3"

Pokemon: ???

Physique: Small womanly body with a tiny amount of muscles

* * *

 

Purple enters the cruise boat and sets sail towards the ship. " Has it really been that long since we first met?" Her mind drifts away as she's putting on her gas suit and mask. The setting was a small camp in a forest with two men sitting by a fire eating. " Y'know I feel like this kind of training is something that can kill any man. Why'd we agree to this?" One of them complained. " We have to endure it, if not we'll fail... I'm sure the other group is thinking the same thing as we are. Just... a week left. We'll make it back home in one piece, plus the wilderness isn't so bad." The man replied with a voice that sounded as if it's normal to live in a place. The two went quiet for a moment,

 _" If I were you... I would come out of that bush peacefully or else we're going to get hostile."_  A young girl with ripped clothes slowly crawls out from a bush. " Jeez... you look like trash." One of the men said.

" S-sorry..." She replied.

" N-no I should be sorry... I shouldn't have been rude, come... you can have part of our food."

She hesitantly crawls towards them, they had a lot of food cooking on the fire. It was a bunch of wild pokemon people eat daily, " The magikarp is almost done, you hungry?" She nods her head. One of the men signals her to sit next to him. She does so and already he was serving her some of the fish. He rubbed her head as she ate then munched on his own food. " So, what's your name?"

" ... "

" Ah, that's such a pretty name... you look so young too. How old are you?" He asks.

" ... "  

" So young- My name is '...' this is my friend ' ... ' we're training to make our minds and bodies stronger to reach new heights. We've been at this for almost 9 months." The young girl grabs his arm, it was so sudden he almost lost his balance that he tipped over a little. She begged him to join even if it kills her. They thought about it and after hearing her story they agreed and soon she became a strong trainer... but later on down the line... she had _fallen_.

She snaps out of her trance state and finishes putting on her gas suit. " Father... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Just know I will always love you. But I have a mission to complete." She heads outside the door and stares into the ocean as they sail fast. " This boat... Lord said that his team of engineers modified it so that we can reach our enemies within 2 hours even though the time they'll arrive to the coast of Sinnoh will be approximately 12 hours." She bites her lip. " Why'd it have to be like this?" She looks at a clock that is inside her room then realized it's almost been two hours.

_Meanwhile... Red and Andre finished their quarter final battle to get into the semi finals. Bronze scoffs as he has Indigo on his back to see the fight._

" Big bro are we next?" She asks as she bites into a sandwich he made for her. He shakes his head and explains that three other matches have to start before they can begin their next. Bronze suddenly feels a chill going down his spine as if someone were behind him. He shook it off thinking it was just crumbs falling into his shirt as Indigo eats. It reminded him of Lapis, after some serious training he would play outside with her. Usually some piggy back rides chasing her vulpix. Lapis sneezes and drops some popcorn, Stewie gives her a napkin and pets her head. " This tournament is sorta long despite being only a few trainers." She complains. " Well these guys aren't push overs, these are serious trainers." Green mentions.

They sit there waiting for the next match, but then suddenly a woman trainer faints on top of Green who quickly caught her. " H-hey! What's wrong?" She didn't reply. She was unconscious in his arms. 6 other people in the room fainted. The lady in Green's arms begins to twitch and it seemed as if foam was coming out her mouth, " W-WHAT THE HELL?!" He threw her down. " What's going on?!" Blue grabs his arm, " G-green... I don't... feel so good." He looks at her. Her skin was pale, she faints but he caught her too. Stewie then faints with Lapis in his arms. " A-are we under an attack? D-damn it..." he falls unconscious along with Lapis. Green smells a fowl odor he couldn't tell what it was but then he fell to the ground, " H-how can we all..." He knocks out. A young girl is seen on the main lounge, it was Purple Haze. " I'm sorry... I'm hoping dad isn't here but also I hope that he is... I blame you for all this!" She begins to walk around as a purple mist exits a hole in her wrist area of the sleeve and crowd the place. " My ability works better when I'm inside a building, hardly outside. My ability is what my name is called." More people on the boat begin to faint and twitch.

 _" My ability is a poisonous gas that faints my victim if inhaled, as they sleep their insides will rot, this comes from a pokemon's DNA inside of me, let it be friend or foe someone will perish. it's range can vary depending my area. In close quarters like inside a building my range is vast, outside my range is about 5 meters before dispersing into the air. Nothing can withstand my ability, unless a living creature is healthy with a strong immune system they'll live for about 10 minutes but my purple haze will eventually kill them. It's invincible but it's also the most painful way to die, after a few seconds of being knocked out the victim will wake up_ _paralyzed and will only feel the pain their body is going through."_

* * *

 

Saikik wakes up from her small nap by smelling a foul odor as she slept. She was confused of her surroundings for a few seconds until she remembered Blue took her to see the tournament. She rubs her eyes but her vision was still blurry, the foul odor still bothers her. "  _Aaahh_ auntie can you do something about that smell?" She yawns while walking. She then trips over an object that felt odd. " Aun-auntie?" Her eyes went wide open after her blurry vision went away. Her feet were laying over Blue and Green's bodies that were beginning to twitch, _**" GAAAAAAAAH AUNTIE! "**_ She lifts up her head and notices there was bodies everywhere. Most of them were rotting or beginning to.   
" What's going on?!" She shrieks. Blue and Green's body begin to twitch harder and foam appeared coming out their eyes, nostrils, and under their eyes as their skin looks like it was peeling off. Saikik moved fast to heal them. " H-here! you'll be fine! I can't lose someone else I trust!" She places her hands over the two. Her hands glowed as they begin to reinstate to normal. She heals everyone else who were starting to rot but couldn't heal the ones that had already decomposed. " I need to get them somewhere safe! The odor must be the cause! I nee-" she throws up from the side effects of her powers. " I... I need to make something so that they'll be safe!" She notices there was alot of plastic flowers at a stand that were being sold, they gave off a sweet scent. She grabs them and uses her esp to make something. Then she places a mask she made out of it to cover everyone's nose to mouth from the killer odor " Whatever is causing this I need to fight it off! I'll use my powers to do so!" Her hair begins to glow white as it flows in the air going forward,  ** _" Oculi!"_ ( latin for eyes ) **

Her pupils make out stars as if there was a solar system in it,  _" Mother, I'll use what you taught me to protect everyone. This ability I own helps me locate anything, I can see vast. Exactly like the all seeing eye you told me about!"_ In her point of view; It looks like as if she was running through the entire ship under seconds searching for whatever is causing problems. She finally finds the culprit in the main lounge. " You... It's you... you bitch!" She walks to the exit with a march that gave off a sense of violence. But then she stops and uses her powers once again, " I know you told me not to use this ability because no matter what fate can never change but I just need to know,  ** _fatum!_** " ( Fate in Latin)

Her hair and eyes does the same as before, this ability allows her to only see 2 hours ahead of time but with a little amount of detail as to what's going on - only seeing her fate but no matter what she does the results will be same. Saikik stares hard into the future, " I see... then so be it!" She resumes her terrifying march. Purple Haze stood still as she was in her trance again. She gets out of it soon as one of her partners radios her,  _" Purple... Purple are you there? over."_ She grabs it out from her pocket and talks. " Yea I'm here."  
They talk to each other until the man on the other side of the radio says his goodbye. " I see... He's on another boat... Oh well I assume some of the other targets are here. They should be decomposed right about now. I need to make sure." She walks out into the hallway checking other rooms to confirm she killed the trainers. She then needed to check one more room... the gaming room. " They should be in ther-" Something caught her attention. To her side was a small janitors room that had a window, she didn't know what it was that caught her attention. She peeked into the window to satisfy her curiosity, it was a screw on a pipe that looked like it was unscrewing itself. " What the?"

Suddenly  the doorknob was turning on it's own. " Is this ship haunted?" More objects begin to do the same. They all then flown at her with high speed as if it was shot by a pistol. Purple haze then used her second ability that was fused within her. It was a barrier made up of ice that froze everything it touched, it covered her completely. The only way out was for her to break the inside and she did so. " This ship is haunted..." Purple haze heard a voice coming from the front, it was Saikik who had her kadabra next to her that was wearing the leaf mask.  

" It's haunted by a poltergeist by the name of Saikik!" She yelled with pride in her voice. Purple Haze was confused as to why she was alive even though her gas was still running. She makes a fist with her hands, " How are you still alive? No living creature can withstand my ability!" She screams, the tone in her voice let Saikik know that she was intimidated. " I guess it's because of my ability to heal within me. I know I'm not one to talk but you seem to be a very unusual human. What are you? Are you just like me with special powers?" Purple nods her head, " Yea but I wasn't born with it. It was given to me just recently as I was revived... so I have a time limit on my abilities." 

" Time limit? So you're not too invincible? I see... To make it even I'll use my pokemon against you," Saikik then thought to herself,  _" I won't snap again... If I snap right here then I might accidentally do something that'll sink this ship! I need to be_ _cautious..."_

" Come at me! Purple Haze!" 

_**END( To Be Continued)** _

_Next Chapter: Saikik vs Purple Haze_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Haze's namesake is reference to Jimi Hendrix's song titled purple haze, and her ability is inspired by Fugo's ability from Jojo's Bizarre adventure.  
> Green Day's namesake is reference to the real life band Green Day  
> Amanita Aro is also a reference to a deadly mushroom nicknamed " Death Cap"


	45. Saikik vs Purple Haze

Purple Haze gives a cold stare through her mask at Saikik who was holding in the throw up from healing everyone.  _" I'm lucky I didn't pass out from all that... Can I keep up?"_ She thought to herself. Purple Haze turns her back and walks away, Saikik was bewildered by this behavior. " The main lounge... we battle there. It's a big room." Haze said in a serious tone. Saikik looked at Blue through the opened door. Her hands made a fist with veins showing, " Yea... Lead the way." The two girls begin walking. When they make it to the entrance to the hallway Haze stops in front of her, she makes no noise whatsoever it was like as if her mouth was taped up shut. " Do..." She speaks but hesitates to finish. Haze inhales deeply then resumes "... Do you know... Bronze?" 

" Yes, he is my auntie's friend, why do you ask?"

Haze looks over her shoulder, " Where is he?" 

" He's on the first ship." Saikik replies.

She didn't say another word, Saikik puts her guard up preparing for an attack. Out from the blue needles were shot at hypno that gave him a poisoned status. More needles were shot from above but she couldn't see what part of the ceiling it was coming from.  _" I can use my psychic abilities to help find it but I don't have that kind of time right now!"_ she thought to herself. More kept coming at them and despite being hurt hypno manages to dodge them all. The pair back away from Haze getting close to the door that'll lead them out. Haze was staring at her hands then looks all the way up. " Backing away already? This is what people call  _hiding in plain sight_. You have no clue what it is and I'll keep it that way." Saikik's face was beginning to twitch as Haze continued to talk. 

" It's ok to be scared... It's human nature to be afraid of the unknown. The unknown is the scariest thing after all." More needles were shot that hit both Saikik and Hypno, her pokemon wasn't gonna put up with it anymore and suddenly it's eyes began to glow. Haze stretched her hand out to signal her team to shoot more needles at Saikik.   
" Seems like this will be an easy feat for me..." Haze's tone sounded cocky.

Suddenly a ball of light blew up part of the ceiling, debris fell on both trainers and a cloud of dust choke them a little. " Sometimes the unknown can be unexpected purple haze..."  
Saikik pats her clothes to get dust off her outfit. 4 Zubats fell from the ceiling, hypno then fell down with them as the poison was still in his system. Saikik however felt nothing hurt her as she walked a bit closer to Haze. " I sent a telepathic message to hypno ordering him to use  **future sight**. I'm glad it worked out just as I thought." Haze drops two pokeballs on the floor. It was a Nidoking and Nidoqueen. " I won't lose so quickly! "

" Don't get yourself worked up... Hazel... father told you that going into a blinding rage can lead to defeat." Purple Haze had chills going down her spine when she said her real name. She points at Saikik, " How the hell..." she then explained to Haze that she's a psychic girl who's origin is unknown and is believed to be a child of Arceus himself. Purple lowers her head and stares at the ground, " You're the one... the one they said I need to avoid!" Saikik grew puzzled. " Nidoking and queen! use  **hyper beam!** do everything you can to kill her!" Saikik eyes widen open as a huge beam was shot at her.  _" She wants to kill me now?!"_ Saikik took the hit head on, part of the ship was blown up. 

" Let's take our leave! I'm sure that woman- no she's not even human... but either way those were two strong  **hyper beams** that can kill off a village." She returns her zubats, parts of the ship exploded. Purple tried returning her remaining pokemon but Nidoking suddenly grabs her by the throat, " W-what are you doing?!" Saikik walks out of flames that were engulfing the lounge. She was glowing gold, " I was gonna fight fair but what's the big idea?! I can manipulate pokemon and weather!" 

" You're a bigger danger to team rocket than Bronze is..." 

" How do you guys know about me? I want answers..." Saikik says with a tone full anger

" You're... You're..." Purple haze passes out. There was barely any room to breathe as it was full of flames and smoke, let alone she was being choked by her own pokemon. A blast of water was hitting the flames that were surrounding the room. Some of the water hit Saikik making her scream in surprise. Blue with other trainers appear at the entrance using water type pokemon to extinguish the fire. " Sorry Saikik, but this needed to be dealt with quickly. Thankfully these damages won't sink the ship." Blue said. She sounded so calm. Saikik smiles as she stares at Blue. 

* * *

 After an hour pass Blue and Saikik were sitting at a table in the main lounge with Purple Haze who was still passed out. " So... This is someone very important to Bronze?" Blue asks. Saikik nods her head, " This girl was trained by Bronze, they had a very powerful connection together. A father-daughter, master-student relationship. Until one day her lower half of the body was crushed by a building. Ever since Bronze held a grudge against a legendary pokemon in his home region..." Blue's face showed off that she was confused, " You mean Johto? I mean he is Silver's bro-" 

" Bronze is from the Nahuatl region. A region very far away from us, and the place he learned the spirit technique." 

" I'm... WHAT?!" Blue yells

Saikik then explains Bronze's past and origin. Whilst she explains Blue's facial expression changes from confused to surprised to worried then back to a shocked face.   
" I thought Bronze was Silver's actual brother! I kept calling him bro too, also how do you know all about that?" Saikik shrugs, " I got curious to why he wanted to take down team rocket, so I read his memory when he was asleep before we left." 

" That's weird..." 

" But there's some things Bronze doesn't know that I do... I know who are his real family..." Saikik's tone went serious. It made Blue nervous as she spoke, " And they're not on our side..."  A voice was heard coming from their backs, it was Green, " His life is a mess in my opinion." He walks over to the ladies and pats Saikik on the pat to thank her once more for saving him. " I'm sure we'll see them as we draw closer to the coasts of Sinnoh. We got less than a day... and if I have to be honest with you guys..." He shuts his eyes for a second and exhales, " I'm... I'm concerned of what fate lies ahead, Saikik I want to ask if it's all gonna be ok... but I doubt that right." Blue nudge his shoulder to snap him out of the nonsense he was saying, " You want my honesty Green? I'm feeling wildy anxious about this... I can only look 2 hours into the future but I can get visions that are blurry." 

" What I want to know..." She continues " Is why does Team Rocket know me? Haze told me I was their main concern..." That question bothered her too much, it was a question she was afraid to find out. Suddenly Purple wakes up groaning as if she woke up with stomach pain. She rubs her eyes to clear her blurred vision. She sees three human figures but couldn't tell who they were, until she could clearly see Purple jumped out of her chair and began crawling on her back realizing Saikik was in front of her. Green gets up and grabs her out of anger. She tried to shake him off but his manly strength overwhelmed her, he sat her back down on the flipped chair. " We have a few questions to ask." Blue states with a rough tone, " P-please don't hurt me!" Green slams his fist on the table, " ONLY... if you can cooperate..." Purple nods her head. 

" I want you to tell us what you are... you have a special ability like Saikik here, are you one of her?" Purple nods her head " Shes... not human..." Their faces showed a confused expression. " I'll tell you about me first!" She still had a scared tone in her voice as she spoke. 

> _"  I don't remember much... but Bronze is someone I'm close to... Back then I was just someone who treated him like a father, he was my teacher too. Until one day there was some ceremony going on and suddenly a legendary pokemon appeared... All I remember was that a huge piece of rock fell on top of me and he was holding my hand; I'm not sure what had happened but then I woke up in some lab. There was doctors surrounding some bed I was laying in and at the edge of the bed was Maverick... He told me he revived me using El Mundo... I didn't know what he meant by that but then he told me all about my death and how it was all Bronze's fault. I started to tear up as he told me what had been going on recently. He then told me I was gonna be given abnormal abilities if I agreed to help him. I was filled with anger and wanted to get my revenge against the person I trusted the most. After the experiments I was given a poisonous power, but I wasn't the only one. There was another man that- "_

 Green slammed his fist on the table again scaring everyone sitting on it. " GET TO THE PART ABOUT SAIKIK NOW GODAMN IT!" Blue calms his down by putting her amrs on his chest and back to hold him back from doing anything to the young girl. She feels the same anger but Blue doesn't want to lash out on anyone. Purple bows her head to gesture an apology, " Saikik is someone Maverick fears, years ago from what he told me that there was a fight with Arceus and humanity and other strong pokemon. I don't know what stopped it but when it created the pokemons... far away from it's location a man found a baby marked with an unusual birthmark. He took it but bad luck struck the man, the man told everyone but no one believed him. No one knows what happened to that man nor the baby. It just... went cold." 

" That doesn't make sense!" Blue exclaims, " Saikik is 16 years old! During the time that Arceus fight happened we were young and we're still young but adults!" 

" It makes sense to me Blue... what if I'm not human and... I grow older like some dog... you know how they grow older by months? It could be like that. Sabrina must've noticed this but never said anything about it." She went with the said statement, it made sense but at the same time it's bizarre. It went quiet. " Maverick wants you Saikik... when you told me about your birthmark... I grew scared." Suddenly a body was thrown on the table, Blue and Purple shrieked. " G-green day?!" Bronze approaches the table, time felt like it slowed down as he walked, Purple Haze felt so many emotions as he saw him. " He was looking for you Saikik, he wasn't so hard to beat." Bronze states with an emotionless tone. " I mean over a hundred trainers jumped him including me Bronze." Red walked from behind him, " Since when did you two become besties?" 

" We're not!" Both Red and Bronze exclaim. Saikik noticed Purple was shaking as he stood there, she uses her powers to communicate in her mind. She convinces her that Bronze did nothing against her and Maverick is only using her for his own gain. She looks over to Saikik, all the girl does in nods and looks back at Bronze.   
" How did you two get here?" Green asks. 

" We flew on my Charizard's back." Bronze replies

" Together?" Saikik asks

" Yes... I was holding on to Bronze." 

The three began to laugh, " What?" Bronze punches his shoulder which made Red slightly yell, " Ow! What's the big idea?" 

" You just had to say it like that?!" Bronze yells. Saikik and Blue make a heart shape using their fingers,  Bronze looked at the ground grinding his teeth. Purple stood up, getting ready to confront him. Saikik's smile went away, " B-bronze..." He raised his head up and met eyes with her,  _" C'mon... I'm sure he would be stoked to meet you once more!"  
_" I-" Saikik started to feel nervous, she had no clue why she was feeling that way. Purple hesitated to talk, " Who the hell are you?" Bronze asks. Purple coughed, " I'm-" Lapis comes from the door Green came from and hopped to Bronze to hug him, " Papa!" Bronze lifted her up to avoid her hitting his stomach by accident, " H-hey! What did I say about calling me that?!" Saikik face palmed, " This... has turned into a difficult situation..." She mumbled under her breath. Purple Haze was in awe, Bronze replaced her with some other girl that he treats like a daughter. " So... who are you?" Bronze asks once again. Hazel gulped trying to hold back her emotions. " Nobody important... Don't worry about it." 

* * *

 

The day passes by, somewhere in Sinnoh... Multiple people were in a room that looked like luxury hotel room, they were all sitting on a long sofa discussing, their faces couldn't be seen as they had curtains shut and the room was dark. Dulce enters the room with a girl about his age hunching as she walked besides him, She was wearing rocket uniform, she appears to be a grunt." eeeehh eeeeeh hehehe agaa" She rubs her face while making weird noises, " EEEeg, Dulce!" She scratches her head, " I don't wanna be here with them! They're mean!" He rubs her head as if she was a dog, one of the people who were on the sofa raises his voice. " Why the hell did you bring her? She has a mind of an idiot! She is a mentally messed up person-" 

" Shut up! She's apart of the team! And we have to work together, so might as well get used to her stupidity." Dulce talks back, " The boss gave us orders, Since he doesn't want to use too much of his grunts to take care of hundreds of trainers coming from Johto and Kanto he'll send us to aid them while he continues to seize this region."   
  


" This is a full out war... but my way of battling is different from others so I'm going to use my own space if that's fine." One of them states. Dulce nods his head, " My old team was useless and failed to take of a few weak trainers... Whatever happened to them doesn't matter to me. We're a stronger and better than any team." He points to all of them,

" AC/DC, Apocalyptica , Placebo, Johnny Cash, Rammstein, Megadeth, and I, Dulce are the strongest of team rocket and the new assassination squad, the underachievers, will be the ones to secure Sinnoh for Lord Maverick!" 

" W-what about me? eeeh Dulce?!" The girl asks, he tosses some treats into her mouth, " Of course Trauma... you're also strong, that's why you're always by me." One of the men spat on the ground, " So when do we get stuff rolling?" 

Dulce smiles back with wickedness, " Soon." 

_**END ( To Be continued )** _

Next Chapter: Welcome to Sinnoh 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name references: Ac/DC , Placebo , Megadeth, Johnny Cash, Rammstien, and Apocalypctica are all music references.  
> Trauma: Reference to a mental health problem  
> Group name reference: The Underachievers ( Rap duo )


	46. Welcome to Sinnoh!

Hours later after another small attack by Team Rocket, all trainers on the 4 ships prepare to throw the anchor and walk on the small coasts of the Sinnoh region. Though their numbers were shortened by 126 casualties from the repeated attacks. Only 674 trainers remain to battle against the said organization, Purple Haze and other rocket grunts were held captive on the ship. As they draw closer and closer to stopping, many trainers hold hands and even give their true feelings to one another in case anyone dies. Some even pray that nothing would happen to them or their loved ones. Silver stared at the sand that laid on the Earth, he rolls his eyes slightly up and notices smoke in the far distance, just like everyone else he knew this was bad news. He then thought to himself,  _" We're close... I hope my training paid off to defeat Team Rocket once and for all!"_

Gold who was standing next to Silver was also doing the same thing,  _"  No more games... It's time to get serious... even if it means I have to go to far lengths like ending another person's life... This... this is what our grandparents had gone through... old people like Oak..."_

Crystal held his hand as she mentally prepared herself,  _"  Gold... Don't do anything reckless please... this is something that might change the world forever..."_  

Sapphire was on the third boat, grinding her teeth as she holds back her emotions,  _" I will get my revenge.... For mom... dad... for the people of Hoenn... and for... Ruby..."_

Blue was sitting in her room preparing for the worst to come. She takes a deep breath then turns her head to look a Saikik who was staring out a small window,  _" I doubt... I doubt that what your vision says is false... please... please let it be a silly dream..."_

Red stood next to Bronze who had his arms crossed and hair blowing back by the cool wind. Bronze thought to himself,  _" Maverick- no... Ablodi... I'll take back what is rightfully mine... even if it means sacrifice... there is none too great._ _"_

The ships docks far away from the coast and drops many small boats for trainers to sail from there. After minutes of doing so nothing has happened yet but the tension everyone has still lingers. They set up tents for shelter and make a camping site. It was like a base with a few small tents serving food, other tents for resting, communication, equipment, a hospital, etc. There was one spot where trainers would have to meet and discuss plans, first was where were they at and what they're going to do. They were currently outside of Sunyshore City, Sinnoh. Bronze was the one giving out orders since he was the one who had the idea to sail all the way to Sinnoh. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous but his ideas and plans were spot on. Just like in Hoenn, people were going to be divided in groups but since the numbers are big this time there was gonna be countless teams with many people in it.  A trainer comes up to Bronze to notify him that someone wanted to see him outside the tent. Bronze walks outside and bumps into Volkner, he wanted to talk to Bronze about where are certain groups of Team Rocket members were located. 

On another part of the camp there were a group of trainers chatting normally having a few laughs until one of the trainer's legs were slightly bumped by something. They look down at the same place and see it was a electrode that was pretty big for it's normal size. The trainer it bumped into rubs his hands on the top part of the pokemon,   
" Haha you scared me for a second there big guy, say you're pretty big where's your trainer?" There was no response. His friends made a circle around it taking pictures, " I can't wait to go back home and show my little sister! She loves these guys haha!" one of them said. Suddenly the electrode makes it's species noise that was followed up by a  _" click "_    
noise. Stewie was with Blue and Saikik hanging out by the cafeteria, " Even tho this tent looks crappy the food here is great!" Blue says while stuffing her face with food. Stewie was doing the same thing but suddenly choked when he heard a loud bang. Trainers run towards the sound, despite being surprised by it he didn't care much about the situation until someone screamed that there was more than 6 trainers critically injured. " Man... sucks to be them huh?" 10 meters away there was an electrode sitting right there making a goofy face while trainers ran past it. Medics past by the tent carrying someone on a mobile bed with wheels. The injuries the trainer suffered were unimaginable, he's never seen anything like it- it made him want to vomit. It's surprising that the trainer could still breath but the shock the burn marks gave them must've hurt them to the point they couldn't talk. All they did was grunt... a grunt that cried for it to be over with. " I don't even think my healing ability would be able to save that person... I don't think anything could save that person..." Saikik said. " That person looks like he... like he was turned inside out! I don't wanna eat anymore..." Blue said as she pushed her food away. 

The trainer on the bed was a female who was set on this mission to protect her only remaining family member... her little sister... the paramedics deemed she wouldn't be able to make it and would die from 4 degree burns all over her body. The woman managed to lift a finger despite being critically wounded and made a grunting noise, she was pointing at the electrode that was glowing. " Huh? What is it-" The paramedics wanted to ask but they were interrupted by the large explosion. Suddenly more explosions in different parts of the camp site were heard and felt as if an earthquake just happened. Stewie managed to quickly use his Feraligatr to use  **protect** to shield the people inside the tent. " Everyone ok?!" He asks, they replied by nodding yes to him. " Is this another attack?" 

Somewhere on the edge of a cliff a male about 6'0" was on one knee looking at the campsite. He had 4 large bags that contained many electrodes. " This is a tactic I like to call..  
_T.N.T._ and it seems to be working just fine." He chuckles. 

* * *

 

 

> _" The name is AC/DC... though it's not my real name... my real name isn't important to you, AC/DC is just a nickname my friends back In Unova gave me... but the ol town I live in is not known very well. Hell it's even excluded from the maps. I don't see why my town should be kicked out when that ol geezer Clay came from my town but the ol bastard ain't apart of us no mor' , not since he doesn't help our broken community. You see here lil' fella... where I come from ain't so pretty. It's not some magical land where you see unique pokemon. I mean we do have a variety of Unovian pokemon but we don't treat em fairly, mainly for gambling, food, or just a way to make money. Nothin' but bandits and every kid I know is one of em. Even me. I'm not fond of this whole scheme Team Rocket got goin on, I don't support them on taking over the entire world and being some dictator I'm only doing this job for the money. Money all I ever cared for, cause money is what makes you powerful, money is what gets you out of deep shit, money is what I.... Need. For my family... for my ol town. What was that you ask? What's my town name?_
> 
> _Awston Town. "_

Pokemon Character: 

Name: AC/DC

Age: 26

Hair color: Brown

Birthday: September 3rd

Eye color: Black

Clothing Design: Brimmed black hat, red bandanna under, black bandanna with embossed designs including a braviary, black sleeveless poncho, dark red undershirt, black pants with Arbok drawings on the side matching with the color, gold belt with a large buckle that has a pokeball carved in it, black boots with spurs.  

Facial Feature: light bearded, two scars ( above right eye and next to his mouth) 

Height: 6'0"

Physique: Medium muscled body

pokemon: ???

Catchphrases: " You've been... Thunderstruck." , " I'll take you down the highway to hell." ,  " First Blood" , " Moneytalks" , and " These dirty deeds ain't done dirt cheap." 

* * *

 He throws more pokeballs down the cliff. It rolled all the way to the camp site to release more electrodes, " These are special little critters. These contain mor' power than normal ones so the mor' trainers can perish." He then gets a call on his pokegear. It was one of his team mates from his group. " AC/DC, how's the strategy coming along?" The man asks. He scoffed and sniffed before answering the man's question, he was too busy watching the explosions go off in the distance. " Well it's making me grin like a furret eating eating a sweet potato." He replies. 

 _" Then it's going good? Has anyone bothered you yet?"_ The man asks once again 

" Nope, these people is about as scared as rattata encountering a fearow. Don't worry about a thing here like a garlic milkshake." 

 _" Garlic Milkshake? N-never mind, weakened them as we get there."_  

Another explosion occurs that makes ACDC yell in surprise but he enjoyed that small surprise, " WOAH THERE'S THE BOOM! THAT'S SO BIG EVEN A BLIND MAN ON A GALLOPING RAPIDASH COULD SEE IT!" The man hangs up the call after that but ACDC didn't even realized it as he was enjoying the scenery. It was mesmerizing to him. He takes a cigar from under his poncho and lights it up to smoke. He puffs out a few clouds, " I ain't much of a killer but I got a job to do. These dirty deeds ain't done cheap." He throws more pokeballs out to destroy more of the place. 

Bronze was inside a tent seeking a safe place but he knew it was futile as the electrodes could just roll inside and blow the place up, he was trying to come up with a plan to stop the mayhem but his thoughts lacked concentration as explosions outside made him jump a little. Volkner was beside him with Lapis and Indigo hiding behind him.   
" I can't do anything to help stop these attacks!" He yells, " Shut up! Let me think of something!" Bronze yells back at him. Lapis begins to cry while covering her ears.   
_" We just got here... and it already looks like we're being driven out!"_ Bronze does the same as Lapis besides crying but the loud sounds could still be heard. Elsewhere on the site, Green was helping trainers prevent the electrodes from getting close. They use long distant attacks and use psychic moves to throw them up in the sky to blow up. Though it was a great idea the cons to it was the loss of stamina. They didn't have too much time to do it, but luckily there was many trainers around.  " Keep it up! It seems like the numbers are going down!"  The trainers all yell out a war cry. Green's pokemon continue their attacks. 

ACDC watches Green through his binoculars and lets out a puff, " l know this slimy pointy haired bastard, yer the boy from Kanto, specifically a gym leader. " He puffs a few clouds again, " I'll take good care of ya kid..." As Green was standing high and mighty on the ground watching his pokemon deal with the enemy a sudden sharp object hits him. He falls to the ground rolling around screaming at the top of his lungs in agony. One of the trainers who was a disciple at his gym run to him, " Master Green! Are you ok?! What's wrong?!" She tries to get a hold of him but he continued to jump around on the ground holding his arm, his eyes were watering up as veins were shown. Blood was pouring everywhere as he rolled. When she finally stops him and takes a good look of his injuries she notices something off. " M-MASTER! YOU'RE LEFT HAND! WH-WHERE IS IT?!" She looks around to find it, when she did find it, it was pierced by some huge rock. Some of the fingers were also torn off. " G-get out of here!" Green yells. The trainer was too scared to move a muscle. " G-get help!" Suddenly more sharp rocks were launched from somewhere, they were aimed at the other trainers. One was also shot at the young lady but Green pushed her out of the way, he managed to go unscratched this time. " GET OUT!" He yells again. The girl runs away but then she was hit in the head, " Damn it!" Green tries to get up but suddenly passes out from blood loss. AC/DC watches from the cliff, " You've been thunderstruck... boy." 

  ** _END ( To Be Continued )_**

__Next Chapter: Counter


	47. Counter

The rampaging electrodes continue in the campsite, Bronze was still trying to come up with an idea as the explosions continue outside. Volkner attempts to look outside the entrance of the huge tent they were in but he hesitated to do so. " I don't stand a chance. Using my pokemon against these will result in failure. " He chuckles as shakes his head,  
" Man I sorta wish I was some flying type so I can soar out of here... actually maybe a ground type-" Bronze gets an idea after what Volkner's comment. He thinks back to when he was buying gifts and sending them back home, like some messenger. " Inferno I choose you!" He opens his pokeball to let his Charizard out. " Volkner, I was just thinking something... What you just said." Volkner grew confused, " That I want to be a ground type? You think these people have some?" Bronze shakes his head, " No, the people here besides us left their pokemon to some nurses for check ups." Bronze stands up, " We'll use our pokemon to find the people who are doing this! I know for sure you must have a small pokemon to ride on my Charizard. My group is pretty big to get on him." Lapis tugs on his pants, " What about your crobat and dragonite?" 

" I was thinking of using them too, but I want to use Dragonite to get you out of here."

" What about these people? They have lives too!" Lapis points them out

" I don't mean to come off as a jerk but Dragonite can't come back n' forth, also I'm not a hero to do so." 

One of the trainers steps up, it was a small girl close to Bronze's height, " Dragonite's can take about two people on it's back... If you can take me to the nurses I left my pokemon with I can assist the people out there!" Bronze thought about it. " Fine... I don't care what you do... Lapis I want you to get away from this place come back after 3hrs ok?" Lapis nods her head. Bronze tosses out his dragonite, the young girl gets on it's back along with Lapis. Bronze grabs her arm, " What's your name?" She gulps, when she looked at Bronze she felt anxious about being near him since she's heard things about this person. " My name... My name is Starra..." Bronze gives her a hard stare before making a gesture to his pokemon to fly away. " What's your idea now Bronze?" Volkner asks.

" I want Inferno to scout the skies to look for the group that's doing this, but since it's more than one person they're gonna be tough for my Charizard to take on alone, but I know you have a pokemon that can at least shock a few of them out." 

"But what if it's too many? " Volkner was paranoid that there was a lot since there was this much electrodes rolling around rampaging. " We're stalling... Hurry up there's not much time Volkner! I didn't sail for a couple of days just to die in this sorry region!"  Volkner bows his head while grinding his teeth as he let's out his Pachirisu. The small pokemon hops on Inferno's back, " You know what to do Inferno, rain fire on whoever is doing this!" Charizard flies out of the tent ripping a hole up top. Volkner stared at Bronze with a shadow covering his face,  _" I'll let you slide with insulting my home... but just know it makes me hate you even more."_ He thought to himself. Bronze notices he was being stared down, he points at the blond haired man, " Look the other way." with a rough tone in his voice. 

Meanwhile Inferno was gliding high into the sky with Volkner's pokemon scared out of it's mind,  _" C-could you go lower please!"_ the pachirisu pleaded as Inferno kept flying,  
" Shut up! You're distracting me!" Charizard yells back. He continued to fly to find who was behind the rampage,  _" How can you even see?! The wind hurts my eyes!"_ Charizard looks at his back where the rat was holding on to, " I said SHUT UP! I'm a different species than you so I can withstand the wind hitting my face! Now let me carry out my master's orders!" The Pachirisu stays silent. " Where could he be?" Inferno mumbles, " I hope Lapis is doing fine..."  Meanwhile Starra lands at the small tent where the nurses was located, " Do you mind grabbing my pokeballs too? They have a small ' L ' on it." 

* * *

 Pokemon Character:

Starra

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Occupation: Pokémon Trainer

Height: 5'4

Weight: 118 lbs

Nature/Characteristic: 

Relaxed, Good endurance

Appearance: Caramel skin, light brown eyes, big kicky curly hair that's black in color and goes just below the shoulder. Her figure is an hourglass and she has long limbs, slim body, has two pointy canines, She wears short black overalls, a black long-sleeve jacket with a popped collar and an white short-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of yellow fingerless gloves on her hands. Then there are black leggings with big yellow five-pointed stars under the overalls, black and white high-top sneakers with crescent moons on them. On the back of her jacket is an big sliver and gold five-pointed star in which one half is sliver colored, other is gold. The star is visible without the backpack being in the way. Has a golden locket with a picture of her parents inside of it, she always has it on her neck. She has a black and sliver colored backpack wears she keeps her items in.

Personality: Relaxed; laid-back, can make herself unwind fairly easily. A smart kid with common sense. She can be blunt and honest when she chooses to be, doesn't like apologizing when she isn't sorry. Can be a bit secretive on personal matters depending on the aura she gets from a person, also has a level of suspicion of those with negative aura. Though she is suspicious of someone, she does a great job at hiding her suspicion. Can't stop thinking, is always thinking of something. More friendly to people that she knows aren't negative in aura, tends to avoid people of negative aura. Can hide surface emotions really well, but her own aura is positive. Likes bad puns, likes to mess with people a bit. Believes it's good to let out anger, not through violence toward another living being.. even though she chooses to vent to her Pokémon a lot.

Background: Is a traveler and runaway, has traveled through a few different regions, being Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. She made it to those places by hopping on and off of cargo planes with her Pokémon partners. Starra's dream was, and still is, to travel all over the world as a Trainer, a dream her parents strongly dismissed deeming it would be too dangerous, even in the future where she would be older, so she made a plan to run away from her home in Kanto at the age of only 7 with her Eevee, Pixie. It wasn't that she disliked her parents, she loved them, but she wanted to follow her dream. Has the gift to sense anyone's aura, much like a Lucario. Can sense aura really easily. Vents to her Pokémon partners to get rid of any anger or upset she has.

Pokemon/ nicknames:  

Metagross/ Devastation

Floatzel/ Umi

Ursauring/ B.B

Lucario/ Lucia

Sylveon/ Pixie

Charmander/ Firecracker

* * *

 After a few minutes Starra found the pokeballs. There weren't any nurses by oddly and the place seemed like it wasn't attacked. Then again it was a few miles away from the campsite due to the terrain. Sterra got on the dragonite to head back to the tent, but their first stop was to take Lapis somewhere far from the action so she wouldn't be hurt or hurt. " I don't want to go." Lapis gripped on Starra's shirt, " I didn't sneak past papa to just sit around like some hostage in a bank robbery. I came here to fight..." Starra grabbed Lapi's arm in a soft manner to push it away from her, " Look, I'm not your mother or anything like that... I'm just doing what he said cause he's your father and he's the authority behind this whole mission." Lapis stayed quiet as she continued to speak, " Who knows what you're scary dad will do if he found out you got hurt? I'd be more hurt than those people getting attacked!." She then reads Lapis's aura... she felt negativity coming from the small blue haired child. She could't help but feel bad that Bronze was keeping her away from battle. 

" Say... Starra..." Lapis says in a soft tone " Do you know how it feels for someone to keep holding you back from what you wanna do? I always did. Before I met papa the foster home they always kept me in my room from the other kids. When Bronze adopted me and trained me I wanted to fight alongside him against these guys... but instead he holds me back from doing so but now I'm here in Sinnoh to help... being held back." 

Starra saw her eyes water up a little, she herself understands how it feels to be held back. " Mama and Papa did the same to me... I always wanted to travel around once I reached the age... but they kept me while I envied trainers who got out a lot. But just like you I snuck past them and did what I dreamed. I guess they were right... the world is dangerous, but that's only cause of Team Rocket." Starra explained

" So you get what I mean right? You're gonna ignore what my dad said and let me fight!?" Lapis had a small tear fall off her eye as she smiled, Starra had to be blunt with her about this, " No. This is a different situation, you're barely a kid who still hasn't lived a full life. Trying to fight Team Rocket at your level is like a worm out of the ground crawling back to dirt on concrete while the sun beats down on them. Meaning the chances of you surviving with at least injuries is very slim... and that's by barely escaping death." Lapis bowed her head down looking at Dragonite's back while stroking it. You could hear small sobs coming from her. Starra isn't someone who likes to put people down like that but Lapis needed to see the reality of things.  _" -Electrode-"_ abruptly they heard a pokemon saying it's name. Cold chills went down both girl's spine hoping they were just hearing things. But then more of the same name was said like a group of them. " Lapis... fly away immediately..." Starra whispers. 

" I can't leave you here by yourself!" 

 _" SHHH! DON'T SPEAK SO LOUDLY!"_ Starra whispers promptly to Lapis. The young child disobeyed her and jumped off the dragon's back. " No..." Starra grabbed her collar and lifted her up, " Why are you so stubborn?! Just get on the stupid pokemon's back!" She yelled loud enough to alarm the electrodes, they slowly rolled out from the building and behind it. There was more than a dozen of them sitting in front of the two girls. Lapis smiles as she takes the straps from her overalls off her shoulders and hang at her waist.   
" There's no turning back now... Iron Maiden, Guns n Roses I choose you!" She tosses out her two pokemon, " Crap... This is really bad!" Starra exclaims while she chooses what pokemon to use Lapis looks at her with a serious face, " Don't like how the table is set? Turn over the table. That's what I'm planning to do. I'll flush out every one of them." 

Starra tosses out her two pokemon which were a huge metagross and a another big ursaring, " Devastation , B.B I choose you! Just so you know Lapis, I'm not afraid one bit if that's what you're thinking! I came to fight! Some people may fear the fire but I will be the fire!" The two girls stand side by side with their pokemon preparing to defend for their lives. 

* * *

Meanwhile Charizard makes his 1st lap around the camp site looking from high above the sky to see who was causing this destruction. He almost wanted to give up since his wings were getting tired from flapping them and having the pachirisu cry on his back irritating him. He decides to do something else other than circle around like an idiot, he felt as if he wasn't getting anywhere. He looks to where the electrodes are coming from to trace them back to whoever their master is, at first it wasn't working since the pokemons were scattered all over north of the site, but on second thought he looked to where most of them were coming. Using his hyper awareness he notices as pattern of some sort. The electrodes move from one line to scatter so they could cover the site with explosions. "Gotcha!" Inferno yells with excitement. He swoops down on them to use fire moves but he kept his distance. During his scouting he notices that these guys were pretty sensitive, a small touch could set them off. He saw what happened to a group of trainers earlier ago. He shoots two fire blast at them and cause a chain of explosions. " I'll follow the line the explosions make and find the bastard!" as they all kept exploding one by one the area was turning into no mans land. Moments later he saw a glare of light as if someone was scoping them. Inferno uses his good eyesight to look where it was and he finally finds the culprit. " There you are!" It was a man wearing unique clothes sitting on a cliff. He flies full speed towards that bastard. 

AC/DC was looking through his binoculars, watching the huge angry Charizard fly to his position. " That's odd... Where's it's trainer?" as he said that Inferno lands on the ground 10 meters away from AC/DC which made the ground shake just a little and small dirt fly into the air. " My oh my... you're one big ol demon ain't ya fella?" The expression on Inferno's face showed AC/DC that he had rage built up inside. Making the most aggressive growling noises as loads of smoke comes out from his nostrils. The tense feeling he gave off could make a horde of arcanines run in fear. " Seems like your trainer isn't here, did they perhaps get a lil' hurt? Don't suppose so?" Inferno thought to himself  _" You better pray to whoever you believe in that he isn't!"_ AC/DC walks closer to Inferno, in an instant Inferno attacked him using his claws. Pachirisu falls off his back but AC/DC had reflexes like a cat. It surprised Inferno that an average human just leaned his head backwards to dodge his fast slash attack. Even with that mask covering part of his lower face the pokemon could tell that he was smiling under it, " Missed me." He said taunting Inferno. Charizard attacked once more but the same thing happened only difference is that AC/DC threw his poncho in the air for him to hit it. Inferno slashes the poncho to pieces yet he was hit by several objects. " Let your guard down." The man said. 

 There were three sharp rocks embedded into his stomach,  _" C-charizard!"_ Pachirisu exclaims. AC/DC picks up his ripped up poncho and sighs , " My favorite one too, well an eye for an eye I guess." An Archeops flies from out of the many amount of trees stood to the right of AC/DC. " This is the good birdie that shot them sharp rocks at ya. He used **stone edge**." AC/DC wanted to say more but Inferno's next actions surprises him as the flame pokemon takes out all three of the stone edge rocks from his stomach area.

 " You're one tough bastard aren't ya?" 

The two stare each other down with hard mean looks as they once again approach each other.

** _END(To Be Continued)_ **

Next Chapter: My Strength!

 


	48. My Strength!

Pachirisu hops next to Inferno ready to assist him as they draw closer to AC/DC, " Stand back, that pokemon just threw rocks at me. I don't know what that is but from my assumptions it's a rock type." The elsquirrel stops walking to follow his advice. " I just don't want you to die so easily. " In a quick succession Archeops uses  **quick attack** while inferno was busy talking to pachirisu. " It's fine with me that I only face you... Charizard." The Archeops states " Because after I'm done with you I'll just finish off this pest. You're typing is no match for mines." It uses  **quick attack** once again. Inferno drops to one knee, his wings also drop down, " Well look at here... This big ol demon is already oncoming defeat. Alright Archeops use  **rock throw**!" 

Archeops does as ordered and launches a boulder at Inferno. Charizard suddenly feels adrenaline pump throughout his body, he gets up to counter the attack with his own move,  
**" Sploding Claw!"** Using that move allowed him to break the boulder into pieces. AC/DC and his pokemon stood watching the pieces of pebbles scatter everywhere as Inferno shows off his claw that looked like melted metal. " Looks like you still got energy goin' " Archeops attempts another  **quick attack.** To it's surprise Inferno saw his movements crystal clear and used his special move once more. Archeops flew past him to land 5 meters away,  _" Damn... Charizard..."_ The edge of his left wing suddenly feel to the ground. AC/DC notices there was feathers burning quickly next to Inferno's feet.  _" If I hadn't turned my body hard enough to dodge I could've lost my whole wing..."_ Inferno let's out a small growl noise that sounded as if he was laughing. " I dare you to charge one more time." Inferno had somewhat of a smug look on his face. 

" Archeops use  **ancient power!"** AC/DC gave out more commands. Inferno prepared for the worse as his opponent seemed to be charging up for an attack. " Charizard move! That attack is too powerful for you to handle!" Parchirisu yells at him but Inferno ignored his request and stood still. " Let's see how powerful this attack you got is!" Archeops launches  **ancient power** , before it hit Inferno realized that his claw move couldn't counter it. He attempted to dodge it but it was already too close, suddenly a green barrier pops up in front of him as Arhceop's attack was blocked by it. " I told you to move you big idiot!" Pachirisu screams at him. " Sorry I got too cocky... I need to remind myself of what Bronze told me a long time ago." Pachirisu gave him a puzzled look, " I'm his strongest pokemon, I need to concentrate on the battle and not on my attitude" AC/DC watches as the green barrier goes away with half squinted eyes. " I was hopin that small squirrel was too scared to fight but I misjudge the small critter. A 2 v 1 ain't fair in my case so I'll let out another pokemon of mines." He takes out another pokeball and tosses it out to release a second pokemon. It was big Haxorus standing at 6'6, bigger than it's species normal height. " Use  **dragon pulse!** Archeops you use  **rock throw!** " The two pokemon carry out their orders and shoot out their strong moves at the opposition. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Starra and Lapis begins their assault on the attacking electrodes, they've taken out half the group without a single scratch. " Wow Lapis! I underestimated you, maybe you can hold out on your own. You're pretty strong for a 6 year old." She compliments Lapis who used her vulpix to blow them up with fire. " These guys are pretty sensitive... I've seen trainers on t.v use these pokemon and they didn't blow up so easliy. Somethings not right here... maybe they're just weak." Starra gulps, thinking about it they do blow up easily. It made her more cautious not to even have these things 3 meters near her. " We need to set something up... they aren't doing anything else but rolling to get close to us their only agenda is blowing up near someone!" 

" These guys... I just realized that they're spread out so if one blows up the others wouldn't with it..." Lapis states as she stares them down, none of them moved an inch besides two at a time, " Why are they doing that? Who cares ?! Guns n Roses use-" before she could finish Bronze's dragonite shoots a dragon pulse behind the two girls as he did so it triggered an explosion of some sort. They turn their heads and to their surprise it was more electrodes trying to get closer to them. " Zeltron!" Lapis hugs him, " Thank you thank you thank you!" The electrodes in front of them roll as fast as they could but metagross uses  **psychic** to toss them somewhere else to explode. " Good job dev!" starra exclaims, she pets him and doing so metagross makes a noise to signify he's happy, but that small celebration went away quickly as they noticed more electrodes appeared. It looked as if there was hundreds of them surrounding them. " There's way too many of them! Quick use  **psychic** to toss some out!" Metagross does what she orders but only picked up about 6 of them, " B.B use **hyper beam**!" Usaring let's out a strong one but it only took out 10, the bear pokemon would have to wait a few moments to shoot out another one. Metagross was losing stamina using the same move over and over while Dragonite repeatedly uses  **dragon pulse** since that was the only long range move he had, but it wasn't enough to take them all out. Vulpix lost it's ability to use any fire moves, instead it use **confuse ray** to at least confuse the opponents to blow themselves up, it worked but vulpix couldn't keep repeating since it lost most of it's stamina. Machop threw chunks of rocks at the electrodes, it was working but it wasn't enough.   
" I'll take out my other pokemon! Quickly, you too Lapis!" Starra yells out, " I was foolish to think two would be enough!" They started roll faster, shorting the time for them to use another pokemon. " It's too late!" Lapis let out a cry as the electrodes close in on her, but suddenly Dragonite used  **protect** to block them from coming. "Zeltron!" The electrodes exploded on impact. " Close call... We'll just wait inside here until they explode." Lapis sighs in relief. 

" That won't work..." Starra says with a tone of frustration. " Either this thing will break or Dragonite will lose strength to keep it up." The electrodes outside continuously blow up on the barrier that looked like it was beginning to crack. " I don't want to say it... but it looks like our journey as trainers ends here guys." Starra hugs her pokemon one at a time. " I didn't even say goodbye to mother and father... I only went back to Kanto to see them again but why did I run all the way out here for..." She sounded as if she was going to cry, Lapis couldn't help but burst out in tears, but all she did was tremble in fear, realizing her mistake. Iron Maiden looks at his trainer and gets angry of the situation everyone is in. He begins to punch himself and kick the ground, he does other crazy things, jumping about like a child throwing a temper tantrum. " Iron... Iron Maiden?" Machop starts screaming as it's doing so. He stands still and inhales then exhales while shaking violently. Lapis stretches her hand out to rub his head but suddenly a glow comes from his body, " What's going on?! Why are you lighting up like that?!" Lapis grew more scared. " He's... He's evolving! A Machop evolves into Machoke!... but that won't help." Starra grows sad again, losing hope as the electrodes still continue to explode. Iron Maiden finally evolves into a Machoke, that's when something clicks in Starra's head,  " He's a Machoke! Machoke can learn Tm41 Earthquake! I have that Tm in my bag just let me get it!" She takes out a small disc that goes inside a specific part of the pokegear she has. 

" I can teach this to one of my pokemon and-" She looks at Iron Maiden who looked as if he was about to explode himself. " I'll teach it to you Iron Maiden, you might need this in the future if you manage to get us out of this mess." She walks up to Machoke while inserting the disc into her pokegear that then displayed a video that was ready to play.   
" It won't take long..." The barrier begins to crack more, Zeltron begins to sweat. That troubled Lapis, " I'm so sorry Bronze..." Lapis closes her eyes hoping that Iron Maiden learned the move already.  She opens one eyes and sees more cracks, it looked like the barrier was about to finally break but suddenly the ground begins to shake.   
" Y- Yes!" Lapis turns her head to see her newly evolved Machoke making a pose like a sumo wrestler with a cool smile on his face. " The logic here is that since we're being protected, the move is inside but it's affecting the outside meaning..." They all look towards the electrodes who all simultaneously let out a big bang. Dragonite knew that would fully destroy the barrier so he moved to shield Lapis and Starra, but to his surprise the large explosion only made a huge crack on it ,although it went away. " We're... we're saved." Starra let out a sigh of relief before falling forward to her Ursaring.

Lapis hugged Machoke who then lifted her up into the air with his two big arms. " You're a hero hahaha! I love you so much!" after he put her down Lapis runs to hug Dragonite too, " Thank you once again Zeltron for saving us twice in a row!" Dragonite felt awkward since he's never been hugged like that but embraced it. 

* * *

 Inferno pants heavily showing that he's been weakened by the attacks from AC/DC's pokemon, " I can't take these bastards on... Pachirisu has already been beaten when that first attack hit. I somehow managed to be in a position to fight back but..." Inferno stumbles as he moves, " I think it could be over soon...." The pokemon that were in front of him await for orders from their master, " You're one tough son of a gun I'll give you that demon." AC/DC takes off his hat and waves it in the air, " But without your master, you're hopeless." He looks over to the side of the mountain using his binoculars, " Looks some of my squad members are here. " From his point of view there was three men walking down a path a few miles close to the site. " Took em bastards long enough." While AC/DC and his pokemon were looking away from him Inferno attempts to shoot a  **fire blast** but Archeops uses  **quick attack** on him while Haxorus uses another  **dragon pulse** that sent Inferno flying a few meters from where he was standing. " Sneaky demon, seems like your desperate." AC/DC walks over to Inferno who was laying on his back. 

" You're a real tough pokemon, but you're helpless without your trainer. I'm guessing you relied on him a bit too much. My pokemon rely on me a lot but they're not clingy like you are with your trainer, maybe if he was here I would've been beaten till I was crapping my pants." Inferno tries to hit him with one of his claws but that last attack broke most of his body parts. AC/DC takes out a small pokeball where he sees an electrode in it. " This is goodbye demon." AC/DC lays the pokeball down and walks away from Inferno. 

" Bronze... if you only I could tell you... despite my defeat right here I kicked ass today." Inferno thought to himself. Suddenly Archeops and Haxorus fainted. " What the hell?" AC/DC said in a confused voice. After that a womanly voice was heard coming behind some trees. " You did great Inferno, it's been a while since I've seen you kick ass and to top it all off you stopped the rampage from continuing." Inferno couldn't see who it was since he was near fainting. A small but hard rock was thrown at the pokeball which made it fall off the cliff they were on. It exploded as it reached the ground below. " What the hell are you doing here? What in Arceus name are you doing in general young lady?!" AC/DC's tone sounded furiously angry as he spoke to whoever came to save Inferno. " I'm doing what's right, don't worry about your pokemon I only put them to sleep." 

From Inferno's blurry point of view; AC/DC aimed to take out a third pokemon but he suddenly fainted, " Step down, you've done enough bandit." He saw a woman walk up to him after the man fell forward. " I'll get you back safely... rest for now." Everything went black...

_**END( To Be Continued )** _


	49. Megadeath and Johnny Cash pt 1

A few minutes after the surprise attacks Lapis and Starra returned to find out that everyone was safe and sound. The two girls later found Bronze with some of the dexholders outside a tent that was overcrowded with hurt people outside and in. They were getting pushed around by the crowd of trainers trying to get in as they moved to get closer to Bronze. " Papa!" Lapis leaps from a meter away to hug Bronze who stumbled a little. " Lapis, you're safe!"  He rubs her head while she wraps her small arms around his waist. Starra walks up and bows her head to greet him. She then explained to the group what happened to them, after that Bronze rubs Starra's head, " You did good protecting her. I owe you big." Starra gave him a small smile, " It's fine, I'm grateful to still be breathing." 

Gold taps Bronze shoulder, " What do we do now?" he asks. Bronze crosses his arms and closes both eyes to think for a response. " I say we should move out to fight already. My plan was to take several people and put them into an organized group but now let's just group with whoever." Crystal steps forward to ask a question. " Organized? Like by names?" Bronze shook his head, " No, by chemistry. People who know each other well or have a variety of typings to counter any battle they're in." 

" We have a few 200 people left, I can't help but to feel already beaten, we came with 600 people... most remaining are badly injured." Blue says with a sad tone in her voice. Saikik rubs her back, " Don't count me out!" They all look at the curtain that flew back as someone walks out with a bandage wrapped around their hand, " I can still fight, I may be hurt but my pokemon are set to fight." It was Green that smiled at them to show he was more than well, Gold stares at it and smirks. " That's great to hear! But if you ever need a  _hand_... just let me know." Everybody but Bronze stayed silent while the two immature boys laughed, " I'm not afraid to blast you with a crowd of people here."  Green gave an angry look at the two. 

Somewhere around the entrance were two men who were known for being in the " Underachievers " group of Team Rocket. The name 'Underachievers' was given from Dulce after his old squad failed in Kanto, it's supposed to be an ironic name since the members were more than achievers themselves. The men who were standing tall scouting the linear place are known as Megadeth and Johnny Cash. 

* * *

 

Pokemon Characters: 

Name: Megadeth

Age: 22

Birthday: February 19

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3" 

Appearance: Black and white hooded poncho, large gold buttons forming an ' M ' on his stomach area, grey jeans

Hair design: Black slicked back hair with a high fade  

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Has a placid personality and apathetic when it comes to team mates or people's emotions along with only striving for money and gaining strength. 

Origin: Oreburgh, Sinnoh

Physique:  average medium muscled body

Pokemon list: unknown 

Background: Megadeth grew up without a father figure and hardly a mother. In the first 8 years of his life his father would disappear for weeks, sometimes months without a trace and when he came back his parents would often have fights while he would be in his room with his childhood pokemon which was a small Budew his father gave to him. Eventually his parents separated and his mother forced him to stay with her.  After that he never saw his father again, and just months after they separated Megadeth's mother fell into an illness that she wouldn't recover from. Even after her death his father never came back to take custody of him. For two years Mega lived with a friend since he had no other close relatives, but just like his dad Mega would disappear doing things no 8 year old would do. It was mainly theft and beating other trainers just to let out his pent up anger. At the age of 14 he left his hometown to join a infamous organization in his region, he was only in it for the money and power but after their plans failed he vanished into thin air never to be seen until Team Rocket discovered him.

 

Name: Johnny Cash

Age: 20

Birthday: June 7 

Gender: Male

Height: 5'8" 

Appearance: Long sleeved brown western button shirt tucked in, tan colored opened hooded jacket, blue knee ripped jeans, tan colored hat with one side bent up. 

Hair style: Black medium long hair

Facial hair: light bearded

Personality: Affable attitude but not friendly to his enemies, does anything he can to win a fight even if it's meaningless. He is also a very prideful person.

Origin: Awston Town, Unova

Physique: Average muscled body 

Pokemon list: Unknown

 Background: Johnny Cash is the younger brother of AC/DC , not much is known about these two brothers since they're very secretive. Only known thing known about them is that they grew up the same way. 

* * *

 

Megadeth scouts the area more and sees many trainers bunched up together around a tent that had a sign up top that read " Treatment Center" he speaks up to catch his partner's attention, " You're brother did an awfully good job taking care of these people. Look at them... all clouded up right there." Johnny chuckled, " It would've been better if he actually finished them off, but I saw earlier ago he was beaten by some woman." His partner put the binoculars he had been using down to meet eyes with Johnny, his expression almost looked like it he was concerned about something, " Yea I saw too. You don't suppose that girl was  _her_. Looked awfully a lot like that girl." his tone made him sound more concern then what his face gave off. Johnny started to get cold thinking about it, " Tch, even if it her I'm sure she can handle it." Suddenly Johnny got a call from their gears handed to them by their boss. " Yes sir?" 

_" Have you arrived at the camp site?"_

" Yea. Megadeth and I started scouting. It looks like their numbers have gone down due to my brother." Johnny replied

_" Leave... fall back into the city, the boss wants us there."_

" Huh? But our team was tasked to take some of these people out? Mega and I can finish things!" 

_" I said leave, that's an order. Our original plan was to ambush them here but your idiotic brother decided to take matters into his own hands and I told you two to bring him bach, Is he with you right now?"_

" My brother did you a favor-" 

 _" Is your brother with you right now?"_ The man over the phone started to sound more aggressive with a rough tone to his voice. 

" No... no he is not sir... he was captured by someone." 

 _" Idiot... meet us back in Sunyshore. We're not rescuing your brother and if I don't see you here within the next 20 min I will have you put down."_ The man hangs up the call after the orders he gave. Johnny grinds his teeth as he tries to ignore his angry feeling, " C'mon... let's head back" Johnny turns around putting his hat forward to cover his face. His partner gives one last look at the crowd full of trainers before heading back. Blue, who had her head turned back, noticed the two men but didn't give it much thought. After a few hours all the commotion slowly calmed down. It was back to planning who was able to go and where to go. 

\- Bronze ( Leader )

\- Lapis 

\- Green 

\- Silver 

\- Gold 

\- Crystal

\- other trainers

Were together in squad 1 , headed towards Sunnyshore

\- Andre ( Leader )

\- Blue

\- Stewie 

\- Saikik

\- Sapphire 

\- Red

\- Starra 

\- Indigo

\- other trainers

 Were in squad 2, headed towards Veilstone City 

Rest of the squads contained random trainers and gym leaders headed past Valor Lakefront 

Bronze plan was to set up a small HQ at Sunnyshore where presumably is going to be overrun by Team Rocket soon. His teams would defend there first before setting up an HQ, then three squads besides his will depart to three different locations past the lake to take back cities from team rocket. A simple plan but the battle tactics would have to be thought up from the trainers themselves. They all then set out to head towards Sunnyshore City, Volkner lead the way since no one in the team ever been to Sinnoh so the place was foreign to them all. They used pokemons like Rapisdash, Machamps, any pokemon that was able to lift heavy crates that contained important supplies, trainers helped out their pokemon too, Bronze couldn't help but to think about his Charizard who was still missing when he looked at the other big pokemon. " He'll come back, I doubt he was killed in any way Bronze." Andre said trying to give Bronze a little hope to wear down his concerns. " I can't help but to think that the girl managed to escape. You heard what had happened on the boat none of us can beat that toxic gas she has but Saikik." Bronze thought about her too once his friend mentioned about her. The one thought that bothered him was why was she so familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it. It was that one thought where it just itches your brain like if he forgot what was he gonna say next. 

" Bronze, there's something I need to tell you about that girl." Saikik called out to him, as he turned to look at her she gave off a serious expression that troubled him. " What?"   
She took a deep breath before saying anything else, knowing it will be dramatic for him but it needed to be said. " That young girl is-" she was interrupted by another trainer who yelled out something, " Look at the other side! there's so much holes as if something impacted hard here!" Everyone turned and looked to see what that trainer was talking about. Bronze forgets about what Saikik wanted and checked it out, he knew this was Inferno's doing as he saw burn marks on some grass. " Maybe it's better if it's not coming from me..." She thought

Meanwhile, Megadeth and Johnny were sitting on top of a building that gave them the view of the trainers approaching. " You ready?" Mega asked, Johnny gulped as he rapidly scratched under his chin, " No I'm not ready! " He yelled as if he was angry. " This idea is just twisted! I would do anything for money but this?! No way these are innocent people!" He continued, Mega grabs him from behind to cover his mouth, " Shut up! People are gonna hear you yell! And need I remind you this is our boss's plan? If we don't do this we'll be killed!" Johnny pushed him off and took a deep breath to calm down. When he finally regained himself he tipped his hat forward to cover a part of his head.  
" Our boss may look human but that man is just a demon wearing skin, how can a 17 year old think of such things?"  He started to lose a bit of his grip. 

" I'm someone who doesn't care about things, but even I'll say this is pretty twisted..."

The 200 remaining trainers where a few steps away from entering the City, Red was walking besides Green with his arms over his head. He couldn't help but keep peeking at his bandaged hand. Green felt that Red's eyes were on him but didn't want to make any commotion out of it. " So..." Red spoke up, " What are you gonna do when you get back home?" Green rubbed his cut hand with his other and thought to himself, " Well if we do make it out I'll close my gym for a while so I can go on vacations with my girlfriend back at home." Blue suddenly comes from his right side running and crashing into him, " OH you have a misses?! Who who who ?!" She pulled his left ear every time she asked.   
" Is it one of the trainers among us? Or is she back home? Is it a friend of Daisy?" Green pushes Blue off him to get some breathing space. " None of your business!"

" When you guys stop talking, catch up with the rest of the group! We arrived!" Bronze yells out to them. Sunnyshore City, Sinnoh  a port city that was built around the bay portion of the cape. It is criss-crossed by elevated walkways. They have a Gym that is located atop a rocky outcropping. Down on the beach is a festive bazaar. The Vista Lighthouse's bright beacon illuminates the Sinnoh region. The trainers were allowed to hang out at the spot to refresh themselves or to have fun. Bronze visited the local Sunnyshore Market to find anything in his interest. He goes to a desk where a man was selling stuff from a box which made Bronze curious to what it is inside. The man explained a thing called ' Seals ' that can change how pokeball look once it's placed on it. " Change... looks?" He was confused 

" Aha, yes! I'll demonstrate using this fire seal!" The man sticks one on his pokeball and tosses it to release a pokemon, a blue fire was sparked as it opened. " Woah!" Bronze wanted several kinds of seals from watching. " But there is specific days where you can purchase different kinds! Today is Thursday, so we're selling this fire seal that'll ignite that big fire just now. We also have bubbles, lightning , even confetti!" Bronze places his right hand under his chin to show he was thinking. " How much?" 

" This is cost about 50!" 

" That's not a lot, I'll take about... gimme 4. I want two of that fire seal and that lightning with the bubble one you said." He points to each one and paid about 200, the man stops him before he did anything else, " Sir, where's your seal case?" Bronze looked at him with a troubled look, " I'm sorry?" 

" Your  _seal case_ do-" Bronze suddenly punched him, Andre was on the other side of the shop flirting with some girl trainers until he saw Bronze just did. He runs to him all worried, " What happened? Why did you do that?" 

" He said I was stealing." 

" HE MUST'VE SAID SEAL CASE! NOT ACCUSE YOU OF STEALING! I THOUGHT THAT GUY OVER THERE SAID THE SAME THING BUT HE GAVE ME THIS!" Andre shows him a blue case where he put some seals in to carry.

" WELL THESE GUYS HAVE WEIRD ACCENTS I COULD'T UNDERSTAND HALF THE CRAP THEY WERE SAYING!"  

" You guys are idiots..." Volkner shook his head. 

_**END( To be Continued)** _

Next Chapter: Megadeth and Johnny Cash pt.2


	50. Megadeth and Johnny Cash pt.2

Hours after their arrival, the two men were still on the building waiting patiently until what they wanted came. Rain. As it came down hard everyone walked with an umbrella or rushed inside to avoid getting drenched. Bronze was still inside the market apologizing to the salesmen who forgave him. Andre was still flirting with the girls until a glare caught his eyes. He leaned his head to look outside the glass door in the entrance and sees that the road and sidewalks outside was glowing. " Hey Volkner, that's cool your city does that. Is it a tradition or something?" The two girls he was with gasped as they were amazed by the sight. " Um... no to be honest this is the first time I've ever seen that." Everyone else in the shop all nod their head and agreed that this was their first time too. Curiosity consumed the blonde man, he went outside to check it out even if it meant he got drenched with water. Upon close inspection it was a bunch of long strings. It made him even more curious, " What? why is there a bunch of strings?" Bronze inside wasn't getting a good feeling off of this. 

Meanwhile Johnny was kneeling on one knee as he held his hat forward whispering, his partner called out to him

" What are you doing?" 

 _" Praying..._ _To whoever can hear me..."_

" For the trainers?"

 _" Fo' forgiveness"_  

A big wave of electricity sparked inside the city that covered the entire place. It was a big flash that could blind anybody, the loud ' Boom ' sound came after the flash that left ringing in the trainer's ear below.  Everyone in the market was on the floor rolling in pain touching their ears, " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Someone yells as their ears bled. While Bronze ear was ringing he stood back up to check outside. " Volkner?! Volkner?!" He couldn't even hear himself , only the vibrations from the screams. His vision cleared, he looked around to see where Volkner was because the only thing found on the ground was only his blue jacket that had half of one side left with some burn marks the rest of the shirt was gone. The lights in the city turned off shortly after. " Was.... was that an attack?" He thought. The ringing went away, soon after he takes out his pokegear to make a call. The person picked up the call, it was Starra. 

_" B-bronze?"_

" Starra, Is Lapis ok?" 

_" I'm sorry... I can't hear you I keep hearing this loud buzz in my ear..."_

" Shit..."

_" If you're asking about your daughter, she's right here laying on my lap as I sit on a bench... her right ear is bleeding and I don't know what to do..."_

" Where are you at?" Soon after that question was asked there was a static white noise coming from the pokegear, Bronze angrily threw it back into his pocket. He takes out his pokeball to release one of his pokemon; Crobat aka Taboo popped out and flew into the sky, " Help me find the attackers Taboo!" The bat pokemon made a noise signifying a yes, the two moved out to find the culprits. 

Megadeth looks upon the city with his binoculars. He pinpoints to his partner that the electric attack was a success in vaporizing many trainers into dust. " Should we take our leave now? I don't feel so well." Johnny complains whilst still covering part of his upper face with his hat, " Calm down cowboy, I think we have someone looking for us."  He gives his binoculars to Johnny then pointed out that a few trainers were trying to find whoever attacked them. " I can tell one of them is Bronze... but I don't know who the others are... Mega?" There was no response from his partner. " Mega?" Johnny's tone mad him sound worried. He turns around in a quick manner to see that his partner left.   
" That... bastard..." He takes another look through the binoculars then finally figure out who the trainers were, " Sapphire... Red... Stewie... and  _Bronze..._ " 

On the rainy streets, Bronze was following his Crobat as he flew; without look he turns a corner and crashes into Stewie. " Ow! Watch where you're going you bastard!" Stewie exclaims, " You're one to talk you stupid giant! Could have done both us a favor and maybe poke your long neck out!" Bronze replies as he gets back up. Stewie does the same  
" You're just angry that you have to jump a few steps just to do that!" Sapphire comes from behind Stewie then in between the boys, " Stop fightin will ya! Are we the only ones out here looking for whoever did that?" Red comes from behind Bronze and nods his head. " Seems so, we're ballsy enough to come out in the rain to do so. Some figured out that it was an electric attack, we're at a huge disadvantage with this rain coming down." Bronze sucks in his teeth to show he's upset the fact he's stuck with this trio. It can't be helped looking at the situation, " It was a bunch of strings on the ground. That's all I can say, I was using my pokemon to help locate them." The three look down at the ground to see the said strings. Stewie thought back to when he was in Kanto,  _" Strings? Purge..."_ he mumbled. "  I suggest we get on our flying pokemon to get off the ground." 

" Why's that?" Sapphire asks, Stewie explains to them a battle he had in Viridian forest. " I see..." Red comments. " I don't want to waste any of my Dragonite's stamina to do so but screw it." Bronze says as he takes out his pokeball, but suddenly Mew popped out from Stewie's own ball. " Is that!?" Red and Bronze exclaims. Stewie rubs his head in a nervous way. " Y-yea... haha" Suddenly a whiteish-pink sphere barrier surrounds the group. Mew was protecting them while he leads from the outside. They look at each other then nod their heads to agree on following the mythical pokemon. Johnny was still spectating from above as he dials his partner, " Where they hell are you?! You're not abandoning me are you?!" He yells. 

Megadeth was silent for a short moment, " I would... but I see that Mew is with them... Remember Maverick was putting up sweet rewards for some rare pokemon? Mew is the rarest and somehow these bastards got it!" Johnny couldn't believe what his partner was saying, he trembled in rage. " Where are you at anyways?" His voice cracked as he tries to hold back his emotions. " Does that really matter? I'll take care of them myself." Megadeth said in an ominous tone. While the group was running inside the barrier they kept falling over, it was as if they were all Siamese twins in a three legged foot race. They start to argue amongst each other about how one keeps walking faster than the other and it ruins the tempo, Stewie points out that the circle was too small, Bronze pointed out he was just too tall for it. Mew gets upset at the 4 and yells at them. They had no clue what was said but they listened. As they stumbled to walk Bronze asked Stewie a question on the whereabouts of Saikik, " She decided to stay back to help heal the people who got hurt." 

" Won't she get awfully sick?" 

" She claims to have gotten over that side effect. I hope she has." Stewie says with a sigh. They stop to rest after a few minutes of repeatedly tripping. Red touches the shield that had small particles on it like a bottle of water turning into ice. " Has it always been like this?" He asks. The shield rapidly turns foggy, the trainers start to shake from a cold feelings. " W-what's going on?" Bronze stares hard from the inside to see what was going on outside then sees his Crobat fall to the floor. " Taboo!" Bronze starts slamming his fist against the window but then they suddenly stick to the cold wall. " What the?!" He pulls his body to free himself, Sapphire helps him by pulling from his back. When he finally got free a part of his hand's skin was left on it. " Mew! Mew what's going on out there?!" Stewie kicks the wall to prevent himself losing skin like Bronze. There was also something hitting the barrier from outside the walls as if someone was throwing pebbles.  _" Air cannot be froze but air can freeze things... Liquids can be turned into solids. Trapping it's victim in an icy storm."_ Someone was outside the barrier. " I can't move... this... this attack is similar to me and Andre's team up attack." 

" Crap... I can't move either it's like I'm a small fish trapped inside a freezing lake!" Stewie yells as he struggles to move. Sapphire had her pokeball in her hand trying her best to push the button as part of her body was starting to form ice. " I'm not about to turn into a Popsicle! C-chic c-come out!" Her Blaziken comes out it's pokeball and immediately uses  **flamethrower** to melt the ice. She successfully does it. There was hail falling, "  **TM11 SUNNY DAY!"** Sapphire commands, the sun comes out to change the weather. The hail stops and the shield covered in ice melts along with the ones that were forming on the trainers. Red looks around to see where the perpetrator was but no one was in sight, Bronze walks over to his Crobat who was half frozen and in critical condition." Where is mew at? I know that pokemon has powers to heal." Bronze hold Crobat in his arms. 

" Mew's gone... I think whoever just pulled that surprise was aiming to catch Mew." Bronze hugs Crobat close shaking in anger, " Hang in there Taboo, it's not over yet..." Red was wondering around the area then sees an arrow marked on a building. " Look at this! I think Mew left this for us!" He shows them the arrow which was titled up showing them a direction. They see a building that was famous in the town. " The lighthouse!"   They rush quickly to the lighthouse and barge through the entrance into the dark place. They run up the stairs without a second thought, " Bronze I know you're vengeance for Crobat is important to you but-" Bronze interrupts Red with an strict tone.   
" Getting back Mew is important. If Maverick gives it to Mundo to consume that bastard will be harder to beat! That's their main objective besides ruling. They want that monster to grow powerful." Bronze runs ahead of them but then trips over something. He looks to see what cause his fall, there was some invisible string like feel around his ankle, his assumptions were right as the strings began to glow, " Stay Back!" He was shocked instantly but somehow managed to remain conscious. 

Footsteps were heard coming from upstairs. A sturdy voice followed, "  I am honored to meet your acquaintance, Bronze. The name is Johnny Cash." The three trainers prepare to battle him but he puts his hands in the air, " I don't want to fight..." His voice sounded like he was in distress. " Bull crap! My legs are numb from your stupid trap!" 

" I apologize Bronze... I came down here to remove them and leave." 

" Where's Mew at?!" Stewie yells.

Johnny remained quiet. The silence going on troubled Stewie it made him think that Johnny has done something to Mew already. " If I say anything y'all will just doubt me." He takes off his hat then fixes his hair. " I don't know where the fella is, it wasn't me who took it. It was my no good partner who left me to deal with y'all." Bronze tears off the strings around his ankles but remained sitting on the stair case. " I don't feel like fighting you guys, but neither am I gonna surrender." 

" What are you saying?" Red asks as he prepares to fight

" I done did the ultimate sin today, there's no turning back for me." Johnny throws a pokeball that released a Durant. 

" What is that? Do you expect to beat us with such a pokemon?" Sapphire couldn't take it seriously. 

" I wouldn't be too quick to judge, those things can be pretty tough and by judging your pokemon you seem to be from Unova." Stewie points at Johnny. 

" Seems like you're a knowledgeable person. Happen to have heard of Awston Town?"

Stewie shook his head to tell him no, " Of course not, nobody knows of us." The iron ant pokemon jumps into the wall where it just vanished. " What the?" Bronze tries to quickly get up but was suddenly wrapped around by another string coming from the wall. It slams him to the wall it comes from, Sapphire's Blazkien quickly cuts the strings tied to him. " Thanks Sapphy! I choose you Zumo!" Raichu comes out ready to help with the fight. " Use  **double kick!** " Zumo kicks the wall to bring out the Durant." Stewie and Red use their pokemon to follow up with attacks at the wall crumbled down. Stewie's Alakazam and Red's Poliwhirl prepare for the second assault but instead they were targeted by a strange attack. " My Reuniclus comes to the rescue haha!" Johnny laughs as his third pokemon have it's opponents off guard. 

_" I may be outnumbered but there ain't no grave that can hold me down!"_

** _END(To Be Continued )_ **

__Next Chapter: A familiar face


	51. A Familiar Face

_" THERE AIN'T NO GRAVE THAT CAN HOLD ME DOWN BOYS!!"_ Johnny yells. Afterwards the broken wall reveal the two pokemon who were causing trouble; Durant and a Galvantula were stood right there facing downwards as if they were moving down the wall like usual bugs. " Chic use another  **flamethrower** !" Sapphire commands. Durant took action first by counter attacking with a  **metal sound** to hurt it's opponents. Everyone covers their ears as the horrific metal sounds stung their hearing for a moment. The big Galvantula launches itself to attack while their guard is down while throwing a web at Blazkien. Durant jumps at Raichu but with it's swift movement Zumo managed to dodge in time and retaliate with an attack. " **Double kick!** " Bronze orders. Zumo lands it's two attacks on the back of Durant's head. " Hit it with some more Zumo!" Raichu continues to use it's powerful kicks that eventually faints the steel ant pokemon. 

Sapphire's Chic was still battling it's opponent but it seemed to look as if Sapphire was close to losing. Bronze decides to help out by returning his Raichu and toss out his Venusaur, " Grab that spider using your vines!" Venusaur does so but the Galvantula instantly uses the Blazkien as a shield.  When the vines grappled on to Sapphire's pokemon Galvantula uses  **thunder bolt** to shock them both. It was a successful attack, meanwhile Stewie and Red use different pokemon since the Reuniclus somehow managed to knock out both their pokemon. 

" That Reuniclus is pretty strong if it managed to do that! " Stewie was astonished by the strength Johnny had in his pokemon

" You know more about this weird looking pokemon, what's it's type?" Red asks

" A pure psychic type! " He tosses out another ball " I choose you Meganium !" Red follows up with his Raichu , " Watch out for it's arms Red! Reuniclus use their psychic powers all in their arms to move or attack!" Red nods his head to keep a mental note of the Reuniclus fact. Meganium shoots several  **razor leaf** at Reuniclus while Raichu launches a few **thunderbolts**. The Reuniclus takes a few leafs to it's arms but manages to dodge the attacks. Bronze Venusaur withstood the electric attack Galvantula used, however Sapphire changed her pokemon , that fainted, to get in the fight again,  _" I have to be careful to who I choose..."_ She thought to herself, _" Bronze's Venusaur is taking up most our space, and the stairs get more narrow as it goes upwards so I can't use my Rono... Stewie and Red must be a little crowded up since Stewie is using a slightly big pokemon while Red uses his Raichu..."_ She scroll her eyes down to look at her choice of pokemon.  _" Any attack Bronze does will only result in obliterating the stairs! That's why he's only using his pokemon's vines."_   She taps the button on the ball to release a pokemon. " Kirly I choose you!" Her Gallade comes out in front of her in the process she was accidentally pushed back to the railings attached to the stairs. " Careful Sapphire! " Bronze yells as the railings behind her bend as if it was breaking, " What?! It must have happened when the debris from the broken wall flew!" The rails break causing Sapphire to fall all the way down to the first floor, Garden of Eden was quick to catch her with his vines but this gave Galvantula the opportunity to attack. " Bronze... tsk tsk tsk..." Bronze gave Johnny a serious look that had a little bit of concern in it. " You seem to fall under the impression that my pokemon was only an electric type! Well you're dog gone wrong! Here's a small surprise!  **X-Scissors !** " Galvantula uses it's knife sharp claws and slashes Venusaur in a scissor like way.

The grass pokemon took a hard hit from it's weakness type that then caused him to fall down the stairs rolling towards the helpless Bronze. He couldn't help but to put his arms in front of his ducking head making an X symbol to shield himself from the big Venusaur falling down towards him, " Nah! Not on my watch! Kirly use  **Psychic**!" The Gallade uses it's strong telekinetic powers to lift the Venusaur in the air and safely put it on it's feet. Galvantula attacks Kirly attempting to use  **sucker punch** but Gallade swiftly moves aside.  
" It's in close range! kirly use  **close combat**!" The blade pokemon rapidly uses it's blades to beat up the surprised pokemon to finally end the fight. Bronze checks on Stewie and Red who also seemed to ended their fight. " Looks like there's _a line you'll be walking_ Johnny, and that line took you to yer defeat!" Sapphire teased. 

Johnny puts his head down in disappointment as he returns his pokemon to their pokeball. " Looks like this is it guys. Looks like I won't see mama again." He mumbles under his breath. The group noticed how sad he was but they had no choice but to put him as prisoner for information. " Don't try and make us feel bad Johnny, if anything it makes you look like a snowflake." Bronze stated. The soft cowboy walks down slowly to them, " If only you knew what troubles a man boy." was his reply. His pokegear then rings that startled the group. Red orders him to answer it, " H-howdy?" Johnny stutters. 

 _" Oh looks like you're still alive it seems."_   The unknown male says

" Y-yea I'm a-ok pal, what do you need me for I thought you abandon me or was there a change in heart for the cold cold man." 

_" Nah, I could still care less what happens to you, I'm coming back over there to pick you up. Our team boss orders since a main rule in our organization is not leaving anyone behind."_

" R-right..." Johnny bows his head again 

Stewie writes into a notebook he carries with him then shows Johnny a question he wrote down saying " Who is your boss? Ask him and maybe you'll be free." Johnny gulps and thinks about two things. Either hang up or do it... with a small chance of freedom and going back to do his purpose he followed what he was told, " Say... Megadeth... who is our boss again?" He takes off his hat to use it as a fan to cool his head. The person over the line made a confused grunting noise,  _" The hell? Why are you asking that? It's Dulce."_ Bronze makes a small gasp noise showing how shocked he was.  _" D-dulce?"_ He wanted to yell out but that thought only remained in his head. Megadeth continued to talk over the phone. 

_" Yea, anyways meet me up around the outer parts of route 222 and Sunyshore, y'know in between."_

" Yea, I'll get going now...." Johnny hangs up the phone. " Take us there, I know Dulce but it seems like you guys are a group. From what I'm assuming another assassin group?" Bronze asks. Johnny nods his head " That's all you need to know, I won't say anymore." He steps down the stairs and walks past them, " I assume you'll be following me?" They all nod their head,   
he waves at them to do so and walk out the building. When they did they couldn't help but felt like someone was watching them. There was someone watching them but they didn't notice the figure that looked like a young girl. Meanwhile Lapis had been treated by Saikik who just finished healing what felt like a hundred people, " Thank you Saikik! You're really great!" Saikik wipes her sweaty head with a towel and plops on the floor inside Volkner's gym. " Where's papa? Did you see him anywhere?" Saikik looks at her and shakes her head no. Starra, her new friend places her hand on Lapis's right shoulder, " Don't worry, he's fine. Earlier ago he called me, I don't know what he's doing but I'm sure he's fine right now." She tells Lapis with a confident smile. Lapis grabs her hand and holds it, " Thank you for caring for me! I don't know you too well but these past hours I can't help but to consider you a big sister." That comment made Starra's heart feel warm inside, " I can say the same!" 

Back with Bronze, after 45 minutes after the phone call Johnny had the group decided to hide behind some trees or maybe up top one planning to catch Johnny's sociopath partner. The cowboy looking man stood in the dirt route that was between route 222 and Sunyshore City drinking some water from a canteen. " My pokemon are pretty beaten up. Whatever happens I can't do anything 'bout it." He says before taking another sip of water. " I wonder if brother is ok." A shadow cast over Johnny. He looks up to see it was Megadeth, " Now let's walk all the way back to camp." Sapphire was on top of a tree hiding but when she saw the tall man she attempts to go in for a surprise attack but Bronze who was next to her made a gesture with his hands to say no, " We should follow them to camp..." Sapphire nods her head. " Oh... and by the way cowboy... it seems like we have a few peeping toms." The trainers who were hiding knew their cover was blown. They try to move for an attack but a very cold feeling was felt on their legs and hands, upon inspection there was ice forming on them just like the first attack.  
" Was... Was he the bastard that launched the surprise attack earlier ago?!" Bronze tries to break the ice that stucked him on the tree with Sapphire. Stewie, who was on the opposit side of Sapphire and Bronze, points out to them there was a Froslass behind them using it's breath to freeze them. Sapphire also gives him a notice there was one behind them too 

" It can't end like this! I need to get my pokemon out somehow!" Stewie bumps his hips against the tree he was below to let out a pokemon but he soon realized that his belt was frozen.  
Megadeth gives Johnny a menacing look, " You led them here on purpose. You're a dirty traitor." Johnny stretch his right hand up gesturing to calm down. " I did not, they-" Before he said another word a sharp icicle was stabbed into his back that pushed through out the other side. The man falls down on his knees grabbing the icicle, " M-megadeth..." Johnny struggled to get a word out with an object through his left part of the chest. " You're pathetic Johnny, let me guess did they make a deal with you that had to do something for you sick mother? Weakling." Megadeth kicks the side of Johnny's head that had enough force to knock him out. " I'll deal with these trainers, these idiots thought they could set me up, instead they fell for my surprise attack."  

Stewie closes his eyes to think of a plan and also to prepare for an attack as his body starts to slowly freeze up, he notices that his left side is still yet to be entirely covered only a few ice on it,  _" With the amount of cold I'm dealing with it made me think I was completely covered, however!"_ he grabs a sturdy branch from the tree next to him and using his strong arms he chips off a chunk of ice on his pokeball then presses the button, " I choose you!" His Typhlosion comes out with heat blazing " You hate the cold don't you Typhlosion?! Let em have it!  **Flame Wheel!** " The volcano pokemon cloaks itself with fire and charges at the Froslass with great strength it knocks it out. His pokemon uses the move again on the Froslass which was on the other side, it had enough time to dodge it. Stewie then orders his pokemon to melt the ice off of Red. The said trainer wanted to thank Stewie but in a blink of an eye Typhlosion was lifted into the air then slammed to the ground. A black Charizard lands in front of them exhaling smoke from it's nostrils. 

" A black Charizard?" Red was astonished seeing a Charizard of a different color. Stewie wanted to return his pokemon but the Charizard's big foot was on it's head after it slammed it to the dirt. A voice was then heard and a man covered by shadows slowly comes out the bushes, " Surprise surprise..." the man said in a deep rough tone.   
" The ambush has been countered..." Stewie clenched his fist and showed an expression of anger , " Get off my pokemon..." 

" Come here and make us."

Megadeth eyes widen in surprise

" That face... I know that face! Apocalyptica! "  

_**END( To Be Continued )** _

Next Chapter: The Apocalypse, hola! Apocalyptica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Ain't no grave that can hold me down " - Reference to a Johnny Cash lyric  
> " A line you'll be walking..." - A second reference to lyrics from Johnny Cash


	52. The Apocalypse, Hola Apocalyptica!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalyptica is referenced to a a Finnish symphonic metal band from Helsinki, Finland, formed in 1993.

Pokemon Character:

Name: Apocalyptica

Age: 18

Birthday: March 5th

Origin: Nahuatl 

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3"

Clothing design: Black tank top, zipped open crimson colored long sleeved pokemon trainer sweater, red leather belt, black ( right side ) and crimson ( left side ) leather pants with a hole on the right knee including a small pattern of a skull with a two cello bows crossing it signifying an 'x' mark on the pants and sweater. 

Hair design: Short red hair that is similar to Flannery ,with a small bow on her hair designed to be a small cello

Eye color: Brown

Physique: Average female body with light muscles 

Personality: Apocalyptica is a strong willed woman who only use destruction to finish whatever job she needs to do no matter where she is at. She has a fiery passion for pokemon battles, she is a hardcore tomboy who only seeks something that can give her thrills, she is a stable woman who can beat any pressure given to her, she can show sympathy and kindness to anyone who isn't her enemy. 

Pokemon team is far is only her Charizard the other have yet to be revealed. 

* * *

 

The person who was behind the surprise attack revealed themselves, showing off her soft, brown eyes were framed by her bangs. Her crimson outfit complimented her fit, almost athletic frame. " Come make us if you got the guts to attack." She said with a voice that was rough. Stewie was bewildered by the tone in her voice, " I thought you were a male before you showed yourself." the woman rolls up one sleeve on her jacket before explaining, " I woke up today with this because I lost my voice from yelling at my idiot teammates. My real voice is more better than this but if it scares you then it might be worth having it now." She coughs after finishing her sentence. Stewie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, " Scared? No I think it's just funny you sound like an old man with your lost voice." 

Typhlosion made a small cry of pain caused by the woman's Charizard who applied pressure on it's head. Stewie went back to being serious and tossed out his Feraligatr to rescue his pokemon, " Use  **aqua tail**!" The said pokemon swings it's tail swiftly at the black and red Charizard. The results weren't how he expected, as the his pokemon failed to hit it's target it was almost like the Charizard's movements were faster than his Feraligatr. The flame pokemon then grabs it's body and performed  **seismic toss** on the big jaw pokemon. Red's Aerodactyl tried to catch Charizard by surprise but again the pokemon dodges another attack, " The hell is up with this Charizard?! It shouldn't be quicker!" he yelled out as his Aerodactyl was slammed by the move used on Feraligatr. Stewie makes an effort to toss out another partner of his but he felt an ice cold feeling on his sweaty palms. Perplexed, he glances at his belt to see his waist area was frozen solid again, the Froslass that was near Bronze and Sapphire somehow made it close to him without any notice. " Screw you guys." He angrily says, soon the woman's Charizard grabs him by the throat to lift him off the ground a few inches.

" Since this is the end for you I'll tell you my name, so in the distortion world the word  _Apocalyptica_ will ring forever in your head." Her pokemon begins to put pressure but was quickly stopped by a punch that launched the enemy away from Stewie. Apocalyptica was stunned by the sudden attack. Red's snorlax saved the day, the said pokemon rubs his head while Red pats his back, " Good job snor, I hope you can still fight after that impact using your head." The two other trainers realized that Charizard was blown away by a powerful  **headbutt** attack. Froslass strives to use an ice move on Snor who wasn't paying attention but she was also blown away by an attack that was unexpected. Megadeth looks at the trace of smoke in the air that left a trail leading back to Sapphire's Blaziken who showed off it's flames that represented it's fighting spirit. " Did our  **fire blast** scare you? Sorry didn't mean to melt the moment." She confidently smiles with a confident leaning pose on her pokemon. 

Megadeth spits on the ground and contemplates to fight any further. He only has one pokemon left but looking at the situation he can only think of his own survival. His pokemon are gone and so will he if he doesn't get out asap. " Screw this, I don't wanna die for an organization that I don't have heart for, especially a crew of people I don't know." He mumbled then jerked his body to the opposite direction to the battle. " I did what I needed to earlier ago-" He felt a sudden grasp on his ankle that pulled him as if someone were tempting to trip him. He glares at a bloody hand that was wrapped around his right ankle, " Goin so soon... boy?" The hand then pulls hard to make Megadeth fall on to the dirt; Johnny Cash, who was still suffering from the chest wound, dragged his body by using Megadeth's ankle as a tool to help.   
" Apocalyptica is alone out there fighting, and you can only think of yourself? You're a selfish, coward, prick! I've done a lot of bad things in my life but leaving a crew behind is the most disgusting thing a man could do, a trubbish has better dignity than you." 

Megadeth spat out dirt from his mouth and gave Johnny a cold stare, " So? I would've had it under control if she hadn't made the idiotic decision to rush in like that. I'm being smart and protecting my life!" Johnny gripped his ankle that stung the man, " Back home.... we had a saying for people like you." 

 

 

 

> _" You can run on for a long time... Run on for a long time... Sooner or later God'll cut you down... Go tell that long tongue lair, go tell that midnight rider, tell the rambler , the gambler, the back biter... Tell em that God'll bring em down..."_

Johnny let's go of his ankle," That's a message for you, our boss, and our leader..." Mega gets up and makes a quick run before anything else happens, " Who care about this crappy crew?! I certainly don't! These idiots can all die! I'm going back to base and getting my money for Mew! I'll just tell boss Johnny died and I never saw Apocalyptica here!" as he runs a boost of adrenaline assists his body. Until a vine had whipped the front of his right knee that lead to his fall and breaking his lower leg. He grabs his knee and yells in agony, he then rolls around gripping the dirt. " I'm meters away from the battle... what hit me?!" He asks. Someone replied to his question, " The people who you call crappy." Megadeth's eyes widen to the very familiar voice. " My Exeggutor used  **power whip** to stop your running. A broken leg will suffice." A man in all white clothing walked in front of him.  _" P-placebo..."_ another person appeared from behind him, it was another crew member that goes by the name of Rammstein. " How are we going to deal with a deserter?"

Meanwhile Apocalyptica was fighting off Stewie and Red using her Charizard who joined back in the fight. Stewie's Dragonite and Red's Snorlax still seemed to be losing against the strong Charizard. Sapphire helped melt the ice off Bronze using her pokemon. " If it weren't for that fire attack Stewie shot out, those leaves behind us wouldn't have caught on fire and melt the ice off me." She explained to Bronze as all ice turns into liquid. " Thank you Sapphire." He pats his clothes, he felt a lot of discomfort with all the water on him. " It seems like that girl is giving those two a tough fight." 

" I know that woman." Bronze tone of voice was serious 

" You know her? Who is she?" Sapphire replies.

" Her name is Apocalyptica. It's a long story but I met her in the region of Nahault when I joined some tribe that was away from civilization, though the people weren't forest creeps they were smart people who had one side of the region under their control. I trained with Apocalyptica, everyday. When I took over the tribe I remade into Team Rocket but I gave her the decision to join or not, I gave everyone that choice. She refused, she only joined the tribe to get stronger, taking over places wasn't her main goal, but she said when the time came she would come running. Damn it... did she actually mastered it?" As Bronze stretches his body makes a few pop noise. 

" Mastered what?" Sapphire asks again

" The spirit move. If she did then we're in trouble, that technique not only multiplies her pokemon's strength, it will change their typing and maybe even the form along with a new ability. I should go assist before this situation gets worse!" Sapphire grabs his arm before he runs to the other side. " You've done enough Bronze, I'm sure you're pokemon are exhausted from the previous battles with the electrodes and Johnny Cash. We didn't bring any potions or restores we left them at Sunnyshore because of the surprise attack." She walks forward and pushes him back. " I got this!" She runs off leaving Bronze behind.

" Right my Dragonite is slowly recovering his wasted stamina, crobat was hurt against the ice attack, and my other two were hurt during the battle with Johnny." Bronze looks up into the grey sky, " Inferno... Inferno is missing. It hasn't been a full 24 hours and yet... It seems like we're at the short end of the stick." Bronze walks over to a tree to hide from Apocalyptica, he doubts she saw him when she popped up on the other side. 

Sapphire returns her Blaziken to switch it out for her Rono ( Aggron) " Alright use-" Before she could give Rono a command the ground beneath her started shaking. It then lifted her up, as she was rising Sapphire tipped over and fell on to the ground. " The hell is going on?!" She exclaims. Apocalyptica turns around and points, she gave a serious face and yells with a strong tone. " Tugades!"  A large turtle that seemed like it's skin was the same as the dirt, and it's shell looked rocky compared to a Torkal back in the Hoenn region. It looked awfully similar. 

 

* * *

 

 **Pokemon Data:**  

 

 **Name:** **Tugades**

 

 **Namesake:** **Tuga= Taken from the spanish word “ Tortuga “ meaning “ Turtle “**

**Des= Taken from the spanish word “ Desierto “ meaning “ Desert “**

**Type** **: Ground**

 

 **Species** **: desert tortoise**

**Height** **: 25cm - 36cm (10in - 14in)**

 

 **Weight** **: 4kg - 7kg (8lbs - 15lbs)**

 

 **Abilities** **:**

 

  * ****Shell Armor****


  * **Sand Stream**



 

**Origin** **: Nahault**

**Base Stats:**

**HP** **:100**

 **(Lvl 50) 160 - 207** **(Lvl100) 309 - 400**

 **Attack** **:110**

 **(Lvl50) 103 - 178** **(Lvl100) 202 - 350**

 **Defense** **:140**

 **(Lvl 50) 190 - 210** **(Lvl100) 300 - 310**

 **Sp. Atk** **:85**

 **(Lvl 50)81 - 150** **(Lvl100)157 - 295**

 **Sp. Def** **:70**

 **(Lvl 50)85 - 156** **(Lvl100)166 - 306**

 **Speed** **:48**

**(Lvl 50) 58-123            (Lvl100) 112-240**

**Moves can use** **: Ground types/ fighting**

  
**Description** **: The Tugades  is found mostly  inhabiting the vast sandy plains and rocky foothills mainly searching for food or resting. The Tugades is a herbivorous animal surviving only on organic plant matter. Grasses make up the majority of the desert tortoise's diet along with herbs, wild flowers and the rare fruits and berries that can be found. They are very friendly pokemon but very competitive in pokemon battles. In battle it uses it's shell to hid in when attacked, it's shell is as hard as diamond.**

* * *

" Tugades! Use  **dig**!" The turtle burrows underground and within a few seconds it comes up to attack Rono, it was slightly effective against her pokemon but due to it's second typing which was rock Rono wasn't down and out from a single hit. " Tugades use  **rock shot**!" Sapphire was puzzled, she never heard of such an attack like that. The Tugades opened it's mouth and shot out rock sharp rocks at Rono. Stewie's Dragonite attempts to  **thunder punch** her Charizard but it reacted fast and used  **flamethrower** upclose. Snorlax was caught in the flames but barely managed to escape any burn effects. Dragonite could still fight since fire attacks aren't very effective against dragons. It flies up into the air to launch  **hyper beam** from above, but Charizard jumps into the air and flies right towards Dragonite with fast speeds and lands a  **slash** attack. The dragon pokemon lost it's balance in the air causing itself to fall back to the ground. " This girl is tough." Stewie complimented her, the young girl swiftly brushes her hair. When she spoke up it seemed like her original voice was back, " Thanks, I may be an assassin but I'm planning to only put you and your pokemon out of commission so I can take you in a prisoners." 

" You can try, but you're never gonna beat us." Red spits out. Sapphire's Aggron fights back against the pokemon with a  **take down** attack. Tugades hid inside it's shell before it was hit, normally if a pokemon were to hit some shell like object that object would fly, but Tugade's shell remained where it positioned, it's shell was like a tank. Suddenly Tugades starts glowing. " Sapphire watch out that's  **superpower**!" Sapphire felt a sharp feel of fear and quickly commanded Aggron to run away but Rono felt as if it was too late to run from Tugades, he was then hit at point blank by the powerful attack and was defeated. Sapphire quickly tosses out Kirly, the trusty Gallade already knew what was going on and attacked with  **close combat,** yet again Tugades hid inside it's shell but **close combat** dealt it's damage. " I can count on you to finish this fight Kirly!" 

As Bronze watches he takes his eyes off to look at Johnny, he wonders if it was him who planned the attack and kidnapped his Charizard. He closes his eyes to let out a sigh when he reopens them Johnny's body was being dragged off by something into the bushes, " Sapphire watch your back there's more enemies nearby!" Sapphire ordered her pokemon to stay close to her. The red haired girl felt chills, " That voice..." her pupils sparkled in excitement. " That voice I know that voice!" She looks over Sapphire and see Bronze who stepped out of the shadows made by the trees, " Bronze!" A smile grew on her face. She felt joy seeing Bronze again. " But... you're someone I need to eliminate... Spring and Maverick said you betrayed them. I have to." Anger grew in her. 

Bronze grabbed his pokeball but a pokemon came rushing out of from his blind side and tackled him. It was a Pangoro which then lifted Bronze up and slammed him to the ground burying him a few inches into the dirt. " Bronze!"  Apocalyptica shrieked out but quickly covered her mouth.  _" Bronze even though you're my enemy I can't bear you getting hurt! If only things weren't like this!"_ She thought to herself. A man dressed in all white high class clothing revealed himself once again, " Well well, if it isn't the magnificent leader Bronze buried into the dirt. _Merveilleux ! "_

" Placebo!" Apocalyptica yells in surprise " I thought you were staying at the camp?"

" Ah, madame Apocalyptica! Well we're a team we need to stick together!" She smiled at Placebo's response " Gracias!" 

Pangoro suddenly roared in pain and holds it's paw. Bronze lifts himself up with a bit of struggle to his knees, he stabbed the dirt with a large dagger. " One hell of an entrance, too bad with wasn't a good finish." Placebo grew furious seeing that Bronze just stabbed his pokemon's hand, " You bastard!" Bronze wipes the small cut of blood off his head and spits on the ground. 

" Hey, here's some advice for you, when you sneak up on someone, make sure they're dead." 

_**END( To Be Continued)** _

Next Chapter: Bonjour ! Placebo!"


	53. Bonjour, Placebo

Character: 

Name: Placebo

Age: 22

Birthday: December 4th

Origin: Kalos

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0" 

Clothing Design: Placebo wears an all white high class clothing that is a white suit jacket, white vest underneath, and white pants with white shoes. His suit does show a small red line going down on his sleeves. 

Hair Design: grey short textured cut

Personality:Placebo likes to keep things secretive but besides that he is a very calm person who can shift from that to a cheerful one. Even in battle his personality won't change.

Background: Is unkown

Pokemon list: Pangoro and Aegislash

* * *

 Bronze attempts to stand up but falls right on his left knee. He felt a sharp pain on his right leg, another sharp feeling on his left arm. His stomach felt a bit off as well. Placebo rubs his chin then figured out his Pangoro managed to break some of his bones when he attacked. " What's wrong ? " He says in a mocking tone as the fallen trainer attempts to stand up. " Seems like some of your body is broke, am I right?" He circles around the weakened man who pants like a dog from his injuries. " You said earlier ago that if I wanted to surprise attack you I needed to make sure you were finished, well to me it looks like you're already done for." 

" I'm still alive aren't I? I'mm somebody you want dead." Bronze says with a deep rough tone. " Isn't your group full of assassins? Yet you failed to kill a weakened man, you're a failure." He continued. 

" You're talking awfully big for a dead man." Suddenly something came out the dirt, it was a sharp Aegislash that missed it's target as Bronze rolled over in time. " See what I mean?" Bronze laughed. That comment ticked Placebo off but before any other actions he calmed down. Sapphire from far away attempts to help Bronze but the Tugades launches more rocks from it's mouth. Kirly stops it all with it's psychic move to toss it right back but just like before the tortoise hides in it's shell. Stewie and Red couldn't do anything as they were still busy with the shiny Charizard. Bronze was stuck laying face down on the dirt thinking how he'll be able to avoid this. He couldn't reach for his pokemon since his working arm was buried under his chest and couldn't use his legs,  _" How did it all come down to this? My pokemon weakened out, Charizard is missing , and I'm stuck facing someone who looks like a marshmellow... Yare yare..."_

The Aegislash swings itself to finish Bronze off but a sudden boost of adrenaline helps the man move his body once more to avoid getting killed, " Like hell I'll die here!" he flops over on his back a few meters away from where he originally was. He uses his right arm to reach for a pokeball, " Taboo, I choose you!" His crobat flies towards the Aegislash and attacks with  **bite.** Pangoro charges to swat the bat but with swift movements Taboo dodges and uses  **poison fang.** Soon after Taboo lands on the ground to rest, Bronze notices there was still a few showing bruises and cuts on Crobat from the surprise attack hours ago. " We can't keep this up. Maybe if I grab another pokemon..." He tosses out his Riachu. " Go Zumo! Assist Taboo!" Zumo still had stamina to fight but it's typing wasn't the best for the situation as he immediately got pummeled by the Pangoro. Sapphire managed to hurt the Tugades more with Kirly's attacks, " Once more! use  **psycho cut!** " Gallade uses it's psychic powers to form blades. Landing a few good hits he managed to defeat the Tugades. " Come on Kirly let's go help Bronze!" the two rush towards Bronze but suddenly the ground underneath her started to shake. 

" Not again!" Sapphire yells as the creature underneath throws her high into the air that led to a hard fall. The pokemon was a Hydreigon that had Kirly's two legs in it's mouth.   
" Kirly!" Sapphire strive to get up but struggled. It was already too late as the Hydreigon used  **crunch** to quickly defeat him. The attack was powerful to where it possibly left the pokemon crippled. The dragon shadows over Sapphire as it aggressively growls. " You sure made an entrance, Rammstein." Placebo says with some excitement in his voice. 

A man dressed in black reveals himself from the tree Bronze was at before. 

* * *

Pokemon Character:

Name: Rammstein

Age: 20 

Birthday: September 4th

Origin: Unknown

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11"

Clothing Design: Black opened hoodie jacket, black vest with a white flower sticking from the pocket, black shirt underneath, vest black pants, black gloves.

Hair Design: Black small curly hair

Other Appearance: Wears a faded face paint resembling a skull

Personality: Not much is said about this guy as he's quiet and only talks when he has to.

Background: Not much is known about him, only that he's bilingual. Speaking what the other trainers speak and a completely unknown language. 

* * *

Rammstein walked in silence towards Sapphire " What did you do with Megadeth?" Placebo asks but was ignored by Rammstein. Sapphire gets up without dusting off to quickly return Kirly but the black clothed trainer threw a rock at her arm to knock off the pokeball. He looks over to his pokemon and nods his head, the dragon pokemon stomps on Kirly's back causing more injuries. Sapphire tosses out her Aggron to help Kirly. The opposing trainer speaks to Sapphire with a scary roughly strong tone in his voice, and he said _"Ärgert dich das? Komm auf mich zu wie du willst aber ich werde deinen Freund vernichten sobald du den Narren angreifst."_   Out of fear Sapphire halted her attack, trying to understand what he had just said. " What? " She asks. 

_" Die."_

The Hydreigon lifts it's foot up to what seemed like a crushing blow but before it could slam it down Aggron used **m** **etal sound** to hurt it's hearing. It was successful as the dragon backed out. It seemed like it hurt Rammstein's eardrums as well as Bronze and Placebo that were meters behind him. " Good thinking! Help us out Donphan!" She tosses out her next pokemon whom swiftly used  **rollout** to knock out Rammstein's pokemon. It did a good amount but wasn't enough to take it out completely. Rammstein used a hand gesture to order his pokemon to get back a few meters. She took the opportunity to return Kirly into his ball, " Hang in there Kirly, I'll get you patched up soon!" Meanwhile Apocalyptica was still on the winning side against the two trainers, Snorlax was finally out of battle as it was hit twice with a strong  **fire blast** , Stewie's dragonite was also defeated and was forced to choose his Hitmonlee. " This is the final round. You put up one hell of a fight but it seems that my dominant strong pokemon beat you completely." 

 _" This is a Team Rocket member? I hate to admit that her Charizard is way beyond my pokemon's strength but I won't lose here!"_ He looks over her shoulder to look how Bronze and Sapphire was doing.  _" Thinking about it... The way she reacted when Bronze was getting hurt earlier... does he know her? "_

" Go my Charizard! End this man!" The flame pokemon charges at his pokemon but landed no attack as Hitmonlee managed to dodge and retaliate with a  **mega kick** attack. Stewie cheered as his Hitmonlee continued it's kicking attacks dealing high amounts of damage against it. " One thing I'd like to ask is how you got strong, but I'll find out after I beat your pokemon to a pulp!" Stewie yells out from excitement. Suddenly the Charizard grabs Hitmonlee's muscular legs, " I trained the hell out my team, unlike Bronze I didn't slack off sometimes with his take overs of cities." Replied the red haired woman, " You're actually close to my level of strength and so is Bronze, the thing is I trained my pokemon's speed more than his strength. My good girl is way over the average speed it's species normally has." The woman continued.

" And you also trained it's endurance against powerful moves."  Stewie felt the end coming but felt a resolve coming from within himself, " If speed is the game then don't mind if-" Before he could come up with a clever plan Apocalyptica fainted face forward. The confused male then noticed Red was fainted as well, " How long was he like that?" Suddenly a woozy feeling overcomes in his mind. The two pokemon that were fighting fainted on top each other, Stewie was next to faint. Sapphire and her pokemon fainted after him, " Is... is this some kind of attack I didn't see?" she said before falling asleep. Rammstein covered his mouth and nose with his jacket, " Placebo, get out of here-" His order was stopped as Placebo was already fainted. He tosses out another pokemon, it was a Hypno.  _" It seems like there's an attack that's causing us to sleep. Hypno can't fall asleep due to his insomnia ability."_ Rammstein gave out muffled orders to put Placebo's pokemon back in the ball. Rammstein then tosses out his Alakazam and teleports taking Placebo with him. " Sorry Apoca, I can't stay here for long." 

A small womanly figure steps from the shadows of the trees, " He got away, but left his other teammate behind... Doesn't matter... papa and his friends are safe." she whispers. 

* * *

 Hours later Red wakes up at an area he's not familiar with, after the blur from his eyes go away he sat up and looked around while he rubs his spikey hair. There was leaves on some wooden floor, the walls were wood. There was a large hole with light shining from outside a few meters away from him, he grew curious and attempted to stand up but his head hit a wooden ceiling.  _" Have we been captured?"_ Red sees a body a few inches away from him. He crawls silently like a meowth towards the body, upon close inspection he rolls the body to see it's face. " Bronze!? " He whispered in surprise. A shadow was then made from the sun's rays that casts over Red, he quickly turns around to see who it is while reaching for his pokemon but they weren't on him. The figure then spoke to him , " Don't worry, I'm the one who saved you guys." 

" W-who are you?" Red asks

" I'm Team Rocket's Purple Haze, but my real name is Hazel." Was her reply

" Why did a Team Rocket member helped us?" 

" I didn't sign up for this, I was forced into this... The only reason I saved you was cause you're my father's friend." 

Red gulps, he couldn't help but feel nervous around her. " Who's your father? I have no clue what you're talking about!" Red points at her and demands explanation. The young girl steps away from the light and showed her soft caramel colored hair while her face glimmered. " Bronze is my father, not my biological but he raised me as if I was." Red was stunned, " So... He forced you into this way of life and even left you behind?! Bronze you bastard!" Red fiercely grabs Bronze by his collar and shakes him to wake up. Hazel grabs Red's arm, " Let him go... He's not why I'm here... You see... I died long ago." Red paused for a moment and slowly moved his eyes to meet her eyes which gave off a cold feeling. He frail around trying to escape the place but doing so he kicked Bronze's head twice, " Ghost! Ghost! Sapphire! Stewie! There's a ghost!" Hazel covered his mouth

" Stop stop! I'm not a ghost I've just been revived and turned into a hybrid!" Red calms down. " I have the power to poison people with a toxic gas and even make them sleep." 

" Why should I trust you?" Red asks but after that question something grabs his right shoulder from behind which made him scream even more, " Because I trust her." he turns around and screams more , " Hey hey! I'm not a ghost!" Red lightly pushes her away, " No but you're more uglier than one!" Blue slaps the top of his head that made a small bump. " Hmph!" Hazel rubs his head, " By the way, we're inside a secret base I made with Bronze's Charizard. Stewie and Sapphire are with Saikik." Hazel mentions, " We're not far from that place. Which explains why Blue is here to check up." 

Blue crawls out the small base, " By the way Red, you'll be resting your injuries here with Bronze. Saikik is worn out from healing a lot of people. Oh and one more thing, tell Bronze when he wakes up that Lance ordered everyone to move out already to their locations Bronze wanted them to go." Before she left Red called out to her, " Stay safe Blue!" Blue gave him a smile back, " Oh and one more thing! Green isn't gonna stay at Sunyshore like Bronze wanted to, Lance told him to come with my group! I got to go now!" Blue runs off. Red watches her disappear over the hill that led to the city, his smile slightly goes away as he has flashbacks to the group of trainers that attacked them.   
" Please be careful. They're out there." 

Meanwhile inside a small home on route 222 Placebo and his crew members regroup to rest from their battle, after a few snacks the fisherman that lives there gave them they talked about what to do with Megadeth. " Call Dulce, he needs to know about his actions." Rammstein suggests which made Placebo sighed, he looks over to the tied up and knocked out on the chair Megadeth, he couldn't help but feel conflicted. " I hate that this bastard left Apocalyptica and Johnny behind but at the same time I would rather not want Dulce to know. Who knows what he'll do to him." Rammstein mumbled under his breath "Feigling" ( coward )

Placebo gave him a funny look, " I will never get what you say Ram. But the most important thing to think right now is to come up with a plan to take back our crew members." Rammstein drinks his cup of coffee with caramel in it, he then speaks to Placebo with a low tone, " Why can't we just tell the bosses above Dulce? Issa and AK?" Placebo let out a grunting noise that gave off a hint of confusion. " There's someone else running the crew?" 

" Dulce is the captain, but he isn't the owner. There's two owners who profit our crew with supplies for Team Rocket. Team Rocket didn't have much money to feed or supply so our Leader maverick made a deal with a business. With all that Issa and AK made us, the special group." Rammstein pauses, " Actually they might not care about Megadeth's actions unless it has to do with their business." 

" Where is Dulce anyways?" Placebo asks

" He's in the next city with his stupid pet Trauma doing whatever." 

* * *

 Back at the secret base, Bronze wakes up from his hour long nap. He felt tiny stings on his bottom as he attempts to stand up, " What happened?" he groans. Bronze tries to stand up but instead his head meet with the hard ceiling which made a loud bang that followed along with a yell. Red outside overheard his mini yell then entered the small base. " You're awake! How are you feeling?" He grabs Bronze arm but the agitated trainer pushes it away. " I feel bad! I slammed my head and I feel pain-" He stopped talking realizing that his next words could lead to something uncomfortable. " Feel pain where?" Red asks as he crawls to him. Bronze sits as he strives to crawl away from Red but he makes a small scream from the sting. Due to his reflexes he rolls over on his stomach and shows Red by accident that there was multiple splinters stabbing through his back pants and stinging his ass. " Oh!" Red covers his eyes. " N-need help?" 

" Hell no!" Bronze angrily yells, " I can reach over myself you Kantonian prick!" Red gets closer, " It'll only get worse since you can't see! Let me help." As he got closer he reaches slowly. " Just... just don't make any... movements." Red gets close to the point his shadow covers Bronze, " Screw off!" Bronze tries to shake him off by kicking, " You have broken bones don't aggravate them! Let me help!" Stewie who was outside heard the yelling. His curiosity ate him so he decided to check what they were doing. 

" Hey, what's with all the noi-" He goes into shock, from his point of view he saw the two trainers in a ' funny ' position. 

" Out out! It's not what it looks like!" Bronze yells

" AAAAH! I DON'T ... SEEEE NOTHING! NOPE NOTHING! NOTHING!" Stewie sings as he covers his eyes. Bronze gets fed up and kicks Red in the face. Hazel comes in to stop the commotion. She slaps both in the head afterwards she helped Bronze out, " There! I hope you're feeling better." 

Bronze sits up again while rubbing his behind. Hazel signals the other two trainers to exit so she could tell Bronze something important. They nod their heads while giving a serious face. She looks back at Bronze who was giving her a hard look, she gulps and sweats from the anxious feeling that floods her body. " You... you look oddly familiar." Bronze mentions, " From the ship right? Purple Haze... but there's more to it-" Before he could finish the nervous girl jumped at him with a hug. Due to the injuries he sustained from the battle he let out a small scream of pain, it soon went away after noticing the young girl crying. She hiccups as she cries; those hiccups instantly reminded him of a girl he met before. Bronze slowly hugged her back and asked himself _" What is this feeling?"_ Purple Haze grips him tighter. 

" P-papa! Papa I missed you so much!" She cries out

" Pa...pa?" Realization hits Bronze like an earthquake attack, " H-hazel?" he whispers. His face showed how shock he was; holding his old friend he treated like a daughter once again. Warmness filled his heart and body, the feeling of wetness was in his eyes. " But- but you..." He stutters. " Yes! But... I'm alive now!" Red outside held his hat in front of his chest as he smiled. Bronze stopped the hug and grabbed her to show herself in front of him. " You've changed! What happened?" Hazel wipes tears off her face using her sleeves. She explained everything to him. 

After a few minutes Bronze couldn't help but still feel that this event was surreal. He hugs Hazel again, " You're revived... I'm happy. I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you again." Hazel rubbed her head on his shoulder. " I see you also have... someone new." She mentioned, Bronze nodded in agreement. " Yea, she reminded me heavily of you. I saw a lot of potential in her when I rescued her. I'm sorry, don't think I replaced you." 

" It's fine papa, I'm not mad. I was hoping we could be a family. I talked to her and she mentioned there was a woman you've been training with, is she your girlfriend?"

" The hell is a girlfriend?" Bronze asks

" Eh? Y'know... someone you love?" 

" I mean... I guess? We did something before we left." 

" I don't wanna know about that." Hazel felt grossed out. 

There was a sudden small shake as if a giant was walking outside. Bronze crawls out to look, since he was looking at the ground his head bumps into an orange like figure. He rubs his head as he looks up. A smile widens as he continues to stare, it was Inferno happily blowing smoke to his face. " Inferno!" The flame pokemon grabs his shirt to lift him up from his back, " The hell happened to you?! Doesn't matter!" As they have their happy reunion a pachirisu hops to the two. Bronze gasp, " Oh... oh crap you're... Volkner's pokemon..." 

An hour passes by, the group Andre is leading were heading towards Veilstone. Green who was walking with his pokemon couldn't help but feel very awkward with the bandage around his missing hand. He had been rubbing it for the past couple of hours. A trainer who was about the age of 17 makes a noise to get his attention, Green turned his head to meet the trainer face to face. He was an ace trainer that seemed to be from Kanto, he was wearing the same black vest like clothing on them with dark pants. " Green right?" He nodded his head to confirm. The ace trainer grew a smile, " That's cool! I admire you so much! It sounds weird to say that, I've been a fan since I was a kid! I was hoping some day I could be your student one day!" Green thought to himself that having another student isn't so bad, but he would need proof that this kid was worthy enough to be a student. Most gym leaders have some students to take over whenever the leader needs retirement, but Green was years from going into retirement. He's barely in his mid 20s. 

" I'll think about it kid. What's your name anyways?" Green asks

" Nashi! I hightail from Kanto!" Nashi gave Green a big smile that was filled with optimism. 

" Well, Nashi, if you want to become my student then make it out this place alive. What made you come here?" 

" I came to stop Team Rocket like everyone else! Before they come to our home region and take over!" His body language and eyes gleam with determination. 

Minutes later after the convo they had Nashi tugged on Green's shirt, " I need to use the bathroom can you tell them to wait up?" Green's face turned from blank to a puzzled look, Andre who was leading from the front noticed the two were standing behind. " Ay! If you two are gonna stand there we'll leave you behind! Keep moving!" He shouted. Green spat on the ground feeling annoyed by the fact Andre was being bossy. " Green! " The gym leader sighed and agreed to stay back with him so he wouldn't have paranoia. Nashi went to use the bathroom behind the tree. " Thanks again Green sensei!" Nashi said as he uses the gutter.

" Don't start a conversation with me as you pee! That makes me uncomfortable!" Green yelled back as he leans his back on a tree. 

" I'm done!" 

_" Don't tell me! Just walk over here like a normal person!"_

Nashi was a few meters away from Green. He could hear him walking close as he zips up his pants due to the crunchy leafs and sticks on the ground.  They were on the edge of a forest on the route the group were walking past. " Alrighty let's regroup wi-" He stopped talking all of a sudden. Green was confused to why he stopped talking, he didn't bother looking over his shoulder to see what had happen to him. The spikey haired trainer rubs his missing hand again as he waits for Nashi to return. 

Meanwhile Andre was walking with his group to the city leaving behind the other two until a park ranger that was in his team yelled for him to stop. He listened and asked why, the expert girl gets besides Andre. She looked to be from Kanto since she was wearing the same things as most kanto rangers do. She points to a spot on the dirt route,   
" That part right there is hard to see but it's a giant hole made by something. It's a trap! Something or someone made this to surprise attack us!" 

" How can you be so sure?" Andre asks

" I've been a pokemon ranger majority of my life, I know nature and I understand things like this. That part of the route has be tampered with, that dirt is actually covering up a trap pan, multiple of them. Poachers would do this technique often, I know this for sure." She explained. 

Andre grabs a pokeball as if he was preparing to battle, " Everyone stay close to each other! There's someone watching us!" He yells but shortly after the ranger girl was hit in head by a huge rock that killed her instantly, the huge rock bounced off her and aimed at Starra, but she used her Lucario to break the rock and avoid any damage. Andre checked on the girl and upon inspection she was confirmed to be dead. " Everyone stay close!"

Meanwhile Green was on the ground spitting out the dirt that got in his mouth. He struggles to sit up, " How the hell did this happen? The hell was that?" He uses a tree to aid himself to stand, by doing so he felt pain in his abdomen. He heard a woman's laugh but it sounded as if it was a maniac who escaped out of a mental hospital.   
" GEHEHEHEeee, Dulce will be so proud of me! I got the mighty Viridian Gym leader AKAKAKAAaaa" The shadow that was standing up on a tree branch jumped around as if it were a monkey. 

" I WILL BE PRAISED WITH TREATS!!" 

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

__Next Chapter:  Pinky and the Brain  


	54. Pinky and the Brain

The shadowy figure continued to jump up and down while it laughs like a maniac on the thick tree branch above Green. The young gym leader heard something rustling behind the tree he was laying upon. The sound of leafs getting crushed worried him but momentarily a hand appeared, it gripped the leafs which were crushed. " I didn't see this coming." It was Nashi who looked badly hurt. He had a cut on his forehead that leaked blood and one closed eye. Green wanted to pick him up but the shadowy figure jumped at him. With some quick reflexes he kicked the figure in the head but the person stood back up quick while grabbing it's face. He gets up to aid Nashi. The young trainer makes grunting noises as Green helps him stand. " I'm sorry to say Green... but this person managed to hit my right leg hard enough to where I can't stand or walk properly." Green looked at him with a concerned expression. 

" This guy didn't use a pokemon?" He asks

" Not that I could see one, I'm not sure." Nashi answers. 

Green looked at the silhouette that revealed itself after exiting the tree's shadow. It was a woman in clothing that looked very odd, it looked like clothing a mental patient in an asylum would wear she had brownish hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed or clean in a while. Green began thinking about how this woman attacked him, but that thought was interrupted by her attacking again. She rushed at him on four legs as if she was a pokemon herself. Green tossed out his Machamp and ordered it to hold back while attacking the woman. Even with a strong pokemon out the woman was still rushing towards him. Machamp went for a  **low kick** which tripped the woman but she jumped up in an odd manner and launched herself on to Machamp. The superpower pokemon grabbed her to toss her off.  _" She's just mindlessly attacking. I'm starting to think she actually injured Nashi by herself."_ Machamp went for a punch but she dodged it. 

Both trainer and pokemon wanted to avoid killing a human being. The woman bit Machamp's leg, the pokemon kicked her in the stomach with a strong force that threw her 5 meters away. " Are you ok?" Green rushed to his pokemon and noticed the bite marks were leaking blood. He took out a potion and bandages to treat the wound, shortly after there was the rustle noise as if something was approaching him. " I advise you back off! I'm not afraid to put you in the hospital with broken bones!" He yells. 

The woman responded, " You look so pretty! Pretty pretty! Master would love to collect you." 

Green felt shivers going throughout his body. " Collect?" He whispers. 

She was then spotted on the ground moving about like an Ekans, " Who the hell are you?" He asks. For some reason he didn't want her to answer, " Master calls me Trauma... He helped me escape that wretched place!" Green took out another pokemon but suddenly he felt something wrap around his ankle, he looked below and saw a rope underneath his shoe. " I have you now!" She yells as Green was lifted upside down hanging. Machamp strive to help but Trauma drop kicks into his gut that managed to bring him down. Trauma jumps on top of the Machamp but he grabs her with it's four arms and tosses her into a tree. Machamp quickly gets up to help Green, " What the hell is this person?!" He screams internally. He was snapped off the rope, then he went to check on Nashi who was knocked out. Machamp carries the said trainer using his front two arms he looked over his shoulder to see how his trainer was doing and noticed Green was wobbling a little. " That rope managed to cut my ankle... The pain really stings." He fell on to the ground. 

Trauma's laugh could be heard from the tree she was thrown at. " That rope had a good amount of poison that was slipped into your wound hehe. Soon enough you'll die slowly and I'll give you to master to collect." 

* * *

 Pokemon Character:

Name: Trauma

Age: 19

Birthday: September 8th

Origin: Unova

Gender: Female

Height: 5'2"

Clothing design: White strait jacket, white pants

Hair design: Messy long hair

Personality: Pet like to her master but she's nervous of people who are close to Dulce ( she assumes the group he leads are his close friends) she's mentally unstable and acts like a wild pokemon. Whenever she is hit she weeps a little and filled with anger.

Background: Trauma who's real name is unknown was a mental patient that had an unfortunate event that caused her to be mentally unstable. She doesn't remember the event but often remembers bits of it if something reminds her of it. Before being thrown into an asylum she lived a normal life like anyone else. She helped her father and mother in the family flower shop with cleaning, she's done so ever since she was 8. Everything was perfect for her until she was 16 when her father's Simisage attacked everyone including customers who were in the shop. It killed everyone in the most horrendous way anyone could imagine, it went outside the shop to continue it's rampage but was instantly put down by someone. That unknown person walked inside the broken shop recording the place before finding her sitting in the corner with blood all over her dress. He helped her get up and took her somewhere that was like some hospital room. She later found out the unknown person was Dulce. 

Dulce later sent her to a hospital for the mentally ill, since Trauma had no relatives Dulce often visited her. She grew attached to him, even if he did experiments that harmed her from time to time she still had a weird sense of trust. Dulce later on took her out of that asylum for reasons she will never understand.

* * *

Machamp aimed to walk closer to the crazy woman but felt something stab through his thick skin and even break his right ankle. The pain felt like no other pain the machamp ever felt before, pain that felt like his ankle was being bitten off slowly. He looked down to see what had caused it while he screamed. To his surprise it was a trap poachers use to capture pokemon, he kneels to break it off. Green saw the situation getting more desperate for him, he tosses out his Charizard. The flame pokemon looked around the area and was surprised to see Green looking as if he was about to die and Machamp bleeding a river. " Don't worry about us... focus on that woman right there..." He stumbles as he points to her, " She may not look like it but she's a danger to us... very dangerous. Take care of her..." Charizard nods his head and roars as he flies towards her. 

Trauma smiles with her eyes widening as Charizard flies towards her. She bends backwards like some yoga teacher making Charizard miss. Green grinds his teeth from the feeling of despair.  _" What is this woman?! Soon enough we might have to kill her! Screw it ! "_ Green inhales to prepare a command, " PUT HER DOWN FOR GOOD YOU TWO!" Charizard uses  **flamethower** but once again Trauma dodges in time, Machamp attempts to use  **brick break**  and it lands, it broke some of Trauma's ribs. 

" There we go you crazy..." he mutters. The poison was spreading fast inside him. " Don't think of yourself as something good! You only dodge some attacks because I held back! But now that we're going full power you have nowhere to run!" He yells but doing so he damages his insides. " What kind of a person attacks like that? Crazy!" Nashi appears behind him that made Green jumped, " Don't do that to me! When did you get behind me?" Green approaches him, " You ok?" Nashi turned and slowly walked behind the tree. He spoke as he did so with a change of voice that was deeper than what Green heard from before. 

 

 

 

> _"  There's nothing in this world that is better than to see a foe near the brink of death"_

Clothes fell on the other side of the thick big tree Nashi walked behind, as he appears from the other side a new face was shown. It was a completely different person.   
" I have no time to make a good introduction, I'll just give you my name. It's Dulce, the final being you'll see." In an instant... A fist popped out of Green's abdomen that came from his back. When he looked down the fist pushed farther out through him which lead to a whole arm sticking out. " M-machamp?" he felt his body slowly turn cold and numb. The only area he felt pain was the place the arm was at. " For some context..." Dulce explained. 

" I used my Hypno to hypnotize your Machamp to his bidding, as for your other pokemon... Let's just say it's not a pretty sight... my other pokemon took care of it already." 

" This... this was a trap..." Green struggled to let out words. As he did blood was spat out which made him harder to understand. Machamp then pulled out his arm and used one of the spare arm to knock the said gym leader to the ground. Hypno was done using his hypnotize move to then put the Machamp to sleep. Dulce stepped over the body to get close to Trauma. " My sweet sweet Trauma..." He scratches underneath her chin like some pet, " You did great luring him!" Trauma was happy to get praised. So happy she fave him a big hug." We must go now, we have other people to take care." Trauma looked at Green and the sleeping pokemon. " What about him?" 

Dulce didn't look back. Instead he shrugged and walked away. Trauma walked with side by side. 

Green laid on the ground drawing closer and closer to death. He could not speak but only thought as tears began to overflow in his eyes. 

_" Is this how it as all ends? Why should it be like this? Blue...Red...Daisy...and... Gramps... I came here to...end this once in for all... but I failed...Red wherever you are... don't die! Blue please be careful! I shouldn't have stranded away like an idiot! "_

The more he thought deep memories began to flood. The day he first met Red, their very first battle against each other, the fay he met Blue, the deep deep parts ranging from when he was a kid. Then another memory popped up; a more recent one back in Kanto. Inside a nice home in Viridian City. Green was sitting on the end of his bed with luggage sitting on the floor in front of him. It was the day to departure to Sinnoh, he felt nervous which is a feeling he usually doesn't feel. A woman then enters the room, it was his girlfriend nobody but his relatives know about, she sat next to him rubbing his shoulders to give him some comfort. " Are you ok sweetheart?" Green tilts his head away making a sound by sucking his teeth in to signify he was upset about that comment, " I'm not."

The lady gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him. " Of course not, you're Green. Viridian's or even the world's greatest gym leader." Green couldn't help but smile with a slight blush. Daisy walks in on the scenery, " Green! You're not gonna say goodbye to me or grampa?" She asks. 

" Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" He responds

An elder man comes from behind Daisy, " Well maybe cause you're nervous!" He exclaims with a smile. Green makes the same noise as before, " I'm not! Why would I ever be?" 

" Haha, you're always so confident." Professor Oak adds in. 

" Green, please be careful out there ok? I know what happened in Hoenn... I don't want you to-" 

Green interrupts her with a hug, " Don't be scared. I'll make it back home. To you, to my lover, and to gramps. I wouldn't let these chumps get close to me! I promise!" Professor Oak and Green's girlfriend joined in for a group hug, " We'll wait for you here..."

The thoughts end... and so does Green's adventures...

...

Green Oak

Birthday: November 22nd

Date of Death: September 8th

_**END ( To Be Continued )** _

Next Chapter: Rage

 


	55. Rage

Starting back with the situation Andre's group is currently in. The group is surrounded by an army of rocket grunts with the two members of the underachievers group whom are Placebo and Rammstein. They were a bundle of them in front of the path they were going, another behind where they came from, and two huge groups to their sides. " How the hell did they know we were already on the move?" Andre asks. An ace trainer male who was leaning on his back began to panic, who was sweating and struggling to speak, " They... they wiped out 10 of us already! I don't wanna be next! Please someone save me!" Andre elbowed his back as the begging the trainer was crying out agitated him. "  **Get your balls out your purse and fight back! Keep crying and you'll end up like them!"** Andre spoke with a hard rough tone. The trainer nodded his head.

" I'll rush attack them!" Saikik angrily yells out. Blue had a concerned look on her face after hearing what she said. " Saikik don't do anything let's try and-" she attempted to stop the purple haired girl but all of a sudden she disappeared into thin air and was face to face against 6 grunts who were meters away from where the group was in. She used her Kadabra to teleport to the enemy. There was also a few trainers she took with her, after a few seconds those trainers knew what to do and aided her. Andre rushed with his Staraptor while riding on it's back along with two other trainers; Indigo was with him on her Charizard's back, she ordered her pokemon to use TM34  **dragon pulse** the two other trainers used their aerial moves to knock some out, the rest of the group was on the ground bracing themselves for the grunts who were starting to runs towards them with their pokemon.  **" Surf!"** Blue commanded her Blastoise while a few other water trainers followed along with the same or different water moves. A tsunami sized wave was created; from the grunts point of view the water blocked out the sun as a huge wave comes crashing down on them. 

Some grunts used  **protect**  for cover whilst some fell to the killer wave, they continued to rush at the trainers. Starra who was dealing with the grunts behind them had bravely rushed them with her Lucario and Usaring. She took out a pokeball then muttered the words,  _" Prepare for your devastation..."_ And tosses out her Metagross who's name is   
" Devastation " The Metagross used  **bullet punch** to knock out a few Machamps, Zubats, and Persians. More grunts came to surround her with rare pokemon such as Ninetails, Aggrons, and Toxicroaks. " This is too much for me... I won't win this!" Random trainers that were apart of the group backed her up. 

While the battle rages on Machamp was busy mourning the loss of his team along with his master's lifeless body. The muscular pokemon didn't understand what had happened, one minute it's some lunatic their fighting but then the next Green was dead. It all happened in an instant. He picked up the body with his front arms and began to walk. He didn't know where he was going, he had a blank stare while walking. Subconsciously he was walking the path Dulce and Trauma were walking. The walk then became a run, Machamp growled as he ran. He thought to himself that when he finds that woman he'll snap her in half. He ignored the injury he picked up during the fight, the adrenaline coursing through the pokemon was enough to numb it out. 

Back with Bronze he was notified that Crystal, Silver, Gold stayed but Green left. When the others were notified Red couldn't help but feel worried about his friends. When Green was mentioned he felt an eerie feel. " Why did he have to go?" Red asks. Bronze assumed it was because they needed in extra maybe, hints why majority of his squad left and only a few 12 stayed at Sunyshore. Bronze suddenly felt something wet on the back of his head, it wasn't raining which made it seem more creepy to him. He touched it soon to find out it was saliva. Bronze made a quick 180 to see who was the culprit. " Jerk..." a woman whispered. The one who spat on him was the red haired Apocalyptica, an old buddy. 

 " Apoca..." He said with a tone that sounded like he was holding back his anger. " Bronze..." she said softly. The two stood there with no sound, just a cold stare with one eyebrow twitching. They walked towards each other, " You're a traitor Bronze! Who steals a clan and turn it into some evil organization just to betray it! You know better than this!" 

" You don't know what happened that led to this, if anything you were lied to. I'm not some scapegoat!" Bronze yelled out. 

" Oh so you're calling Spring a liar?!" 

Bronze took off his shirt to show her a scar. " I am no traitor! They're the ones who betrayed me! This scar was caused by her!" Apocalyptica stopped but Bronze walked until he was centimeters close to her face. " You fell into that bitch's lies! I grew up with her why would I ever betray people who I looked at as my only family?!" Hazel chimed in between the two to separate them. " Bronze is telling the truth! Apoca... we grew up with him... we know him! Haven't you felt that it was surreal what they told you?" she concluded. Apocalyptica looked away from them. " Apoca, they planned this from the start. Now look at what they did, hired you kill me and others. You're not a killer! Unless you've changed." 

" I know for sure I'm one." A rough country voice could be heard coming from behind the red haired woman. It was AC/DC who was alongside his younger brother Johnny Cash.  
" Bronze is it? You got a big bounty on your head, one for us to claim." he added. Hazel stepped behind Apocalyptica to show her face.

" You're in no condition to fight, the both of you."

" And neither is he, even stevens I'd say. Bronze,  _hells bells_ are ringing for you." AC/DC threaten

Red stepped in to talk, " You should listen to that young girl, and plus Johnny how are you even able to walk? I saw you get you chest impaled by your own teammate." AC/DC looked at his brother with a shock expression, " What?! One of our own?!" Johnny patted his chest, " You know... there ain't no grave that can hold me down." After that being said he explained to his brother Megadeth used one of his pokemon's attacks to kill him. AC/DC and Apocalyptica were surprised to hear this news. " He always gave off that awful vibe, I never liked him either." AC/DC sighed. 

" I'll get back at him, I promise. After he mocked my objective to help our mother." 

" That rat old bastard..." AC/DC angrily muttered. 

" You know..." Stewie spoke up, " If you even tried to battle I would put the both of you down instantly." 

" Stewie don't try to instigate a fight!"  Red grabbed his arm then gave him a serious glare. The said trainer pulls his arm away then points at the cowboys, " Why should I? These guys are our enemy! They took Mew and tried to kill us!" AC/DC gets close and personal with Stewie. He places his right index finger upon his nose and speaks in a soft, rough tone, " I ain't afraid to take out more souls... boy." Red separates them just like Hazel to stop things going any further. " Let's just all stop, everyone here is hurt psychically. None of us has any strength left to fight. I know that they're our enemies but right now they're our captives." 

" Heh, by you guys? You're just as weak as a pokemon under sleep."  Johnny stated

" Not by them, but by us." a voice too familiar with Red was heard. They all turned to look who it was, it was Gold along with Crystal, silver and a few other trainers. " We should take the opportunity to ask you guys some questions. I mean I overheard that a member of yours tried to kill ya." He concluded. 

* * *

_Back with the battle raging on between the two squads and Team Rocket, it seems that the squads were on top of their opponents. With the likes of Blue, Saikik, Indigo, Andre, Starra, and more, they defeat many with ease as they group up. Placebo and Rammstein were watching from a distance on a cliff, they wanted to see how the grunts would do without them but it seems to them that they need to jump in. The said Placebo walks down a path leading off the cliff. As he makes his way down Rammstein spotted a familiar face with his binoculars before leaving with him._

" Who is it?" The man in white asks, Rammstein puts down the binoculars and slowly meet eyes with Placebo. The look he gave off was the most serious look the man in black gave, " Dulce... He's approaching them with Trauma on foot." Placebo's eyes widen, he jolts down the path while Rammstein follows along with him. While that happens, the twisted sociopath approaches a few grunts with a small smile on his face, the grunts where being overwhelmed by Starra and the trainers who helped. " Hey... you're-" before the grunt could finish, Dulce makes a shushing noise. " There's no need to say my name. An introduction isn't important. What is important is that young girl over there and her little friends." 

" You know it's rude to speak about someone who's standing in front of you." Starra speaks up

" I couldn't care less about what rude is not, cause in no time that wouldn't matter when you're sent to hell." Dulce replies with a calm voice but those words had intimidated the random trainers and Starra. " B-big talk... Lucia attack them with  **dragon pulse!**  " Dulce pushed the grunt away and charged towards the attack, everyone was stunned by this man's actions. " You're crazy! What kind of a trainer does this!" Starra exclaimed. 

 That's the thing! I'm not a trainer I'm just one crazy bastard!" Dulce still charged as the attack was meters away from hitting him but all of a sudden the attack was intercepted by a huge white object that stuck out from the ground, it looked like a huge rock that resembled a hand. Oddly enough there was only three fingers that were white metals and a huge gold circle resembled the wrist. Everyone including the grunts stopped and looked to what it was. Andre especially, " It can't be... I've seen artwork of it before when I was a kid! My brother used to tell me stories about it but I never believed it was true because he said it was just a myth! That it was never real! " The trainers could only guess what it was before it revealed itself. As that was going on another arm popped from the ground, then the creature started to pull itself up. As it did the ground shook which caused everyone to fall, trees would also topple and land on some people. Cliffs would cause a small landslide with rocks falling on trainers just like the trees. They all hugged the ground hoping nothing would land on their backs. 

The unknown creature revealed itself. The realization made everyone's jaw dropped, especially for Andre who was in a state of denial. The creature gave off a vibe that made everyone feel tense and heavy pressure. They couldn't move a muscle as they gazed upon the mythical creature. " How does it feel?" Dulce walks from behind the pokemon.  
" How does it feel standing in front of such a powerful monster? One that is said to pull continents with it's raw strength. By judging your faces, the feels you get from just standing alone is as if a giant wrecking ball is swinging right towards your home where you sit on the couch and watch it crush your home and then yourself. Doesn't it? That's what it feels like when your up against Regigigas!" 

Starra's Lucario and Ursaring strive to attack the colossal pokemon but with one swift punch from it launched them many meters away from her. The random trainers who assisted her before joined but also met the same fate. The grunts cheered Dulce's Regigigas on as it easily dominates the trainers. Andre was looking from afar as the huge pokemon began attack the other trainers with ease, he grinds his teeth and plans to fly towards the pokemon but instead something popped from the ground he was standing that caused him to fly back and land on his stomach. " Sneaky bastards... What the hell did that?" His question was answered by a big foot that stomped on his right leg. He yells in pain and sees that it's a Hydreigon. A man in black was sitting on top of the dragon pokemon.  _" Essen"_ he commanded, the dragon opened it's mouth, it drooled all on Andre's face, " LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA EAT ME!" Staraptor came in the clutch to save Andre with a wing attack. It knocks the two off of Andre, " I don't know who you are but I couldn't care less. Your name is gonna be forgotten as I send you to the distortion world." He says with a confident voice. 

Saikik finished her battles quickly, she looks at the trainers who she took to the battle with her, " You guys deal with these grunts we beaten. I'll take that beast on myself."   
They objected to her command, " No way! You must not be from this place to understand what that pokemon is!" one male trainer said. Saikik gave them a mean stare and said  
" I don't care." She jumped from her place and into the lower levels. She ran with her pokemon past Blue who just dealt with 5 grunts, " Blue! Help me with this pokemon! I reckon you brought along that ice bird of yours!" Blue nods with a strict look on her face, " Articuno is with me, I've waited long enough to use it on something that would cause us trouble!" She ran alongside Saikik. 

Meanwhile Dulce saw they were approaching, " If I'm not mistaken... Those two are very special people. Particularly the purple haired one. I'm gonna enjoy this..." Regigigas crushed some pokemon in front of their trainers and then it crushed them with it's arms and feet. " H-he killed them!" Blue stopped running as she felt shakey. Saikik looked at her but continued running, " He'll kill more if we don't do something!" Dulce ordered his pokemon to turn to the two girls. The grunts were left with a task of dealing with any other trainers. " That thing is under some kind of control! I can sense that deep inside it's yearning for this madness to stop! " Saikik thought to herself. 

" Starmie and Kadabra, I choose you for this battle!" her two pokemon let out their attacks but it didn't phase Regigigas as much. Blue stayed back as she watched Saikik battle it. She looked at the pokeball containing the legendary bird,  " I have to, I defeated the fear of birds now I'll defeat the pokemon that everyone here fears!" Saikik still battles on, she uses her power to attempt to control Regigigas but it fails. Instead she uses the grunts pokemon to her use, " Maverick wasn't lying was he? We scouted you months ago so I know what you're all about!" After he was done yelling he turns his head due to a noise that caught his attention, it was Starra who charged at him  with her Floatzel, " Idiot." Dulce mumbled, " You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" Starra yells 

A human figure suddenly drop kicks upon the water pokemon, " Wha-" The human then jumps to the young girl that knocked her down. It was Trauma who was now sitting on top of Starra's chest. " Get off me!" Starra struggled to shake her off as the crazy animal like woman raises her arm up preparing to clobber her. A Charizard came to rescue Starra by lifting Trauma into the air and throwing her elsewhere. " What?" Starra was surprised someone helped her, Indigo jumps off her flame pokemon's back. She gives Starra a thumbs up and a smile, " No worries! I'm here to help!" 

Dulce resumed battling, he decided to add a few more pokemon to eliminate the trainers around him. " Say... how would you feel if two strong pokemon were up against you?" he gave a evil smile to Saikik, " Oh piss off..." Dulce tosses out another pokemon that shook everyone around. The pokemon was covered in smoke that then covered the area for a few seconds. As it cleared the grunts cheered on as for the good guys, they felt the pressure grow more. " Ding dong! You're all dead! By the firepower of Heatran!" 

" Why am I still standing here!? I choose you Articuno!" The ice type pokemon caused great cold winds as it flies into the air and lets out it's mighty cry. The wind battled with the heat Heatran was giving off. " Damn... this isn't a good thing!" Blue exclaimed. Heatran and Regigigas went into a position that looked as if they were preparing for a powerful attack, Articuno launched it's own attack without Blue commanding it. It used a powerful  **ice beam** that was shot at the ground under the two giant pokemon. As the ground turned into slippery ice the mythical pokemons slipped which lead to a failure in using an attack. " That was pretty clever I'll give you that bird brain, but how long will that last you if my Heatran can melt the ice? It's just another futile attempt!" Just as he said, the ice melted fast. The water rapidly vaporized as the Heatran stood on it. Indigo watched from behind still aiding Starra. Sweat was dripping from the girl's faces and hitting the hot ground. They began to feel awfully tired, soon they had trouble breathing.

" I...I can't move..." Indigo blacked out from the intense heat. Starra and Trauma followed with her since they were near the battle. Articuno cries out once again in a frustrating manner seeing it's disadvantage. Articuno spreads it's large wings wide, the winds became freezing cold. " It's using  **blizzard!** " Blue cried out as she rubs both of her hands on her arms trying to keep warm. " You stupid bird! " Dulce yells as Heatran glows red with sparks flying out of him and once again Articuno was shown his disadvantages with it's typing.  A reddish colored circle surrounded everyone who was in the fight except Dulce. Sakik began to feel weary herself since she was very close to Heatran, Blue still held herself as she tossed out Blasty. " Alright let's g...get this..." Her vision becomes blurry, she begins panting as she sweats like a waterfall. " Damn it... hurry and use  **rain dance!"** Blasty listened to her command but as the rain fell the hot area only vaporized it. Blue felt to weak to give out any expression as the heat was beating her down. 

"  **Magma storm** is an awfully powerful move when it comes to this great pokemon!" Dulce happily yells. Regigigas slowly walks towards them, " Now beat them to a pulp!" Regigigas lifted up it's arm to clobber Blasty and Blue. Articuno was trying to lift it's self up from the ground for he had fallen cause of  **magma storm**. The fist was inches away from hitting Blasty- Blue knew if that he was hit Blasty would come flying towards her with speed. That would most likely break a lot of her bones, but then realization hit her like a truck. The fist was stopped by something. " W...what?" 

 _" I'm not gonna let you hurt her... she's the only family I got left!"_ Saikik stopped the fist by using her psychic abilities.  _" You think you're so badass with your stupid  mythical pokemon?! Well let me tell you something... Some people may fear the fire... but this gal and Blue are the fire!"_ She concluded with the most aggressive tone Blue has ever heard. 

The weather outside the storm began to change, soon the  **magma storm** attack had went away and Regigiga's own hand was used against itself which made a crack on the what seemed to be the facial part of the body. " This can only mean one thing... She's snapped..." 

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

Near the End


	56. Near the End

Heavy rain and winds like a hurricane occur in the area. Trainers struggled to stay on their feet; some people hugged trees so they wouldn't fly away. Even the ones that were ripped off the ground flew into the air. " S-saikik calm down!" Blue yells as she hugs a rock that sat in the ground.  _" I feel conflicted about this... as much as I want her to use that powerful ability of hers when she's angry I at least want this heavy weather to go away!"_ She turns her head around to notice a few branches with rocks were flying to her, with quick reflexes she ducked her head. " Close!" 

 

" S-so this is Saikik eh? Damn no wonder my boss wants her put down!" Dulce hung on to Regigigas's leg so he wouldn't meet the same fate as the other trainers and grunts. The angered girl slowly walks to Dulce, as she does the weather changes to a icy wind like a blizzard move. Heatran attempts to use it's fire power but a sudden pain strikes it's right back leg that caused it to trip. It was multiple pokemon, specifically water pokemon from the wild and ones caught by trainers. " That brat! Something tells me this isn't even close to what she can actually do! Earlier ago she made Regigigas hit himself with his own arm, if I'm correct when she's not a pissy little brat her powers isn't too much of a threat to when she is! Somehow I need to end this!" 

Regigigas attempted to move but it was also under attack from pokemon that seemed to be under Saikik's control. Dulce tried to come up with something to put an end to this girl but as he stared at her he kept seeing multiple figures that looked like her, he knew she was playing mind tricks on him so she could easily get closer. Dulce taps the ground,  
" C'mon then... I dare you to step a foot close to me!" Regigigas shook off the pokemons around him with it's great strength, however it failed to land a hit on Saikik when it attacked her again. Since she was entering the minds of others and made them see illusions every attack on her was a failure. The weather changes again, it went from a bilzzard to a thick fog. Dulce ordered Heatran to change the weather patterns with it's  **magma storm** , but it was futile. Something within Saikik was preventing a change in the status. 

A shadowy figure was seen at the corner of Dulce's eye- but when he looked over it was gone. It reappears on his right side with two silhouettes, they done the same; soon Dulce was surrounded by many of those dark figures in the thick fog. It looked like as if he was in a horror movie where the demon would kill off a character. The ghostly figures walked at a slow pace towards Dulce. One of them hurried with an attack, " Regi! Use  **thunder punch**!" As the leader ordered Regigigas quickly punched that haunting figure. He felt a satisfying feeling when his pokemon landed a hard hit on Saikik... or so he thought. The body was thrown into the air with the hard force from the punch and landed next to Dulce. In one's good time, he turned his head to see if it was the angry girl he was battling. He bit his lip in anger as his eyes laid upon who he really attacked. 

" T-trauma! What the hell are you doing?! The hell happened?! You were meters away..." Blood seeped through the bitten area from his lip, dripping on her head.   
" Feeling scared Dulce? Just think how you're hundreds and hundreds of victims felt when you brainwashed their own pokemon to cause harm no sane man can describe, along with your other methods you called fun. You're the lowest of the lowest scum in history" Saikik's voice echoed through the chilling fog, more figures appeared taking it's time advancing to him. 

" Go ahead, pick out your next target, I could be one of them. Hey and be careful... you might hit another comrade of yours-" Heatran attacks while she taunts them, using the move **ancient power**. Knocking some of the bodies into the air, the twisted man commands them to repeat the attacks. Saikik spoke up again, " Those figures you hit weren't any of the illusions I used. I stopped that a long time ago." 

" I know..." Dulce chuckles

Saikik, who was hiding behind a rock within the deep fog quit the cocky attitude to look at her surroundings in case he plotted something, but where she didn't look was above her, where 2 bodies crashed on top of her. " I knew you stopped using the illusion and used your mind controlling powers to brainwash the grunts into confusing me, putting me into a state of panic. I wasn't mindlessly wiping them out, I was using them to find you." Dulce points to a big rock where she laid with the bodies on top of her. He grinned like he already won against her, " You're there, trying to get close to me and my pokemon. You're powers are amazing Saikik... but you're so naive you can't use them to your full potential." 

" Don't call her naive!" Blue was heard yelling as she ran towards Dulce, even though she was close the man still smiled with a cocky attitude. " Idiot." he mumbled to himself; Blue then felt the most horrendous pain on her ankle, as if teeth were seeping past her meat and touching the bone. It was a bear trap she stepped in. She tripped and fell over grounding her face into the dirt, she yelled in pain. " I laid a trap there in case anyone snuck up from behind, with this thick fog it was bound to happen." Blue gripped the dirt with tears flowing from her eyes, she couldn't move. If she did it would make things worse. Saikik threw the bodies off her to rescue Blue and defeat Dulce but something hit her back which knocked her out, it was Trauma who was angry with Saikik.  " That's what you get for using me!" she kicked the body twice and left her be. Blue stilled suffered from the pain, crying for someone to help. Indigo and Starra were defeated when they got overrun by many grunts, Andre was occupied with Rammstein, Placebo managed to defeat some elite fours of different regions. Everyone was stuck on something. Either defeated or being close to defeat. Blue realized that Team Rocket has gotten very powerful over the years. 

" Now, since there's nothing left to do, Blue I shall put an end to you..." With that being said, Regigigas prepared to eliminate her but in an instant Blue's team and Saikik's two pokemon she let out earlier ago attacked them. Even though Saikik's pokemon were worn out from the hits it caught Blue's team was ready even if it meant facing death. A beam of ice was shot at Regigigas, it was Articuno who got back into the fight. Grunts came to back Dulce up with their team easily outnumbering Blue's. " Were the other already defeated?!" Blue exclaimed. 

" That's one answer to your question, the other is that I'm using a quarter of Team Rocket's army. I'm commanding these people with an iron fist. I planned the attack, I knew what you guys were planning when you sailed to Sunyshore." Dulce raises his arm, " This is so extreme hahaha! I don't even need these people but yet I want them to attack you. You're not that much of a threat anyways. " Blue looked at the sky to see why Articuno stopped using  **ice beam** , then a thought came to her. Articuno couldn't see well with the fog around and is afraid to hit her. She gulps as she prepares to yell, " ARTICUNO USE-" 

Everything was slow, it's as if time was having an error where everything was just in one motion. Blue yelling, Dulce's arm being put down to signal the grunts, Articuno flying, and her pokemon preparing to defend her. But then something different happened. The grunts pokemon were being pushed down one by one and so were the grunts. In Blue's point of view everything was in slow mo. The reactions of trainers could be seen including Dulce's face. Then everything went to normal again, not knowing what had happened Blue looked around as the fog started to clear. " The hell was that?! It happened so fast!" Dulce panicked as he looked around. The fog was finally gone which revealed who was the culprit in the sudden attack, " You again?!" Dulce yelled with a frightened look. 

Trauma attempted to attack but was punched in the gut then tossed elsewhere. " M..." Blue had a hard time spitting the words out; she had accidentally moved her injured leg which hurt her to where her breathe was gone for a moment. After she took one big inhale she yelled, " You're Green's Machamp! I don't know how I can tell but I know for sure!" She smiled, " Green saved me in time! That's great! Where is Green?" She scouted the place to see her close friend appear but after a few seconds that smile of joy went away, " Where..." 

Dulce laughed, " Yes! Where is your mighty trainer Machamp?! I would like to meet him. This entrance of yours wouldn't be a...  _whole_ good entrance... now would it?" Blue laid there with a worried face while Machamp had a murderous expression of anger bursting out of him. Saikik called out to Blue who still was confused by everything; she was a few meters away from the brunette as she crawled undetected. " B-blue... I couldn't feel his presence anywhere in fact... I believe he's no longer with us... judging by Dulce's expression towards Machamp... it's certain he... certain that he killed him... Dulce is a twisted man in his mind. Twisted to where the devil himself would vomit." 

" That...that can't be true... Green he..." Blue planted her face on the ground as she blacked out. Saikik crawled to her fainted body and held her hand, " I'm sorry Blue..." then she fainted next to her carer. Heatran attacked Machamp with  **fire spin** but it was easily dodge. " What's with this speed? Is he angry to where adrenaline is fueling his body?" Dulce questioned. Blue's team separated to attack both of Dulce's pokemon. Articuno with Blasty, Granbull, and Clefairy along with Saikik's Kadabra attacked Regigigas- While Ditty who transformed into Blasty with Nidoqueen, and Saikik's Starmie assisted Machamp's battle with Heatran. 

The lava dome pokemon struggled to fight back as it's opponents rushed with attacks, that is until Dulce's Golurk surprisingly attacked the Ditto and Nidoqueen. Heatran dealt with the angered Machamp who was using it's four arms to break down it's leg. Heatran stepped back to gain personal room; the fire pokemon swung it's hard head using  **iron head**. Machamp embraced itself by using all four of his arms to guard. 

As the battle goes on Andre was on the brink of defeat as Rammstein pounds his pokemon with just his Hydreigon. " You should stay down, I'm not a man who kills but if it keeps up like this... you'll perish like the rest of the trainers here." The ghostly man says as he stands tall. " Stay down? You don't know who you're talking to, you goth prick." Andre who was down in the dirt with Starmie, lifts him and his pokemon up. " How about we start round two? " A small dim aura begins to glow around him and Starmie as he cracks a few knuckles. " You're a fool." 

 

Meanwhile back with Bronze at Sunyshore, he looks up into the sky while holding his injured left arm. Wondering how the gang is doing- if they've been attacked already. He looks into horizon thinking of negative possibilities. Suddenly a bright glow that blinded him for a split second appeared in the horizon he was gazing at, " What... what was that?" He exclaims. Hazel hugs him from the back, " I don't know... but if anything bad is happening it'll be ok! There's a reason I say that..." His left eyebrow raised.

" What are you blabbering about?" Bronze asks. 

The young girl smiles, " Special Reinforcements..." 

 

Close to the battlefield a large group marches, and leading in front... a  _champion._

_**END(To Be Continued)** _

__Next Chapter: Unexpected Help


End file.
